


Five Years Gone

by leotart, sodium_amytal



Category: Led Zeppelin, The Yardbirds (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 101,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leotart/pseuds/leotart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal
Summary: 1975-й год. После автомобильной аварии, оставившей его вдовцом, Джимми Пейдж провёл последние пять лет в скорби. Всё меняется после того, как его дочь Скарлет идёт в школу, и Джимми знакомится с её эксцентричным учителем - хиппи по имени Роберт, который становится всплеском цвета на мрачном полотне джимминого мира. Опустошённый собственной трагедией, Роберт, к удивлению Джимми, переживает горе совершенно иначе. Зародившиеся чувства заполняют брешь в жизни обоих, но блаженству не суждено продлиться долго...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Years Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742825) by [sodium_amytal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal). 



> Фик состоит из двух книг, которые немного отличаются по жанру. Первая - драма с неспешным выстраиванием отношений, где поистине тонко выстраивается баланс между ангстом и флаффом (хотя ангста ощутимо больше). Вторая - стремительно развивающийся остросюжетный детектив, за развитием которого действительно увлекательно следить.

**Книга 1**

_Горчайшие слёзы над могилой льются по несказанным словам и незавершённым делам._

Харриет Бичер-Стоу

– Погодите… погодите, может, сначала начнём? Пейдж опять сфальшивил.  
Джимми Пейдж вздыхает и убирает руки с гитары. Он закатывает глаза так сильно, что способен обозреть свод собственного черепа. Ёбаные примадонны.  
Вокалист – самого мудацкого вида человек, какого Джимми только встречал – кривит лицо так, словно Джимми не смыл после себя в туалете. В нём воплотились наихудшие ипостаси панк-рокера – подделка под альфа-самца пополам с избалованным сосунком. Козлиная бородка будто нарисована карандашом, а обилие пирсинга позволило бы ему выступать в качестве перкуссии. Его ирокез хочет сказать «нахуй общество», но вместо этого кричит «меня мало обнимали в детстве».  
Джимми дёргает каждую струну по очереди, чтобы продемонстрировать, что гитара идеально настроена. Группа не впечатлена.  
– По-моему, звучит нормально, – говорит Джимми, изображая невинность.  
Инженер звукозаписи встревает в спор.  
– Вы, ребятки, ведь в курсе, что минута нахождения здесь стоит двадцать фунтов?  
Джимми украдкой смотрит на часы у себя на запястье. Господи, уже пять часов. Эти засранцы не могут просто записать ёбаную песню до конца дня?  
– Значит, сначала.  
Отупляюще простая песня состоит из пауэр-аккордов с минимальными вариациями мелодии. Джимми не состоит в группе. Он сессионный музыкант, нанятый продюсерами, чтобы уплотнить ненадлежащее звучание неопытных гитаристов.  
После дебюта Sex Pistols число панк-роковых групп резко возросло. Они все хотят тяжёлый звук со взрывными соло, но не у всех гитаристов хватает мастерства. В этот момент вступает Джимми. Его способность воспроизводить любой гитарный стиль (а также придавать своё собственное фирменное звучание) заработала ему крепкую репутацию среди продюсеров и ценителей музыки.  
Но большинство групп становятся жертвами собственных эго и брызжут ядом на сторонних музыкантов, принимающих участие в их записях. Особенно эти новые панк-роковые группы, которые, кажется, делают бизнес на драчливом поведении, изо всех сил пытаясь доказать, что их не заботит мнение общества. Джимми скучает по дням, когда протест заключался не в том, чтобы быть злыми и громкими. Блин, в своих мыслях он звучит на весь свой тридцать один год.  
Посреди песни Ирокез снова встревает:  
– Погодите, погодите!  
Музыка прекращается.  
Ирокез сверлит Джимми взглядом, в котором нет и следа снисхождения.  
– Хук должен идти A-D-D-A-E. Ты какие-то случайные ноты играешь. Нафига? – Мистер Эксперт выискался.  
– Так лучше звучит, – объясняет Джимми, – если наложить поверх ритм-гитары.  
Гитарист группы хмурится, глядя на Джимми.  
Джимми хочет свалить от этих самоуверенных мудаков, но он не может себе позволить сжечь мосты. Музыка – это его жизнь, она течёт по его венам. Пять лет назад Джимми думал, что никогда не сможет снова играть на гитаре. Он смакует каждое мгновение с тех пор, как обрёл контроль над обеими руками, потому что помнит, как близок был к тому, чтобы всё потерять.  
Работа в студии не предел мечтаний Джимми, но он не собирается снова иметь дело с порождённым внутренними конфликтами пиздецом, который сопровождает игру в группе. Сольная карьера тоже не рассматривается. Положение отца-одиночки ограничивает расписание его гастролей до «никогда». Поэтому он работает с тем, что имеет.  
– И вам бы не помешало немного разнообразия вот тут, после второго куплета, – добавляет Джимми, как будто объяснение может убедить группу. – Поможет потоку энергии, понимаете?  
Ирокез говорит:  
– Слушай, просто сыграй песню так, как мы её написали, а потом во время соло можешь сделать ту штуку со смычком на гитаре. Ну знаешь, чтоб круто звучало.  
Джимми вздыхает. «Та штука со смычком» – это трюк, которому Джимми научился в ранние годы работы в студии. Проводя смычком от виолончели по гитарным струнам, он способен извлекать продолжительные, гулкие звуки.  
– Это очень особый звук. Не думаю, что он подходит для этого трека, – говорит Джимми. – Вы не играете экспериментальную, психоделическую музыку; будет звучать не на своём месте.  
Именно в этот момент Джимми понимает, что зря тратит воздух и время. Если эти идиоты хотят втиснуть в песню технические навороты только ради крутости, пускай. Успех пластинки в любом случае не зависит от Джимми. И его наняли для того, чтобы оживить звук, а не переписать грёбаную песню.  
Поэтому Джимми запирает внутреннего критика глубоко внутри и играет песню до конца. Он добавляет звучание смычка по струнам к дроуну соло.  
Отвечая на очевидный вопрос – да, Джимми себя ненавидит.  
Когда сессия заканчивается, Джимми проклинает весь мир, запрыгивает в машину и мчится домой. Своим Джимми называет неподобающе большой двухэтажный дом в Кенсингтоне, который он делит с дочерью. Он паркуется на подъездной дорожке и идёт через передний двор к дому своего соседа Джонси.  
Полное имя Джонси – Джон Пол Джонс, но только жена зовёт его Джоном. Дружба Джимми и Джонси зародилась больше десяти лет назад, когда они оба работали сессионными музыкантами – Джимми на гитаре, а Джонси на басу. С течением времени Джонси расширил свой репертуар, включив туда клавишные и аранжировки, но он быстро выдохся и оставил музыку, когда женился.  
Почти сразу же после того как Джимми стучит, жена Джонси – Мо – подходит к двери.  
– О, Джимми, мы как раз собирались поужинать! Хочешь к нам присоединиться?  
Джимми открывает рот, чтобы сказать нет, потому что ему не следует обременять их сильнее, чем он уже это делает. Но он слышит самого себя, говорящего:  
– Если вы не против.  
– Конечно, нет! Ты член семьи, – говорит она и впускает Джимми в дом. С кухни доносится аромат, от которого текут слюнки. Проходя мимо, Джимми переступает через игрушки и куклы, разбросанные по полу, будто раненные на поле брани.  
– Скарлет, – зовёт Мо, – твой папочка здесь!  
– Папочка! – Скарлет оставляет возводимую ею башню из кубиков и подбегает к нему. Она крепко обнимает его за ногу.  
Несколько лет назад Джимми играл на гитаре перед бурлящими, заряженными энергией толпами, купался в рёве аплодисментов и криках «бис!», но ничто из этого даже близко не сравнится с тем, какие чувства вызывает в нём безусловное обожание дочери.  
– Привет, детка. – Он наклоняется, ерошит её светлые волосы. – Как прошёл твой день?  
– Хорошо! Я помогала тёте Мо готовить ужин!  
Джимми улыбается.  
– Правда? Уверен, что он чудесен.  
Обеденный стол уже заставлен блюдами с вкусно пахнущей едой.  
– Ну что, как работа? – спрашивает Джонси у Джимми над тарелками с кишем.  
Джимми качает головой и вздыхает. Джонси ухмыляется.  
– Так плохо, да?  
– Ты себе не представляешь, – жалуется Джимми, вонзая нож в свой кусок. – Эти люди нестерпимы.  
– Может, ты просто стареешь, дружище, – дразнит Джонси. Кто бы говорил, конечно, потому что он всего лишь на два года моложе Джимми. – Уверен, мы не всегда были приятной компанией.  
Джимми глумливо усмехается.  
– Говори за себя. Я само очарование.  
Мо берёт ролл из корзинки в центре стола.  
– Джимми, у тебя есть планы на двадцать пятое?  
Все они знают, что нет.  
Джимми мотает головой, словно она правда рассчитывает получить ответ.  
– Я уже сообщила Джону хорошие новости – прости, не могла ждать, – но меня сегодня повысили до шеф-повара. – В то время как Джонси заботится об их двух дочерях, Тамаре и Джасинде десяти и девяти лет, Мо работает в местном ресторане. Она готовит разнообразные блюда, вдохновляясь кухнями всего мира. Джимми пытается повторить её рецепты у себя дома – с переменным успехом.  
– Поздравляю, – говорит Джимми.  
Мо улыбается, но несколько напряжённо.  
– В общем, двадцать пятого в ресторане будет большой званый вечер – что-то типа грандиозного открытия после обновления, – и мы подумали, не захотите ли вы со Скарлет прийти и… насладиться вечером с нами? – Она с осторожностью подбирает слова, но они всё равно выходят не так.  
Ком подкатывает к горлу Джимми. Он знает, конечно, почему они его приглашают. Двадцать пятого сентября пять лет назад в Ричмонде, что в Суррее, Шарлотт Мартин, невеста Джимми и мать его ребёнка, погибла в автокатастрофе. Она была за рулём; Джимми был на пассажирском сидении. Дороги были мокрыми после дождя, шедшего накануне ночью. Машину занесло, и тормоза отказали.  
Бум. Вот так просто мир Джимми навсегда изменился. Машина перевернулась. Шарлотт, вероятнее всего, погибла от удара. Джимми повезло меньше.  
Со стороны Мо предлагать отмечать что-либо в этот мрачный день – неприлично.  
Скарлет тянет Джимми за рукав, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Она смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, как она всегда делает, когда чего-то хочет.  
– Можно нам пойти, папочка?  
Удар сердца спустя Джимми говорит:  
– Конечно. – Он смотрит на Мо с Джонси и добавляет: – Мы с радостью придём.  
Мо и Джонси обмениваются взглядами. Джимми предполагает, что это одна из свойственных женатым парам вещей, которые он никогда не поймёт – быть настолько на одной волне друг с другом, что можно общаться при помощи выражений лиц.  
После ужина Джимми просит разрешения выйти из-за стола, чтобы покурить. Он выскальзывает на крыльцо и достаёт пачку сигарет из кармана. Зажигая спичку, он восхищается светом заходящего солнца на разноцветных листьях. Задний двор Джонси – почти что полноценная детская площадка: тут качели, детский игровой комплекс, розовый домик на дереве. Джонси даже говорил о том, чтобы построить бассейн теперь, когда девочки подросли.  
Джимми закрывает глаза и делает долгую затяжку. Никотин отвлекает его разум от воспоминаний, цепляющихся за края сознания. После аварии Джонси ну-очень-тонко намекнул Джимми, что его соседи съехали, и в Кенсингтоне выставлен дом на продажу, если Джимми когда-нибудь захочет начать заново.  
Так что Джимми взял Скарлет и переехал в дом по соседству с Джонси и Мо. Последние пять лет Джонси играл существенную роль в сохранении здравого ума Джимми, выступая столько же в роли доверенного лица, сколько и няньки – Джимми бесконечно благодарен.  
Джонси присоединяется к Джимми снаружи и встаёт так, чтобы ветер относил дым сигареты в сторону. Они какое-то время разглядывают осенний лиственный орнамент, прежде чем Джонси решает разрушить момент, открыв рот.  
– Знаешь, – начинает он, растягивая слово. Джимми подозревает, к чему он клонит, и готовит себя к этому. – В ресторане работает эта официантка…  
– _Нет._  
– …может, ты хотя бы выслушаешь, прежде чем говорить нет?  
Джимми вздыхает и позволяет Джонси продолжить эту обречённую на провал презентацию.  
– Её зовут Памела. Она примерно твоего роста, рыжая, ей нравится астрология, музыка и поэзия. И она весьма недурна собой в придачу.  
Джимми откидывает волосы с лица.  
– Я сказал нет.  
Джонси смотрит на него с искренним беспокойством. Джимми игнорирует его, снова затягивается сигаретой.  
– Это не должно быть чем-то серьёзным, ты знаешь, – говорит Джонси. – Прошло пять лет, Джим. Ты самому себе задолжал немного веселья.  
– Почему ты так озабочен моей сексуальной жизнью? – спрашивает Джимми, многозначительно поднимая бровь. – Серьёзно, признайся уже и позови меня к вам третьим.  
Джонси посмеивается и качает головой. Ничто так не раздражает Джонси, как особая джиммина манера подтрунивать, язвить и оскорблять в моменты, требующие честности.  
– Мо поэтому меня пригласила? Потому что она хочет, чтобы я встретился с этой девчонкой?  
Джонси пожимает плечами, не сообщая этим ровным счётом ничего.  
– Это не единственная причина. Ты не можешь просто сидеть дома и хандрить. Это нездорово.  
Джимми производит неопределённый жест сигаретой, как бы говоря, что ему на это абсолютно положить.  
Джонси мгновение колеблется, прежде чем повернуть разговор в новое русло. Джимми надеется, что это не приведёт к обсуждению чувств и его проблем с близостью.  
– По крайней мере, ты можешь подумать, что было бы лучше для Скарлет?  
А, значит, взывание к чувству вины. Превосходно исполнено, Джонси.  
– Остаться без матери, вероятно, худшее, что могло случиться с маленькой девочкой. – Джонси смотрит сквозь стекло на собственных дочерей. Боже, до чего тошнотворно. Он это спланировал?  
Джимми ничего не говорит, просто затягивается сигаретой так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь.  
– Просто подумай об этом, хорошо? Я понимаю, что тебе не нравятся свидания вслепую, но ты знаешь, дело в том, чтобы пойти куда-то и с кем-то познакомиться, только и всего. – Джонси пожимает плечами. – Ты слишком долго был одинок.  
– Ты никогда не одинок, когда по дому бегает пятилетний ребёнок.  
– Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.  
– Знаю. – Джимми делает последнюю затяжку, прежде чем уронить сигарету на крыльцо и наступить на неё ботинком. – Но, Джон, меня уже тошнит от того, как вы с Мо вешаете на меня каждую печальную, одинокую женщину, которую встречаете.  
Джонси смущённо отводит взгляд. Он знает, что эта тема под строжайшим запретом. Поднимать вопрос так близко к годовщине смерти Шарлотты – непозволительно.  
– Ты ведь всё равно придёшь? – Джонси насупливается – чего ему не стоит делать, потому что он становится похож на двенадцатилетнего. – Это будет много значить для Мо. И для меня, конечно.  
– И Скарлет, – говорит Джимми, тем самым заканчивая разговор.  
Скарлет не возражает против того, чтобы пойти домой этим вечером, горя желанием вернуться к своим карандашам и фломастерам. Джимми провёл какое-то время в художке, поэтому научил дочь рисовать. Скарлет тут же это подхватила, и в творчестве не уступает детям Джонси. Джимми совсем не хвалится, как можно было бы подумать. Вовсе нет. Ладно, может, самую малость.  
Отход ко сну не представляет проблемы, потому что у них уже выработался своего рода ритуал. Он укладывает её в кроватку и читает ей до тех пор, пока один из них не заснёт. Прежде чем она научилась говорить, Скарлет пыталась читать те же книги, которые Джимми читал ей. Теперь она может прочесть сказку на ночь _ему._  
Что она и делает. Джимми довольно-таки жадный слушатель, яро заинтересованный в прогрессе дочери, поэтому он остаётся бодрствующим, пока Скарлет не закрывает книгу с выражением триумфа на лице.  
– Конец, – гордо объявляет она. – Пора ложиться спать, папочка.  
Джимми улыбается.  
– Хорошо, дорогая. – Он встаёт с постели, убеждаясь в том, что «армия» плюшевых зверей тесно окружает её, прежде чем выключить прикроватную лампу. – Сладких снов.  
– Спкночи.  
Джимми спускается по лестнице на кухню. Плитка холодная под его ступнями. Он достаёт стакан из шкафчика, находит полупустую бутылку Джека на верхней полке. Он наливает себе на три пальца и выпивает.  
После пары шотов его веки тяжелеют настолько, что он может заснуть.

Теперь в его мире лишь паника, визг металла и взрывающееся стекло, и всё летит куда-то кубарем. Джимми ударяется обо что-то твёрдое, твёрдое настолько, что он слышит хруст кости. Боль пронзает его руку. Он перестаёт чувствовать левую кисть, и это отнюдь не обнадёживающее чувство.  
Когда машина наконец перестаёт переворачиваться, стук сердца гулко отдаётся в груди. Кровь застилает глаза, и он не может понять, что происходит вокруг. Ему с трудом удаётся дышать, он ничего не слышит из-за рёва океана у себя в ушах. Что-то хлюпает у него под головой, и он даже не хочет знать что.  
Паника Джимми начинает зашкаливать, когда он переводит взгляд на водительское сидение и видит Шарлотт. Её лицо разбито и залито кровью. Она не двигается. И не дышит. _Блять. Блять. Блять._  
\- Шарлотт? – Его голос дрожит от сдерживаемых рыданий. Джимми тянется к ней. Раскалённые лезвия вонзаются в его руку. Он что-то сломал, он просто это _знает._ Но правая рука, кажется, работает. Трясущимися пальцами он прикасается к окровавленной щеке Шарлотт. – Открой глаза, любимая. Скажи, что ты в порядке, - отрывисто произносит он полубезумным от паники голосом.  
Он проверяет пульс на шее у Шарлотт, и мир начинает сереть. Последнее, что он помнит – это то, как он рыдает над поломанным телом Шарлотт, прежде чем потерять сознание.

Воспоминание будит Джимми ото сна. Сердце колотится в груди, и он садится, проводя рукой по мокрым от пота волосам. Он с облегчением понимает, что находится у себя в спальне, что яркий сон им же и остался. Но он не может унять дрожь в теле от прилива адреналина в крови. Он всё ещё ощущает внезапный приступ тьмы, резкий скрежет металла и шин.  
Джимми выпутывается из одеял. Он осторожно спускается по лестнице, стараясь не наступить на третью ступеньку, имеющую обыкновение издавать скрип, подобный первобытному брачному зову. На первом этаже дома темно и пугающе тихо, но света, просачивающегося сквозь шторы, достаточно для того, чтобы осветить Джимми путь на кухню.  
Он берёт бутылку Джека и снова наполняет стакан.  
Он знает, конечно, почему сегодня ему опять приснился этот сон: медленно приближается годовщина аварии. Мрачный день маячит на горизонте, уподобившись палачу.  
Пять лет. Пять лет с той ужасной ночи.  
Если быть честным, Джимми думает о ней чаще, чем признаётся. Но он не говорит о ней или об аварии. Кто-то может неправильно истолковать это как проявление мачизма, но правда попросту заключается в том, что говорить о Шарлотт слишком больно. Это вызывает в памяти все ужасные воспоминания о той ночи. И порождает чувство вины вкупе с агонизирующими мыслями о том, что могло бы быть, если бы не... Джимми не способен всё это выдержать. Он не знает, кто бы смог.  
Говорят, ты никогда не забываешь свою первую любовь; какова бы ни была причина – вероятнее всего, гормональный всплеск юности, – этот человек оставляет в тебе неизгладимый след. Джимми только что исполнилось двадцать два, когда он встретил Шарлотт – тогда восемнадцатилетнюю модель, – и между ними тут же возникло притяжение. Это было по-шекспировски во всех смыслах этого слова. Джимми всегда мечтал о такой любви, но теперь он знает горькую правду о волшебных сказках: когда возлюбленные умирают, часть тебя умирает вместе с ними.  
Джимми наливает себе ещё один шот.  
Авария стала сенсацией, потому что история обладала всеми «лакомыми кусочками», столь любимыми журналистами: тяжело раненная рок-звезда, трагическая гибель роскошной модели, и смерть молодой матери для полного несчастья. Джимми часто гадает, где бы сейчас была Шарлотт – где она сейчас _должна_ быть, – как бы она сейчас выглядела. Она не смогла бы сегодня заснуть, волнуясь перед первым днём Скарлет в школе. Она была бы на пороге тридцатилетия и переживала бы из-за едва наметившихся морщин – следов смеха – у себя на лице, и Джимми убеждал бы её, что она никогда не была прекраснее.  
Вместо этого Джимми сидит один в слишком большом и слишком тихом доме, приговорённый к уединению собственным страхом найти и соединиться с другой душой. Потому что, несмотря на то, что он понимает всю абсурдность этой мысли, встречаться с кем-то будет ощущаться как предательство, словно он изменяет памяти Шарлотт.  
Но, боже, он хочет кого-нибудь. Он хочет близости и любви. Он хочет того, что есть у Джонси и Мо. Раньше Джимми было комфортно в уединении. Он чувствовал себя в упоении и безопасности, когда был один. Теперь он чувствует только боль, одиночество, негасимое – и возможно, разжигаемое стаканчиком Джека Дэниелса на ночь.  
Скрипучий звук на лестнице заставляет Джимми оторвать взгляд от напитка. Скарлет стоит наверху.  
– Папочка? – взволнованно хнычет она, словно есть вероятность того, что стоящий на кухне человек может быть кем-то ещё.  
– Что такое, принцесса? Тебе приснился плохой сон?  
Она ковыляет вниз по лестнице.  
– Я не могу заснуть.  
Это кодовая фраза для «вокруг темно, мне страшно, и я боюсь снова засыпать». Джимми через это уже проходил.  
– Что это? – спрашивает она, подходя ближе и показывая на стакан виски в его руке.  
Джимми слегка поражён тем, что этот вопрос ни разу не возникал прежде.  
– Это питьё взрослых.  
Скарлет мгновение раздумывает над этим.  
– Оно вкусное?  
– Не очень.  
– Тогда почему ты его пьёшь?  
– Потому что оно помогает взрослым почувствовать себя лучше, когда им грустно.  
– Можно мне тоже?  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Я же сказал, оно только для взрослых. И тебе не грустно.  
Скарлет пожимает плечами и надувает губы, полностью исчерпав запас аргументов. Джимми размышляет, как лучше сейчас поступить. Если живописать алкоголь как прерогативу взрослых, то это может подстегнуть её интерес к нему позднее, стать способом казаться более зрелой. Если бы Шарлотт была жива, Скарлет мерила бы её одежду и туфли на высоких каблуках и красила лицо её косметикой, но Шарлотт больше нет, так что Скарлет неизбежно будет подражать своему отцу, и Джимми очень не хочет, чтобы его дочь стала безнадёжным алкоголиком.  
В стакане осталось примерно на столовую ложку жидкости. Джимми знает, что ей не понравится, ведь дети жуткие сладкоежки. Поэтому он уступает и предлагает ей выпить. Скарлет хватает стакан своими крошечными жадными ручонками и делает глоток.  
– Фу-у, – стонет она, сморщив лицо от омерзения. – Бяка.  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Я же сказал, что оно невкусное. – Он ставит опустевший стакан в раковину и возвращает бутылку обратно на полку. – Теперь давай ложиться спать, хорошо?  
Он поднимается по лестнице, отводя её обратно в спальню, указывая путь, чтобы продемонстрировать, что это безопасно. Устроив её в кроватке, он ложится рядом, предлагая комфорт своего присутствия. Скарлет изучает выражение его лица; Джимми не может понять, что она там видит. Должно быть, увиденное её расстраивает, потому что она поднимает крохотную ладошку к его лицу и говорит:  
– Всё хорошо, папочка.  
Будь Джимми сильнее, он не позволил бы этим слезам вытечь из глаз. Она не должна говорить ему этого, чёрт возьми. Он ужасный отец, и он себя ненавидит.  
Он глубоко вздыхает и выдавливает искреннюю улыбку, потому что дети замечают притворство и могут посчитать тебя лжецом.  
– Ты рада, что пойдёшь в школу?  
Скарлет равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
– Наверное.  
– Тебе будет весело. Ты сможешь завести друзей.  
– У меня есть друзья, – говорит она сухо, имея в виду дочерей Джонси и Мо.  
Боже, не дай Скарлет унаследовать худшие из джимминых привычек к отшельничеству.  
– И ответ на всё, правда? – дразнит он, легко пощипывая её за носик. Скарлет хихикает, и она так сильно похожа в этот момент на мать, что Джимми чувствует удар в грудь.  
Он подтыкает её одеяльце и выравнивает плюшевых зверей, которые повалились на бок.  
– Пора спать, золотце. Хочешь, чтобы я остался, пока ты не заснёшь?  
Скарлет кивает. Джимми устраивается рядом, обнимает её одной рукой и прижимает к себе. Она хватается за ворот его рубашки, её глаза уже закрыты, её дыхание замедляется, и она засыпает.  
Лёжа здесь в темноте и глядя на свою дочь, Джимми чувствует такую сильную любовь, какую раньше даже не мог себе вообразить. Он чувствует страх и ужас, что всё это проебёт, что эта прекрасная, идеальная маленькая девочка вырастет и возненавидит его так, как это могут только по-настоящему морально искалеченные дети. Он на секунду ненавидит Шарлотт за то, что оставила его растить их дочь в одиночестве, затем он ненавидит себя за ненависть к ней, и застревает в бесконечном цикле жалости к себе и гнева, пока виски оказывает своё неизбежное, как поезд, действие и не усыпляет его.

Было время, кода Роберт Плант каждую осень с нетерпением ждал, когда начнёт учить полный класс малышни. Однако сегодня тиканье часов воспринимается как звон по покойнику.  
Последние четыре года у Роберта была семья, родной сын, к которому он мог возвращаться домой. Теперь его «дом» – одинокая квартира с одной спальней неподалёку от небезызвестной Эбби-Роуд. Он может украсить её фотографиями, воспоминаниями и разноцветными предметами декора, но квартира всегда будет мёртвой и безжизненной, как его сын, Карак.  
– Ты уверен, что тебе стоит это делать?  
Роберт вздрагивает от голоса. На короткое мгновение он забыл, что не один.  
– Д-да, абсолютно. Со мной всё будет нормально.  
Бонзо (его настоящее имя – Джон Бонэм) награждает Роберта требовательным взглядом, который у него так шокирующее хорошо выходит.  
– Точно? Потому что ты так выглядишь, как будто сейчас блеванёшь.  
– Я всегда так выгляжу, – усмехается Роберт, стараясь принять непринуждённый вид.  
– Деткам с тобой повезло.  
Роберт выдаёт искусственную улыбку, пытаясь выглядеть убедительно.  
– Тебе больше нечем заняться, кроме как нянчиться со мной?  
– Пат хотела, чтоб я проверил, как ты тут. – Бонзо почёсывает бороду и опирается на холодильник. – Она всё ещё считает, что ты спятил из-за того, что так рано выходишь на работу.  
– Мне не нравится сидеть без дела. От безделья ничего хорошего не бывает, ты знаешь.  
– Я понимаю. Ты хочешь делом заняться. Мы просто… я не знаю, может, для тебя это чересчур. Двух месяцев не прошло, – говорит Бонзо, вытанцовывая вокруг да около с грацией шара для боулинга.  
Роберт отмечает для себя «мы» в этой фразе. Боже мой, это объединённое усилие. Бонзо с женой пытаются не пустить Роберта на работу. Он почти ожидает, что Пат окажется снаружи в машине, готовая умчать его в какой-нибудь уютный, обособленный коттедж, пока он не придёт в себя.  
– Я должен иногда пробовать, так? Даже если выйдет полный облом, по крайней мере, я буду знать, что попытался, вместо того, чтобы просто здесь запереться.  
Роберт смотрит на часы на стене. Двадцать пять минут. Какая-то его часть хочет прорваться сквозь тревогу и просто сделать это, но другая часть хочет принять предложение Бонзо не выходить на работу и просто позволить волнам горя накрыть себя с головой, ломая и разрушая с новой силой.  
Но Роберт не из тех, кто ищет легкие пути, и нельзя сказать, что ему не нравится его работа. Просто теперь… сложнее. Всё теперь сложнее, но он продержался до этого момента. Почему бы не продолжить?  
– Ты всегда был упёртым ублюдком, – ворчит Бонзо, качая головой, как бы говоря «что я буду с тобой делать?». Он отлипает от холодильника и идёт ко входной двери. – Но, эй, если передумаешь, ты знаешь, мы с Пат будем рады тебя выручить.  
Роберт кивает.  
– Спасибо.  
Бонзо и его семья невероятно ему помогли после смерти Карака. Роберт так им обязан. Но как бы тепло и гостеприимно не было дома у Бонэмов, это уютное напоминание обо всём, что Роберт потерял. Когда шестилетний Джейсон видит его и говорит: «Привет, дядя Перси!», сердце разбивается в груди у Роберта. Когда Пат и Бонзо целуются или обнимаются, Роберт отворачивается. Он ненавидит себя за это, но его ум просто фильтрует всё, что угрожает выживанию.  
– Береги себя, – говорит Бонзо, прежде чем закрыть за собой входную дверь. Роберт смотрит в окно на то, как Бонзо идёт к машине, заводит её и уезжает. Одиночество начинает окутывать его, словно одеялом, толстым и душащим.  
Роберт теребит серебряный браслет у себя на запястье. Браслет был подарком от Морин, его теперь уже бывшей жены. Напоминание о днях, когда они были счастливы вместе.  
Было бы банальным сказать, что часть Роберта умерла вместе с Караком, но проблема с клише заключается в том, что в большинстве случаев они попадают в точку. Морин истерически рыдала и устраивала сцены; Роберт, со своей стороны, стал пугающе бесстрастным. Его избыточное жизнелюбие захирело и умерло. Он стал вялым и апатичным, его мир посерел, словно кто-то повернул ручку телевизора, и все краски неожиданно исчезли.  
Двадцать минут.  
Роберт мешкает. Альфред Хичкок однажды сказал: «В ударе нет ничего ужасного. Только в ожидании», и Роберт знает, что ему нужно просто взять и сделать это. Трудно нервничать, когда ты уже в самой гуще событий.  
Но, господи, сделать этот первый шаг… Это монументально и пугающе.  
Роберт глубоко вдыхает и выходит на улицу.  
Он пытается успокоить нервы, включив радио в машине, но знакомая музыка не спасает, как это было раньше. Она уже давно не помогает.  
Школа расположена в уютном районе Паддингтон в Вестминстере. Он почти полностью окружён зеленью. На западе Рембранд Гарденс, чуть дальше на север Литтл Венис Гарденс, а с юга подбирается Паддингтон Грин. Изобилие деревьев и яркой листвы, окружающей школу, и расположенные рядом усадьбы делают это место похожим на хоббичью деревеньку – будто неизведанный лесной альков, скрытый от городских шума и суматохи.  
Может, это просто воображение Роберта, но когда он заходит в здание школы, то ловит на себе порядочное количество взглядов от коллег. Он привык к этому, конечно. Учителя-мужчины, как правило, преподают в средней школе или в университете. Кто-то пялится из любопытства, потому что робертовы длинные волосы и чувство стиля не совсем типичны для учителя. Но большинство, или так только кажется, смотрит на него с оттенком жалости во взглядах.  
Они, вероятно, думают то же, что и Бонзо: слишком рано, он должен был подождать дольше, чтобы вернуться, он ещё не готов.  
Единственная коллега, снизошедшая до разговора с ним – Мисс Хамильтон, молодая брюнетка, преподающая в первом классе. Она просовывает голову в дверь его кабинета и улыбается.  
– Я слышала, что ты вернулся. Нужно было самой убедиться.  
– Молва быстро разносится, да?  
Она заходит внутрь, заворачивает прядь волос за ухо. Длинные прямые волосы и стройная фигура – единственная дань времени в её внешности. Её глаза и улыбка напоминают о Мэрилин Монро, Лорен Бэколл, обо всех Голливудских секс-бомбах.  
– Хорошо выглядишь, – говорит она, подходя к его столу.  
Роберт почти уверен, что она говорит это просто из вежливости. Даже несмотря на то, что он хорошенько постарался, чтобы не походить на болотное чудовище, следы горя отпечатаны на его лице. Его взгляд блуждает где-то вдали, улыбка не затрагивает глаз. Он не потрудился постричься, и его волосы отросли копной светлых кудрей.  
– Но мне всё равно не следовало возвращаться, да?  
– Нет. Я рада, что ты здесь. Я волновалась. Я думала о том, чтобы позвонить тебе, но не была уверена, что мне стоит.  
Роберт думает об этом. Она могла бы его отвлечь, но это было бы нечестно по отношению к ней.  
– Я был бы не против, – тем не менее говорит он, чтобы её переубедить. Эй, он хочет оставаться открытым для предложений.  
Она одаривает его тёплой улыбкой.  
– Мне пора идти. Было приятно тебя повидать. – Он смотрит на то, как она уходит, с малой толикой интереса.  
И вот дети стройным потоком начинают заходить в класс.  
Роберт предпочитает не общаться с родителями по утрам. Общение с ними после занятий, когда им не нужно спешить на работу, создаёт более расслабляющую атмосферу. Люди с большей готовностью задерживаются для беседы, когда они не ограничены во времени.  
Роберт глядит на бурлящую толпу резвящихся детей и почти начинает искать Карака взглядом. Почти.  
Первая половина дня самая сложная, но Роберт её преодолевает. Ему нравится посвящать много времени тому, чтобы узнать имя и интересы каждого ребёнка. Последнее помогает ему разработать учебный план на год. Если большая часть детей артистична, он переработает расписание в пользу творческих занятий. Если они больше заинтересованы в спорте, то они проведут больше времени на игровой площадке.  
Роберт думает, что каждый ребёнок в чём-то хорош, поэтому он хочет взрастить талант каждого своего воспитанника. Когда Роберт учился в школе, он никогда не чувствовал себя особенным или одарённым. Он стал кем-то вроде неудачника, создающего проблемы. Он думает об этой непроторённой дороге, гадает, как могла бы сложиться его жизнь, если бы его интересы и таланты были развиты в школе. Попытка не пытка, если уж на то пошло.  
Дети обожают его кабинет. Комната выдержана в стиле королевства Средиземья из «Властелина Колец». Каждый угол или стена – это разные точки на карте, украшенные сооружёнными из бумаги разноцветными деревьями и горами. Празднества, устраиваемые Робертом, незабываемы. Он наполняет комнату соответствующими украшениями в зависимости от сезона. Он вовлекает детей в игры и непринуждённые соревнования. Когда ребёнок делает что-то хорошее или выдающееся, он рисует галочку возле их имён на доске. Когда они плохо себя ведут, он стирает галочку. Наказаний нет, только награды для учеников с наибольшим количеством галочек в конце каждого месяца.  
Столько хорошего произошло в этой комнате за эти годы. Роберту сейчас нужно что-то позитивное больше, чем когда бы то ни было.  
В конце дня, после того, как все родители забрали своих отпрысков и встретились с Робертом, одна маленькая светловолосая девочка остаётся в кабинете. Она сосредоточенно что-то рисует, раскрашивая лежащий перед ней листок бумаги.  
Роберт припоминает её имя – Скарлет – потому что это необычное имя, но также потому, что она была более разговорчивой и вовлечённой в процесс, чем большая часть детей в первый день. Он садится рядом с ней на пол.  
– Что ты рисуешь? – Её рисунок более аккуратный и проработанный, чем у большинства детей её возраста.  
– Цветы. Мамины любимые.  
– Где твоя мама?  
– Её больше нет, – говорит Скарлет так, словно описывает цвет неба. – Только я и папочка.  
Это самая депрессивная, блять, вещь, какую Роберт только слышал от ребёнка. Господи. Ни один ребёнок не должен пережить подобное.  
– О… Тогда ты знаешь, где твой папочка?  
Она пожимает плечами и продолжает раскрашивать.  
– Наверное, на работе. – Отец Скарлет не только забывает забрать её в первый день из садика, но он также, кажется, имеет обыкновение опаздывать и/или быть забывчивым.  
– Чем он занимается?  
– Он играет музыку.  
Роберт скрывает своё неудовольствие. Он пытается не осуждать, правда, он пытается, но он сомневается, что жизнь рок-звезды способствует адекватному развитию ребёнка.  
– Что-то хорошее?  
– Мне нравится, – говорит Скарлет с улыбкой. Роберт может видеть в её глазах, что она обожает своего отца. Но в этом возрасте разве не все дети чувствуют то же?  
Роберт ощущает, как у него в груди всё сжимается, и отгоняет это чувство усилием воли.  
– Я пойду посмотрю, получится ли у меня связаться с твоим папой, ладно? – Он встаёт и подходит к своему столу. Он держит копии личных дел всех учеников в своём столе для быстрого доступа к контактной информации. Роберт открывает ящик и находит папку класса этого года. Он пролистывает бумаги, пока не находит листок Скарлет.  
Скарлет Пейдж. Её отец записан как Джимми Пейдж, живущий в богатом районе Кенсингтон. Он, должно быть, хороший музыкант, если может позволить себе жить там. И нет, Роберт ни капельки не завидует. Он не так много зарабатывает, но он мог бы позволить себе квартиру лучше той, где он живёт сейчас. Чёрт, он даже мог бы купить небольшой дом.  
Но поселиться между счастливыми семьями в районе, где дети играют в футбол в слепых переулках и разъезжают на велосипедах, будет ощущаться неправильным. Поэтому Роберт уединился в обезличенном городе. Это нездоровая форма самобичевания, но Роберт почти принимает её. Отцовство изменило его, сделало его лучше. Карак был посланием небес. Потом Роберт всё это проебал.  
На листке указан контактный номер, но Роберт сомневается, что звонок как-то поможет. Скорее всего, это домашний номер, и если отца Скарлет нет дома, он не ответит. Тупик.  
Но Роберт всё равно пробует. Если этот парень рок-звезда, есть шанс, что он вырубился на диване, смешав метаквалон с водкой, или что там ещё употребляют эти люди, чтобы притупить боль. Трезвон телефона может его разбудить.  
Роберт набирает номер и ждёт, пока идут гудки. Ярость закипает у него в животе. Если тебе когда-либо понадобится доказательство того, что вселенная, блять, несправедлива, то вот оно; у Роберта отняли Карака, но этому нерадивому засранцу позволено сохранить свою дочь. Невероятно.  
Гудки идут и идут, пока Роберт не сдаётся. Он кладёт трубку до щелчка и продумывает следующий шаг. В личном деле Скарлет также указан контакт для экстренных ситуаций, но Роберт думает, что это слишком простой выход для этого парня. Роберт _хочет_ встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, хочет, чтобы тот узнал о том, какое он нерадивое дерьмо. Если кто-то другой заберёт Скарлет, Роберт снимет отца с крючка.  
Может, если бы Карак был ещё жив, Роберт спустил бы что-то в этом духе на тормозах. Но теперь? Ни за что.  
– Скарлет, хочешь, я включу музыку, пока мы ждём твоего папу?  
– Да!  
Роберт включает радио. Карак любил музыку. Роберт ставил ему пластинки, пел ему, когда тот не мог заснуть. Он гадает, почему думает об этом сейчас. Забавно, как иногда работает разум.  
Он встаёт из-за стола и подходит к Скарлет, восхищаясь её работой.  
– Очень красиво, – говорит он, склоняясь возле неё. – Можно я его заберу, когда ты закончишь? Я хотел бы повесить её вот здесь.  
Скарлет улыбается, восхищённая комплиментом, и протягивает рисунок ему.  
– Спасибо.  
– _Тебе_ спасибо. – Роберт находит идеальное место в передней части класса. – Вот, – говорит он, прикрепляя картинку над доской, – теперь все смогут его увидеть.  
Роберт проводит следующие полчаса, узнавая о том, что любит и чего не любит Скарлет. Её следующий рисунок изображает эльфийскую принцессу, что побуждает их заговорить о «Властелине Колец». Роберт быстро узнаёт, что это её любимейшая вещь на свете. По крайней мере, у её отца хороший вкус.  
Посреди их разговора Скарлет смотрит Роберту через плечо, и на её лице появляется широкая улыбка.  
– Папочка! – Она спешит к двери, крепко зажав в руках свой рисунок.  
Шоу-тайм. Роберт встаёт и следует за девочкой. Он хочет прочитать этому человеку строгую лекцию о важности отцовства, но все слова вылетают у него из головы в тот момент, когда он видит парня. Он _роскошен_. Восхитительно зелёные глаза, спутанные чёрные волосы. Он почти одного роста с Робертом, что не так уж и мало, гибкого и худощавого сложения. Его лицо невинное и опасное в одно и то же время – рай и ад.  
– Папочка, смотри! – говорит Скарлет, держа перед ним рисунок. – Это я тебе нарисовала!  
Отец опускается до её уровня, чтобы посмотреть.  
– Очень красиво, золотце, – говорит он, и, бля, даже его голос идеален. – Мне нравится. – От темноволосого секс-бога вроде него как-то не ожидаешь, что он будет говорить мягко и немного в нос, но ему идёт.  
Скарлет обвивает его руками за шею и крепко обнимает. Роберт старается не умиляться этой сцене, выставить свой гнев на первый план. Потому что этот парень опоздал на сорок пять минут, и подобное распиздяйство просто неприемлемо.  
– Мне так жаль, – говорит её отец Роберту, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я не мог уйти с работы вовремя. Такое не повторится.  
После короткого мгновения ступора Роберт отвечает:  
– Я… эм, вы её отец?  
– Д-да, Джимми Пейдж. Приятно с вами познакомиться, мистер…?  
– Плант. – Если он услышит, как этот роскошный мужчина произнесёт его имя, он умрёт от недостаточного притока крови к мозгу. Лучше сохранить их отношения исключительно профессиональными.  
– Спасибо, что присмотрели за ней.  
– Не проблема. Скарлет чудесная девочка. – Роберт с любопытством изучает Джимми. – Так где, вы сказали, вы работаете?  
– Я не говорил.  
– Сделайте одолжение.  
– Я кочую из студии в студию. Я музыкант.  
Значит, Скарлет не ошибалась.  
– О, понятно. – Слова звучат сухо на слух Роберта, но какая разница. Джимми придётся просто, блять, смириться. – Я что-то слышал из вашего творчества?  
– Может быть, – говорит Джимми с обезоруживающей улыбкой. Роберт чувствует, как у него внутри всё перекручивается, а горло пересыхает. – Я играл на достаточно большом количестве пластинок с тех пор, как начал. Но, из самого заметного, я играл на гитаре в Yardbirds, начиная с 66-го.  
Роберту удаётся сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица, но внутри он как громом поражённый. Этот парень играл в Yardbirds? Той же группе, что взрастила таланты Эрика Клэптона и Джеффа Бека?  
– Вы играли в Yardbirds? – спрашивает Роберт, изо всех сил стараясь придать своему тону побольше скептицизма. Он собирается сказать что-то ещё, когда его рот закрывается. Стрелять-колотить, этот парень – причина, по которой Yardbirds распались. Роберт смутно припоминает детали, но он вспоминает, что гитарист попал в автомобильную аварию. Может, он получил такие сильные увечья, что не мог играть, и группа прекратила существование.  
Роберт чувствует себя немного засранцем, но это не он забыл забрать свою дочь. Ладно, Джимми не _забыл_ , но тем не менее налицо родительская небрежность, которая может сойти с рук только отцу-одиночке. Если бы нечто подобное учудила мать-одиночка, на неё спустили бы всех собак. Когда так поступает отец, это списывается на мужскую беспомощность.  
Роберт ненавидит всех одинаково, поэтому он собирается осуждать Джимми так же, как осудил бы любого другого родителя. Даже если Джимми несправедливо привлекателен.  
– Что ж, – говорит Роберт, прочищая горло. – Это всё равно не извиняет вашего опоздания.  
В глазах Джимми читается мольба.  
– Я знаю, и мне ужасно жаль. Не буду больше занимать ваше время. Было приятно познакомиться.  
– Взаимно.  
Джимми берёт дочь на руки. Скарлет забирается ему на плечи и машет Роберту.  
– Пока, мистер Плант!  
Роберт не может не помахать в ответ.  
– До завтра.  
Когда Роберт приходит домой, он вовсе не перерывает свою коллекцию винила в поисках альбома Yardbirds «Little Games». _Как можно._


	2. Chapter 2

Следующие две недели Джимми ведёт себя наилучшим образом, каждый день вовремя забирая Скарлет из школы. Роберт не знает, что о нём думать. Конечно, он неприлично, нечеловечески привлекателен, но в нём есть что-то, настораживающее Роберта. Он, впрочем, рад, что Джимми – _мистер Пейдж_ – уже некоторое время не опаздывает; ему очень, очень не хочется снова затевать этот разговор. И в первый раз вышло достаточно неловко.  
В середине сентября Роберт ловит Джимми, прежде чем тот уходит с потоком других родителей.  
– Э-э-э, мистер Пейдж! Уверен, Скарлет вас уже пригласила, но если вы сможете выкроить время, чтобы прийти на День Профориентации на следующей неделе, и я, и весь класс будем очень признательны.  
Джимми улыбается так, что застигает Роберта врасплох.  
– О, да, Скарлет, кажется, о чём-то таком упоминала.  
– Пожалуйста, папочка! – умоляет Скарлет, цепляясь за его ноги. – Пожалуйста?  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Думаю, у меня получится.  
Роберт округляет глаза.  
– Правда? О, это замечательно! Спасибо! Просто, эм, расскажите о том, чем вы занимаетесь, желательно уложиться в пять минут и донести смысл до пятилетних детей. Либо вы можете продемонстрировать, если вам так удобнее. Уверен, детям понравится слушать вашу игру.  
Ещё одна улыбка.  
– Нет проблем. На следующей неделе, да?  
Роберт кивает.  
– Понедельник, двадцать второе.  
– Я приду, – обещает Джимми.  
Когда наступает двадцать второе, робертово мнение о Джимми становится чуть более благосклонным. Первое впечатление сложно изменить, но Роберт готов выдать парню кредит доверия. Потому что, по крайней мере, Джимми _интересен_. Профессии других родителей могут производить довольно презентабельное впечатление, судя по описанию, но в реальности они чертовски скучны. Если не считать пожарного и ветеринара, День Профориентации – это скука смертная.  
По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока к доске не выходит Джимми.  
У него на коленях акустическая гитара, и он говорит:  
– Привет, я Джимми Пейдж, папа Скарлет. Я играю на гитаре и работаю в специальном месте, которое называется студия, где люди записывают музыку. То, что я делаю, отличается от того, чтобы играть в группе и выступать на сцене. Я играю музыку в студии для рекламных роликов, саундтреков к фильмам, и иногда песням, которые вы слышите по радио. Сейчас я собираюсь сыграть вам песню, которую сам сочинил.  
Роберт не уверен, что он ожидает услышать, когда Джимми начинает играть. Конечно, джиммино мастерство на альбоме «Little Games» было невероятным, но у него было множество тейков, чтобы сделать всё, как надо, и целая куча оборудования, чтобы улучшить звук инструмента.  
Но очевидно, Джимми музыкальный гений, потому что сложные фразы и последовательности нот, слетающие с его пальцев, лишают Роберта дара речи. Даже дети заворожены – впрочем, они, вероятно, никогда раньше не видели живого гитариста. Роберт протусил большую часть своей юности с начинающими музыкантами, провёл последние годы своего отрочества в сомнительных, тёмных клубах, где играли все лучшие группы, но никто из них своей музыкой никогда не вызывал у него тех чувств, которые пробуждает Джимми.  
Интерес Роберта только разгорается сильнее, когда он видит, как застенчив Джимми после урока.  
– Вы были великолепны, – восторгается Роберт. – Большое спасибо за то, что пришли.  
– Пожалуйста, – говорит Джимми, выглядя несколько смущённым вниманием. – Самому было приятно. Уверен, Скарлет меня никогда бы не простила, если бы я не появился. – Он мягко и легко смеётся. Робертово сердце трепещет в груди.  
– Потому что ты самый лучший, папочка! – щебечет Скарлет.  
Джимми смеётся, и, блин, Роберт сильно западает на улыбку этого парня.  
– Правда? – Скарлет с энтузиазмом кивает. – Ну, что ж, надеюсь, ты не изменишь своего мнения, когда станешь старше. – Она закатывает глаза, как будто у них уже был подобный разговор.  
Джимми нежным взглядом смотрит на Роберта; Роберт понимает, что попал.  
– Увидимся завтра.  
Скарлет машет, когда они уходят.  
– Пока, мистер Плант!  
Роберт, кажется, слегка, самую чуточку влюбился в родителя одной из своих учениц. Подумаешь, с кем не бывает.

Во вторник Джимми не успевает вовремя забрать Скарлет из школы во второй раз, и, опасаясь гнева мистера Планта, отправляет Джонси делать свою грязную работу, потому что Джимми достиг непревзойдённого мастерства в том, что касается увиливания от неловких ситуаций. Мистер Плант будет в бешенстве, когда в следующий раз увидит Джимми, но пофиг. Чувак может подавиться. Джимми отец-одиночка – он считает, что заслужил небольшую поблажку.  
В среду утром Скарлет собирается в школу в своей комнате, а Джонси мнётся в коридоре, задерживая Джимми внизу своим присутствием. Это не сулит ничего хорошего. Джонси мнётся только когда ему что-то нужно – особенность, которую Джимми заметил за годы дружбы.  
– Ты же, э-э, ты же всё ещё собираешься прийти завтра вечером, да? – спрашивает Джонси.  
Джимми потирает переносицу и вздыхает.  
– Вообще-то, я думаю о том, чтобы отказаться. Скарлет в школу на следующий день, и я не хочу, чтобы она не выспалась.  
Джонси съёживается, будто кто-то выпустил из него весь воздух.  
– Джим, пожалуйста. Тебе нужно хоть иногда пытаться.  
– В любой другой день я бы об этом подумал. Но, в самом деле, тебе надо было обнаглеть настолько, чтобы об этом просить.  
Джонси усмехается.  
– Ах, да, ты ведь так занят хандрой и тем, что напиваешься до беспамятства. Ошибочка вышла.  
Лицо Джимми кривится в гневном отрицании. Что такого в том, что он хочет хандрить и напиваться в годовщину смерти своей невесты? У него есть на это полное право.  
– Ты сейчас очень сильно перегибаешь палку.  
– Послушай, Джим, мы были безмерно терпеливы с тобой, но ты просто не можешь всю жизнь быть одинок. Это не хорошо для Скарлет. – Быстро выпаливает Джонси, как будто уже знает, как Джимми будет зол на него за это последнее предложение.  
– Не смей использовать мою дочь, чтобы доказать свою правоту.  
– Как будто ты не использовал её в качестве оправдания? – переводит стрелки Джонси, прежде чем Джимми может с этим поспорить. – Вчера я оказал тебе услугу, когда ты попросил меня забрать её из школы, и её учитель, между прочим, был этому _не_ рад. Так что, я думаю, ты у меня в долгу.  
– Ты серьёзно? Ты теперь считаешь услуги? Что же это получается, ты помогаешь мне только для того, чтобы можно было потом предъявить мне это в качестве долга, который я обязан вернуть?  
– Нет, конечно, нет, но после всего, что мы для тебя сделали, неужели это так много – попросить тебя сделать усилие?  
Как бы Джимми не ненавидел всю эту хрень с подсчётом услуг, которой они сейчас, судя по всему, занимаются, он знает, что многим обязан Джонси и Мо. Он должен, по крайней мере, попытаться отплатить тем же.  
– Я пойду, но никаких знакомств. Не надо меня никому представлять или пытаться с кем-то свести.  
Джонси слишком долго медлит с ответом.  
– Господи боже мой, вы ведь только ради этого меня и зовёте?  
Джонси надувается, и, господи, никто не должен делать так во время спора. Но у Джимми иммунитет к гримасам в духе несчастного щеночка, поэтому Джонси не удастся выиграть.  
– Хватит пытаться меня _починить_ , – огрызается Джимми так, будто слово отравлено. – Иногда вещи просто ломаются, и ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать. Просто оставь меня в покое.  
Джимми качает головой и злобно пыхтит себе под нос. Он знает, что Джонси в чём-то прав, но он слишком зол, чтобы признаться ему в этом.  
– Скарлет, – зовёт он. – Мы опоздаем!  
Джимми сердито смотрит на Джонси, который всё ещё, блин, стоит там, как будто не он – причина джимминой ярости.  
– Тебе лучше сейчас уйти.  
– Джим…  
– Не заставляй меня просить дважды.  
Он этого не делает.  
Большую часть пути на машине до школы Скарлет проводит глядя на Джимми так, словно он ребус, который она пытается разгадать. Джимми не может ослабить хватку на руле, всё ещё пребывая на взводе после спора с Джонси. Ему невдомёк, почему Джонси настаивает на том, чтобы свести его с кем-то в годовщину смерти Шарлотт – единственный день в году, когда Джимми позволено хандрить и напиваться, не подвергаясь осуждению. И в самом деле, как будто Джонси не утонул бы на дне бутылки, случись ему потерять Мо.  
– Что не так? – спрашивает Скарлет.  
– Всё так. – Это немного слишком – слишком жёсткий и грубый ответ для такого невинного вопроса.  
– Из-за чего вы ругались с дядей Джонси?  
– Мы не ругались, – говорит он со вздохом.  
– Тогда почему вы кричали?  
Джимми не думает, что «потому что он меня достал» – это подходящий ответ.  
– Я расстроился.  
– Почему?  
Джимми крепче сжимает руль.  
– Потому что он сказал кое-что, что вывело меня из себя.  
Скарлет явно чувствует негатив, исходящий от Джимми, поэтому она ничего не говорит оставшуюся часть пути. Джимми мог бы почувствовать за это вину, но она настолько без ума от мистера Планта, что, вероятно, забудет обо всём, как только начнутся занятия.  
Джимми вновь задерживается на работе в студии, поэтому он вынужден предстать перед судом в школе Скарлет. Всю дорогу Джимми пытается придумать благородную, убедительную причину своим опозданиям, но он знает, что мистер Плант ему не поверит. Джимми опаздывает уже третий раз в этом месяце. В прошлый раз ему удалось избежать нотаций, послав вместо себя Джонси, но теперь он так легко не отделается.  
Джимми с минуту или две сидит в машине, прикидывая, насколько ужасным будет удавиться до смерти, прежде чем решает просто собраться и зайти внутрь.  
Мистер Плант сверлит его таким взглядом, что кто-то слабее духом мог бы и испугаться. Джимми принуждает себя очаровательно улыбнуться, но этот приём, кажется, действует только на женщин. Вроде бы. На долю секунды на лице мистера Планта появляется проблеск какого-то неясного чувства, затем оно загоняется в какой-то дальний тёмный угол, и его место занимает гнев.  
Скарлет кидается к Джимми и прижимается к его ногам.  
– Папочка!  
– Привет, милая.  
Джимми наклоняется, чтобы взять её на руки, когда мистер Плант говорит:  
– Скарлет, можешь подождать тут немного? Я просто хочу поговорить с твоим папочкой. Это ненадолго.  
Скарлет сомневается, словно не желая отпускать Джимми, но она делает, что сказано, и ждёт внутри классной комнаты.  
Ой-ой.  
Мистер Плант выходит в коридор и прикрывает дверь. Он смотрит прямо на Джимми, уперев руки в бока.  
– Это уже третий раз, когда вы опаздываете, – говорит он, и его голос звучит так, как будто ему с трудом удаётся сохранять спокойствие. – Скарлет целый день из-за вас нервничала и переживала.  
Никто так не распекал Джимми с тех пор, как он сам был школьником. Какого хрена.  
– Вы опоздали, забирая её в первый день, вчера вы опоздали и послали за ней вашего соседа – с кем, по заверениям Скарлет, она проводит много времени, – и сегодня вы снова опоздали. У вас какие-то проблемы с пунктуальностью?  
Джимми против воли усмехается.  
– Аллитерация. Мило.  
Мистер Плант не выглядит впечатлённым. С ним придётся не просто.  
– Больше ни у кого из родителей не возникает подобных сложностей. Вы тут не единственный одинокий родитель, знаете ли.  
Чёрт, Джимми рассчитывал на эту отмазку. Он уклоняется от этой словесной атаки, говоря:  
– Значит, Скарлет рассказала вам о Джонси?  
Мистер Плант кивает.  
– Будь вы более пунктуальны, ей не представлялось бы так много возможностей, чтобы рассказывать о своей жизни.  
Да уж, прекрасное начало. Джимми может быть очаровательным, когда ему это нужно – впрочем, он не уверен, что это сработает в отношении мужчины. Но сейчас отличная возможность это проверить, поэтому Джимми придаёт своему лицу наилучшее из внимательных выражений и нацеливается на победу.  
– Я понимаю. Мне очень жаль, – говорит он своим мягким голосом, предназначенным для охмурения женщин. – Этого больше не повторится.  
Стервозное выражение лица мистера Планта едва заметно меняется. Он переносит вес с одной ноги на другую, и с руками на бёдрах это движение кажется Джимми немного женственным.  
– То же самое вы сказали в первый раз. Может быть, вы хотя бы попытаетесь успевать вовремя ради Скарлет? Она весь день беспокоилась о вас. И ей никуда от этого не деться, ведь вы всё, что у неё есть.  
Джимми чувствует дрожь в груди, потому что если бы мир функционировал, как положено, у Скарлет было бы двое родителей, вместо одного безнадёжного раздолбая-отца.  
Самым мягким и убедительным тоном, на какой только способен, Джимми говорит:  
– Почему бы она стала беспокоиться обо мне, когда она с вами? – Слова звучат вовсе не снисходительно или саркастично. – Скарлет от вас в восторге.  
Лесть должна его смягчить.  
Джимми улыбается осторожной, сдержанной улыбкой – той, от которой в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки, той, которую всегда любила Шарлотт.  
– Я посмотрю, что получится сделать в студии, но, к сожалению, расписание зависит не от меня. Эти люди платят нешуточные деньги за минуту студийного времени, поэтому если я уйду раньше, чем мы закончим… я рискую потерять работу.  
Мистер Плант делает губы трубочкой и сдувает упавший на лицо завиток светлых волос. Может, Джонси и владеет тысячью способов надуваться, но мистер Плант мог бы вести семинары.  
– Ваше обаяние рок-звезды на меня не подействует, мистер Пейдж. – Впрочем, оно явно подействовало, потому что из его голоса исчезла злоба. Он больше не выглядит взбешённым, лишь слегка раздражённым.  
Джимми не колеблется.  
– Я приношу извинения, если проявил неуважение. Как мне загладить свою вину? Нам обоим невыгодно быть врагами.  
– Вы можете перестать говорить так, как будто мы в романе Марио Пьюзо.  
Джимми смеётся, разводя руками.  
– Простите, Роберт, не так ли? – Выражение лица мистера Планта смягчается при звуке собственного имени. – Скажите мне, как всё исправить между нами.  
– Вы должны беспокоиться о Скарлет. Когда вы задерживаетесь, она за вас волнуется, чтоб вы знали. Если бы вы приложили усилия, чтобы успевать вовремя, мы бы оба это оценили.  
Джимми кивает и всматривается в стекло позади мистера Планта, глядя в окно на Скарлет.  
– Тогда я не буду заставлять её ждать ещё дольше.  
Мистер Плант раздражённо вздыхает и открывает дверь. Джимми заходит внутрь, и Скарлет спешит к нему.  
– Тебе досталось, папочка?  
– Нет, дорогая, – говорит он, хватая её на руки. – Всё хорошо. Ты готова идти?  
Она кивает, и Джимми выносит её на улицу.  
– Пока, мистер Плант! – кричит Скарлет через плечо Джимми так же, как она делает каждый день.  
И, конечно же, мистер Плант отвечает ей:  
– Пока, Скарлет. Увидимся завтра, – так же, как он делает каждый день.  
По дороге домой Джимми спрашивает:  
– Я слышал, ты сегодня из-за меня переживала.  
Скарлет кивает так, словно думает, что её за это поругают.  
– Это из-за того, что я опоздал?  
Она пожимает плечами так, как это делают пятилетние дети, не давая никакого определённого ответа.  
Джимми перебирает в уме события дня.  
– Это из-за того, что я рассердился на дядю Джонси?  
Она смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Конечно, она из-за этого расстроилась. Если бы Шарлотт была жива, он, вероятно, хоть раз бы с ней, да и поссорился. Но из-за того, что он живёт один и преимущественно изолирует себя от людских скоплений, у Скарлет раньше не было возможности столкнуться с подобным. Это, вероятно, первый раз, когда она услышала, как Джимми с кем-то спорит – по крайней мере, с кем-то, кто ей небезразличен.  
– Взрослые иногда спорят, но это не значит, что они друг друга не любят, – объясняет Джимми. – Просто… иногда мы в чём-то не соглашаемся.  
– Почему ты разозлился?  
Джимми думает над тем, как объяснить.  
– Он хотел, чтобы я сделал что-то, чего я не хочу. – Если слова и могут прозвучать более жалко, то сложно вообразить, каким образом.  
Скарлет выглядит так, словно понимает.  
– Что?  
– Он думает, что мне стоит… – Вредная часть Джимми хочет сказать: «Он думает, что я должен заменить твою мать», но он знает, что это нанесёт непоправимый урон отношениям Скарлет с Джонси. Тот факт, что Джимми на него зол, не означает, что Скарлет должна последовать его примеру. – Он хочет, чтобы я начал с кем-нибудь встречаться.  
– Это значит, что у меня будет новая мамочка?  
Джимми морщится. Честность – явно не лучшая стратегия при разговоре с пятилетней дочерью на подобную тему.  
– Ну…  
Как бы Джонси не перегибал палку, используя Скарлет в качестве аргумента в споре, Джимми не может отрицать, что ей было бы лучше с ещё одним родителем в доме. Джимми не может делать всё, и он не может просить Джонси и Мо восполнять эту недостачу. То, что Джонси обучает своих дочерей дома, ещё не значит, что с ним можно обращаться, как с нянькой.  
– Я не знаю, – признаётся Джимми. – Ты… ты этого хочешь?  
Скарлет раздумывает над этим. Ей даже года не исполнилось, когда Шарлотт погибла, поэтому у неё сохранилось не так много воспоминаний о ней. – У всех моих друзей есть мамочки, – задумчиво говорит она. – Я хочу, чтобы у меня была мамочка, чтобы ты больше не грустил.  
Её слова, как запрещённый приём, и Джимми понимает, что до этого момента у него внутри ещё оставалось что-то недоломанное. Теперь он просто обязан пойти завтра на этот чёртов ужин.  
– Если ты этого хочешь.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты не грустил.  
– Я тоже, милая. Но… когда я встречаю других женщин, то не могу не сравнивать их с твоей мамочкой. Я знаю, что это неправильно, но я не думаю, что я смог бы полюбить другую женщину так же, как её.  
– А мистера Планта?  
– А что с ним? – Иногда Скарлет меняет тему с внезапностью удара кнутом.  
– Ты должен с ним встречаться! – предлагает Скарлет, словно это не самая, блять, безумная вещь, когда-либо сказанная человеком. – Он любит хоббитов, музыку и читать, прямо как ты!  
Столько мыслей проносится сейчас в голове у Джимми. И первая, которую он произносит вслух:  
– Я не думаю, что так уж нравлюсь мистеру Планту. – Потому что главная проблема в _этом._  
– Почему?  
– Потому что я опаздываю, чтобы тебя забрать.  
– Это не очень хорошая причина, – говорит Скарлет.  
– Да, ну, иногда взрослые поступают не очень здраво. – Тот факт, что Джимми в самом деле об этом говорит, только подтверждает эти слова.  
– Что, если бы ты нравился мистеру Планту?  
– Я не… я не думаю, что это произойдёт, золотце.  
– Но что если да?  
Джимми вздыхает. Иногда он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что творится в голове у его ребёнка.  
Идея того, чтобы встречаться с парнем, его не так уж и парит. Он никогда не понимал шумихи вокруг гомосексуальности. Что с того, что два человека одного пола хотят трахаться друг с другом? Пока это происходит по обоюдному согласию, ему совершенно всё равно. С другой стороны, Джимми вообще мало интересует происходящее за пределами узкого круга его домашних и знакомых, так что может, это частный случай его пофигизма.  
Джимми пытается представить себя с мужчиной, но он не может вообразить себя с кем бы то ни было – мужчиной или женщиной – со смерти Шарлотт, словно часть его мозга, ответственная за живое воображение, была повреждена во время аварии и с тех пор не восстановилась. Очевидно, это одна из тех ситуаций, когда ему просто стоит посмотреть, что будет.  
Но мистер Плант вроде как _симпатичный_ в определённом смысле, и… господи, он что, правда об этом думает? Если бы это предложил Джонси, Джимми выкинул бы его из окна. Но поскольку это невинный вопрос Скарлет, каким-то образом, он не кажется таким ужасным.  
– Если да… _может быть,_ я бы… подумал об этом… – цедит Джимми сквозь зубы. Из всех нелепых вещей, которые он делал для своей дочери, эта получает первый приз. – Может быть.  
– Ты же больше не будешь сердиться на дядю Джонси?  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Всё нормально.  
Есть большая вероятность того, что Скарлет пытается свести Джимми со своим учителем. На такое Джимми сегодня _точно_ не подписывался.

Джимми приходит в себя в темноте, его сознание мерцает, точно неисправная лампочка. Справа от него слышен тихий, непрерывный писк. Он чувствует слабую пульсацию боли по всему телу, но она каким-то образом приглушена. Разрозненные образы проносятся в его голове. Он вспоминает визг металла, хруст кости, кровь на лице Шарлотт…  
Шарлотт. Где, чёрт возьми, Шарлотт?  
Джимми моргает в попытке рассеять туман, подобный запотевшей душевой занавеске, у себя перед глазами и вскоре понимает, что он в больничной палате. Его левая рука заключена в гипс. Справа от него капельница и инфузионный насос, трубка подведена к его свободной от гипса руке. Это объясняет тупую боль внутри. Он гадает, чем они его накачали. Вероятно, морфином.  
Его мать сидит в кресле подле него, её глаза закрыты, как будто она спит. Макияж практически не скрывает следов от переживаний на её лице.  
Джимми требуется секунда-другая, чтобы обрести дар речи. Его язык будто бы присох к нёбу.  
– Мам?  
Она тотчас же открывает глаза и вскакивает с места, словно отпущенная пружина.  
– О, Джимми! – мама обнимает его за шею и целует в щёку. Он чувствует влагу её слёз и вязкость её помады на своей коже. – Ты наконец-то очнулся!  
Джимми вдыхает знакомый аромат её духов. Его глаза наполняются слезами.  
– Где папа?  
– Он буквально только что вышел. Он вернётся. – Мама отходит на шаг и отпускает его, хотя Джимми и чувствует её нежелание. – Он будет так рад, что ты очнулся. Последние двенадцать дней были кошмаром.  
Её слова рассекают туман в его голове, будто коса жнеца.  
– Двенадцать дней? Я был в больнице двенадцать дней?  
Мама кивает.  
Джимми пытается это осознать. Двенадцать дней. Почти две недели его жизни просто… ушли в никуда.  
– Где Скарлет?  
– Она с родителями Шарлотт. С ней всё в порядке.  
– А Шарлотт? Где она? Она была со мной в машине. Она… – Джимми замолкает, потому что он знает, что сейчас услышит, и нет способа этого избежать.  
Мама выглядит терзаемой болью, вытирает слёзы, непрекращающимся потоком струящиеся по щекам.  
– Её больше нет, золотце. Мне очень жаль.  
Джимми чувствует, как земля под ним проваливается. Его прекрасная Шарлотт. Мертва. Слова почти не достигают его. Он трясёт головой, как будто может стряхнуть то, что только что услышал. Он вспоминает ту ночь, когда он сделал предложение. Он может видеть то, как она восхищалась кольцом, как она улыбалась ему затуманенными от слёз глазами и как закинула руки, чтобы обнять его.  
И теперь Шарлотт мертва. Он никогда не увидит, как она идёт к алтарю в красивом белом платье. Скарлет будет расти, не зная материнской заботы.  
Горе заполняет всё вокруг, и Джимми плачет.  
Когда он просыпается по-настоящему, его подушка уже мокрая.

Когда бы Джимми ни приходил на кладбище, там всегда стоит солнечная погода. Он никогда этого не понимал. Он не знает, то ли ему подсознательно хочется уравновесить воинствующе идеальное голубое небо чем-то мрачным, то ли погода просто решает над ним поиздеваться, но так всё и есть. Прекрасный день для разложения.  
Он стоит перед могилой Шарлотт, с чьей смерти прошло пять лет, и позволяет солнцу согревать лицо. До чего, чёрт подери, обидно, что Шарлотт никогда больше не почувствует тепла солнечного света или даже шлёпанья капель дождя на своей коже.  
Скарлет сжимает джиммину руку и кладёт букет цветов на могилу. Джимми просто смотрит на надгробие, дыра в его груди разрастается. Как бы он ни ненавидел это признавать, но память о Шарлотт постепенно от него ускользает. Он с трудом вспоминает ощущение от её губ на своих собственных, колокольчики её смеха, шёлковую гладь её кожи. Даже воспоминание о её лице со временем выветривается. Если бы не её отражение в собственной дочери, то могло бы показаться, что Шарлотт никогда не существовало.  
Поэтому Джимми заставляет себя приходить сюда и страдать, вырывать воспоминания из головы, будто спички, и поджигать самого себя. Потому что желать, чтобы эти шрамы затянулись, ощущается бесстыдным.  
Джимми смаргивает слёзы, что заволокли его глаза. Он гадает, было ли солнечно в день похорон Шарлотт. Джимми не удалось прийти на похороны, вместо этого он лежал без сознания в больнице. Гнев закипает в его венах. Это он должен лежать в шести футах под землёй, а не его прекрасная, жизнерадостная Шарлотт.  
Голос Скарлет прерывает джиммино забытье:  
– Это мистер Плант?  
Джимми поднимает взгляд. В отдалении, почти слишком далеко впереди, стоит высокая фигура, ярко выделяющаяся за счёт впечатляющих светлых кудрей. Это мог бы быть мистер Плант, но какова вероятность, что они оба окажутся здесь в одно и то же время?  
Джимми какое-то время наблюдает за блондином, пока тот не поворачивается, и – да, это мистер Плант. Разве не странно, что Джимми узнаёт его с такого далёкого расстояния, в то время как едва может вспомнить лицо Шарлотт?  
Скарлет дёргает Джимми за руку, пытаясь вытянуть его вперёд.  
– Мы должны поздороваться!  
Джимми приседает до её уровня.  
– Нет, милая. Невежливо беспокоить людей здесь.  
– Почему?  
У Скарлет, кажется, выработался иммунитет к восприятию понятия неловкости, поэтому Джимми объясняет так:  
– Это просто правило. Понимаешь, точно так же, как надо вести себя тихо в библиотеке или в церкви.  
Скарлет кивает и хмурит брови, этим напоминая Джимми Шарлотт. Джимми бросает взгляд в сторону мистера Планта. Тот уже ушёл, конечно, растворился в воздухе, как чёртов призрак.  
«Интересно, – думает он, – товарищ по несчастью».  
Джимми поворачивается и идёт обратно к машине.

На пятую годовщину смерти Шарлотт Джимми сидит в баре ресторана, потягивая свой третий стакан Джека и проклиная себя за то, что согласился на этот балаган. Памела, пышногрудая рыжеволосая официантка, которую Мо и Джонси толкнули в его сторону, говорит:  
– Твоя дочь такая замечательная.  
Джимми кивает, заглядывая Памеле за плечо, чтобы посмотреть на Скарлет, сидящую за столом с Джонси и девочками.  
– Да, она такая.  
После ужина Джонси отправил Джимми и Памелу узнать друг друга получше за напитками у бара. Джимми был совершенно не в восторге от этой идеи, но он не хотел показаться совсем уж уродом, поэтому согласился на короткий разговор.  
Это было десять минут назад.  
– Должно быть, очень тяжело растить её в одиночку, – говорит Памела. Её грудь не может быть ещё ближе к его лицу без того, чтобы сосок не уткнулся в глаз.  
Джимми пожимает плечами, делая глоток Джека.  
– Я справляюсь. Мне невероятно повезло со Скарлет; она не настолько неугомонная, как я ожидал. Ей не нужно постоянное внимание. Можно дать ей книжку или паззл, и она не оторвётся, пока не закончит. Её концентрация очень впечатляет.  
– Ты явно делаешь всё правильно. – Памела проводит пальцем по ободку своего бокала. Её рубиново-красный лак для ногтей блестит на свету. Она смотрит в свой напиток, колеблясь какое-то мгновение. – Джон сказал мне, что ты вдовец.  
Слова бьют Джимми, как пощёчина. Он даже слегка вздрагивает. Очевидно, Джонси не сказал ей, что сегодня годовщина смерти Шарлотт, если вообще поднял эту тему, чёрт возьми. Джимми удаётся сухо кивнуть, после чего он допивает свой стакан.  
– Соболезную твоей утрате, – говорит Памела, как будто ей правда не похер. Она не знала Шарлотт. Она не знала, какой яркой и полной жизни была Шарлотт, как её улыбка вызывала ответное желание улыбаться. Памела видит только состоятельную и привлекательную (потому что, эй, это важно) бывшую рок-звезду, в одиночку растящую маленькую девочку. Джимми не смог бы стать более соблазнительным для одинокой женщины, даже если бы захотел.  
И вот что Джимми понял за последние пять лет: эти женщины видят в нём что-то вроде раненой птички, которую можно поймать и подлатать, впитав его грусть своими сердцами. Они вампирши, сосущие печаль вместо крови. Но они не могут его исцелить. Горе – его постоянный спутник. Эта боль будет вечной.  
 _Вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать…_  
– Да, я тоже, – тихо говорит Джимми. Он чувствует себя так, будто у него выскоблили внутренности. Единственное, чего ему хочется, так это пойти домой и позволить слабости взять вверх.  
Он делает знак бармену, чтобы тот налил ему ещё выпить, и проглатывает шот, как только стакан снова наполняется. Раньше Джимми пил для удовольствия. В дни Yardbirds он бывал в подобных барах по всему Лондону и в Штатах, чтобы напиться и перепихнуться. Теперь же он пьёт, чтобы забыться.  
Памела снова смотрит в свой бокал.  
– Прости. Мне не стоило поднимать эту тему.  
Это уж, блять, точно.  
Она поднимает на него взгляд.  
– Кто ты по знаку зодиака?  
«Не заинтересован». Но Джимми решает подыграть.  
– Козерог.  
Она улыбается – дьявольски красные губы, жемчужно белые зубы.  
– Ну конечно. Я Весы. Мы очень страстные и умные.  
– И за словом в карман не полезете.  
– Ты разбираешься в астрологии?  
По большей части, он просто язвит, но это тоже подходит.  
– Я ходил в колледж искусств. Там чуть ли не для поступления нужно разбираться в мистицизме и всё такое.  
– Значит, ты тоже художник?  
– Я бы так не сказал. По крайней мере, не в визуальном плане.  
– Ну, какая у тебя была специализация?  
– Живопись. В любом случае, это уже неважно, потому что я так и не закончил. Я бросил учёбу, чтобы присоединиться к Yardbirds.  
– Ты был в этом хорош?  
– Я расписал свой Телекастер, – говорит Джимми, пожимая плечами. – Вообще-то, он до сих пор у меня дома.  
Памела поигрывает с прядью своих волос.  
– Я бы хотела на него как-нибудь посмотреть.  
«Уверен, что хотела бы, дорогуша», – думает Джимми, криво усмехаясь.  
Он вздыхает и выдавливает вежливую улыбку.  
– Послушай, мисс Памела… Я не знаю, что Джон тебе сказал, но я не заинтересован в том, чтобы с кем бы то ни было сейчас встречаться. Пожалуйста, не воспринимай это на свой счёт. Уверен, ты чудесная девушка.  
Памела смотрит на него, понимающе кивая, но Джимми замечает в её глазах разочарование. Её поза слегка поникшая, словно всё её тело приняло удар на себя.  
– Я понимаю. Свидания всё равно переоценены, – говорит она, допивая свой стакан. – Почему бы просто не посмотреть, что будет?  
Джимми старается не кривить лицо, но опыт Yardbirds действительно открыл ему глаза на реальное положение вещей – женщины могут быть так же настойчивы, как мужчины, когда речь заходит о тернистом пути половых взаимоотношений.  
– Как я уже сказал, ты чудесная девушка. – Он кладёт на стойку пару банкнот и соскальзывает с барного стула. – Уверен, ты себе кого-нибудь найдёшь.  
Ладно, может, он и не совсем мудак, но старается.


	3. Chapter 3

В понедельник идёт дождь, и это успешно срывает планы Роберта почитать детям в поле за школой. Но он всегда с блеском выходит из положения, даже если им приходится остаться в четырёх стенах. Роберт принимается чертить на доске наглядные пособия, несмотря на то, что подавляющее большинство его пятилетних учеников превосходят его в этом умении. Он умеет рисовать только шарики, но в валлийских легендах шариков нет. Роберт считает это упущением.  
День близится к завершению, когда Роберт говорит:  
– Мне кажется, у нас осталось время для ещё одной истории. – Большая часть детей выглядит заинтересованной, поэтому Роберт начисто вытирает доску и снова начинает рисовать. – Это одна из любимых историй моего сына. Собственно, отсюда он и получил своё имя. Карактакус был очень храбрым валлийским генералом… – Роберт изо всех сил старается сопроводить свой рассказ иллюстрациями, но лучшее, на что он способен, – это схематичная фигура в красивой шляпе, – …который в стародавние времена повёл британцев против Рима.  
По какой-то причине Роберту проще говорить о Караке с детьми, потому что они не знают правды. Они не осуждают его, сидя тут на своих матах, и не качают головами, жалея его. Насколько им известно, Карак всё ещё жив.  
Роберт царапает очередной рисунок на доске.  
– Когда Карактакус был пленён и доставлен в Рим, император был так впечатлён его отвагой, что пощадил его жизнь. И поэтому я дал своему сыну имя кельтского воина.  
– Сколько ему лет? – звонко спрашивает Скарлет.  
– Он примерно твоего возраста.  
Другой ученик спрашивает:  
– Тогда почему он не ходит в школу?  
Роберт чувствует, как ему сдавливает горло.  
– Он живёт со своей мамой очень далеко. – Лжёт детям. Что он сделает на бис, пнёт щеночка?  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы Роберту нравилось врать своим ученикам. Но это позволяет ему убежать на какое-то время от реальности и притвориться, что Карак ещё жив, словно последние несколько месяцев были просто тревожным кошмаром. Просыпаясь каждое утро, Роберт на долю секунды пребывает в безмятежности. А потом он вспоминает…  
Он лишь… продлевает этот момент спокойствия. В этом нет ничего плохого. Он знает правду, конечно, но в чём вред от притворства? Дети постоянно фантазируют, и они кажутся от этого только счастливее.  
После урока большинство родителей уже здесь, отводят своих отпрысков к машинам после стандартного обмена любезностями. Скарлет всё ещё ждёт своего отца – потому что как же, блять, иначе – но кроме неё, родителей ждут ещё несколько других детей, и никто пока что сильно не опаздывает.  
Роберт сидит на низкой книжной полке и пользуется моментом, чтобы передохнуть. Он знает, что боль уже на подступах. Воспоминание о Караке тяжело ему обойдётся – особенно если у него не получится вновь возвести защитную стену оцепенения. Боль начинает жечь края раны у него в груди.  
Словно чувствуя его страдания, Скарлет вразвалочку подходит к нему.  
– Мистер Плант, вы пойдёте с моим папочкой?  
Роберт не имеет представления, что об этом думать.  
– Куда, дорогая?  
– На свидание.  
Роберт чувствует толчок в грудь, но это своего рода приятное чувство, как во время прыжка с большой высоты.  
– О? А твой… а твой папочка хочет пойти со мной на свидание? – Просто произнесённое вслух это звучит дико в десятой степени. Потому что этого, чёрт побери, не может быть…  
Скарлет раскачивается из стороны в сторону, сомкнув руки за спиной.  
– Он сказал, что скажет да, если вы его пригласите.  
Роберт моргает, поражённый этими словами. Нет, нет, он не собирается слишком сильно надеяться. Детям часто свойственно ошибаться или неверно толковать услышанное. Может быть, она слышала, как её отец говорил о чём-то – или ком-то – другом. Вряд ли Джимми нравятся мужчины, ведь у него растёт пятилетняя дочь, а это означает, что в какой-то момент жизни у него был секс с женщиной.  
С другой стороны, у Роберта тоже, и он сохнет по Джимми. Это ничего не доказывает. У Роберта было бурное прошлое; может, у Джимми тоже. Никогда не следует поспешно судить о людях.  
Роберт проводит рукой по волосам.  
– Правда? А твой папочка что, стесняется? – Идея того, что этот высокий, темноволосый, ослепительный мерзавец может чего-то стесняться, совсем не укладывается в голове, особенно если учесть, что его дочь такая общительная. Но она могла унаследовать это качество от матери.  
Скарлет пожимает плечами.  
– Я не знаю. – Типичный ответ пятилетнего ребёнка.  
– Я был очень рад пойти на свидание с твоим папочкой, но я считаю, что он должен первым меня пригласить.  
Скарлет кивает, очевидно, раздумывая над этим, после чего говорит:  
– Почему ваш сын живёт не с вами?  
– Потому что его мама живёт в другом месте.  
– Почему?  
Роберт подыскивает объяснение, которое утолило бы её любопытство.  
– Мы с его мамой решили больше не жить вместе. – Может ли это быть причиной, по которой её матери больше нет с ними?  
– Почему?  
– Ну, иногда мамы и папы не уживаются вместе так же хорошо, как раньше, и они больше не хотят вместе жить. Это не значит, что они перестают друг друга любить. Карак всю неделю живёт со своей мамой, а на выходные приезжает ко мне.  
– А, – говорит Скарлет так, словно понимает. Кто знает? Может, так и есть. – Можно мне как-нибудь с ним встретиться?  
Роберт награждает её мученической улыбкой.  
– Может быть.  
– Сколько их у вас? – произносит бархатный голос из дверного проёма.  
– Папочка! – Скарлет бросается по направлению к голосу и закидывает ручонки, чтобы обнять Джимми за ноги.  
Джимми стоит там, мокрый от дождя. Его тёмные волосы блестят от воды, длинные пряди чёрной чёлки прилипли к лицу. Его рубашка – его _белая_ рубашка – льнёт к телу, и Роберт может видеть очертания джимминой груди и пресса сквозь тонкую ткань. Несколько капель воды тонкими нитями скользят вниз по его горлу и щекам, и Роберт даже не знает, что ему, блять, с собой делать.  
– Что, простите? – удаётся ему выговорить, прежде чем мозг закрывается на техобслуживание.  
– Вы слишком в этом хороши, чтобы у вас не было своих детей, – поясняет Джимми, подходя ближе, насколько это возможно, всё ещё стреноженный объятиями Скарлет. – Сколько их у вас?  
Роберт принуждает свой голос не дрожать, когда говорит:  
– Всего один. – Ложь на лжи и ложью погоняет. Но Джимми принадлежит к редкому виду – взрослый, который не смотрит на него с жалостью – поэтому Роберт будет доить эту ложь, пока представляется возможным. Он меняет тему, прежде чем Джимми успевает заметить неправду. – Я вижу, вы сегодня вовремя.  
Джиммин рот изгибается в полуулыбке, от которой робертово сердце пропускает удар-другой.  
– Сделайте фото. Это происходит не так часто.  
Обаятельная сволочь. Роберт поднимается на ноги и говорит:  
– Какая досада. Забыл дома камеру.  
Скарлет тянет Джимми за джинсовую штанину, чтобы привлечь его внимание.  
– Папочка, мистер Плант должен с нами сегодня поужинать!  
Роберт открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать – он не уверен, что именно – но Джимми наклоняется и говорит ей:  
– С твоей стороны очень мило предложить, но я уверен, у него другие планы.  
Джимми смотрит вверх на него. Их взгляды встречаются, и в это короткое мгновение Роберт чувствует всепоглощающую волну влечения к этому красивому мужчине. Ему хочется самоотверженно принять приглашение только ради Скарлет. Но ему также из чистого эгоизма не хочется закрывать эту дверь, не сейчас. Отказать Джимми означает вернуться к своей обычной жизни – океану боли, грозящему поглотить его с головой. Мысль о том, чтобы вернуться к этому, пугает его до чёртиков.  
– Вообще-то, – после момента замешательства начинает Роберт, потирая шею сзади, – у меня их нет… Если вы не против, конечно. Я не хочу мешать.  
Далее следует слишком-уж-долгий момент раздумий, который отправляет робертову кровь лихорадочно пульсировать по венам. Это плохая идея. Очевидно, Джимми не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего, и Скарлет ошиблась насчёт всей этой фигни со свиданиями, и…  
Но тут Джимми говорит:  
– Вы совсем не помешаете. Мы с радостью вас примем, – робертово сердце едва ли не выпрыгивает из груди.

Джимми быстро понимает, что пригласить Роберта в гости было ужасной затеей, потому что холодильник и кухонные шкафчики практически пусты. У него нет времени на то, чтобы сходить в магазин _и_ что-то приготовить. Бля. Нельзя сказать, чтобы у них совсем не было еды – Скарлет никогда не жалуется на вечера, когда на ужин у них сэндвичи с сыром-гриль за неимением лучшего, но Джимми думает, что если он подаст это, у Роберта сложится нелестное впечатление о его родительских качествах.  
Джимми снимает телефонную трубку и набирает соседей. Когда Джонси отвечает, Джимми говорит:  
– Привет, ты не мог бы позвать Мо к телефону, пожалуйста?  
Можно почти услышать, как Джонси хмурится.  
– Ты не хочешь поговорить со мной? Я уязвлён.  
– Ты знаешь какие-нибудь рецепты?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда дай, блин, трубку жене, – смеётся Джимми.  
Джонси бурчит что-то себе под нос, и через одно-два мгновения голос Мо доносится с другого конца линии.  
– Джим, ты готовишь ужин?  
– Ну, я хотел бы. Но у меня не так много возможностей.  
– Ты не можешь просто поджарить тостов с сыром, как ты обычно делаешь?  
Боже, ему самому за себя стыдно.  
– Не совсем. У меня будут гости, и если я так сделаю, то, думаю, меня могут счесть никудышным отцом.  
– У тебя будут гости? – говорит она изумлённо. Затем она прикрывает трубку ладонью и зовёт: – Джон, у Джима будут гости!  
Подобные вещи и являются причиной, по которой Джимми никому ничего не рассказывает. Впрочем, он не может её винить. Джимми не принимал у себя гостей – в типичном, заходите-на-чашечку-чая смысле – целых пять лет. Конечно, Джонси и Мо периодически заходят, но они не в счёт. Так что да, он понимает, почему Мо так бурно реагирует, но это не значит, что ему должно это нравиться.  
– О, Джим, мы так тобой гордимся! – заливается Мо в трубку. – Это такой большой шаг…  
– Мы можем сосредоточиться, пожалуйста?  
– Точно, рецепты. Что у тебя есть? Говядина, курица?  
– Если бы у меня было мясо, ты правда думаешь, что мы бы вели сейчас этот разговор?  
– О боже, – тихо говорит Мо. После паузы она спрашивает: – Сколько у тебя времени?  
Джимми смотрит на часы.  
– Часа полтора, наверное.  
– Погоди-ка секундочку.  
Джимми ждёт, прислонившись к кухонному буфету, как Синатра к фонарному столбу, и наматывая телефонный провод на указательный палец. До него доносятся приглушённые голоса на другом конце провода, но он не может разобрать, что они говорят. Скорее всего, Мо восторгается тем, что Джимми наконец-то кого-то встретил, и заливается о том, как она горда, что он выбрался из своей раковины отшельника и общается с людьми, и разве это не чудесно, что в доме появится женщина, которая будет заплетать Скарлет косички и говорить с ней о мальчиках…  
Стук в дверь прерывает его мысли. Боже, он правда надеется, что это не Роберт. Джимми кладёт трубку и идёт открывать.  
Мо стоит на пороге с хозяйственной сумкой в руках, которая выглядит так, словно внутри лежит шар для боулинга.  
– Мне показалось, что тебе потребуется чуть больше помощи, чем просто продиктовать рецепт по телефону.  
Джимми смеётся себе под нос, смотрит на сумку.  
– Я вижу, ты пришла подготовленной.  
– Конечно. Ты ведь хочешь произвести хорошее впечатление, правда?  
Джимми издаёт неопределённый звук и впускает её внутрь.  
– Может, я не особо парюсь.  
– Ой, ерунда, – усмехается Мо. – У тебя не было гостей несколько лет, а когда ты кого-то приглашаешь, то звонишь мне за советом, что бы такого приготовить. Ты бы не пригласил эту женщину на обед, если бы она была тебе безразлична.  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но…  
– Привет, тётя Мо! – Прерывает Скарлет, как только они оказываются на кухне. Она уже сидит за столом, играя с моделью поезда.  
Мо улыбается и подходит к ней.  
– Скарлет, твой папочка пригласил на ужин какую-то особенную гостью?  
Скарлет хихикает.  
– Нет, только мистера Планта из школы.  
Мо поворачивается, чтобы с любопытством взглянуть на Джимми.  
– Да неужели?  
– Мы с ним, – Джимми подыскивает слово, – не очень хорошо начали. Я пригласил его, чтобы продемонстрировать, что я внимателен к Скарлет, и что она счастлива, и для неё созданы все условия. – Потому что это _вовсе_ не свидание. Нет, точно _нет_. Даже если Роберт вроде как симпатичный.  
Но мысль о том, что джиммин интерес может быть неплатоническим, даже не приходит Мо в голову. Это первый гость в доме Джимми за годы; конечно, он начнёт с простого и выберет кого-то безопасного, прежде чем дозреть до свиданий.  
– Это очень продуманно с твоей стороны, – говорит Мо. – И немного отдаёт манипуляцией. Джон всегда говорил, что из тебя бы вышел отличный злой гений.  
Джимми улыбается, гордый собой.  
– Что ты принесла? – спрашивает он, указывая подбородком на сумку в её руках.  
Она кладёт сумку на кухонный стол, и Джимми заглядывает внутрь, исследуя содержимое.  
– Я подумала, мы приготовим курицу с пельменями. И хлебный пудинг на десерт.  
Джимми округляет глаза.  
– Ты научишь меня своему знаменитому рецепту хлебного пудинга? – Даже Джонси не знает тайны вкуснейшего рецепта Мо.  
– Не говори Джону про секретный ингредиент. Он годами пытается его выведать.  
– Мой рот на замке. Пришло время мне узнать что-то, чем можно будет перед ним козырять.  
Мо полагает, что Джимми способен порезать хлеб, пока она жарит курицу. Джимми складывает хлебные кубики в блюдо для выпечки, когда Мо спрашивает:  
– Так почему этот мистер Плант думает, что ты неподходящий родитель?  
– Я несколько раз опаздывал, чтобы забрать Скарлет из школы. Полагаю, я произвёл достаточно негативное впечатление. – Вздыхает Джимми. – Я не могу винить его за то, что он так думает. Но может быть, я в большей степени пытаюсь убедить себя, чем его…  
Мо качает головой.  
– Перестань. Я не могу представить, как это должно быть сложно – растить ребёнка одному. Я не знаю, что бы я делала без Джона. Но ты отлично справляешься.  
Джимми не уверен на счёт этого, но не спорит.  
Пока хлеб готовится, Джимми помогает порезать и обжарить морковь, сельдерей и лук на гарнир к курице. Секретный ингредиент хлебного пудинга Мо, как узнаёт Джимми, – это соус, состоящий из сахара, сливок, масла и Джека Дэниелса, спрыснутого поверх готового блюда.  
– Как будто ты сделала его специально для меня, – восхищается Джимми рецептом.  
– Я знаю, как угодить моим мальчикам.  
Джимми не знает, что думать в связи с тем, что его считают одним из «мальчиков».  
– Мне кажется, я так и не отблагодарил тебя сполна за всю твою помощь в последние годы.  
Мо только машет на него рукой.  
– Не переживай на этот счёт. Мы совершенно не в накладе.  
После того, как с готовкой покончено, время Роберту появиться. Джимми нервно поглядывает на часы, пока они прибираются на кухне.  
– Это прозвучит жутко грубо, – начинает Джимми, – но я не думаю, что тебе стоит быть здесь, когда он придёт.  
– Я хочу с ним познакомиться, – говорит Мо, нахмурившись.  
Джимми потирает шею сзади.  
– Я знаю, но… если он увидит, что я позвал кого-то, чтобы помочь с таким простым делом, как ужин…  
Мо кладёт руку Джимми на плечо. Джимми слегка поникает от прикосновения.  
– Почему его мнение так много значит? Господи, в глазах соседских мамаш я точно не заслуживаю титул «Мать года», так много времени проводя на работе.  
– Это другое. У тебя есть Джонси. И, честно, ты не думаешь, что они немного завидуют, перемывая тебе кости? Им, скорее всего, просто не под силу загнать своих мужей так же глубоко под каблук, как это сделала ты.  
Мо смеётся.  
– Может быть. Но какая разница, если этот парень думает, что ты плохой отец? Скарлет тебя любит.  
– И я не могу потерять её тоже, – говорит Джимми с комом в горле. Мо изгибает бровь, словно неожиданно понимает, почему Джимми не может позволить себе показаться небрежным.  
Она открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать (вероятно, подбадривающее), когда раздаётся стук в дверь.

Роберт не уверен, чего ожидал, когда оказывается возле дома Джимми. Это определённо приятный на вид дом в приятном районе – высаженные вдоль улиц деревья, дома в викторианском стиле, аккуратно подстриженные живые изгороди, изящные кованые решётки. Джиммин кирпичный двухэтажный дом – величественный и утончённый – снабжён арочным дверным проёмом и приветливой передней лужайкой. Сверкающе-зелёный плющ цветёт пышным цветом, оплетая дом со всех сторон, будто паутиной. Перед домом припаркована машина; Роберт решает, что она, должно быть, джиммина. Шерлок Плант: детектив по найму.  
Он стучит в дверь, восхищаясь каменной входной аркой и изысканным дверным молотком. Снаружи дом не похож на экстравагантное жилище рок-звезды, но Роберт воздерживается от умозаключений, пока не увидит дом изнутри.  
Джимми открывает дверь, и, вау, от его вида поистине захватывает дух. Его волосы слегка встрёпаны, словно он только что побывал на лёгком ветерке, его щёки чуть розовые. На нём линялые синие джинсы и белая футболка с длинными рукавами, которая практически не скрывает очертания его длинного, стройного тела.  
– Роберт, как приятно вас видеть! Пожалуйста, проходите.  
Роберт не продержится целый вечер, если Джимми продолжит называть его по имени, словно они друзья. Он заходит внутрь, и раздаётся голос Скарлет:  
– Привет, мистер Плант! – Она свисает со спинки дивана в гостиной и машет ему рукой.  
Роберт улыбается и подходит к ней.  
– Привет, дорогая. Как ты?  
– Хорошо. Папочка приготовил ужин!  
– О?  
Женский голос говорит:  
– Так значит, это вы неуловимый мистер Плант?  
Роберт поворачивается по направлению к голосу.  
– Вы обо мне слышали?  
Женщина смеётся.  
– Скарлет мне всё о вас рассказала. – Она улыбается и протягивает руку. – Я Мо, живу по соседству. Я просто зашла, чтобы одолжить немного сахара. – Она держит под мышкой полупустой пакет с сахаром. – Так что я пойду. Было приятно с вами познакомиться.  
– Взаимно.  
– Пока, Скарлет! – говорит Мо, направляясь к двери. – Увидимся позже, Джимми?  
– Конечно. Спасибо. – Благодарит её Джимми с теплой улыбкой. Роберт застывает с распахнутым ртом, потому что Джимми выглядит ещё более сногсшибательно, когда улыбается. На какой-то момент всё в комнате меркнет по сравнению с ним. Роберт нервно сглатывает, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти то, как соблазнительные губы Джимми изгибаются в улыбке.  
Потом всё становится, как прежде. Мо уходит, и Джимми поворачивается к Роберту, его улыбка теперь больше напоминает гримасу, словно он ждёт пощёчины.  
– Не хотите ли присесть?  
На кухне три стула, два одинаковых, но третий выглядит так, словно он не на своём месте – как будто его принесли из другой комнаты. Роберт понимает, что этот стул приготовлен для него, и садится.  
Судя по стульям, Роберт предполагает, что Джимми не так часто принимает гостей. Единственная причина, по которой у него самого дома два стула, в том, что они вместе продавались.  
– Вы уверены, что вам не нужна помощь? – спрашивает Роберт, когда Джимми на кухне начинает раскладывать еду по тарелкам.  
– Пожалуйста, вы же гость. Чувствуйте себя, как дома.  
Роберт нервно перебирает приборы на столе. Как же давно он этого не делал. Он обедал с семьёй Бонзо достаточно часто для того, чтобы это перестало быть особым случаем. Когда они поженились, Морин иногда брала его в гости к родителям или к сестре. Но практически все его приглашения на обед исходили от семьи. А сейчас… сейчас всё иначе.  
Скарлет подтаскивает один из стульев ближе к Роберту, забирается на него и спрашивает:  
– Можно я сяду с вами?  
– Конечно.  
– Хотите чаю, Роберт? – спрашивает Джимми.  
– Можно воды? – Ему не стоит оставаться дольше, чем требуют приличия. Это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. И вероятно, он произведёт не лучшее впечатление, если попросит чего-нибудь выпить для успокоения нервов.  
Джимми приносит напитки: воду для Роберта, апельсиновый сок для Скарлет. Он уходит обратно на кухню, наполняет стакан льдом и спрашивает:  
– Как долго вы уже преподаёте?  
– Уже почти пять лет. – С тех пор, как родился Карак… Роберт гонит от себя эту мысль. – У моей золовки была подруга, которая работала в школе. Она помогла мне получить работу.  
– Вы не очень-то похожи на учителя, – говорит Джимми, открывая банку содовой. Он наливает себе полстакана. – Особенно для таких маленьких детей.  
– Именно поэтому ей пришлось мне помочь. – Смущённо смеётся Роберт. – Я не слишком внушаю доверие.  
– Хорошо, что вы получили эту работу. Скарлет вас обожает.  
– Папочка, – ноет Скарлет, как будто просто _не может_ поверить в то, что её отец говорит о таких вещах в её присутствии.  
Джимми смеётся себе под нос, и Роберт обожает этот звук.  
Скарлет складывает руки на груди и смотрит на Роберта.  
– Папочка всегда так делает.  
– Смущает тебя?  
– Ах-ха.  
Краем глаза Роберт замечает, что Джимми тайком подливает себе в стакан Джека Дэниелса. Хитрый сукин сын. Он алкоголик или пьёт, чтобы успокоить нервы? И если последнее, то почему бы Джимми стал нервничать?  
Всё чудесатее и чудесатее.  
Роберту выдаётся не так много времени на обдумывание, потому что Джимми ставит перед ними две ломящиеся от еды тарелки, а затем приносит тарелку и себе. Кратчайшее из мгновений он смотрит на робертовы руки, после чего садится напротив Роберта и Скарлет.  
– Я смущаю тебя только потому, что люблю, милая, – говорит ей Джимми. – Папочки так делают. Уверен, ты сегодня в долгу не останешься, и я всё пойму.  
Скарлет торжествующе улыбается и принимается за еду.  
Роберт заинтригован их отношениями. Скарлет определённо производит впечатление самой что ни на есть папиной дочки, а Джимми представляется во всех отношениях любящим, не могущим надышаться на своё чадо отцом, каким был Роберт, _всё ещё_ должен был быть, и при этой мысли у него болит сердце.  
Он, впрочем, удивлён тем, насколько хорошо Джимми, оказывается, готовит.  
– Это прекрасно! – восторгается Роберт ужином. – Не знал, что вы умеете готовить.  
– Тётя Мо помогала, – встревает Скарлет.  
Джимми тепло ей улыбается.  
– Она просто принесла кое-какие продукты, кнопочка. – Он снова смотрит на Роберта. – Рад, что вам нравится. Я уже давно не готовил ни для кого, кроме Скарлет.  
Роберт не уверен, стоит ли ему спрашивать об этом или нет, но Джимми первым оставил эту зацепку в разговоре, поэтому он решает попробовать.  
– У вас никого нет?  
Рот Джимми дёргается, словно он понимает, что сболтнул лишнего.  
– Два стула вам ни о чём не сказали? – Ухмыляется он, превратив всё в шутку. – К тому же Мо больше любит принимать гостей, так или иначе.  
– Значит, вас всего двое?  
Джимми кивает.  
– Мо и её муж иногда заходят.  
Значит, Мо замужняя женщина, так что Джимми, вероятно, за ней не приударяет. Роберт берёт это себе на заметку.  
– Что насчёт вас? – спрашивает Джимми. – Вы упоминали золовку, но я не вижу на вашем пальце кольца.  
А он тоже догадлив.  
– Мы с женой не так давно разошлись, – признаётся Роберт, прежде чем засунуть себе в рот полную вилку курицы с пельменями, чтобы заткнуть самого себя. Он не хочет открывать слишком много, не хочет произвести впечатление слишком депрессивного.  
Джимми хмурится, выражение его лица подавленное и беспомощное.  
– Мне жаль это слышать.  
– Не стоит. Всё произошло по обоюдному согласию. – Мистер Оптимист. – И теперь я счастлив. – Мистер Оптимист теперь Мистер Вру-С-Три-Короба.  
Джимми награждает его подозрительным взглядом, но не развивает тему.  
Роберт пытается вежливо сформулировать свой следующий вопрос, но не может ничего придумать. Он решает просто нырнуть головой вперёд и разбираться с тем, что всплывёт в процессе, уже потом.  
– Как долго вы воспитываете Скарлет? – Ему не нужно добавлять «один», потому что Джимми слышит это чётко и ясно.  
– Примерно столько же, сколько вы преподаёте.  
Практически всю жизнь девочки. Роберт старается не выглядеть шокированным.  
– Значит, это вы научили её читать?  
Джимми кивает, в уголке его рта заметен лёгкий оттенок гордости.  
– Это был я.  
– Очень впечатляет. Большинство моих учеников не могут читать на её уровне. Вы когда-нибудь думали о том, чтобы… перевести её в следующий класс?  
– Нет, я… я не думал. В конце концов, я полагаю, это должно быть её решение, но я бы не хотел, чтобы она чувствовала себя не на своём месте. – Джимми смотрит на свою дочь. – Скарлет, ты бы хотела перевестись в следующий класс?  
Она мотает головой.  
– Я хочу остаться с мистером Плантом!  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Что ж, вот вам и ответ.  
Роберт не может сдержать улыбку.  
– Рисовать тоже вы её научили?  
– Может, немного, – говорит Джимми, стараясь быть скромным, но Роберт слышит толику самодовольства в его голосе. Или может быть, это от того, как его губы борются с ухмылкой.  
– Она очень талантлива.  
– Спасибо, – хихикает Скарлет.  
После этого Скарлет возглавляет разговор, изливая бурные восторги по поводу разнообразных вещей, которые Роберт проделывал в классе, а также то и дело рассказывая истории о Джимми, от которых его щёки заливаются розовым. Он пытается её остановить, но она явно намерена исполнить его предсказание о том, что она его смутит. Роберт изо всех сил старается скрыть своё очевидное удовольствие от происходящего, потому что Джимми умилителен, когда стыдится.  
К концу ужина Скарлет начинает зевать – вероятно, впадая в сахарную кому после вкуснейшего десерта – так что по окончании трапезы Джимми берёт её на руки и идёт к лестнице.  
– Я… я, пожалуй, пойду, – говорит Роберт.  
Джиммины тёмные волосы взлетают, когда он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Роберта.  
– Что… нет, я имею в виду… если вам, конечно, не пора. Но вы можете побыть ещё. Я только уложу Скарлет и сразу спущусь.  
Роберт не собирается спорить, если это означает остаться, чтобы поглазеть на Джимми.  
– Хорошо.  
Джимми исчезает наверху лестницы, и Роберт решает, что пришло время отправиться на разведку. Гостиная выдержана в модных цветах декады – клетчатые жёлтые обои и пушистый оранжевый ковёр. Джиммин вкус в том, что касается украшений и декора… в некотором роде уникален. На стенах висит несколько картин, изображающих разнообразные пейзажи и виды океана.  
На каминной полке фотографии в рамках и немного книг. Роберта притягивает туда – ему любопытно узнать истории в джимминой голове, пойманные воспоминания, выставленные на обозрение. На первой фотографии, конечно, Скарлет, с широкой улыбкой и в пышном розовом платье. Следующий снимок – выцветшая на солнце фотография значительно более юного Джимми с крошечной Скарлет на руках. Его неуверенная улыбка полна надежды, как будто он только что осознал всю значимость отцовства.  
Глаза Роберта увлажняются, его с головой накрывают тёплые и знакомые родительские чувства. Именно такие вот мелочи и напоминают ему о Караке.  
Экспозицию продолжает более свежий снимок Джимми и Скарлет; даже на фотографиях вокруг Джимми заметна эта аура страдания. Роберт гадает, чем вызвана эта боль. Он не видит кольца на джиммином пальце, не замечает ни одной фотографии женщины, которая подарила Джимми дочь.  
Роберт не может представить, как кто-то мог оставить эту очаровательную крошку и столь роскошного мужчину, как Джимми, но это объясняет, почему здесь нет ни одной фотографии этой загадочной женщины. Если она умерла – боже сохрани – почему бы Джимми решил избавиться ото всех воспоминаний о её лице, о её доброте?  
Книги на каминной полке ему незнакомы, некоторые заглавия даже не на английском. Многие труды повествуют о мистицизме и духовности. Роберт не знает, что об этом думать.  
Вдоль ближайшей стены высятся полки с пластинками. Роберт изучает корешки, чтобы узнать, совпадают ли их с Джимми музыкальные вкусы. Он обнаруживает целую уйму блюзовых альбомов, множество дисков британских рок-групп, таких, как The Who, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, американскую музыку, начиная от Элвиса Пресли, Джеймса Брауна и заканчивая Джони Митчелл. Его интересы кажутся довольно разнообразными, как будто он предпочитает все виды музыки вместо того, чтобы ограничивать себя всего одним жанром. Впрочем, если ты музыкант, это, наверное, подразумевается.  
Теперь, когда Роберт думает об этом, он понимает, что многое в интерьере напоминает ему о Грейсленде, шикарном особняке Элвиса Пресли в Мемфисе. Роберт никогда там не был, но он видел фотографии внутреннего убранства, и, блин, неужели у всех рок-звёзд сходный эксцентричный вкус или что?  
Слева от кухни находится комната, спроектированная для столовой, но вместо этого там возле окна стоит небольшой рояль, выцветающий диван и встроенные полки с различными безделушками и керамикой. Да, Роберт определённо собирается поиграть на этом рояле. Это непреодолимое влечение.  
Он садится на скамейку и берёт несколько нот, которые образуют лёгкую, богатую мелодию. Он старается не вспоминать о том факте, что Карак был жив, когда он последний раз играл на пианино, старается не думать о том, как сажал сына рядом с собой и побуждал его подыгрывать.  
Даже спустя месяцы без практики мелодия приходит к нему легко, и он погружается в музыку и воспоминания о более счастливых днях. Одна песня перетекает в другую, затем ещё одну, и ещё, и Роберт не останавливается, пока кто-то, стоящий в дверях, не прочищает горло.  
– Я должен был догадаться, что ты музыкален, – говорит Джимми с весёлой полуулыбкой.  
Руки Роберта замирают над клавишами.  
– Прости... те. Я должен был… ну, оно просто тут стояло.  
– Ты довольно-таки неплох.  
– Вы… ты так думаешь?  
Джимми просто смотрит на него пытливым взглядом, который Роберт чувствует всем телом.  
– Значит, это был глупый вопрос. – Роберт вытирает руки о джинсы и встаёт. Он следует за Джимми на кухню, где тот смешивает ещё один коктейль из виски с колой.  
– Выпить хочешь? – предлагает Джимми.  
– Нет, спасибо. – Роберт и будучи абсолютно трезвым наверняка сделает или скажет какую-нибудь глупость; последнее, что ему нужно – это алкоголь.  
– Ммм, как хочешь. – Джимми берёт стакан с собой в гостиную и садится на диван. Роберт неловко следует за ним, неуверенный, что ему делать. – Как давно ты играешь?  
– Всего пару лет, – говорит Роберт, пожимая плечами. – Я не планировал что-то с этим делать. Это просто удачный трюк для вечеринок. – Он смеётся себе под нос, чувствуя себя придурком.  
Джимми делает глоток.  
– Ты, должно быть, душа компании.  
Это флирт? Роберт проводит рукой по волосам и смотрит в сторону.  
– Насчёт этого не знаю. Конечно, последний раз, когда я был на вечеринке… – он начинает загибать пальцы, пока не понимает, что это бесполезно, – в общем, это было давно.  
– А как же эти ваши занудные учительские посиделки?  
– Ну конечно, мне там самое место, – шутит Роберт, чем заслуживает смех от Джимми. Он звучит так по-ангельски чудесно, и Роберту хочется слышать его всё время.  
– Что бы ты делал, если бы не был учителем? – Спрашивает Джимми после долгого глотка.  
– Это звучит глупо, но я хотел бы повидать мир. Знаешь, быть странником, путешествовать из одного места в другое и постигать всё, что получится.  
– Серьёзно? Я бы тоже. Ты вообще путешествовал?  
– Моя семья выезжала в Уэльс на каникулы, но это было давно. Кроме этого, мне не выпадало шанса куда-то поехать.  
Джимми делает ещё глоток.  
– Я был в Штатах, но в основном, только в Лос-Анджелесе и Нью-Йорке.  
– А, когда был на гастролях с Yardbirds, да?  
Джимми медленно кивает, будто бы застигнутый врасплох тем, что Роберт помнит. А может, он опасается, что Роберта охватят фанатские чувства, и он начнёт задавать слишком много вопросов о его прошлом.  
– Я часто мечтал о том, чтобы стать музыкантом, – признаётся Роберт. – Просто мимолётное увлечение, ничего серьёзного, правда. Тебе это нравилось, играть в группе?  
Джимми делает ещё один долгий глоток, прежде чем ответить.  
– Есть вещи, которые я бы сделал иначе, – говорит он странно мрачным голосом. – Но в общем и целом, я думаю, оно того стоило.  
У Джимми странная манера предлагать ответы, которые только порождают больше вопросов. Должно быть, навык, который он отточил для интервью.  
Джимми пожимает плечами и снова изгибает губы в полуулыбке.  
– Как что-то может быть совсем плохим, если это привело к рождению моей дочери?  
Роберт раздумывает о матери Скарлет – была ли она какой-нибудь групи, которая сбежала к ещё большей звезде после рождения ребёнка. Бедный Джимми. Роберт не может представить, как бы почувствовал себя, если бы Морин ушла после рождения Карака.  
– Она чудесная, – соглашается Роберт.  
Джимми приканчивает свой напиток и смотрит в никуда.  
– Лучшее, что я когда-либо сделал со своей жизнью.  
Роберт позволяет этим словам какое-то время повисеть в воздухе, а затем говорит:  
– Есть ли какая-то особая причина, по которой вы… ты меня сюда позвал?  
– Скарлет так захотела.  
– Ты мог бы сказать нет.  
Джимми сжимает губы и на полсекунды отводит взгляд в сторону.  
– Мог бы. Но я подумал, что будет хорошей идеей построить позитивные отношения с её учителем. – Он отвлечённо смотрит на Роберта, после чего мягко посмеивается. – Ты поверишь, что я правда переживал из-за того, что ты обо мне подумаешь? Я убедился в том, чтобы всё было идеально, потому что думал, что ты придёшь сюда и решишь, что я недостаточно хороший отец.  
Роберт не может поверить услышанному.  
– Я, должно быть, произвёл ужасное первое впечатление. Обычно я весьма дружелюбен… по крайней мере, так говорят.  
– Сколько ещё родителей имеют привычку опаздывать?  
– Если быть честным, среди детей встречается куда менее приятная компания, чем Скарлет.  
Вокруг джимминых глаз премило собираются морщинки, когда он смеётся.  
– До чего ужасное заявление.  
– Но это так.  
– Значит, учителя выбирают любимчиков. Я так и знал, что мне врали.  
– Я так понимаю, ты ни у кого в любимчиках не ходил?  
– Едва ли, – говорит Джимми со смехом.  
– Нас это роднит.  
Джимми одаривает его любопытным взглядом.  
– _Ты_ был проблемным учеником?  
Роберт смеётся.  
– О да. Все мои друзья были музыкантами, и я каждый вечер сопровождал их на концерты. От чего страдали мои оценки, и я имел привычку опаздывать. Мне пришлось остаться на второй год и пересдавать на аттестат.  
– Такого я вообще не ожидал, – говорит Джимми, выглядя поражённым.  
– Я полон сюрпризов.  
Джимми поднимает бровь.  
– Судя по всему, да.  
Роберт чувствует, что у него горит лицо.  
– Я был не прав на твой счёт, ты знаешь, – говорит он, теребя кончики собственных волос. – Ты прекрасный отец. Мне не стоило торопиться с выводами. – Он задерживает дыхание в ожидании ответа Джимми.  
Выражение джимминого рта где-то между изумлением и признательностью. Радостно наконец-то увидеть на его лице что-то ещё, помимо мрачности или полнейшей безэмоциональности.  
– Серьёзно? Даже после этого? – Он выразительно потряхивает кубиками льда в своём стакане.  
Роберт пожимает плечами в знак того, что это его не беспокоит.  
– У всех нас найдутся секреты.  
– Даже у тебя? – Джимми всё ещё ухмыляется, слегка выпятив губы; Роберту хочется стереть эту ухмылку с его лица поцелуем.  
– Особенно у меня.  
– Конечно. Что самое ужасное, что ты когда-либо делал? Поставил ребёнка в угол?  
Роберт может рассказать чертовски подходящую историю в ответ на этот вопрос, но рана ещё свежа, и он сомневается, что этот разговор подойдёт для первого свидания – это вообще свидание? Он выбирает нечто более уместное и созвучное джимминым интересам.  
– Я украл одну из гармоник Сонни Боя Уильямсона.  
Джимми выглядит несколько ошарашенным, будто бы не мог предположить, что Роберт а) знает, кто такой Сонни Бой Уильямсон, и б) способен на подобную выходку.  
– Да ладно… не гони.  
– Я пошёл на концерт в Таун Холл в Бирмингеме. Он был заявлен среди выступающих, и я пробрался за сцену, потому что он был одним из моих кумиров, но он вёл себя несколько по-мудацки, так что позже тем вечером я утащил гармонику из его гримёрки.  
Джимми смеётся ангельским смехом.  
– Ты поверишь, что я однажды играл с ним сессию?  
– Правда?  
– И ты прав, он немного мудак. Он глушил мои соло своей гармоникой.  
– В таком случае, полагаю, я отомстил за тебя своим мелким воровством.  
Джимми снова смеётся, вытягиваясь на диване. Он выглядит уютным, довольным и абсолютно идеальным.  
– Я не ожидал, что ты выиграешь этот раунд. Я бывшая рок-звезда; дурацкие выходки должны быть нашим козырем.  
– Надеюсь, это не передаётся по наследству, – дразнит Роберт, но Джимми, кажется, задумывается об этом.  
– Такое впечатление, что все свои худшие черты она унаследовала от меня…  
– Мне сложно в это поверить.  
– Ну, они точно не от её матери, – говорит Джимми, совершенно не улавливая сути.  
Роберт облизывает губы.  
– Нет, я имею в виду, что у тебя не может быть «плохих черт».  
– Божечки. Вы мне льстите, мистер Плант. – Джимми сегодня очень много улыбается. Должно быть, из-за выпивки.  
Лицо Роберта вспыхивает, и он отводит взгляд. Есть ли хоть микроскопическая вероятность того, что Джимми с ним флиртует? Первым порывом Роберта было немедленно это отрицать, но если посмотреть на события сегодняшнего вечера под иным углом, в это не так уж сложно поверить. Будь Джимми женщиной, приглашение Роберта на ужин, призыв к тому, чтобы остаться после непосредственно ужина, а также все эти взгляды, улыбки и провокационные вопросы определённо можно было счесть за флирт.  
И да, Скарлет сказала, что её отец хотел с ним встречаться, но он не хочет возлагать больших надежд на это утверждение. Дети с лёгкостью могут принять одно за другое. Но это рождает у Роберта вопросы.  
Должен ли он что-то предпринять? Наверное, ему надо что-то сделать, только вот что?  
Роберт осознаёт, насколько близко они сидят, и то, что каким-то образом они постепенно становились всё ближе и ближе – так, что теперь их бёдра едва ли не соприкасаются. Святые небеса.  
Весь этот внутренний монолог занимает от силы секунды две. Роберт заворачивает прядь волос за ухо.  
– Это не лесть, – говорит он. – Должно быть, тяжело растить ребёнка одному. Ты прекрасно справляешься.  
– Ну, я пока ещё случайно её не угробил, так что думаю, что справляюсь, – говорит Джимми с самоуничижительным смехом.  
Роберт собирается просто проигнорировать то, как его сердце разбивается на кусочки от джимминых слов.  
– Ты её любишь, и это самое главное.  
Джимми оставляет беззаботный тон, глядя на Роберта так, словно его одобрение действительно много для него значит.  
– Да?  
Они сейчас так близко. Если только Роберт чуть наклонит голову, он мог бы…  
Ему очень, очень хочется это сделать. Позволит ли ему Джимми? Джимми, кажется, флиртовал с Робертом всю ночь. Может, он думает о том же, что и Роберт.  
Роберт решает просто сделать это. Он пододвигается ближе и накрывает джиммин рот своим. Он не осознаёт, что задерживал дыхание, пока не чувствует тепло на своей щеке. На секунду Джимми неподвижен под его поцелуем, затем он резко отстраняется. Он недоверчиво таращится на Роберта, его выражение и поза практически кричат «ни хера не нормально».  
Джиммина реакция срабатывает, как пылесос, высасывающий весь воздух из комнаты. В выражении его лица читается явная боль, как будто Роберт что-то сломал, и Джимми не может с этим смириться.  
Робертово сердце с перебоями кувыркается в его грудной клетке, и у него нет другого выбора, кроме как пойти на попятную. Как, блять, он умудрился всё испортить?  
– Я… прости, я подумал… мне не стоило… я подумал, что ты… – Роберт взмахивает руками особенно бессмысленным образом, позволяя этой веренице слов вылететь в пустоту. – Не знаю, о чём я только думал. Это было глупо. Мне жаль.  
Джимми отворачивается от него, глядя прямо перед собой, сложив на груди руки.  
– Тебе лучше уйти.  
– Хорошо. – Роберту едва удаётся произнести это слово, горло накрепко сдавило. Он с трудом встаёт на ноги, дрожащие так же, как и его голос. – Спасибо за приятный ужин.  
Джимми раздражённо выдыхает, как будто одно только робертово присутствие причиняет ему неудобство. Ладно ещё унижение; Роберта могут за это, блять, _уволить._ И, конечно, другие учителя будут ахать и сплетничать между собой, придумывая нелепые теории о том, как смерть Карака, должно быть, подтолкнула Роберта к краю, и это якобы только доказывает, что он слишком рано вернулся к работе.  
Он не ждёт, что Джимми скажет что-то ещё, просто выходит за дверь.  
Некоторые люди устраивают сцены или ожесточаются, но Роберт избрал более тихий способ потерять рассудок.


	4. Chapter 4

Джимми проводит ночь, гадая, какого чёрта всё это значит. Роберт поцеловал его. Роберт, блять, _поцеловал_ его. Джимми не имеет и малейшего представления, что ему со всем этим делать. Он глядит в потолок, стараясь разложить всё по полочкам у себя в голове.  
Если Джимми будет честен с самим собой, он уже какое-то время балансировал на грани. Постоянно улыбаясь, спрашивая мнение Роберта так, словно ему действительно хотелось его узнать, заполняя паузы, стараясь поддерживать разговор. В глубине души ему хотелось, чтобы Роберт остался, хотелось поцеловать его в ответ. Сама идея должна вызывать отвращение. Джимми не думает, что его привлекают мужчины, так что какого хуя тут происходит?  
Неужели одиночество наконец-то даёт о себе знать? Может ли он хотеть этого, потому что скучает по Шарлотт? Это единственное разумное объяснение, но он тоскует по Шарлотт вот уже пять лет. Почему сейчас? После смерти Шарлотт первым джимминым порывом всегда было засовывать подальше любое влечение или желание иметь отношения, быстро и без раздумий отвергать любую вероятность свидания.  
Но он не сделал этого с Робертом. Он пригласил Роберта к себе домой, пересёк границы, которые раньше не пересекал. И почему? Ради Скарлет, конечно. Скарлет обожает Роберта, и Джимми хотел произвести хорошее впечатление, хотел искупить свои предыдущие прегрешения. Он мог стерпеть один вечер и какой-нибудь натянутый, неудобный разговор. Но всё произошло совсем по-другому.  
Это было совершенно по-новому, иначе и больнее, как если бы пришли в движение давно заржавевшие части его души, но Джимми не хотелось, чтобы это заканчивалось. Он думал, что его эмоциональная ущербность оттолкнёт Роберта, но Роберт предпочёл остаться и погрузиться глубже, несмотря ни на что. Джимми привык к тому, что люди интересуются им, судя только по внешним атрибутам – любуясь его красотой и завидуя его таланту. Он никогда не позволял никому приблизиться настолько, чтобы узнать, что он слишком искалечен внутри, чтобы оно того стоило.  
Но Роберт совсем не похож на женщин, которых годами отшивал Джимми. Его взгляд исполнен печали – так смотрит человек, которого ударили в живот, и он не знает, почему. На его лице читается странная грусть, те же плохо скрываемые горе и обречённость, которые видит Джимми, смотрясь в зеркало.  
Может, поэтому Джимми позволил Роберту зайти так далеко. Товарищ по несчастью. Кто-то, кто смотрит на него не с жалостью, но с пониманием.  
Джимми знает, из чего будет складываться остаток его жизни: длинной череды одиноких ночей, пустой холодной постели, безусловной любви к дочери и попыток не замечать зияющую дыру в их жизни. Постоянного уклонения от расспросов, почему у Скарлет нет матери, поддержания стоического фасада, терпения, когда женщины начинают виться вокруг него, узнав, что он отец-одиночка.  
Джимми просто… хочет чего-то большего.  
Он хочет кого-то, с кем можно разделить не только постель, но и жизнь.  
Кого-то вроде Роберта?  
Может быть. А может быть, и нет. Но Роберту он нравится настолько, что тот его поцеловал.  
 _Почему бы не посмотреть, что из этого получится?_

– Я никогда в жизни ещё так не позорился.  
Бонзо от души смеётся.  
– Херня, ты всё время позоришься.  
На следующее утро они в мастерской Бонзо, где тот работает, лёжа под Роллс Ройсом. Постройка представляет собой пару соединённых вместе обшарпанных сараев со снесённой перегородкой, но то, что могло бы быть безликой мастерской, обладает домашним уютом. Стены украшают номерные знаки со всего мира – Бонзо собирает американскую коллекцию.  
Роберт сверлит его глазами, но Бонзо не может видеть его лица из-под машины, поэтому взгляд пропадает впустую.  
– Возможно, мне придётся инсценировать свою смерть, – говорит Роберт. – У тебя ещё остались связи в Ярде?  
Бонзо был полицейским, пока не поймал пулю в ограблении. Он заявлял, что это была «просто царапина», но Пат была непреклонна, поэтому ему пришлось выйти в отставку ради семьи. Теперь он работает в автомастерской, занимаясь ремонтом машин и мотоциклов.  
– Вечно ты драму разыгрываешь, – говорит Бонзо со смехом. – Просто извинись, когда в следующий раз его увидишь. Он поймёт или, по крайней мере, прикинется, ради ребёнка.  
Роберт проводит рукой по волосам.  
– Скажи уже.  
– Что сказать?  
– Разве это не та часть, где ты говоришь мне, что я должен был выждать больше времени, прежде чем снова выйти на работу? И что мне пока не следует думать о свиданиях и отношениях.  
Бонзо усмехается, издавая не самые благородные звуки.  
– Похер. Ещё дольше дома просидел бы, совсем бы сдвинулся. Ну, облажался ты. Как будто ты первый человек, который перепутал доброту с флиртом.  
– Что, если я всё себе надумал? И какая-то часть меня просто отчаянно хочет поверить в то, что я ему в этом смысле нравлюсь?  
– Он тебе прям нравится?  
Роберту хочется выпалить: «Ты его _видел?_ », но он не хочет казаться поверхностным. Но если серьёзно, то Джимми неприлично привлекателен, и это лишило Роберта сна.  
– Ну, да.  
Бонзо смеётся.  
– Король Эскимо?  
– Боже, не называй его так.  
– Ты первый начал, – напоминает ему Бонзо, потому что это чистая правда. Но в его защиту, Роберт был расстроен, так что это не считается.  
– Это было поспешное суждение, и я был неправ. Я не видел всей картины целиком. Я всё ещё не… я чувствую, что он что-то скрывает… но я понимаю, что он старается, как может.  
Бонзо выныривает из-под машины и одаривает Роберта взглядом, говорящим «ну ты и болван».  
– Ну, если он такой замечательный, то он не убьёт тебя из-за недопонимания, так?  
– Да, но… – Всё это было бы гораздо проще, будь Джимми женщиной. Конечно, в этом случае Роберт был бы дико смущён, но в текущей ситуации так много дополнительных причин чувствовать себя униженным, взять хотя бы риск аутинга перед коллегами и увольнения с работы. – Он парень.  
– Всё, что он сделал, так это попросил тебя уйти. Не думаю, что он собирается разрушить твою жизнь.  
– Но…  
– Роберт. – Бонзо смотрит на него так, как будто он самая раздражающая вещь на свете. – Просто извинись. – Он встаёт и вытирает свои испачканные маслом руки рваной тряпкой. – Так, ты завтракать будешь или что?  
Роберт не хочет навязываться, но ему также не хочется возвращаться в свою одинокую, пустую квартиру и думать о своей жизни.  
– Если я вам не в тягость.  
– Забей, чувак.  
За завтраком Джейсон – явно переевший сладкого – не может усидеть на месте от возбуждения.  
– Эй, дядя Перси, знаешь что?  
– Что?  
– Мама говорит, у меня будет маленький брат или сестра!  
– Джейсон, – ахает Пат с выражением испуга на лице. Она бросает быстрый взгляд на Роберта, затем снова смотрит на сына. – Это должно было быть тайной.  
– Прости, мам, – говорит Джейсон, но в его голосе совсем не слышно сожаления.  
Пат смотрит на Роберта так, словно он бомба с догоревшим фитилем. Бонзо кажется лишь слегка чем-то огорчённым.  
– Это чудесно, – говорит Роберт. – Как давно ты уже знаешь?  
– Уже пару недель, – признаётся Пат, тут же отводя взгляд. – Мы буквально только что сказали Джейсону.  
До Роберта доходит, что они скрывали от него новость из-за его ситуации. Парень, у которого умер сын, вероятно, не слишком порадуется за семью, ждущую второго ребёнка. Но они должны знать Роберта лучше. Он ненавидит, когда с ним обращаются, будто он хрустальный. Потому что, несмотря на его личную трагедию, жизнь идёт своим чередом. Люди всё ещё встречаются, трахаются, влюбляются и заводят детей, и Роберт может отложить свою драму в сторону, чтобы поздравить друзей с их успехами и радостями.  
Роберт старается, чтобы тон голоса его не выдал.  
– Поздравляю! Я так рад за вас обоих. – И это правда. Пат и Бонзо заслуживают всё счастье мира. – Если вам что-нибудь нужно – всё, что угодно, – просто дайте мне знать.  
После завтрака, когда Роберт уже на пути к двери, Бонзо следует за ним и говорит:  
– Я не хотел, чтобы Пат скрывала это от тебя. Но она настояла. Ты знаешь, какая она.  
Роберт знает. Бонзо не отгораживается от трудных разговоров. Пат, хотя сердце у неё и на месте, может быть – как бы это помягче – слишком оберегающей. Иногда Роберт думает, не в этом ли причина того, что они так хорошо друг другу подходят: нежность Пат смягчает острые углы Бонзо.  
– Я на тебя не сержусь, – говорит Роберт, потому что он думает, что Бонзо именно поэтому пытается сохранить лицо. – После пары месяцев было бы в любом случае сложно это утаить.  
Бонзо устало смеётся.  
– Ну, к этому времени она нашла бы способ тебе сказать.  
– Ещё раз поздравляю. – Улыбается Роберт, несмотря на то, что их семейное счастье терзает его изнутри. Он поворачивается и направляется к машине.

Джимми совсем не хочется видеть сегодня Роберта, но он хочет показать, что готов преодолеть зашкаливающий уровень неловкости ради дочери. Он определённо заслуживает за это награду «Отец Года».  
Когда Джимми заходит в классную комнату, Скарлет несётся ему навстречу так, словно она недавно освобождённый военнопленный. У Роберта сегодня меньше энтузиазма – он улыбается Джимми натянутой улыбкой.  
Джимми решает заговорить первым и избавить этого несчастного человека от страданий.  
– По поводу прошлой ночи… Прости. Я не должен был так реагировать.  
Роберт мотает головой, покачивая светлыми кудрями.  
– Нет-нет, это была моя вина. Я должен был спросить… я всё неправильно понял, ты меня прости.  
Джимми усилием воли заставляет свой голос не предавать его, говоря:  
– Нет, ты всё понял правильно.  
Роберт моргает, его глаза расширяются. Он недоумённо выгибает бровь, словно не понимает значения слов.  
– Просто… Прошло много времени с тех пор, как я делал что-то подобное, – объясняет Джимми, наблюдая прилив крови к робертовым щекам. – Но я думаю, пришло время попробовать.  
Роберт открывает рот, закрывает его. Джимми фактически лишил его дара речи.  
– Как бы то ни было, может, мы могли бы попробовать снова? Завтра вечером или в другой день, когда ты не занят. – Джимми пожимает плечами, стараясь казаться невозмутимым, но внутри его мозг – мешанина из беспорядочных эмоций. – Может, ты мог бы привести сына в этот раз. Уверен, Скарлет он понравится – по крайней мере, это лучше, чем смотреть, как её отец пытается флиртовать.  
Лицо Роберта мрачнеет. Как будто от слов Джимми всё стало _хуже._  
Джимми пытается спасти момент, пока тот навсегда не оказался упущен, благодаря его ужасным предложениям.  
– Неважно. Просто забудь об этом. Но я был бы не против, если бы ты снова как-нибудь зашёл. Если это тебя не затруднит. – _Если я только что всё не проебал без возможности восстановления._  
Роберт улыбается, весь теплота и прощение.  
– Вовсе нет.

Роберт не придёт до завтрашнего вечера, поэтому у Джимми есть время, чтобы пополнить запас продуктов. Скарлет рада тому, что Роберт снова будет у них в гостях, но Джимми в ужасе. Он не знает, как ему себя вести. Это будет означать нечто совершенно иное, чем прежде, нечто новое и свежее, и если Джимми всё проебёт, он рискует навредить отношениям Скарлет с Робертом.  
Так что да, никакого давления.  
В среду вечером Джимми довольно сильно прикладывался к бутылке, поэтому к тому времени, как обед готов и стол сервирован, он чувствует себя прекрасно во всех отношениях. Чувство, конечно, преходящее, но его вполне хватит, чтобы продержаться первую половину вечера, после того, как придёт Роберт.  
Роберт, кажется, воспринимает всё это как новый старт, как если бы он не был в этом доме раньше или не пытался поцеловать Джимми. Он сидит за столом, выглядя так, словно ему жутко неловко, и Джимми падает на стул напротив него.  
– Да ладно тебе, Плант, ты был здесь раньше. Расслабься. – Он раздумывает какое-то мгновение. – Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь звал тебя Робби? Я буду звать тебя Робби.  
Роберт корчит гримасу.  
– Робби – это пухлый двенадцатилетний мальчик.  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Идеально.  
В итоге большую часть вечера он смеётся над всеми своими шутками и над большей частью того, что говорит Роберт, вне зависимости от того, правда это смешно или нет. Кроме того, его поза становится жутко неприличной – ноги разведены под столом, рука свисает со спинки стула.  
Роберт не настолько расслаблен, впрочем, к его крови нет постоянного притока алкоголя. Но Джимми замечает, как Роберту неуютно, словно он ждёт, что случится нечто ужасное. И да, это, вероятно, джиммина вина, потому что в последний раз всё прошло не лучшим образом. Но чего, блять, Роберт ожидал? Он пошёл на просчитанный риск, но, блин, в математике он не силён.  
После ужина Джимми говорит Скарлет:  
– Сходи почисти зубы и переоденься ко сну. Я приду почитать тебе сказку, потом спать.  
Она мотает головой.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты читал мне сказку. Я хочу, чтобы мистер Плант почитал.  
Джимми удивлённо моргает. Неужели короля сказок на ночь в конце концов свергли? Если честно, он немного уязвлён.  
– Мистер Плант приходит к нам домой не в качестве учителя, дорогая.  
– Всё в порядке, – говорит Роберт, вставая со стула и подходя к тому месту на кухне, где стоит Джимми. – Я не против. – Он наклоняется вниз, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Скарлет. – Какую историю ты хочешь, милая?  
– Ту, которую вы рассказывали в классе, о вашем сыне.  
Роберт невесело усмехается.  
– О, она была не о нём. Она о храбром человеке, в честь которого я его назвал.  
Она пожимает плечами.  
– Эту.  
Джимми поднимает бровь, но не вмешивается.  
– Тогда иди, подготовься ко сну, и я приду рассказать тебе сказку, – говорит Роберт. Джимми чувствует, как к его горлу подкатывает ком, но не знает, почему.  
Скарлет делает, что сказано, и забирается вверх по лестнице. Джимми смотрит на неё, пока она не скрывается из виду, затем переводит взгляд на Роберта.  
– В честь кого ты назвал своего сына?  
– Карактакуса. Валлийского генерала.  
Джимми ухмыляется.  
– Правда? Не Арагорном или Фродо или… ещё как-нибудь занудно?  
Роберт прислоняется к кухонному острову и грустно вздыхает.  
– Должно быть, ужасно видеть его только по выходным, – говорит Джимми. – Я не могу представить, каково было бы не видеть Скарлет постоянно.  
В глазах Роберта читается тревога или даже боль.  
– Да…  
Джимми видит, что он страдает, но он не знает, почему продолжает развивать тему.  
– Если ты не возражаешь против того, чтобы я спрашивал, что произошло у тебя с женой?  
– Неразрешимые противоречия, – отвечает Роберт со страдальческой полуулыбкой. Он теребит серебряный браслет на запястье – так, как он делал практически весь вечер.  
Джимми понимает намёк. Он подходит к кухонному шкафчику над раковиной и открывает дверцу, демонстрируя впечатляющую коллекцию бухла.  
– Выпить хочешь?  
– Только если ты тоже будешь.  
Джимми наливает на три пальца Джека поверх запотевшего льда в своём стакане. Роберт выглядит так, словно хочет что-то сказать, когда Джимми наливает ему столько же, но хранит молчание, предпочтя уставиться в содержимое своего стакана так, словно в нём заключён смысл жизни.  
Джимми не тратит много времени на осушение своего стакана, потому что он стоит здесь на кухне наедине с Робертом, и в нём снова пробуждаются чувства. Так просто нельзя.  
– Так сколько таких бутылок нужно студийному музыканту? – спрашивает Роберт с оттенком улыбки в голосе.  
– Достаточно, – дразнит Джимми.  
– Ты каждый день пьёшь?  
– Только когда я нервничаю или не могу заснуть.  
– А сейчас ты…?  
Это звучит, как шутка, но Джимми отвечает наполовину честно.  
– И то, и другое.  
Со второго этажа Скарлет зовёт:  
– Папочка!  
Джимми ставит свой стакан и идёт наверх.  
– Уверен, что она позовёт тебя следующим, – говорит он через плечо, кивком призывая Роберта следовать за собой. Что Роберт и делает, хотя и неловко.  
Джимми заходит в комнату Скарлет и говорит:  
– Я думал, ты хотела, чтобы мистер Плант рассказал тебе историю.  
– Я хочу. Но я хочу, чтобы ты меня уложил.  
Он не может не улыбнуться. Дети.  
– Ладно. – Он подтыкает ей одеяльце, выстраивает плюшевых зверей вокруг. – Спокойной ночи, милая. – Он целует её в лоб.  
Роберт в нерешительности стоит на пороге, словно он не уверен, что ему позволено вступить на эту священную землю. Джимми встаёт с кровати и дружелюбно ему улыбается, будто бы говоря: «Заходи». Роберт не понимает сообщения. Бля, наверное он теперь слишком боится что-нибудь сделать, обжегшисьй в прошлый раз жёстким отказом Джимми.  
Джимми присоединяется к нему в дверном проёме. Он не собирается к нему прикасаться. Это просто… случается. Его рука находит локоть Роберта и чуть приобнимает его, пальцы дотрагиваются до того места, где начинается край закатанного рукава рубашки. Это лишь лёгкое касание, но ощущение теплой кожи под джиммиными кончиками пальцев и знакомый жест поражают его, как удар мешком кирпичей.  
Джимми вспоминает, как он делал это с Шарлотт, как они вместе стояли на пороге детской и смотрели, как Скарлет спит, умилённые и гордые, потому что, бляха муха, они сделали _человека_. Джимми приобнимал её сзади за руки, а она опиралась на него своим телом, и, бля, ему надо выпить.  
Роберт вроде бы не замечает того, как Джимми внутренне психует, просто заходит в комнату, как будто привык это делать. Джимми удаётся тихо ускользнуть на кухню. Он пьёт прямо из горла, потому что он уже взрослый и ему уже можно.  
Это было ошибкой. Он не должен был себя заставлять, не должен был тешить себя идеей, что может двигаться дальше. Что он надеялся тут найти? То, что заполнило бы пустоту? До чего глупая, неправдоподобная мысль.  
Джимми достаёт из кухонного шкафчика зажигалку и полупустую пачку сигарет. Он выходит через раздвижную дверь на заднее крыльцо, чтобы прикурить, отчаянно желая чем-нибудь успокоить нервы. Ночной воздух холодит его кожу.  
Он делает долгую затяжку, глядя на задний двор. Будет ли так уж неправильно попытаться полюбить Роберта? Даже если эта любовь будет только приглушённым эхом того, на что Джимми способен, даже если его сердце далеко отсюда и горюет – неужели Шарлотт не хотела бы, чтобы он был счастлив, насколько это возможно? Она сама была так полна любви; смерть не смогла задушить этот жизнерадостный дух. Она бы не запретила ему этого.  
Может, это будет хорошо. Может, это не будет ощущаться как предательство.  
Джимми думает о том, что бы он чувствовал, если бы ситуация была обратной – если бы после аварии выжила Шарлотт. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы она так страдала. Если бы Шарлотт встретила кого-то, кто заставил бы её чувствовать себя хотя бы наполовину человеком, кого-то, кто был бы терпеливым и добрым и полным любви к их дочери… Он бы желал ей всего счастья в мире, или настолько близкого к счастью чувства, какое только возможно.  
Джимми снова затягивается и чувствует лёгкий ветерок у себя на лице. Шарлотт никогда не вернётся, поэтому для кого, чёрт возьми, Джимми себя хранит? Неужели это правда так ужасно, если он попытается собрать оставшиеся осколки своей жизни с кем-то другим?  
Будет ли это правильным поступком?  
Он закрывает глаза. Что бы он сегодня ни сделал – если он вообще что-то сделает – это должно ощущаться естественным, таким же лёгким, как дыхание. Он не должен задаваться вопросами или притуплять нервы алкоголем и никотином. Что, чёрт возьми, с ним случилось? Он был так уверен и обаятелен с женщинами, хотя Роберт ни разу _не_ женщина, так что, может, проблема в этом.  
Впрочем, Джимми так не думает.  
Он не знает, как много времени прошло, когда слышит звук отодвигаемой двери.  
– А, вот ты где, – говорит Роберт, по его лицу скользит быстрая, неуверенная улыбка, и он встаёт рядом. Дым от джимминой сигареты клубится между ними. – Я не знал, что ты куришь.  
Джимми делает долгую затяжку и выдыхает через ноздри.  
– Иногда мне нравится выдыхать дым через нос и притворяться драконом. – Джимми после шестого стакана – душа компании.  
Рот Роберта принимает это милое выражение, когда он старается не рассмеяться, и от которого у Джимми внутри всё трепещет.  
– Ты знаешь, что это вредно, – говорит он неожиданно серьёзным голосом.  
– Спасибо, _пап._  
Роберт не реагирует на сарказм.  
– Я думаю только о Скарлет. Уверен, она будет скучать, если тебя не станет.  
Джимми открывает рот, чтобы с этим поспорить, но передумывает. Он посмеивается и снова затягивается в знак молчаливого протеста.  
Они какое-то время стоят там, ни один из них не произносит ни слова. Это не прибавляет Джимми спокойствия, отнюдь. Он всё ещё чувствует лёгкую тревогу в груди, и, бля, когда в последний раз Джимми Пейдж нервничал в чьём-либо присутствии?  
Только… только когда встретил Шарлотт.  
Он гадает, что бы это значило.  
Роберт протягивает руку и берёт сигарету из джимминых пальцев. Джимми думает, что ему следует возмутиться, хотя бы из принципа, но он захвачен тем, как Роберт берёт в рот фильтр, тем, как ленивые завитки дыма слетают с его губ.  
– Ты знаешь, что это вредно, – подтрунивает Джимми, потому что, конечно, он должен заглушить свои чувства шуткой. – Ты же хочешь оставаться в живых ради своего сына?  
Роберт замирает, словно ему отвесили пощёчину. В его взгляде читается боль. Джимми сглатывает, у него во рту неожиданно пересохло. Это не та реакция, на которую он рассчитывал.  
– Ты можешь меня отчитывать, но не наоборот, да? – Джимми после шестого стакана не знает, когда нафиг заткнуться.  
Роберт не отвечает, просто молча докуривает сигарету так, что это кажется более значительным, чем любые слова. Когда он заканчивает, то роняет окурок на бетон и наступает на него носком ботинка.  
 _Чёрт, стояк, только не сейчас._  
Джимми пытается унять это чувство, потому что оно давно утраченное и знакомое настолько, что это больно, как незаживающая рана. Он увлажняет губы и сразу переходит к делу.  
– Почему ты меня поцеловал?  
Робертово лицо заливается краской, он запускает руку в свои густые кудри и потирает шею сзади.  
– Прости, я… я должен был… я был просто… Мне просто показалось, что тогда было самое время для этого.  
– Ну, ты определённо это сделал, – говорит Джимми доброжелательно. – Но должна была быть более убедительная причина, так? Или ты целуешь всех, кого встречаешь? – Он смотрит, как Роберт становится невозможно красным. – Я думал, я особенный.  
Роберт снова нервно теребит браслет, и Джимми почти хочется протянуть руку и остановить его.  
– Ты… ты такой... я имею в виду, я бы даже не подумал об этом, если бы Скарлет не спросила, не хочу ли я пойти с тобой на свидание.  
Джимми моментально трезвеет.  
– Что? – Скарлет _точно_ наказана.  
– Она сказала, что ты скажешь да, если я тебя приглашу.  
Джимми внутренне содрогается, потому что да, он сказал что-то в этом духе. Конечно, это было под давлением, но он понимает, почему Скарлет услышала это именно так.  
– Но я сказал ей, что я буду счастлив пойти с тобой на свидание, но только если ты первым меня позовёшь.  
Смазанные алкоголем шестерёнки в мозгу Джимми начинают вращаться. Скарлет, вероятно, знала, что Джимми не соберётся и не позовёт Роберта на ужин, поэтому она взяла инициативу в свои крохотные ручки. Если вдуматься, то это гениально. Должен ли он быть впечатлён тем, как его дочь берёт на себя роль сводницы?  
– Богом клянусь, я не знаю, откуда в ней это.  
– Дети следуют примеру взрослых, – говорит Роберт, как будто это должно помочь.  
Джимми мотает головой, потому что не может быть, чтобы Скарлет переняла это от него.  
– Я не вмешиваюсь в чужие жизни. Это должен быть… – Джимми замолкает, поражённый внезапной догадкой. – Долбаный Джонси. – Завтра у них с Джонси будет серьёзный разговор.  
– Твой сосед?  
– Он постоянно пытается меня с кем-нибудь свести. Вообще-то, это уже стало похоже на навязчивую идею. Я иногда волнуюсь за беднягу. – Голова Джонси, должно быть, странное место.  
– Он кажется хорошим человеком. Хорошо, что у тебя есть кто-то, кто о тебе заботится.  
– Полагаю, это лучше альтернативы.  
Роберт на мгновение смотрит в сторону, прежде чем сказать:  
– Если честно, я бы этого не сделал, если бы не подумал, что ты весь вечер со мной флиртовал. Что показывает, как давно я сам этого не делал.  
Джимми смотрит на изгиб робертова рта. Если только он пододвинется чуть ближе… Это будет очень легко. Роберт его не отвергнет.  
Но сможет ли Джимми это сделать?  
Роберт просто смотрит на него, как будто затаив дыхание ждёт, что предпримет Джимми.  
Джимми делает шаг и говорит:  
– Я хочу кое-что попробовать. – Роберт не двигается, готовый позволить Джимми взять то, что ему нужно. Джимми прямо здесь, их лица так близко, и он колеблется, проверяя себя, прежде чем накрыть рот Роберта своим.  
У Роберта вкус виски и табака, его губы почти тут же раскрываются, обеспечивая Джимми доступ. Джимми наклоняет голову и целует Роберта с языком, влажно и грязно, прикусывая зубами его нижнюю губу. Он часто дышит, и его пальцы прикасаются к лицу Роберта, удерживая его там, пока движутся их губы. Роберт тихо мычит в сладкий вихрь их соединённых ртов, после чего Джимми притягивает его ближе.  
Это его первый поцелуй за пять лет – ёбаных лет – и Джимми не может найти в себе желание остановиться. Кажется неправильным, что он может это делать, что ему позволено желать, что он вознаграждён за это.  
Робертовы руки осторожны и невозможно легки, когда оказываются на бёдрах Джимми и притягивают его ближе. Прикосновение этих широких и сильных ладоней ощущается настолько естественным, что Джимми отстраняется и смотрит на Роберта, поражённый и напуганный тем, как сильно он этого хочет.  
Роберт неверно понимает причину потерянного выражения джимминого лица.  
– Прости, я не должен был…  
– Всё нормально, – уверяет его Джимми, чувствуя острый укол боли от того, каким уязвлённым выглядит Роберт. – Я привыкну к этому… к нам.  
Роберт протягивает руку, и Джимми не отдёргивается и не отодвигается от него. Роберт дотрагивается до джимминой щеки.  
– Тебе не нужно чувствовать себя виноватым.  
Джимми несмело улыбается.  
– Нет, нужно. Но я привыкну.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующее утро перед школой Скарлет полна вопросов.  
– Папочка, ты встречаешься с мистером Плантом?  
Джимми требуется услышать это от кого-то другого, чтобы наконец-то осознать.  
– Выходит, что так, – говорит он. Он не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу. С одной стороны, ему радостно, потому что это первые за годы признаки счастья и нормальности, но с другой стороны, он уже привык к страданиям, большое спасибо.  
Джимми помогает ей надеть ботинки, завязывает шнурки.  
– Могу ли я тебя попросить сохранить это в тайне? – спрашивает он.  
– Почему?  
Джимми не уверен, что уже готов рассказать ей о предубеждениях, поэтому он говорит:  
– Ну, я пока не хочу, чтобы люди знали. – Он пытается придумать, как объяснить ей так, чтобы она поняла. – Помнишь пингвинят? – Раньше этим летом Джимми водил Скарлет в зоопарк, и пингвины были её любимыми животными. – Помнишь, какие они маленькие, и такие хрупкие, что мамам и папам пингвинам нужно их оберегать?  
Она кивает.  
– Ну вот, иногда отношения, когда они только начинаются, очень похожи на пингвинят. Они ещё юны и легко могут погибнуть, поэтому их нужно холить и лелеять, пока они не окрепнут настолько, чтобы самим о себе заботиться.  
Джимми очень надеется, что Скарлет не подвергнет сомнению его убогую аналогию.  
Но Скарлет, кажется, понимает, к чему он клонит.  
– Значит, это не всегда будет тайной?  
– Нет, не всегда. Просто пусть пока побудет тайной. Мистер Плант ещё многого обо мне не знает. Я хочу подождать и посмотреть, как мы будем ладить, прежде чем рассказать ему. Поэтому если ты сможешь держать всё в секрете до тех пор, пока я не скажу, я буду тебе очень благодарен.  
Скарлет улыбается.  
– Хорошо.  
– Ты никому не скажешь?  
Она закрывает рот рукой и мотает головой.  
– Даже дяде Джонси и тёте Мо?  
Ещё одно движение головой.  
– Вот и хорошо. Спасибо тебе.  
Всю следующую неделю или около того Джимми продолжает приглашать Роберта к себе домой, разделяя с ним пространство. Это случается не каждый вечер – Джимми нужно время, чтобы отойти от всех этих переживаний – но когда случается, то всё предсказуемо невинно. Иногда Джимми завершает вечер поцелуем. Иногда нет. Каждую ночь он ложится спать с чувством, что подвёл _кого-то_.  
Но ему хорошо с Робертом. Даже если Джимми ложится спать с ужасным, жгущим его изнутри чувством вины, он всё равно хочет видеть Роберта каждый день и целовать его на ночь по вечерам, когда тот остаётся на ужин. Джимми может врать самому себе и притворяться, что всё иначе, потому что Роберт мужчина, что он не предаёт Шарлотт, потому что у Роберта острые углы и слабовыраженные изгибы, грудь широкая и преимущественно такая же, как у Джимми, широкие руки, квадратная челюсть и выпуклость в паху, которую Джимми хочет однажды исследовать.  
И хоть Джимми занимается самообманом, ему хочется видеть Роберта снова. Но в этот раз он выходит из своей зоны комфорта и спрашивает, могут ли они увидеться у Роберта дома. Роберт соглашается, поэтому Джимми оставляет Скарлет у Джонси, потому что ему любопытно, как у них всё будет развиваться наедине.  
Джонси в экстазе, его рот расплывается в дебильной улыбке, когда Джимми передаёт ему Скарлет.  
– У тебя свидание?  
– Нечего так радоваться. Это неестественно для мужчины так интересоваться личной жизнью друга. – Если бы Джимми не шутил, он был бы самым большим лицемером на свете.  
– Пять лет жить без женского внимания тоже неестественно, – говорит Джонси.  
Джимми только смеётся, потому что если бы Джонси только знал…  
– Как долго тебя не будет?  
Есть хоть какой-то шанс, что Джимми останется на ночь? Скарлет не надо завтра в школу – и Роберту тоже – так что есть туманная перспектива, но Джимми не уверен, что готов к этому. Дело не только в ожидании секса – хотя и в этом тоже, – но в интимности доверия кому-то настолько, чтобы спать с ним в одной кровати. И то, и другое в равной степени пугает Джимми.  
– Вернусь через несколько часов. Я позвоню, если планы изменятся.  
Джонси всё ещё улыбается, как гордый родитель.  
– Я счастлив за тебя, Джим. Надеюсь, всё пройдёт хорошо.  
– Да, я тоже.  
Роберт живёт в достаточно приличном многоквартирном доме в Вестминстере. Ничего выдающегося, но могло быть гораздо хуже – по крайней мере, снаружи. Квартиры слишком близко прижаты друг к другу, напоминая некачественную работу ортодонта. Здание нежного кремового оттенка, цвет кирпичной кладки различается от этажа к этажу – четыре этажа одинакового песочного цвета, следующие четыре на тон темнее, более коричневые, и так далее. Но балконы симпатичного дизайна, с коваными решётками.  
Джимми просто тратит время, любуясь архитектурой. Он выходит из машины и идёт по тротуару к двери Роберта.  
После джимминого стука Роберт открывает, улыбающийся и в наполовину расстёгнутой рубашке. Его джинсы почти на размер меньше, чем нужно, и привлекают слишком много внимания к его члену. У Джимми вырывается невольный вздох – он совершенно не подготовлен к этому двойному удару для своих гормонов.  
– Привет. – Убойная первая фраза.  
– И тебе привет. – Улыбка Роберта – то, чем стоит дорожить. Он заходит внутрь, пропуская Джимми. – Добро пожаловать в моё скромное обиталище.  
Джимми проходит внутрь и говорит:  
– Скромное – это точно. – Декор, тот немногий, что имеется, представляет собой стандартный набор, ничего уникального или личного. Всё выдержано в мягких жёлтых и бежевых тонах, отчего у Джимми возникает ощущение, что он в студенческом фильме. Всё настолько безлично, что Джимми задаётся вопросом, живёт ли Роберт здесь вообще. Его первая мысль о том, что Роберт только что въехал, но никаких коробок в подтверждение этой теории не наблюдается.  
Единственный признак того, что Роберт называет это место домом: бессчётное количество фотографий – в рамках и без – Роберта с мальчиком возраста Скарлет. Его сыном, как предполагает Джимми, потому что мальчик практически миниатюрная копия самого Роберта.  
Может, у Роберта две квартиры, и его настоящий дом захламлен или в каком-нибудь ужасном районе, поэтому он использует эту квартиру, чтобы производить впечатление на гостей.  
Ну нет, не на учительскую зарплату.  
– Ты вообще тут живёшь? – спрашивает Джимми, садясь на диван, столь девственно чистый, что он должен быть покрыт полиэтиленом.  
Роберт смеётся.  
– Я не такой уж хороший декоратор. И у меня не было времени, чтобы навести тут уют.  
Роберт, вероятно, тоже не часто принимает у себя гостей.  
– Можешь сесть за стол, если хочешь, – говорит он, отодвигая один из двух стульев. – Еда уже почти готова.  
Джимми проходит на кухню.  
– Что у нас сегодня на ужин?  
Роберт закрывает готовое блюдо своим телом, словно ожидая, что Джимми осудит его кулинарные потуги.  
– Ну, я не шеф-повар, как ты…  
– Шеф? – Джимми фыркает. – Ты серьёзно?  
– Всё, что ты готовишь – фантастически вкусно.  
– Спасибо, но мой секрет в том, чтобы стараться следовать рецепту. – Роберт не шевелится. Джимми нюхает воздух. – Что бы это ни было, пахнет определённо соблазнительно.  
– Он может выглядеть не лучшим образом, но я лично его протестировал. На вкус он не так ужасен, как на вид.  
– Это обнадёживает.  
Роберт отходит в сторону, и, да уж, он не шутил. В форме для запекания громоздится уродливая оранжево-коричневая масса, покрытая чем-то, что напоминает Джимми картофельное пюре и растаявший сыр.  
– Что это? – осмеливается спросить Джимми.  
– Пастуший пирог.  
– Если ты так говоришь.  
– Есть украшения, конечно. – Джимми всё ещё выглядит настроенным скептически; Роберт хмурится. – Ой, перестань, как будто я бы правда накормил нас чем-то сомнительным. Кто я, по-твоему, миссис Ловетт?  
Джимми от души смеётся; он не собирался, оно вырывается само, потому что у Роберта _потрясающее_ чувство юмора.  
– Ладно, уговорил.  
Внешность и правда обманчива, потому что пирог на вкус совершенно не такой, как на вид. За ужином Джимми отвешивает комплименты, и Роберт принимает их со смущённой улыбкой и рдеющими щеками. Они молчат минуту или около того, потому что Джимми замечает за собой, что то и дело поглядывает на грудь Роберта. Он не может по-настоящему сосредоточиться ни на одной теме для разговора, потому что его взгляд постоянно стремится туда.  
И ведь Роберт не женщина, а, следовательно, не одарён определёнными прелестями в области груди. Робертова грудь, с анатомической точки зрения, устроена так же, как и джиммина. У него нет никакой объективной причины пялиться, никакого оправдания в виде любопытства к противоположному полу. Но он ловит себя на мысли, каково было бы почувствовать грудь Роберта под своими руками, как его соски могут реагировать на лёгкое прикосновение. От этой мысли у Джимми сладко сводит живот.  
– Ты пялишься, – говорит Роберт, его рот изогнут в кривой улыбке, которую Джимми хочет снять поцелуем.  
Попался. Можно и подыграть:  
– Если бы мои учителя выглядели хотя бы вполовину так же хорошо, как ты, мои школьные годы прошли бы совсем иначе.  
Роберт смеётся и слегка краснеет.  
– Ты такой обаятельный, когда захочешь, правда?  
– Я немного не в форме, – говорит Джимми, пожимая плечами. – У тебя есть что-нибудь выпить?  
Роберт понимает, что Джимми спрашивает не о воде или чае.  
– Только «Уотниc».  
– Господи, Роберт, за что ты себя так ненавидишь?  
Роберт смеётся.  
– Эй, оно не такое уж и плохое, – говорит он, потому что он чёртов лжец. – Не глумись над «Уотнис».  
– Да, а то без меня этим некому заняться. – Но Джимми всё равно встаёт и берёт бутылку из холодильника.  
Джимми очень нравится звук робертова смеха. Шарлотт не была большой любительницей сухого джимминого чувства юмора; когда они только начали встречаться, она фальшиво смеялась над его шутками, как делают девушки, когда им нравится парень, но они не понимают его юмора. Но Роберт смеётся честно и от всего сердца, и Джимми кажется, что он мог бы к этому привыкнуть.  
Он открывает пиво и отпивает глоток.  
– Боже, на вкус как козлиная моча по сравнению с моим Джеком.  
– Ну, простите, маленький лорд Фаунтлерой, но не все из нас могут позволить себе ваше изысканное дорогое спиртное.  
Джимми фыркает. Трудно не влюбляться Роберта ещё больше, когда он тоже его смешит.  
– Кроме того, – говорит Роберт, – я думал, что твоя кровь и без того на восемьдесят процентов состоит из виски.  
– Думаю, вы с Джонси отлично поладите. Когда он узнал о моём интересе к Алистеру Кроули, то стал называть меня Вельзебух и вконец заездил эту шутку.  
Роберт снова смеётся, и Джимми улыбается себе под нос. Это их первое свидание без Скарлет в качестве связующего звена; Джимми думает, что оно проходит довольно-таки неплохо. Но робертова квартира кишит изображениями его сына, и Джимми ещё ничего о нём не спросил.  
Джимми делает ещё один глоток и борется с рвотным рефлексом.  
– Это твой сын на всех этих фотографиях? – Очевидный вопрос, ну да ладно.  
Роберт оглядывается вокруг, будто для того, чтобы посмотреть, о чём толкует Джимми.  
– А, да, – говорит он с грустной улыбкой на губах. – Это Карак.  
– Он определённо пошёл в тебя. Только если его мать не твой двойник.  
Роберт посмеивается.  
– Не совсем. Морин из Индии.  
– Всё ещё больная тема, да? Извини, я не должен был…  
– Нет, всё в порядке. Мой друг Бонзо всегда говорит, что говорить о таких вещах полезно.  
Джимми поднимает бровь.  
– У тебя есть друг по имени Бонзо?  
– Ну, у него в свидетельстве о рождении явно не это написано, – говорит Роберт, закатывая глаза, словно Джимми ведёт себя глупо. – И что это за имя, Джонси?  
– Просто ещё одна буква, добавленная к его фамилии.  
– Может, мне тогда стоит начать называть тебя Пейджи?  
Джимми мучительно пытается скрыть улыбку.  
– Хорошо, _Планти_. Нет, погоди, Робби мне больше нравится.  
Роберт сверлит Джимми взглядом из-под сведённых бровей.  
– Джим-Джам.  
Это вызывает у Джимми смех.  
– Так нечестно. Ты играешь не по правилам.  
– Каким правилам? Там что, были правила?  
– Мы просто прибавляли «и» к фамилиям друг друга, а не придумывали новые прозвища.  
Роберт пожимает плечами.  
– Правила создаются, чтобы их нарушать, Пейджи.  
– Это весьма неортодоксальное мнение для учителя.  
– Я не поддерживаю его в классе, разумеется.  
– Ну, если всё само собой разумеется, то тебе и не стоило об этом говорить, – говорит Джимми, слегка над ним подтрунивая.  
Роберт надувает губы, что выглядит до нелепости привлекательно.  
– Ты сегодня педант?  
– Всё, что мне нужно – это монокль и трубка. – Джимми смеётся себе под нос и смотрит на бутылочную этикетку. – «Уотнис»: ужасный отстой, тошнотворный напиток, издевательство сущее. – Он указывает на каждую букву для наглядности, как будто Роберт никогда раньше не слышал эту шутку.  
Но Роберт смеётся так, словно слышит её впервые, и Джимми не помнит, когда в последний раз так хорошо себя чувствовал.  
Джимми думает, что сделал сегодня что-то хорошее, выйдя из своей зоны комфорта. Он рискнул и стал от этого только счастливее. Может, он сможет раздвинуть границы чуть дальше и посмотреть, что из этого получится.  
После ужина Роберт пытается отогнать Джимми от раковины, потому что он гость, а гости не должны мыть посуду. Но Джимми никогда не принимал нет в качестве ответа, поэтому Роберт уступает и извиняется за отсутствие посудомоечной машины.  
Когда они заканчивают, Джимми вплотную подходит к границе личного комфорта, потому что Роберт просто стоит, словно не уверен, стоит попросить Джимми уйти или позволить ему остаться.  
Поэтому Джимми решает немного ему помочь. Он преодолевает смятение и говорит:  
– Мне сегодня всё понравилось. Может… может, я мог бы остаться?  
Роберт напрягается, как если бы от слов Джимми исходил электрический ток.  
– Нам необязательно что-то делать, – проясняет Джимми, говоря чуть быстрее, в то время как жар приливает к его лицу. – Я просто подумал, что было бы неплохо остаться на ночь. Я мог бы приготовить тебе утром завтрак. Я делаю офигенные яйца-бенедикт. Или блинчики, если тебе захочется чего-нибудь послаще.  
Выражение робертова лица не смягчается.  
Джимми сдаёт назад так сильно, что мог бы оказаться на улице. Ему не стоило поднимать эту тему.  
– Забей, это… это уже слишком, я понимаю.  
Роберт говорит:  
– Дело не в том, что я не хочу… поверь мне, я хочу… Я просто… мне нужно забрать Карака завтра утром, а путь туда неблизкий. Я бы хотел встать пораньше.  
Джимми сглатывает и пытается спасти вечер.  
– Я мог бы поехать с тобой. – Он пытается убавить пыл в своём тоне. – Я бы хотел познакомиться с твоим сыном. Скарлет будет в восторге, если у неё появится товарищ по играм её возраста, тебе так не кажется?  
Он ненавидит то, как умоляюще это звучит. Но ведь Джимми не скрывал Скарлет от Роберта – она его обожает. Если у Роберта почти отцовские отношения с джимминой дочерью, неужели он не может хотя бы познакомить Джимми со своим сыном?  
Роберт сжимает губы, его взгляд бегает, подобно затравленному зверю.  
– Может быть, в другой раз, ладно?  
Джимми изо всех сил старается не показать, как он уязвлён.  
– О, да, конечно. – Может быть, ещё слишком рано для того, чтобы вот так вплетать себя в робертову жизнь, но Джимми всё равно чувствует себя отвергнутым, словно Роберт не доверяет ему достаточно для того, чтобы позволить встретиться с Караком.  
Роберт дотрагивается до джимминой щеки.  
– Я хочу этого, больше всего на свете, но я не могу. – В его голосе слышно странное напряжение. – Просто… просто мы с Морин не так давно разъехались. Карак пока привыкает ко всей этой ситуации; я не хочу слишком рано вываливать на него нечто подобное.  
Джимми кивает, чувствуя оцепенение во всём теле. Он изо всех сил старается придать тону своего голоса больше жизни.  
– Я понимаю. – Возможно, он не чувствовал бы себя таким отвергнутым, если бы Роберт разрешил ему остаться. Он мог бы ускользнуть утром, но Джимми решает, что переговорам конец. Он уже и так чувствует себя глупо из-за того, что хочет этого, из-за того, что показал свою уязвимость.  
– Значит, спокойной ночи? – спрашивает Джимми. В его улыбке читается боль.  
Роберт легко ему кивает, прежде чем накрыть джиммин рот своим. Джимми не может сдержать тихий стон желания. Роберт целует его в раскрытые губы, зарывает пальцы в его волосы. Это ощущается, как извинение, и Джимми пытается найти немного успокоения в поцелуе.  
Пока Джимми неуверенным шагом продвигается к двери, тёплая, нежная ладонь Роберта лежит у него на спине.  
– Может, мы могли бы попробовать снова после выходных, – мягко говорит Роберт. – Если… если ты, конечно, хочешь.  
По крайней мере, Роберт хочет дать этим отношениям ещё один шанс. Джимми проглатывает ком в горле.  
– Я… я хочу. Спокойной тебе ночи.  
Роберт открывает рот, словно хочет сказать что-то ещё, но замирает, закрывает его, качая головой. Вместо этого он говорит: «И тебе», неубедительно улыбаясь.  
Джимми улыбается в ответ, чувствуя себя слабым, глупым и полным неудачником. Он садится в машину и уезжает. Он не оглядывается назад.

Джимми всё ещё чувствует горечь отказа, когда идёт к дому Джонси, чтобы забрать Скарлет. Джонси открывает дверь с улыбкой, которая мгновенно сходит с его лица, когда он видит Джимми.  
– Неудачное свидание?  
– Просто верни мне мою дочь, – говорит Джимми со вздохом.  
– По крайней мере, скажи мне, что случилось?  
– Всё сложно.  
– Люди всегда это говорят, но, как правило, это не так.  
Джимми закатывает глаза. Ему жутко хочется уложить Скарлет в кровать и утешиться бутылкой Джека.  
– Проницательно, Джонс. Правда.  
Джонси знакомы джиммины настроения, и он знает, что ему не удастся сегодня выведать у Джимми никаких подробностей. Он пожимает плечами и впускает Джимми внутрь.  
– Ну, зато ты хотя бы вернулся в игру и попробовал. Первый шаг всегда самый сложный. Со временем к тебе всё вернётся.  
Джонси правда упустил свой шанс, чтобы стать мотивационным оратором. Боже.  
Джимми обнаруживает Скарлет уснувшей на диване и берёт её на руки. Она инстинктивно обнимает его за шею, зарываясь лицом в его рубашку. Он поворачивается к Джонси и шепчет: «Спасибо».  
Ему достаточно быстро удаётся её уложить, но она уже крепко спит, так что это не его заслуга. Джимми прокрадывается вниз и находит свою верную бутылку виски. Он наливает себе на три пальца и выпивает. На вкус как шоколадный торт по сравнению с той убогой подделкой под пиво.  
Но Джимми всё равно хотелось бы пить с Робертом «Уотнис», вместо того, чтобы сидеть тут одному со стаканом Джека Дэниелса.


	6. Chapter 6

– Прошло два дня, – стонет Роберт, обращаясь к Бонзо, который возится со своим мотоциклом в мастерской. – Он ничего не сказал о том, чтобы снова встретиться. Как думаешь, он… что, если он меня ненавидит?  
Бонзо кряхтит.  
– Что ты натворил-то? – Потому что, конечно же, он решает, что виноват Роберт. Что, в общем-то, правда, но было бы приятно, если бы он хотя бы иногда вспоминал о презумпции невиновности.  
– Он хотел остаться на ночь. Я сказал ему, может, как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Бонзо прекращает своё занятие, чтобы скептически воззриться на Роберта.  
– Что с тобой, блять, не так? Ты головой не ударялся? Я думал, ты хотел перепихнуться по-быстрому разок-другой.  
Роберт не уверен, что хочет от Джимми только этого.  
– С ним всё иначе. Он отец одной из моих учениц. Ты можешь себе представить, как легко всё может пойти не так?  
– Он хотел остаться на ночь, – напоминает ему Бонзо. – Думаю, ясен перец, что он под этим подразумевал.  
– Я знаю, и я хотел, но…  
– Но?  
Роберт крутит браслет на запястье, пристально уставившись на масляное пятно на бетонном полу.  
– Но если бы он остался, он узнал бы про Карака.  
Бонзо таращит глаза.  
– Он не знает?  
– Это не очень-то удачная тема для разговора на первом свидании, Бонз. «Привет, я Роберт. Мой сын умер, и это превратило меня в безнадёжную развалину, не способную привести свою жизнь в порядок. А у тебя как дела?».  
– Я бы ещё поработал над формулировкой.  
Роберт раздражённо выдыхает, сдувая упавший на лицо завиток волос.  
– Значит, ты пригласил этого парня к себе на квартиру, и тема Карака вообще не всплыла? – спрашивает Бонзо, вытирая руки тряпкой и доставая разводной ключ из ящика с инструментами. – Он не заметил ни одной фотографии, или ты их все спрятал перед его приходом?  
– Джимми не знает, что Карака… больше нет с нами, – тихо говорит Роберт, всё ещё теребя браслет.  
Роберт поднимает взгляд, услышав звон упавшего на бетон металла. От удивления Бонзо выронил разводной ключ.  
– Бог ты мой, ты что, сказал ему, что Карак жив?  
Роберт не отвечает, просто виновато выдыхает (если такое только возможно).  
– Господи Иисусе, Роберт, что мне с тобой делать?  
– Слушай, я знаю, что это не лучшая моя идея…  
– Вот уж, блин, точно.  
Роберт прожигает его взглядом и продолжает.  
– Но Джимми единственный человек, который не смотрит на меня с жалостью. Так что, да, я немного приврал. Я говорю о Караке, как будто он ещё жив – в основном, с детьми, потому что они не знают – и, ну, иногда сложно переключиться, понимаешь? Легче думать, что он просто живёт со своей мамой за городом, чем… – Он проводит рукой по лицу.  
Бонзо вздыхает.  
– Если тебе нравится этот чувак, он рано или поздно узнает правду.  
– Я знаю, я просто… У меня был такой хороший вечер, и я бы хотел провести ещё несколько таких вечеров прежде, чем он всё узнает.  
– Попробуй хотя бы разок потрахаться, а то мне придётся лишить тебя звания мужика.  
– Я думал, ты меня разжаловал, когда узнал, что мне нравятся парни.  
Бонзо пожимает плечами.  
– Бухой был. На следующий день я тебя обратно посвятил.  
– Что-то я такого не припомню, – ворчит Роберт, но это его не особенно волнует. Вода под мостом и всё такое.  
– Но, слушай, ты рассказал мне свою страшную тайну, и это ничего не изменило. Я периодически тебя подкалываю, но на этом всё. Может, этот чувак не убежит, поджав хвост, когда узнает о Караке.  
– Может, он просто начнёт смотреть на меня жалостливым взглядом, в котором будет читаться «ах ты бедняжка». Жалость как пердёж; свой не воняет, чужой напрягает.  
Бонзо фыркает.  
– Образно, ёпт. – Он продолжает ковыряться в мотоцикле и говорит: – Если ты снова хочешь его увидеть, почему бы тебе просто не собраться с духом и не пригласить его?  
Роберту хочется сказать что-то вроде: «Потому что он на меня сердится», но он знает, что Бонзо просто закатит глаза или скажет, что нужно извиниться и помириться. Как будто Бонзо думает, что если парню нравятся другие парни, то это автоматически означает, что у него иммунитет перед типично мужским неприятием разговоров о задетых чувствах и гневе.  
– Если всё пойдёт не так, виноват будешь ты, – говорит Роберт, поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Отлично. Отправь его ко мне, если он на тебя разозлится. Я возьму удар на себя.  
Роберт до сих пор не знает, когда Бонзо говорит саркастически.

Но их следующее свидание назначает всё-таки Джимми, в этот раз у него же дома в пятницу вечером. Джимми готовит особенный ужин для них троих и очень старается не тянуться за виски, нервничая. Он решает справляться с ситуацией, как нормальный человек, и это ново и пугающе для него, но Джимми считает, что готов. Роберт уже однажды его отверг; он сможет смириться с этим и во второй раз.  
Роберт появляется у джимминой двери в футболке, которая заканчивается чуть ниже пупка и маняще оголяет кожу, и джинсах, так низко сидящих у него на бёдрах, что Джимми гадает, как они вообще там держатся. Он может наблюдать соблазнительно полуприкрытый джинсами изгиб мышц в низу его плоского живота. Господи Иисусе.  
– Так что ты делаешь в свободное время? – спрашивает Джимми у Роберта за ужином. – Помимо того, что играешь на пианино и воруешь гармоники.  
Роберт старается скрыть улыбку, но ему это не очень хорошо удаётся.  
– Я всегда любил футбол, с тех пор, как мне было столько же, сколько Скарлет. Мы с папой не соглашались во многих вещах, но нас объединяла любовь к Волкам.  
Джимми поднимает бровь.  
– Волкам?  
– Вульверхэмптон Уандерерс, – говорит Роберт. – Ты не большой фанат спорта, да?  
– Не особенно.  
Скарлет смеётся, словно что-то вспоминает.  
– Папочка не очень хорошо играет в футбол, – говорит она. – Один раз он ударил дядю Джонси мячом в лицо.  
– Не нарочно, – говорит Джимми, заливаясь краской.  
Роберт снова смеётся своим чудесным смехом и смотрит на Скарлет.  
– Правда?  
– Ах-ха, мы играли во дворе у дяди Джонси, и папочка должен был быть в моей команде, но он не очень хорошо играет, и он пнул мяч и ударил дядю Джонси так, что тот не смог больше играть, – объясняет Скарлет. – Кровь была везде! – восторженно говорит она.  
Одно дело, когда твой ребёнок позорит тебя перед незнакомцем, но ничто не сравнится с унижением от того, когда твой милый отпрыск рассказывает компрометирующий тебя анекдот человеку, в которого ты влюблён.  
В тридцать один год Джимми осознаёт, что всё ещё может влюбиться так, как если бы ему снова было пятнадцать. Он не вполне понимал сей факт до этого момента, и это одновременно его ужасает и странно обнадёживает.  
Роберт, впрочем, смеётся, премило морща нос, так что, пожалуй, Джимми не стоит так уж расстраиваться из-за отсутствия у Скарлет словесного фильтра.  
– Уверен, твой папочка этого не хотел, – говорит он, ухмыляясь.  
– Он всё равно не умеет играть в футбол, – говорит Скарлет так, словно она разочарована атлетическими неудачами Джимми.  
– Но он хорошо делает многое другое, правда же?  
Джимми не может поверить в то, что этот разговор в самом деле происходит у него на глазах.  
– Он лучше всех играет на гитаре, – говорит Скарлет. – Он научил меня рисовать и помог покрасить мою комнату, и он очень высокий, поэтому ему не нужна лестница, чтобы доставать вещи, которые высоко. Прямо как вам!  
– Это полезное умение, – соглашается Роберт.  
– И он готовит очень вкусную еду, но не такую вкусную, как тётя Мо.  
– Ну, тётя Мо этому училась. Это не очень-то честно. – Джимми срочно необходимо свернуть этот разговор. – Как насчёт того, в чём хорош мистер Плант? – спрашивает он в надежде перевести стрелки позора в другом направлении.  
– Во всём! – говорит Скарлет, и Роберт выглядит так, словно он изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться. – Он лучше всех рассказывает истории, и он делает тебя счастливым, папочка!  
Джимми смотрит на Роберта, думая, не сболтнула ли Скарлет лишнего. Но Роберт этим, кажется, не задет.  
– Да, милая, это так, – признаёт Джимми, и что-то тёплое расцветает в его груди.  
Скарлет поворачивается к Роберту и говорит:  
– Папочка раньше пил много сока для взрослых, который помогает не грустить, но вы делаете его счастливым, поэтому ему не нужно больше пить!  
Скарлет только что спалила его, как депрессивного алкоголика. Джимми задаётся вопросом, существует ли вежливый способ умереть за столом.  
– Солнышко, – говорит он, в то время как его щёки горят, – может, ты доешь свой ужин и дашь мистеру Планту хоть слово сказать?  
Скарлет слушается, и Джимми гадает, что он сделал, чтобы это заслужить. Роберт просто улыбается себе под нос, но в его улыбке читается грусть; Джимми не знает, с чем это связано, но, по крайней мере, Роберт не порывается уйти.  
Им удаётся покончить с ужином без нового компромата от Скарлет. Когда наступает время ложиться спать, Скарлет изъявляет твёрдое желание, чтобы сказку ей сегодня прочитал Роберт. Прежде чем оставить дочь с Робертом, Джимми укладывает её в кроватку и целует. Джимми остаётся за дверью – так, что его не видно, но ему самому всё слышно – потому что ему жутко нравится, как хорошо Роберт управляется со Скарлет.  
– Ой, это твоя мама? – спрашивает Роберт. Должно быть, он увидел фотографию Скарлет, Джимми и Шарлотт в рамке на ночном столике.  
– Ах-ха.  
– Она красивая. Прямо как ты.  
Скарлет хихикает.  
Фотография была сделана, когда Скарлет было всего несколько месяцев – один из редких снимков, на которых они все трое вместе. Джимми держит дочь на коленях, беззаботно улыбаясь, улыбка Шарлотт, как лучик солнца, и Джимми счастлив и влюблён и не знает, чего ему ещё желать, и теперь ему больно смотреть на эту фотографию, поэтому он не смотрит.  
– У тебя есть другие фотографии твоей мамы? – спрашивает Роберт.  
– У папочки есть, но он не любит на них смотреть, потому что ему делается грустно.  
– Когда ты последний раз её видела?  
– Не знаю. Я маленькая была.  
– Уверен, твоему папочке было очень грустно, когда она ушла.  
– Да, ему часто грустно, – говорит Скарлет. – Но он радуется, когда вы здесь, или когда я рисую ему картинки, или когда он играет на гитаре, один или с дядей Джонси.  
– Что ты помнишь про свою маму?  
– Не знаю. Папочка говорит, что она меня очень любила, и что она пела мне, когда я не могла заснуть. Папочка поёт мне иногда, но у него не очень хорошо выходит.  
– Твой папочка не может быть хорош во всём, милая. И я тоже. Я уверен, что не буду хорошо играть на гитаре. И готовлю я тоже не очень. – После короткой паузы он говорит: – Какую сказку ты сегодня хочешь?  
Скарлет мгновение раздумывает.  
– Вы можете придумать свою?  
– Думаю, что могу, – говорит Роберт с улыбкой в голосе.  
Он рассказывает ей о том, как в детстве посещал Уэльс, и о героических деяниях валлийского короля, но Джимми сильно сомневается в том, что Роберт это выдумывает. Скарлет впитывает каждое слово, совершенно заворожённая. Когда Роберт заканчивает, он желает Скарлет доброй ночи, и Джимми слышит мягкий звук матрасной пружины, когда он встаёт.  
– Мистер Плант? – говорит Скарлет мягко и сонно.  
– Да, милая?  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы были моим папочкой.  
Джимми чувствует себя так, будто его ударили ножом в грудь, старается не обращать внимания на щиплющие глаза слёзы.  
Какое-то мгновение Роберт молчит, словно не уверен, как на это реагировать. Когда он заговаривает, тон его голоса печален и напряжён:  
– Скарлет, твой папочка очень тебя любит. Он очень старается, и, может быть, он не умеет делать всё, чего тебе бы хотелось, но он любит тебя больше всего на свете.  
– Но почему вы тоже не можете быть моим папочкой? Чтобы у меня было два папочки.  
Джимми едва ли не ахает вслух.  
Роберт тепло смеётся, но в то же время с оттенком грусти.  
– Я думаю, это уже решать твоему папочке, разве нет? Нужно быть уверенным, когда принимаешь кого-то в семью, правда? – Он выключает свет в её спальне. – А теперь засыпай, дорогая. Уже поздно, и у тебя был насыщенный день.  
– Спкночи, мистер Плант.  
– Спокойной ночи, милая.  
Джимми слышит приближающуюся поступь Роберта, поэтому он прокрадывается дальше по коридору в свою спальню и делает вид, что не подслушивал. Роберт наполовину прикрывает дверь в комнату Скарлет и тихо идёт по коридору.  
– Пейджи? – громким шёпотом зовёт он, просовывая голову в дверь джимминой комнаты.  
Джимми копается в ящиках комода. Он поднимает взгляд, услышав голос Роберта.  
– Ты её уложил?  
Роберт кивает. Джимми замечает боль в его глазах.  
– Ты, наверное, собрался уходить? Тебе ведь нужно рано встать, чтобы забрать сына?  
Роберт на мгновение отводит взгляд.  
– Я, эм, вообще-то, Морин ведёт его завтра к доктору, поэтому у меня есть немного времени в запасе. Если… если хочешь, я имею в виду.  
– Я всегда тебе рад, – говорит Джимми. Он беспокоится, что, возможно, сказал слишком много, но Роберт улыбается, и Джимми хочется, чтобы он всегда так делал.  
– Спасибо.  
Они осторожно спускаются вниз, и Роберт говорит:  
– Ты всегда калечишь людей во время игры в футбол, или это была трагическая случайность?  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Я не настолько нескоординированный. В школе я занимался бегом с препятствиями.  
– Правда? И как, успешно?  
– Довольно-таки. Но это немного мешало моим занятиям музыкой.  
– Значит, не очень умно будет от тебя убегать, – шутит Роберт.  
Джимми мрачно посмеивается.  
– Нет, это _как раз_ будет умно. – Прежде чем Роберт успевает с этим поспорить, Джимми говорит: – Но пока ты ещё здесь, может, чайку?  
– Только за компанию. Я уже наелся.  
– Замётано, – говорит Джимми со смехом. Он решает сегодня не пить; Джимми не собирается рисковать после неожиданного заявления Скарлет за ужином.  
Они сидят рядом на диване. Джимми искоса поглядывает на Роберта, и от его вида у него в груди что-то тает. Роберт поворачивается к нему лицом со смущённой улыбкой на губах. Джимми замечает ямочку, которая под определённым углом делает робертов подбородок похожим на крошечную задницу. Нелепо и очаровательно – прямо как сам Роберт, думает Джимми.  
Джимми не может придумать причину, по которой ему не стоит наклониться и поцеловать Роберта. Что он и делает. Это нежный, неторопливый поцелуй, потому что Джимми до сих пор не привык к ощущению робертова рта, до сих пор не привык целовать другого мужчину. Роберт целуется так, словно уже всё это делал, что одновременно успокаивает и ужасает Джимми.  
Когда они останавливаются, Джимми замечает, что Роберт смотрит на длинный белый шрам у него на предплечье. Джимми смущённо одёргивает рукав рубашки в надежде, что Роберт не спросит про шрам.  
– Я хотел кое-что у тебя спросить, – говорит Роберт. – Насчёт Скарлет.  
– Да? – Джимми не уверен, что готов к этому вопросу.  
– Я заметил, что она не очень-то любит… – он подыскивает подходящее слово, – взаимодействовать с другими учениками сверх того, что от неё ожидается. Она работает в группах или в парах, когда нужно, но ей, кажется, не интересно заводить друзей. Она не дистанцируется и никого не задирает, ей просто… неинтересно? – Роберт пожимает плечами. – Я просто хотел узнать, не заметил ли ты дома каких-то проблем с поведением, или, может быть, она тебе что-то насчёт этого говорила.  
– Пожалуй, это моя вина, – говорит Джимми. – Она никогда полноценно не общалась с ровесниками. У наших соседей две дочери – девяти и десяти лет – и Скарлет всегда играла с ними. Так что она привыкла играть со старшими детьми и взрослыми. И может быть, тот факт, что я так рано научил её читать и рисовать, вроде как завысил её планку.  
Роберт кивает.  
– Я думал о том, что она слишком развита по сравнению с другими детьми её возраста.  
Джимми награждает его извиняющейся улыбкой.  
– Надеюсь, она не доставляет тебе неудобств.  
– Нет, конечно, нет. Она чудесная.  
Джимми думает, что это подходящий момент для его следующего вопроса.  
– Ну, знаешь, если ты хочешь, чтобы она завела друзей среди ровесников, может, ты мог бы в следующий раз привести своего сына? Уверен, он ей понравится.  
Лицо Роберта вновь принимает печально-отстранённое выражение, и он отводит взгляд.  
– Да, может быть, – говорит он, но Джимми слышит: «После дождичка в четверг».  
Сколько уже можно. Роберт слишком долго избегал этой темы. Джимми заслуживает конкретного ответа, а не постоянных обещаний.  
– Может быть? Значит, это нормально, что Скарлет видит в тебе второго отца, но мне нельзя даже встретиться с твоим сыном? Где справедливость?  
Роберт зажмуривает глаза. Его губы дрожат, словно он сдерживает признание.  
– Я доверяю тебе своего ребёнка. Почему ты не доверяешь мне своего? – Джимми не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так жёстко, но нарастающий внутри гнев одерживает верх над всем прочим.  
– В чём проблема? – продолжает Джимми, наседая на Роберта. – В глубине души ты думаешь, что я плохой отец, да? Или, может быть, то, что мы тут делаем, ничего для тебя не значит. Это так? Ты со мной просто из жалости? «Ой, гляньте на этого несчастного отца-одиночку. Ему, должно быть, так плохо…»  
– Ты не можешь с ним встретиться, потому что он мёртв, Джимми.  
Мёртв.  
Слово, кажется, останавливает ход времени. Дыхание Джимми застревает в лёгких, его грудь каменеет. Шум воздуха заполняет висящую между ними тишину, словно комната – воздушное судно, слишком быстро теряющее давление, и они стремительно несутся к земле.  
Мёртв.  
Нет. Нет. Этого, блять, просто не может быть.  
Всё вдруг обретает пугающий смысл. Пустой, отстранённый взгляд, его сгорбленные плечи, улыбка, которая никогда не достигает его глаз… То, что произошло с Робертом – худший кошмар любого родителя. Вот же ж блять.  
Роберт выглядит совершенно опустошённым, словно он вовсе не хотел, чтобы эти слова так вылетели. Когда он моргает, слёзы струятся по его щекам, и он тут же их вытирает. Он выглядит так, словно пытается найти слова для объяснения, но, очевидно, для того, что сейчас творится у него в голове, слов не существует.  
Джимми проглатывает ком в горле, чтобы снова обрести возможность говорить.  
– Я… Мне… Мне так жаль. Я и понятия не имел.  
Роберт снова зажмуривается и прячет лицо в ладонях. Он кажется невозможно маленьким на этом диване, словно горе поглотило его. Он делает глубокий вдох и убирает руки.  
– Я лгал тебе… и Скарлет… Прости меня. Я просто… я просто хотел притвориться. Я даже не думал, что это сделает всё только хуже, понимаешь? Я сам выкопал себе яму. Я не хотел, чтобы всё зашло настолько далеко. Я просто хотел забыть. – Его голос ломается со звуком разрываемого шёлка.  
Джимми чувствует, как его сердце тоже разбивается.  
– Я понимаю, что ты теперь не можешь мне доверять, – продолжает Роберт. Его полный отчаяния взгляд останавливается на джиммином лице, и Джимми вздрагивает от боли в его глазах. – Но я не хотел причинить тебе боль. – Он снова прячет лицо, загребает ладонями волосы и тянет, словно пытается вырвать их с корнем, словно он боится того, что может повлечь за собой это признание.  
Джимми никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя большим уродом, чем сейчас. Он пододвигается ближе, робко, на случай, если Роберт этого не захочет. Но Роберт даже этого не замечает, поглощённый агонией. Тогда Джимми дотрагивается до робертова запястья, выпутывая его руку из волос.  
Джимми переплетает свои пальцы с робертовыми и какое-то время ничего не говорит. Если есть хоть какая-то надежда на то, что Роберт почувствует себя менее ужасно, то ему надо снять свой панцирь и обнажить собственную слабость. Это так блядски сложно, потому что это та часть его души, куда он никого не допускает, но жар робертовой кожи так близко, что его защита слабеет.  
– Пять лет назад мать Скарлет погибла в автомобильной аварии, – говорит он, и его голос полон боли. Джимми смотрит в пол, не в силах взглянуть на Роберта. Он ни с кем не говорил об этом так, кроме Джонси. Всё его тело ощущается как оголённый нерв. – Я выжил. Она нет.  
Джимми переводит дыхание и смотрит на Роберта. Роберт глядит на него полными слёз глазами, его милое лицо вновь искажено страданием.  
– О боже…  
– Так что… я тоже тебе лгал. – Джимми хочет дать Роберту понять, что он ничего не испортил. Они оба хранили секреты.  
Но его слова не утешают Роберта, как надеялся Джимми.  
– Не так, как это делал я. Ты не… ты не притворялся, что она всё ещё жива.  
– Раньше притворялся, – признаётся Джимми, сжимая руку Роберта, пока тот не расслабляет пальцы. – Я слишком долго был в больнице и пропустил похороны. Поэтому… было легче притвориться, что этого не произошло, что она просто ушла от нас и зажила своей жизнью. – Он никогда никому об этом не рассказывал, даже Джонси. – Но я смотрел на Скарлет и думал, как мать вообще может бросить своего ребёнка. Правда всегда выходит наружу.  
Джимми осмеливается взглянуть на Роберта.  
– Прошло не так много времени, так ведь?  
Роберт медленно качает головой, словно ожидает наказания за свой ответ.  
– Почти три месяца.  
Спустя три месяца Джимми был чёртовой размазнёй. Он вернулся на работу только через полгода. Он выдыхает и обнимает Роберта за талию, притягивая ближе к себе.  
– Прости, что я наговорил тебе столько ужасных вещей. Если бы я знал… блять, я бы не… мне бы хотелось взять слова назад. Извинений недостаточно.  
Роберт мотает головой.  
– Всё нормально. Ты не знал. – Слова звучат искренне, но в его голосе слышна печаль. – Но… ты правда думал, что я с тобой из жалости?  
Джимми нужно научиться держать свой глупый рот на замке.  
– Я… нет… Прости, что я вообще… я не думал. Ладно, я _думал_ , но я был неправ. – Роберт не пытался держать дистанцию; он был раздавлен тяжестью собственной лжи.  
Вихрь эмоций заряжает атмосферу электричеством. После своего откровения Джимми чувствует себя измождённым и разбитым, и ему кажется, что Роберт чувствует то же самое. Он обнимает его крепче и спрашивает:  
– Хочешь остаться на ночь? Ты выглядишь уставшим.  
Роберт непонимающе выгибает бровь, словно вовсе не ожидал от Джимми подобного предложения.  
– Ты можешь принять душ, переодеться во что-то из моих вещей, если хочешь. – Джимми хочется проглотить слова обратно, потому что это больше, чем он предлагал кому-либо за долгое, долгое время. Но Роберту нужно это, ему нужно знать, что у них всё хорошо.  
Роберт какое-то время изучает джиммино лицо, затем медленно кивает.  
Пока Роберт наверху в джимминой комнате, Джимми остаётся на кухне и наливает себе выпить.  
Мёртв.  
Джимми всё ещё не может в это поверить. Он не может представить, каково было бы потерять Скарлет. Его мозг просто отказывается об этом думать. Как Роберт находит в себе силы функционировать как человек? И тем более вернуться на работу, где он окружён детьми того же возраста, что и его умерший сын.  
Джимми вспоминает, что видел Роберта на кладбище. Господи, он, наверное, навещал могилу сына. Роберт носил в себе столько боли, но Джимми даже не озаботился тем, чтобы заглянуть дальше дружелюбного фасада и обнаружить пульсирующий ком страдания и горя. У Роберта была семья, жена и сын, и он потерял всё.  
Джимми знает, что Роберт был замечательным отцом. Наверное, Роберт брал сына на прогулки в парк, играл с ним в мяч, научил его читать и играть в футбол. Он, наверное, читал ему каждый вечер перед сном, укладывал в постель, целовал в лоб и смотрел, как тот засыпает и… Проклятье.  
Роберт создал воображаемый мир, в котором его сын всё ещё был жив, и, в самом деле, кто бы этого не сделал, когда альтернатива в том, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с жуткой, жестокой реальностью и впасть оцепенение от скоротечности всего сущего?  
Джимми больше не может об этом думать. Он принуждает себя сосредоточиться на чём-то ещё – на чём угодно. Он думает о том, что сегодня разделит постель с Робертом. Это будет впервые, когда он делает нечто подобное со времён Шарлотт (и если не брать в расчёт Скарлет). Он избегал подобной близости последние пять лет, из чувства долга или страха – он точно не знает. Возможно, от смеси обоих чувств.  
Он пьёт до тех пор, пока страх не исчезает, и по его венам не растекается приятное тепло. Роберт выходит из спальни, свешивается с лестничных перил.  
– Ты на всю ночь там останешься?  
Джимми перекатывает лёд в стакане.  
– Не хотел тебе мешать. Я сейчас приду. Тебе необязательно меня дожидаться, если что. – Он ободряюще улыбается Роберту, чтобы смягчить грубость последней фразы.  
На Роберте до нелепости не подходящие друг к другу старые джиммины пижамные штаны и футболка. Они достаточно хорошо на нём сидят, облегая все нужные места, от чего у Джимми перехватывает дыхание.  
Роберт, кажется, замечает, что Джимми на него пялится, потому что он говорит:  
– Я так понял, в нижнем ящике у тебя не самые любимые вещи хранятся.  
Джимми удивлён, услышав звук собственного смеха.  
– Хорошо выглядишь.  
Роберт ухмыляется.  
– Ты опять пил?  
Джимми презрительно усмехается:  
– Нет, – и проворно избавляется от стакана. Он подходит к лестнице. – Кроме того, я только слегка поддал. И я всё равно думаю, что ты хорошо выглядишь. Все трое. – Ему легче шутить с Робертом, чем думалось, даже после произошедшего, и это придаёт Джимми необходимую уверенность в том, что они всё делают правильно.  
Роберт кладёт руку Джимми на талию, когда тот поднимается наверх.  
– Тебе нужно отоспаться, – говорит он своим лучшим учительским тоном, к которому у Джимми иммунитет, потому что ему не пять лет.  
– Со мной всё будет в порядке. Не волнуйся.  
Под источающими пар струями горячего душа джиммино тело наконец-то уподобляется проспиртованному мозгу и наполняется приятным теплом, расслабляясь. Он не торопится выходить из ванной в надежде на то, что Роберт заснёт к тому времени, как он закончит. Он не знает, как ему быть с тем фактом, что в его постели красивый мужчина, который может хотеть разных _вещей_ , к которым Джимми, кажется, пока не готов.  
Одевшись и высушив волосы – последнее занимает изрядное количество времени – Джимми обнаруживает Роберта спящим в кровати. Он лежит спиной к Джимми, его влажные, пушистые волосы падают на лицо. Лампа на прикроватном столике выключена, и шторы задёрнуты, так что это хороший знак. Джимми в темноте на цыпочках подходит к кровати и забирается под одеяло.  
Когда матрас поскрипывает, Роберт издаёт тихий звук. Джимми замирает.  
– Можно я… можно я тебя обниму? – низким шёпотом спрашивает Роберт.  
Джимми удаётся кивнуть, и Роберт оплетает его рукой и притягивает ближе к себе. Тепло накрывает Джимми, как наркотический приход. Он не осознавал, как сильно скучал по такого рода близости. Роберт прижимается к Джимми сзади, твёрдая стена мускулов и жара, и зарывает лицо в джиммины волосы. Джимми чувствует поясницей что-то твёрдое, и, о господи, это его _член_.  
У Джимми внутри всё замирает, грудь сжимается. Он задерживает дыхание и ждёт, что Роберт сделает что-то со своей эрекцией – может быть, потрётся о него бёдрами или ещё что-то – но Роберт остаётся до невозможного спокойным. Он что, его просто _игнорирует?_ Джимми пытается не думать о нём и о том, какой он большой и настойчиво-твёрдый, но не может, потому что он никуда не исчезает и подчёркнуто многозначительно упирается ему в зад.  
Что ему, блять, делать? Как Роберт может этого не замечать?  
Джимми не сразу осознаёт, что происходит. У Роберта стояк, которым можно бурить алмазы, но он не обращает внимания на свои нужды ради Джимми. Всё, чего он сейчас хочет – это быть рядом, и Джимми хочет такой же близости. Находить утешение в тепле и присутствии другого человека.  
Джимми закрывает глаза, чувствует мягкое дыхание Роберта у себя в волосах. Новый страх поднимается у него в животе, подобно желчи. Вместо того, чтобы всеми силами избегать воспоминаний о Шарлотт, он вытащил их наружу и предъявил другому. Это дорого ему обойдётся.  
Джимми теснее прижимается к Роберту, пытаясь изгнать боль из своих мыслей. Он не знает, поможет ли ему робертово присутствие или только всё усугубит. Он закрывает глаза и молится о сне без сновидений.


	7. Chapter 7

Роберт привычно просыпается посреди ночи. Ему уже несколько месяцев не удавалось поспать по-человечески – каждую ночь он представляет свою жизнь не улетевшей в тартарары, видит сны о мире, каким он должен быть. Его мучают кошмары – тьма на задворках разума берёт вверх, снова и снова проигрывая потерю Карака, точно какую-то макабрическую хронику.  
Роберт с удивлением обнаруживает, что Джимми нет с ним в постели. Дверь ванной открыта настежь, свет выключен – значит, Джимми, очевидно, не там. Его половина кровати разворошена, как будто он выпутывался из одеял. Роберт проводит рукой по простыням. Холодные. Джимми нет уже какое-то время.  
Может быть, он зачем-нибудь понадобился Скарлет. Роберт соскальзывает с кровати и выглядывает в коридор. Свет нигде не горит. Может быть, Джимми ушёл в комнату Скарлет, чтобы её успокоить, и заснул там. Роберт вспоминает, как делал то же с Караком, и, чёрт, эта рана ещё свежа.  
Сквозь перила он видит силуэт, сидящий за кухонным столом. Роберт узнаёт эти тёмные волосы и удручённую позу. Он осторожно спускается по лестнице. Если Джимми и слышит его шаги, то он этого не показывает. Он сжимает в ладонях наполовину полный стакан, будто бы защищаясь от чего-то.  
Кухонная плитка холодит ступни Роберта.  
– Нервничаешь или не можешь заснуть?  
Джимми глубоко вздыхает, но не смотрит на него.  
– Возвращайся в постель, – глухо говорит он.  
Роберт подходит ближе – так близко, что замечает, как Джимми дрожит.  
– Всё в порядке?  
Джимми запускает пятерню в волосы. Его грудь слишком быстро вздымается и опускается. Роберт не знает, как помочь джимминой беде – Морин всегда охотно предоставляла ему слова, которые можно было использовать, а его собственное горе было обращено вовнутрь, загнано в самый дальний угол. Но он знает, что если бы ситуация была обратной, Джимми не оставил бы его вот так, не предложив хоть какое-то утешение. Он доказал ему это минувшим вечером.  
Роберт берётся за ближайший к Джимми стул и выдвигает его из-под стола. Он садится рядом. Джимми всё ещё отказывается на него смотреть, и Роберт борется с желанием притянуть его к себе и заключить в объятия.  
– Поговори со мной, Пейджи. Пожалуйста. – Роберт утешается тем, что если бы его присутствие было нежелательным, Джимми не попросил бы его остаться на ночь. – Ты можешь всё мне сказать.  
Джимми крепче сжимает пальцы у себя в волосах и часто дышит.  
– Это было ошибкой… – говорит он шёпотом.  
Роберт чувствует биение сердца у себя в горле.  
– Что ты… имеешь в виду? Позволить мне остаться?  
– Всё это. Я не могу этого сделать. – Джимми глядит на Роберта, его прекрасное лицо искажено страданием, и Роберт видит призраков, плавающих в его глазах.  
– Тебе не нужно ничего делать, если ты не хочешь. – Роберт осмеливается протянуть руку и накрыть джиммину ладонь своей. Джимми не убирает руки. Он выглядит слишком уставшим для того, чтобы даже попытаться. – Тебе приснился плохой сон? – Что ещё могло его так взбудоражить?  
Джимми закрывает глаза и сидит так какое-то время. Он поднимает стакан к губам, делает большой глоток. Когда Джимми ставит стакан на стол, Роберт отодвигает его подальше, чтобы у него не было искушения снова его взять. Они поговорят об этом, и он не позволит Джимми утонуть в печали.  
– Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?  
– Разговоры ничего не изменят.  
– Ты можешь почувствовать себя лучше.  
Джимми снова поворачивается к нему лицом, его взгляд злее в этот раз.  
– Да ладно? Ты думаешь, что разговоры о том, какое я дерьмо из-за того, что хочу быть с тобой, помогут мне почувствовать себя лучше? – Он дотрагивается рукой до рта, словно сказал больше, чем собирался.  
– Ты не дерьмо.  
– Я её _заменяю_ , – рычит Джимми в жуткую, холодную тишину.  
Так вот что его гложет. Роберт качает головой и снова прикасается к джимминой руке.  
– Нет, не заменяешь. Нельзя заменить кого-то. Каждый человек уникален и не похож на других и… – Этот разговор намного проще вести с детсадовцем. Джимми выглядит так, будто собирается закатить глаза и, возможно, заехать Роберту в лицо за то, что тот говорит ему банальные вещи.  
– Ты бы завёл другого ребёнка? – глумливо усмехается Джимми. – Я имею в виду, если в самом деле нельзя заменить человека, ты ведь не будешь винить себя за то, что снова станешь отцом.  
Роберт чувствует намеренный укол в его словах.  
– Ну, да, я бы хотел когда-нибудь завести другого ребёнка. И я бы не чувствовал вину.  
Джимми смотрит на него так, будто он сошёл с ума.  
– Карак был замечательным, – говорит Роберт, осторожно подбирая слова. Прошедшее время царапает горло. – И я жутко по нему скучаю. Но это не означает, что мне не следует пробовать снова и, возможно, постараться в следующий раз сделать всё лучше.  
– Ты считаешь, что это была твоя вина?  
– Я знаю, что это так.  
Джимми на мгновение затихает, после чего говорит:  
– Ты бы никогда в жизни не навредил ребёнку.  
Роберт просто пожимает джиммину руку. Он не уверен, что ему это позволено, но он просто не может отпустить.  
– Я бы поспорил с тобой утром на эту тему. – Он проводит большим пальцем по выступам и впадинкам джимминых костяшек. – Почему ты думаешь, что ты её заменяешь? Потому что ты со мной?  
Джимми удаётся кивнуть.  
– А какая альтернатива? Всегда быть одному?  
Джимми не отвечает, словно раздумывает над этим.  
– Ты не делаешь ничего плохого. Никто не осудит тебя за желание быть счастливым. – Роберт изучает джиммино лицо в поисках подсказок, как унять его чувство вины. – Ты думаешь, что не заслуживаешь счастья? Потому что я знаю, по крайней мере, одного человека, который категорически с этим не согласится.  
– Скарлет, – тихо говорит Джимми, словно прочтя его мысль.  
– И я, если моё мнение учитывается. И Джонси тоже. – Роберт видит, что ему не достучаться. Он решает сменить тактику. – Тебе было бы лучше, если бы я ушёл домой?  
Джимми выглядит оскорблённым этим предположением.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь… я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной… но это кажется неправильным.  
– Нет ничего неправильного в том, чтобы хотеть чего-то. Или кого-то. – Роберт держит джиммину руку в ладонях. – Если бы она была на твоём месте, ты бы хотел, чтобы она нашла кого-то другого?  
– Да, конечно.  
– Тогда почему ты думаешь, что она не хотела бы того же для тебя?  
– Потому что она мне сказала, – Джимми кажется опустошённым, говоря это. – Мне приснился сон, в котором она… Она сказала, что я предаю её и отнимаю у неё Скарлет…  
– Ты знаешь, не стоит так буквально воспринимать сны. Ну, я имею в виду, такие сны. – Роберт заворачивает завиток волос за ухо. – Мне тоже постоянно что-то такое снится, но нельзя позволять этим снам прерывать твои поиски счастья. Нам дана только одна жизнь, поэтому нужно взять от неё всё.  
Джимми закусывает нижнюю губу, и это не должно выглядеть настолько привлекательно, учитывая то, как ему сейчас плохо. Новые слёзы наполняют его глаза и стекают по щекам. Роберту хочется их вытереть, но он не уверен, что не пересечёт тем самым некую границу.  
– Скарлет очень рада, что мы вместе, – говорит Роберт, его слова взвешены и осторожны, потому что он может поплатиться, если не будет внимателен. – С детьми такое не часто случается.  
– Ей года не исполнилось, когда это произошло. Она не видит ситуацию так же, как и я, потому что она не помнит свою мать.  
– Но она знает, что мама любила её и не бросала. – Роберт видел фотографию возле кровати Скарлет; Скарлет знает, кто её мать, хотя помнит и не так много. – Ведь это именно Скарлет нас свела, если можно так выразиться. Она хочет этого для нас – и я знаю, что ты тоже. Как что-то подобное может быть неправильным?  
Джимми глубоко и тяжело вздыхает, словно собираясь с мыслями. Роберт хранит молчание и ждёт, давая ему необходимое время, чтобы облечь чувства в слова. Он знает, что Джимми всё это нелегко даётся.  
– Я уже очень давно не хотел ничего для себя. С тобой я чувствую себя хорошо и наполовину нормальным, и… Ты делаешь меня счастливым, – говорит Джимми так, словно это секрет, которого он стыдится. – Я не помню, когда в последний раз действительно был счастлив, по-настоящему. Я не думал, что вообще когда-либо смогу стать счастливым. Когда Шарлотт умерла, было ощущение, будто меня зашвырнуло в океан во время шторма. Какая-то часть меня вообще не хотела удерживать голову над водой. После того как я выписался из больницы, мне прописали болеутоляющие. Это было бы совсем нетрудно, просто… прекратить бороться и уйти. Скарлет была слишком мала, чтобы по мне скучать, и родители Шарлотт с радостью бы её вырастили. Но я этого не сделал. Джонси постоянно твердил мне, что всё наладится. И я немного ему поверил, но после того, как шторм кончился, меня вынесло на берег, и ничего не наладилось. Я стал чаще об этом задумываться – как я бы это сделал, как бы всё устроил, чтобы Скарлет меня не нашла.  
Роберт не может поверить в услышанное. Его ужасает мысль о том, что Джимми чувствует себя так плохо и безнадёжно, что хочет себя убить. Господи, что, если бы он это сделал? Предательский мозг Роберта не может не представлять этого, и его живот скручивает от тошноты.  
– Пейджи, – с трудом произносит Роберт, воздух застревает в его груди. Если бы он знал, что Джимми было настолько больно, он никогда бы не был с ним так строг при их первой встрече. Господи, он трепался Бонзо о том, до чего этот парень кошмарен в своей нерадивости. – Где-то через месяц после Карака… Бонзо отвёл меня к врачу, который прописал мне валиум. Это не панацея, но он помогает мне в плохие дни. Ты не думал о чём-то в этом роде?  
– Я пробовал. Мне не понравилось то, как я от него себя чувствовал. Его нельзя было принимать днём, потому что после этого нельзя садиться за руль, и я чувствовал себя уставшим. Какой тогда смысл? Мне ведь не только ночью хреново.  
– Тебе не нужно проходить через всё это в одиночку, ты знаешь. Я здесь до тех пор, пока я тебе нужен. Ты можешь мне всё рассказать, и я не осужу и не оттолкну тебя. – Роберт проводит большим пальцем по выступам и впадинкам джимминых костяшек. – Потому что с тобой я тоже чувствую себя лучше.  
Джимми смотрит на него со смесью надежды и недоверия во взгляде.  
– Да?  
– Конечно. Не тебя одного тут жизнью побило. – Уголок робертова рта изгибается в несмелой улыбке.  
Джимми едва слышно посмеивается.  
– Вот ведь мы унылая, блин, парочка?  
– Не так много людей способны справиться с подобным. Я рад, что нашёл тебя.  
Джимми глядит на него, и Роберт чувствует себя странно обнажённым под его пристальным взглядом. Джимми протягивает руку, бережно проводя ладонью по робертовой щеке. Роберт задерживает дыхание, его кровь лихорадочно пульсирует. Джиммины глаза красные и мокрые, но он смотрит на Роберта так, словно нашёл нечто незаменимое.  
Роберт открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и Джимми накрывает его губы своими. Поцелуй – смесь жара и нежного давления, балансирует на тонкой грани между любопытством и желанием. Джиммины губы отдают выпивкой, но Роберту всё равно. Он позволяет Джимми задавать темп медленными, упругими движениями, ему приятно мягкое нажатие рта и осторожные касания пальцев у себя на подбородке.  
Джиммино дыхание согревает его щёку, и он какое-то время остаётся в этом положении. Джимми убирает руки от робертова лица, запускает их ему в волосы. Роберт отстраняется, ровно настолько, чтобы заговорить. Джимми моргает уставшими глазами, словно не может представить, почему Роберт остановился.  
– Тебе нужно поспать, – говорит Роберт. – Уже поздно… или рано. Я не уверен, который час.  
В выражении джимминого лица читается странная смесь озадаченности и весёлости.  
– Ты бы предпочёл сон нашему поцелую? Должно быть, я растерял своё умение.  
– У нас ещё будет предостаточно времени для этого. – Роберт встаёт и тянет за собой Джимми. – К тому же в кровати намного удобнее.  
– А, так вот что ты задумал? – весело говорит Джимми, когда Роберт берёт его за руку и ведёт вверх по лестнице. – Ну, для того, чтобы уложить меня в постель, одного задушевного разговора мало.  
– Уверен, это не последний. – Роберт обожает такие вот моменты, когда джиммино чувство юмора пробивается сквозь тьму, окутавшую его сердце.  
Роберт подводит Джимми к постели, и тот добровольно ложится, вымотанный после вечерних эмоциональных излияний. Он забирается под одеяло и облегчённо выдыхает, когда его голова касается подушки. Его тело будто бы растекается по постели, и Роберт ложится подле него. Джимми перекатывается на его сторону и заключает Роберта в объятия. Он обнимает его крепче, плотно прижимая Роберта к себе.  
– Ты тёплый, – тихо говорит Джимми в робертову шею. Роберт обожает влажный жар джимминого дыхания у себя на горле.  
– Ты пьяный.  
Джимми тепло и от души смеётся и расслабляется рядом с Робертом, всё сегодняшнее напряжение исчезает. Роберт обвивает Джимми рукой за талию, зарывает лицо в джиммины волосы. Он думает, что, возможно, сделал что-то правильно.

Утром Джимми просыпается раньше Роберта и решает спуститься вниз, чтобы приготовить завтрак – это меньшее, что он может для него сделать. В голове до сих пор царит неразбериха после вчерашнего: новые, ужасающие мысли будоражат его, расходясь, подобно трещинам от разлома.  
Блять, Джимми нужно перестать об этом думать.  
Он в процессе приготовления оладий, когда Скарлет спускается по лестнице.  
– Что ты готовишь? – спрашивает она, подходя к нему на кухне, и тянет за пижамную штанину.  
– Оладьи. – Оладьи на завтрак готовятся строго по выходным, потому что Джимми любит подольше поспать, и перед школой намного удобнее просто залить хлопья молоком. Но в те дни, когда ему не нужно рано вставать, он не против того, чтобы приготовить нечто более сложное.  
Джимми наливает ей стакан сока и усаживает за стол. Когда оладьи готовы, он слышит, голос Роберта:  
– Ой, что-то вкусно пахнет!  
– Мистер Плант! – почти кричит Скарлет. – Почему на вас папочкина одежда? Вы здесь ночевали?  
Роберт ерошит буйные волосы на затылке.  
– Да. Твой папочка любезно позволил мне у вас переночевать.  
– Это так круто! У нас никто никогда не ночует, – говорит Скарлет. – У нас есть комната, где люди могут оставаться, но папочка только складывает туда свои гитары.  
Роберт смеётся.  
– Я бы хотел как-нибудь это увидеть, – задорно говорит он Джимми с явным намёком. Джимми ухмыляется и вручает Роберту тарелку со стопкой вкусных оладий. – Они на вкус такие же, как на вид?  
– Лучше, – говорит Джимми, и ему наплевать на то, что это звучит более игриво, чем он рассчитывал.  
Они устраиваются за столом. Джимми почти не психует, несмотря на то, что это первый раз, когда с ними завтракает еще кто-то, кроме него самого и Скарлет. Ему кажется, что он на пороге чего-то нового – чего-то тёплого, настоящего и сулящего надежду. Если Джимми это не проебёт. Боже, пожалуйста, не дай ему это проебать.  
Джимми почти ненавидит себя за то, что ему так нравится звук, издаваемый Робертом, когда тот впервые пробует его оладьи.  
– Прости, что сомневался в тебе, – говорит Роберт, проглотив. – Это потрясающе. Как у тебя так хорошо получается?  
Джимми мягко смеётся.  
– В этом не только моя заслуга. Жена Джонси повар, и она очень помогла мне, когда я только сюда переехал. Он дала мне такую книжку с карточками рецептов, и за годы я их вроде как наизусть выучил.  
– Не скромничай, Пейджи, – говорит Роберт. – Есть множество способов испоганить рецепт. Поверь мне, я открыл большую часть из них. – Он смеётся, а вслед за ним и Джимми – у Роберта очень заразительный смех.  
– Ты не так уж и плох.  
– Может быть, не в _данную секунду_.  
– Мистер Плант, – встревает Скарлет, прерывая их добродушное пикирование. – Вы сегодня увидите Карака?  
Джимми может только представить, какую боль испытывает сейчас Роберт – словно удар ножом в открытую рану. Джимми уже знает правду, и от этого всё только хуже, потому что Роберту нужно продолжать лгать ради Скарлет, и теперь он обременён ещё большей виной, закручивая правду в эдакий просоленный морской узел.  
– Позже днём, да, - с грустной улыбкой говорит Роберт.  
– Можно мне с ним как-нибудь встретиться? – клянчит Скарлет. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста?  
– Может быть, в другой раз, – говорит Роберт, в выражении его лица читается боль.  
– Вы уверены? Потому что вы всегда обещаете, но этого никогда не случается.  
– Скарлет, золотце, – вклинивается Джимми, – не груби. Мистер Плант не обязан приводить сюда Карака, если он не хочет. – Он почти ненавидит себя за то, что давил прошлой ночью, за то, что настаивал, чтобы Роберт представил им Карака в качестве платы за джиммино гостеприимство. Почему он просто не мог оставить его в покое?  
Скарлет затихает после выговора, и завтрак протекает своим чередом. Но Джимми видит, как Роберта придавило чувством вины, замечает его пристыженный взгляд, словно он унижен тем, что Джимми знает о его лжи.  
После завтрака Роберт говорит им, что ему пора, и прощается со Скарлет. Он отправляется наверх, чтобы переодеться обратно в свою одежду.  
– Скарлет, пойди-ка в свою комнату? – говорит Джимми, собираясь мыть посуду. – Я чуть позже поднимусь, чтобы с тобой поговорить.  
Её лицо принимает обеспокоенно-насупленное выражение.  
– Я наказана?  
– Нет, милая, ты не наказана.  
– Точно?  
Джимми улыбается.  
– Да, точно.  
Скарлет взбирается по лестнице тяжёлой поступью заключённого на пути к электрическому стулу. Джимми смотрит, как она скрывается в своей комнате и гадает, как бы справилась с этим Шарлотт.  
Несколько мгновений спустя Роберт выходит и присоединяется к Джимми на кухне.  
– Я не знаю, где у тебя стиралка, поэтому я просто оставил одежду на кровати. Пардон.  
– Всё нормально, – говорит Джимми, посмеиваясь. – Уверен, я с этим справлюсь. – Он поворачивается к Роберту лицом, вытирая остатки мыльной пены с рук полотенцем. – Ты уверен, что не можешь остаться? – Он кладёт руку Роберту на бедро, и кажется, что ей там самое место.  
На кратчайшее из мгновений взгляд Роберта скользит вниз – туда, где Джимми к нему прикасается.  
– Мне не хочется от вас уходить. Но я не хочу злоупотреблять гостеприимством, и у меня в любом случае есть кое-какие дела.  
– Мне понравилось с тобой спать, – тихо говорит Джимми, словно ему неловко это признать.  
Роберт кладёт руку поверх джимминой.  
– Я должен сказать Скарлет правду, да?  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Я это сделаю. Я её отец. Не волнуйся об этом.  
Роберт нежно, благодарно ему улыбается.  
– Спасибо. Прости, что не был с тобой честен.  
– Не нужно извиняться. – Джимми убирает руку из-под робертовой. – Иди, пока я не попытался тебя удержать.  
– Я был бы не против, – шутит Роберт и крадёт быстрый поцелуй, прежде чем Джимми успевает возразить. – Увидимся в понедельник?  
Джимми кивает, его рот изгибается в улыбке после робертова поцелуя. Он смотрит, как Роберт уходит, и гадает, что бы подумала о них Шарлотт.  
Нет смысла в том, чтобы откладывать это ещё дольше. Джимми надеется, что Скарлет не воспримет это слишком тяжело. Она справлялась с отсутствием Шарлотт намного лучше, чем Джимми от неё ожидал, но ей даже года не исполнилось, когда она потеряла мать. Если Скарлет может справиться с потерей матери, она, вероятно, справится с потерей друга, которого, если уж на то пошло, у неё никогда и не было.  
Когда заходит в спальню Скарлет, она переставляет плюшевых зверей на кровати. Он обнадёживающе ей улыбается и садится на самый краешек, чтобы не разрушить её композицию. Джимми размышляет над тем, как начать, и решает просто сделать это.  
– Мистер Плант не приводит сюда Карака, потому что не может. Карак сейчас там же, где и твоя мама.  
Скарлет страдальчески выгибает бровь. Джимми продолжает:  
– Когда ты была совсем маленькой, и твоя мама умерла, я притворялся, что она уехала в очень долгий отпуск, потому что мне было слишком грустно думать о том, что её больше нет. Мистер Плант делает то же самое: притворяется. Но, в конце концов, мне пришлось принять то, что мамочка не вернётся, даже если мне грустно об этом думать.  
Скарлет кивает, в выражении её лица читается боль. После мига тишины она спрашивает:  
– Как он умер?  
– Я не знаю. Мистер Плант не сказал мне. Но спрашивать его об этом невежливо. Если он захочет нам сказать, то скажет.  
– Мистер Плант сердится на меня за то, что я спрашивала о его сыне?  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Нет, нет, золотце, он никогда бы на тебя не рассердился. Он очень тебя любит, прямо как я. Если ты не возражаешь, я бы хотел проводить больше времени с мистером Плантом, чтобы мы могли делать друг друга счастливыми.  
Скарлет подползает ближе к нему по кровати.  
– Он тебе очень нравится, да?  
Джимми кивает, немного испуганный честностью своего ответа.  
– Да, очень.  
– Тогда ладно.  
Он обнимает её.  
– Если мы с мистером Плантом начнём встречаться, это означает, что мы не всегда сможем брать тебя с собой. Иногда взрослые хотят побыть наедине, но это не значит, что мы тебя не любим.  
– Я знаю, – говорит Скарлет, и Джимми чувствует облегчение от того, что слова не звучат сердито.  
– Если ты почувствуешь, что тебе не уделяют достаточно внимания, я хочу, чтобы ты мне сказала, хорошо? – Потому что вне зависимости от джимминых желаний, нужды Скарлет всегда в приоритете.  
Скарлет кивает, говорит: «Хорошо», и крепко его обнимает.  
Джимми очень надеется, что ничего не проебёт.

Одним престранным утром Джимми просыпается с эрекцией. Конечно, для него в новинку, но он думает, что это, по меньшей мере, трогательно оптимистично. Он не может вспомнить, когда ублажал себя в последний раз, но, вне зависимости от этого, его член встаёт каждое утро, как если бы каждый день мог стать тем самым, когда ему наконец-то перепадёт, или его хотя бы с каким-то удовлетворением подрочат.  
Сегодня утром вариантов, как всегда, два: мастурбация или мочеиспускание. Джимми избирает путь наименьшего сопротивления (читай: наименьших усилий) и идёт в ванную, шлёпая босыми пятками по линолеуму.  
Закончив, он смотрит на себя в зеркало. Его волосы спутаны, и вчера он не стал заморачиваться – просто скинул джинсы и упал в кровать. Возможно, на очереди душ.  
Горячая вода с утра – это всегда хорошо, и Джимми заходит под струящийся поток, пар от которого затуманивает зеркало. После гибели Шарлотт Джимми рассматривает время в душе как удобную возможность дать себе волю и пустить слезу-другую. Но сейчас ему не хочется плакать. На самом деле, он не уверен, что именно чувствует. Он хочет снова увидеть Роберта, хочет попытаться что-то сотворить из лоскутного одеяла чувств и желаний, которые они испытывают друг к другу.  
То, как Роберт иногда на него смотрит… Джимми хотелось бы научиться принимать этот взгляд. В годы своей юности он бы продал душу за то, чтобы найти кого-то, кто бы так на него смотрел. Потом он её встретил, потом она умерла, и теперь перед лицом Джимми маячит возможность снова обрести семью.  
Он гадает, будет ли у них когда-нибудь с Робертом секс, и будет ли это хорошо. Джимми вообще _хочет_ с ним секса? Быстрая оценка утверждает – да, хочет. Это новая, неизведанная территория, но это, вероятно, не так уж и сложно или отлично от того, к чему он привык. Ну, значит, будет ещё один член; у Джимми он тоже есть. Он понимает, как они работают на неведомом женщинам уровне. Ничто не сравнится с личным опытом.  
Джимми отчасти надеется, что для Роберта всё это тоже в новинку, поэтому они оба смогут углубиться в неловкое исследование тел друг друга. Потому что Джимми немного страшится мысли о том, чтобы сосать член, или о члене у себя внутри.  
Страшится, но не равнодушен.  
Джимми стыдится того, как его тело реагирует на эти мысли. Утренние эрекции для него не новость, но они – следствие элементарной биологии, и ничего кроме. Эта же… Он вызвал её к жизни усилием воли. Это полностью джиммина вина.  
Он поворачивается лицом к струе душа и делает воду холоднее. Горячие иголочки становятся холодными уколами на его коже. Джимми дрожит, обнимая себя руками. Он опирается на ледяную плитку и таращится на свой член, словно он причина всех его проблем. Но даже холод воды не может отвлечь его от мыслей о том, как он хочет, чтобы Роберт встал перед ним на колени и взял у него в рот.  
Джимми жадно сглатывает, его член пульсирует от мысленного образа. Ох уж этот предательский мозг. Если он сделает воду ещё холоднее, то превратится в ледышку. Очевидно, этот стояк никуда не денется. Ему нужно просто избавиться от него собственноручно и сделать вид, что этого никогда не было. После пяти лет он заслуживает одну поблажку, разве нет?  
Джимми берётся за член, и, боже, до чего же, блять, хорошо прикасаться к своему набухшему члену. Он издаёт кряхтящий звук облегчения, зажмурив глаза. Его тело реагирует так, как должно, и пока он мысленно на себя орёт, его мозг напоминает ему обо всех нормальных вещах в его жизни, которые он себе не позволял после смерти Шарлотт. Ему можно дрочить. Блин, у него есть на это _право_ , но, возможно, ему не следует думать о Роберте, когда он это делает.  
Джимми давится именем Роберта у себя в горле, сжимая свой член, лаская и поглаживая головку. Он думает о Роберте, стоящем перед ним на коленях, стонущим с его членом у себя во рту, и Джимми чувствует рывок у себя в яйцах и в животе, его тело с рёвом пробуждается к жизни с грязнейшими мыслями, какие у него только были за последние годы.  
Его мысли устремляются в новом направлении, теперь Джимми думает о Роберте, раздвигающем ноги и обхватывающем его бёдра, и Джимми обнаруживает себя устремляющим собственную руку туда, чтобы поласкать пальцами его отверстие. Джимми издаёт хнычущий звук, возможность которого впоследствии будет отрицать, его мозг кричит: «О боже, что, блять, с тобой не так, полоумный ты», – пока его пальцы скользят и нажимают, пока он не кончает так, словно из него это выбили. Джимми давится именем Роберта, кончая себе на живот и продолжая подаваться навстречу своей руке.  
Итак, это произошло. Джимми пытается вспомнить, как дышать, но любые мысли, возникающие в его голове, тут же исчезают, когда он вспоминает, что только что подрочил, думая о Роберте. Оба эти осознания в равной степени травматичны.  
Это не должно быть такой уж большой проблемой. Его расстраивает не оргазм сам по себе, а то, что он собой представляет. Его сексуально привлекает кто-то помимо Шарлотт – настолько, что он желает вещей, которых не должен.  
Джимми окончательно, блять, свинтил с катушек.


	8. Chapter 8

Роберт предлагает в следующий раз встретиться у него дома, и Джимми полностью поддерживает эту идею, потому что прошлый раз явно не увенчался успехом. Если вдуматься, большая часть их встреч не была такой уж удачной – их первое не-свидание закончилось тем, что Роберт попытался поцеловать невдохновлённого этим Джимми, их вторая попытка была вполне достойной, но впечатление несколько смазалось после отказа Роберта в конце их третьего свидания, ну и четвёртое… да. Создаётся впечатление, будто некая высшая сила пытается помешать их союзу, но каким-то образом химия между ними и взаимный интерес друг к другу каждый раз одерживают верх, побуждая пробовать снова.  
Когда Джимми прибывает субботним вечером, Роберт пытается приготовить некое трудно определяемое блюдо, но безуспешно. Джимми понимает это, заходя в квартиру и не чувствуя доносящегося из духовки вкусного аромата. Однако на кухне наблюдается разделочная доска с жалкой горкой нарезанного картофеля.  
– Прости, – извиняется Роберт. – Я немного запоздал сегодня с ужином.  
Джимми не может не умилиться желанию Роберта сделать всё идеально.  
– Может, я могу помочь?  
– Нет, нет, ты гость. Просто располагайся удобнее.  
– Пожалуй, будет быстрее, если я помогу, – говорит Джимми, проходя на кухню. Роберт не пытается его остановить, только издаёт протестующий возглас. – М-м, не могу сказать нет картошке. Всему виной мои ирландские корни. – Он собирается взять нож, лежащий на разделочной доске, но Роберт бросается к нему, чтобы остановить.  
– Подожди, подожди, тебе лучше не иметь дело с острыми предметами. Ты ведь руками на жизнь зарабатываешь. – Роберт осторожно высвобождает нож из джимминого захвата.  
– Я в состоянии порезать картошку, Роберт.  
– Может, не стоит испытывать судьбу? – Роберт принимается за нарезку, отрядив Джимми смешивать сливки, молоко и муку.  
Они читают рецепт в потрёпанной кулинарной книге, лежащей на кухонном столе.  
– Ты не часто готовишь, да? – спрашивает Джимми.  
– Разве это не очевидно? – смеётся Роберт. – На самом деле, мне никогда не представлялось случая. Я жил с родителями до шестнадцати, потом какое-то время кантовался у друзей. После того, как я женился на Морин, она взяла кухонные обязанности на себя, вероятно, потому что мне, э-э, недоставало практики. – Он улыбается воспоминанию.  
– Значит, ты никогда раньше не жил один?  
– Не то чтобы. Я всегда был кем-то вроде странника, кочевал с места на место. Мои друзья были очень великодушны, разрешая жить у них. Так что нет, у меня никогда до сегодняшнего дня не было своей квартиры. – Роберт вздыхает, принимаясь нарезать головку чеснока. – После Карака моя мама дала мне кое-какие кулинарные книги и прочитала лекцию о том, что я должен научиться себе готовить. Как ты можешь заметить, я всё ещё учусь.  
– Всё, что тебе нужно – это практика.  
– М-м, не уверен, что в песне пелось именно так, Пейджи.  
Джимми ухмыляется.  
– Любовь – более простой концепт для продвижения.  
Когда противень поставлен в духовку, Роберт и Джимми, свободные и расслабленные, оказываются на диване, слегка привалившись друг к другу. Рука Роберта у Джимми на талии, касается его кожи под рубашкой. Прикосновение немного непривычное, но Джимми нравится. Роберт целует его, мягко и осторожно – так, словно они не делали этого раньше. Джимми чётко ощущает раскрытые губы Роберта на своих губах, жар его кожи, то, как тот обнимает его сзади за шею пальцами другой руки.  
Целовать Роберта – это особый вид секса, и Джимми не может вспомнить, когда его в последний раз так страстно и глубоко целовали взасос. Когда он принуждает себя об этом задуматься, то вспоминает, что либидо Шарлотт явно снизилось в последний год, или около того, их отношений. Джимми всегда списывал это на беременность и её последствия, но, если быть честным, он и сам не проявлял достаточной инициативы. Он безумно её любил, конечно, но нет смысла отрицать, что с годами краски несколько потускнели и страсти поутихли.  
Рука Роберта скользит по его торсу, большой палец ласкает сосок. Джимми ахает, и Роберт целует его шею, скользя языком по адамову яблоку, пока его пальцы крутят и дразнят, что вызывает у Джимми мысль «эй, странно», ведь это напоминает ему о том, что его целует и лапает другой чувак.  
– Почему тебе это не странно?  
– Может быть, странно, и я просто очень хороший актёр. – Роберт ухмыляется, и Джимми чувствует удар в грудь.  
– Ты делал это раньше?  
– То, чем я занимался, нельзя принимать в расчёт, – говорит Роберт, неожиданно смущаясь. Он теребит серебряный браслет на запястье. – С мужчинами я никогда не доходил до той стадии развития отношений, ты знаешь, когда открываешься другому человеку, начинаешь узнавать друг друга…  
Джимми облокачивается на спинку дивана и изучает лицо Роберта, подпирая голову рукой. Роберт притягивает колено к груди и обнимает его, словно защищая себя от веса собственных слов.  
– Прежде чем у нас с Морин всё стало серьёзно, я проводил много времени в, э-э, сомнительных клубах, в поисках… – он подыскивает вежливый эвфемизм, – компании.  
Джимми улавливает скрытый смысл.  
– Ты занимался сексом с незнакомыми мужчинами в клубах?  
Роберт краснеет и отводит взгляд.  
– Не в _самих_ клубах. Это негигиенично, – говорит он, усмехаясь, словно именно это вызывает вопрос у Джимми. – Это не было… раньше нельзя было… не существовало лёгкого способа с кем-то познакомиться. Друзья не могли тебя ни с кем свести, потому что они не знали. Никто не знал.  
Джимми задаётся вопросом, зачем Роберт ему всё это рассказывает.  
– Поэтому я научился читать людей, – продолжает Роберт, его голос звучит отстранённо. – Я мог сказать, кто был заинтересован, а кто нет, по тому, как они на меня смотрели или говорили со мной. – Он осмеливается взглянуть на Джимми. – Поэтому я подумал, что ты… в тот вечер, когда ты меня пригласил…  
И ведь так оно и было. Робертова способность, очевидно, его не подводит. Джимми просто кивает, побуждая его продолжить.  
– Но, конечно, никто из них не хотел того же, что и я. Это были мужчины, а я был просто непутёвым подростком. – Роберт пожимает плечами, словно ничто из этого не имеет значения.  
– Они тебя использовали. – Джимми не осознаёт, что произнёс это вслух, пока Роберт не поднимает на него взгляд.  
– Я не думал об этом в таком смысле. Мне было любопытно. И у меня не было друга, с которым можно было экспериментировать. – Усталая улыбка изгибает уголок его рта. – Так что, если отвечать на твой вопрос, да, для меня это странно, но не так, как ты думаешь. У меня раньше был секс с мужчинами, но не было близости – ну, или, может, я всё-таки хороший актёр.  
Джимми ухмыляется.  
– Это не так уж сильно отличается. – Он надеялся, что получит в этом смысле какую-то индульгенцию, что его чувство вины утихнет в свете этого конкретного факта. Потому что Роберт мужчина, а Шарлотт была женщиной, и казалось, что между ними огромная разница. Но Джимми поселился у Роберта в сердце, и очевидно, его чувство вины не различает полов.  
– Как ты познакомился с Морин? – спрашивает Джимми.  
– Мы общались уже какое-то время, но я… я хотел чего-то серьёзного. Ты знаешь, шанса на создание семьи. И я знал, что не получу этого, трахая случайных чуваков. – Роберт снова теребит браслет. Джимми протягивает руку и останавливает его, потому что, блин, это раздражает.  
– Её родители были очень рады, – продолжает Роберт. – Полагаю, они не думали, что я представляю угрозу. Во многих отношениях она была моей лучшей подругой, так что отношения развивались очень естественно. Мы не волновались о том, чтобы впечатлить друг друга, потому что мы не рассматривали друг друга в этом смысле, а когда начали, было уже поздно. Мы уже знали все позорные секреты друг друга. – Он посмеивается себе под нос, и Джимми улыбается. Он раздумывает о том, что из себя представляет Морин, хорошо ли она относилась к Роберту.  
– А у нас всё не как у людей, – с грустью говорит Джимми.  
– Но мы продолжаем пытаться. Это ведь о чём-то да говорит?  
– Да. Что до нас не очень быстро доходит.  
Роберт издаёт милые звуки, смеясь.  
– Или, может, так уж случилось, что мы правда друг другу нравимся.  
Джимми сжимает губы.  
– Ну, ты вроде ничего.  
Джимми может слушать робертов смех весь день. Роберт проводит пальцами вдоль левой руки Джимми, поигрывая с короткими волосками у него на запястье, лаская впадинку его локтя. Джимми с ужасом понимает, что его шрам на виду; он закатал рукава, помогая готовить, и не спустил их обратно. Роберт обводит пальцем контур шрама, словно прикосновение может его исцелить. Он ничего не говорит, но Джимми чувствует обеспокоенное любопытство в его взгляде, прожигающее его кожу.  
– Я сломал руку в автомобильной аварии, – говорит Джимми, объясняя. – Мне пришлось перенести операцию, чтобы соединить сломанную кость. – Роберт смотрит на него с болью во взгляде. – Да, я тоже рад, что этого не видел.  
Роберт всё ещё прикасается к его шраму, и у Джимми возникает странно интимное ощущение.  
– Я понимаю, что это не сравнится с твоей историей, но когда мне было восемнадцать, я ввязался в драку, в которой мне выбили зуб и сломали ребро. Впрочем, понятие драки подразумевает, что я делал что-то ещё, кроме как скорчиться на полу в позе эмбриона, пока меня избивал какой-то здоровенный парень.  
– Здоровее тебя? – шутит Джимми. – Что произошло?  
– Я пошёл к кому-то в гости на вечеринку вместе с Бонзо. Не могу вспомнить, к кому именно, но я там практически никого не знал. Мы с Бонзо разделились, и я разговорился с этим парнем, которому, как мне казалось, я нравился. – Джимми знает, к чему это ведёт. – Парочки обжимались повсюду: у стен, во дворе, во всех комнатах. Он попросил меня встретиться с ним в подвале. И я согласился.  
Джимми закрывает глаза с болью.  
– Было темно, поэтому я не видел, как он замахнулся. Его кулак угодил мне в зубы и выбил один. Я был выше него, но он выглядел так, словно зарабатывал на жизнь тем, что тягал гири, поэтому я решил, что если буду с ним драться, то это плохо закончится. Очевидно, избиения было не избежать. Поэтому я просто лежал там и позволял ему пинать меня своими ботинками со стальными носами. Мне кажется, я ненадолго вырубился, потому что, когда я очнулся, его уже не было, и Бонзо вился надо мной, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. Должно быть, он понял, что произошло, потому что был в такой ярости, какой я никогда за ним не замечал. Он помог мне взобраться по лестнице и велел ждать в машине, но я видел, как он отправился обратно на вечеринку искать этого парня. Я не думал, что он так ему врежет. Я имею в виду, Бонзо всегда был жестковат, понимаешь, но я не мог осознать тот факт, что он был так зол на того, кто избил меня. Чувак падает на землю, и Бонзо стоит над ним и орёт на него, и он даёт ему меньше секунды на то, чтобы ответить, перед тем как взобраться на него и отмолотить, что есть силы. У того лицо было словно залито красной краской. Мне пришлось оттащить от него Бонзо и увести оттуда.  
– Вау, – говорит Джимми. – Бонзо напоминает мне пару мужиков, которых я знал по временам Yardbirds. – Он смеётся себе под нос. – Я могу только надеяться на то, что Джонси сделал бы что-то подобное для меня.  
Роберт смеётся.  
– Джонси производит впечатление человека, который никогда в жизни никого не ударил.  
– Скорее всего, так оно и есть.  
После ужина – вкус которого Джимми считает отчасти своей заслугой – дождь молотит по оконным стёклам, низкий рёв грома сотрясает воздух. Роберт отвлекается от мытья посуды, чтобы заглянуть за шторы.  
– О, нет, там как из ведра льёт.  
Джимми присоединяется к Роберту возле окна и чувствует запах его шампуня. Снаружи дождь льёт сплошным потоком, что не дает возможности увидеть что-либо, кроме света фар проезжающих внизу машин. Джимми думает о том, как вести машину в такую погоду, и чувствует укол страха в животе, вспышку воспоминания, которое он тут же отгоняет подальше.  
– Может, он скоро кончится, – говорит Роберт, между делом возвращаясь к раковине. – Но если нет, имей в виду, я буду чрезвычайно рад, если ты останешься на ночь.  
Совершенно новый страх поселяется в груди Джимми. Он на мгновение затихает, слушая неуёмный рёв за окном.  
– Да?  
– Конечно. У меня, правда, нет нормальной кровати, только диван. Но я могу и на полу поспать, если тебе нужно пространство.  
Джимми недолго раздумывает над тем, почему у Роберта нет кровати; ему не нравится ни один из предполагаемых ответов.  
– Что ж, спасибо. Я склонен согласиться, – говорит он, прежде чем раздаётся новый удар грома.  
К тому времени, как они заканчивают с мытьём посуды, дождь всё ещё не унимается, и вспышки молний то и дело озаряют небо, поэтому решено, что Джимми останется. Когда Джимми звонит Джонси, тот слишком уж радуется шансу узнать о том, что Джимми, возможно, сегодня перепадёт.  
– Всенепременно оставайся не ночь, – говорит он, словно он джиммин папа, который пытается быть клёвым и нестрогим. – Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты вёл машину в такую погоду. И, ты знаешь, грозы действуют на некоторых женщин, как афродизиак. Ты можешь её обнять, предложить свою защиту и всё такое.  
Идея того, что Роберту будет спокойнее с Джимми, кажется уморительной, учитывая, что в Роберте шесть футов роста, и он в довольно-таки, э-э, хорошей форме.  
– Не думаю, что это произойдёт.  
– Всё может быть, чувак.  
– Поверь мне. Как бы то ни было, ты не против того, чтобы присмотреть за Скарлет до утра?  
– Это не проблема. Она определённо не даёт моим девочкам скучать.  
Джимми знает, что под «своими девочками» Джонси подразумевает дочерей и Мо, что официально является самой чудаковатой и милейшей вещью, какую Джимми только слышал. Он никогда не устаёт от того, насколько Джонси бесконечно нелеп, но иногда ему бы хотелось чего-то подобного и для себя.  
– Что ж, отлично. Увидимся завтра.  
– Тебе разрешили нарушить комендантский час? – подтрунивает над ним Роберт, когда Джимми кладёт трубку.  
Джимми ухмыляется.  
– Он мой клёвый папа. Дал мне моё первое пиво и всё такое.  
– По такой логике, Бонзо мой клёвый папа, – задумчиво говорит Роберт. – И он избил чувака из-за меня, так что перед Джонси высокая планка, если он хочет соответствовать.  
Поскольку они примерно одного размера, Роберт находит для Джимми пижамные штаны и футболку. Джимми переодевается и освежается в ванной, отчётливо осознавая, что он в чьём-то другом доме, у кого-то, с кем он сейчас встречается. Очевидно, они оба возлагают большие ожидания на эту ночёвку, и как бы сильно Джимми ни хотелось соблюсти сегодня целомудрие, тихий голосок в его голове – становясь всё громче с каждым мгновением – напоминает ему о том, что это нормально – хотеть чего-то для себя. Прошло пять лет – уважительное количество времени, – и ему можно найти кого-то другого. Ради Скарлет. Ради самого, блин, себя.  
Он знает, что этот голосок принадлежит Роберту, поскольку в последнее время Роберт преимущественно был тем человеком, который втирал ему всю эту чепуху насчёт того, чтобы двигаться дальше и вновь позволить себе чувствовать себя хорошо. И, конечно, Роберт имеет с этого прямую выгоду, но Джимми думает, что Роберт был терпелив и добр, и он совершенно не похож на человека, которому нужно от него только одно.  
К тому времени, как Джимми успокаивает свои нервы, Роберт уже разложил диван. Все светильники выключены, комнату освещают лишь льющийся из окна неясный лунный свет и периодические вспышки молний.  
– Ты ложись и устраивайся поудобнее, – говорит Роберт, заходя в ванную.  
Джимми забирается под одеяло и вдыхает едва слышный аромат робертова шампуня и стирального порошка на простынях. Смесь запахов пробуждает в нём тоску по чему-то неопределённому. Он слышит стук дождя по стеклу, который постепенно его убаюкивает, и его глаза закрываются, а узлы в его животе ослабляются.  
Звук голоса Роберта будит Джимми.  
– Ты ведь не будешь против, если мы просто ляжем спать, да?  
– Угу, – бормочет Джимми, чувствуя себя слегка сбитым с толку и сонным.  
– Прекрасно. – Джимми чувствует, как проседает матрас, когда Роберт проскальзывает в постель подле него. Кровать не очень большая, поэтому они слегка прижимаются друг к другу, но Джимми нравится ощущать жар робертова тела рядом с собой. Он может обнять Роберта; он определённо это сделает. Роберт целует Джимми в щёку и обвивает его рукой за талию.  
– Спкночи, Пейджи. – Он утыкается носом в джиммину шею, его дыхание тёплое и нежное.  
Джимми запускает руку Роберту в волосы и прижимает его крепче.

Роберт просыпается с джиммиными волосами на лице. Рука Джимми покоится на робертовой груди, он ощущает его тёплое и замедленное дыхание у себя на шее. Роберт пока не хочет его будить, только не когда он лежит тут с таким безмятежным видом. Джиммино лицо ангельски умиротворённое и лишено привычных выражений боли или беспокойства.  
Роберт запускает пальцы в непослушную массу тёмных джимминых волос. Джимми слегка морщит лицо, когда упавший завиток щекочет ему щёку, от чего выглядит ещё более милым. Именно в этот момент, тихим ленивым солнечным утром, Роберт понимает, что любит Джимми.  
Это почти немыслимо, потому что они не так давно друг друга знают – всего лишь пару месяцев, но значимость того, что они разделили, породила нечто глубокое и прочное. Это ранняя стадия любви, когда вы не можете насытиться друг другом, но Роберт знает, что вскоре она перерастёт во что-то более насыщенное и полнокровное.  
Джимми начинает просыпаться, он жмурит глаза от света, сочащегося сквозь шторы. Его губы изгибаются в улыбке, когда он видит Роберта.  
– Доброе утро.  
– Это точно.  
Прошлой ночью Джимми спал крепко, не ворочаясь и обойдясь без тревожных кошмаров. Ладно, Роберт не знает наверняка, что снилось Джимми, но если его сны и были неприятными, то он не просыпался с криком или плачем. Так что это плюс.  
Джимми растопыривает пальцы, словно хочет потрогать Роберта сразу везде.  
– Ты смотрел, как я сплю? – спрашивает он с шутливым задором в голосе.  
– Только чуть-чуть. Ты так мирно спал. Как произведение искусства.  
Джимми морщит лицо, как он это делает, когда старается не рассмеяться.  
– Эти подкаты вообще работают?  
– Ну, ты в моей постели, так что да?  
– Я должен был догадаться, что это всё, что тебе от меня нужно, – шутит он, притягивая Роберта к себе за футболку.  
– Лицемер. Ты меня первый в постель затащил. – Джиммины губы так близко, что Роберт не может смотреть ни на что другое, поэтому он запускает пальцы в джиммины волосы и накрывает его рот своим. Джимми мычит, не прерывая поцелуя, и обнимает Роберта за шею.  
Роберт покрывает поцелуями джиммин подбородок, посасывает мочку его уха, исторгая из Джимми довольный стон. Его губы следуют вдоль джимминой шеи, язык обводит линии его горла. Роберт слышит, как джиммино дыхание учащается, чувствует, как сжимаются его пальцы. Он медлит, ожидая, что Джимми его оттолкнёт или остановит, но этого не происходит.  
Роберт, впрочем, осторожен, потому что не хочет давить. Всё это в новинку для Джимми, и Роберт с большой вероятностью может феерически всё проебать. Но Джимми не демонстрирует ему никаких сомнений. Его дыхание становится чаще, когда он притягивает рот Роберта к своему. Его руки широкие и сильные, и он чувствует желание, словно Роберт – это какая-то новая и непривычная вещь, которую Джимми хочет, но не знает, как об этом попросить.  
Робертовы руки проскальзывают к Джимми под футболку, пальцы пробегают по рёбрам. Джимми ахает Роберту в рот, но не отстраняется. Он выгибается под прикосновением, поднимая спину над матрасом.  
– Можно я… можно я это сниму? – спрашивает Роберт, приподнимая ткань джимминой футболки.  
– Да… да… можно, – выдыхает Джимми, и Роберт стягивает с него футболку через голову и прикусывает его обнажившуюся ключицу. Джимми роняет голову на подушку, с его распахнутых губ срывается невольная брань. Это самое прекрасное, что Роберт когда-либо слышал, и он хочет услышать это снова. Он забирает губами его сосок, дразня бугорок зубами, и Джимми тихо и порывисто стонет, тяжело дыша.  
– Скажи мне, если передумаешь, – выдыхает Роберт ему в грудь. Джимми сжимается, словно хочет почувствовать жар робертова рта в другом месте. Роберт сейчас не может даже подумать об этом, поэтому он переходит к другому соску, лаская его языком. Джимми подаётся навстречу его ласкам, его дыхание быстрое, горячее и отчаянное.  
Джиммины ноги переплетаются с робертовыми и тянут его вперёд, достаточно для того, чтобы колено Роберта оказалось между его распахнутых бёдер. Роберт снова целует Джимми в губы, и когда отстраняется, джиммины глаза становятся темнее, взгляд будто пылает. Джимми трётся бёдрами о твёрдые мышцы робертовой ноги, и он тёплый, жёсткий и полон неистового желания. У Роберта в мозгу с шипением наступает короткое замыкание, когда Джимми прижимается к нему с исступленным горловым стоном. Его пальцы блуждают по спине Роберта и впиваются в кожу.  
Роберт проводит ладонью по гладкому изгибу джимминого бедра. Даже через одежду он невероятно горячий, и Роберт почти чувствует, как его кожа вибрирует под прикосновениями. Джимми снова подаётся вперёд, издаёт звук, от которого у Роберта внутри всё трепещет от возбуждения. Не обращая внимания на острое вожделение собственного тела, он кладёт ладонь на выступ джимминого члена и слегка сжимает. Джимми стонет, облизывает губы и просто смотрит на то, как Роберт к нему прикасается.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я… Я мог бы это для тебя сделать. – Это наименее сексуальное предложение в истории, но Джимми в молчаливом согласии поднимает бёдра навстречу руке Роберта. Он хватает Роберта за футболку и притягивает вниз, раскрывая его рот неуклюжими поцелуями. Джимми трахает его в руку, подаваясь навстречу жару его ладони, и на какой-то момент единственные звуки – это бешеное дыхание Джимми, шорох и шёпот простыней, и скрип матрасных пружин.  
Джиммин голос хрипит и ломается, когда он выкрикивает нечто, звучащее как поражение, в то время, как его член дёргается под ладонью Роберта. Тот поцелуями исторгает стоны и вздохи из джимминого рта, нежно лаская его, когда он кончает, но Джимми реагирует не так, как надеялся Роберт. Он становится неподвижным, принимая внимание, но не выказывая обратного интереса. Он даже больше не прикасается к Роберту, его руки соскальзывают с его плеч и хватаются за одеяло, что свидетельствует о том, что Джимми не так хорошо, как должно было быть.  
Роберт отодвигается от него и садится на постели, чему его позабытый член совершенно не рад. Но об этом сейчас речи не идёт, поэтому он игнорирует своё острое желание. Джимми перекатывается на край кровати, спускает ноги вниз и держит футболку в руках, словно не уверен, хочет ли он уйти или нет.  
– Всё нормально, – неуверенно начинает Роберт. – Со мной, наверное, было бы то же самое, если бы я так давно ни с кем не был. – Он может видеть выступающие позвонки на джимминой спине, кожа слишком сильно обтягивает кости.  
Плечи Джимми напрягаются, как будто слова Роберта сделали всё только хуже. Он надевает футболку и запускает пальцы в волосы, глядя на ковёр.  
Роберт садится подле него и осмеливается положить ладонь ему на плечо. Джимми вздрагивает, словно его первый порыв в том, чтобы сбросить руку.  
– Мне неважно, продержишься ли ты десять секунд или десять часов. Мне просто нравится быть с тобой.  
– Дело не в этом, – наконец произносит Джимми после длящейся вечность паузы. Он больше ничего не говорит, просто сильнее запускает пятерню в волосы, но ему и не нужно, потому что теперь до Роберта доходит: он чувствует себя _виноватым_.  
– А… – Роберт убирает руку и кладёт её себе на колено. Он считает, что ему не стоит прикасаться к Джимми, если учесть, что причина, по которой Джимми выглядит таким несчастным, отчасти происходит от его страсти. Никто не должен чувствовать себя настолько ужасно и смятенно после оргазма.  
– Почему ты раньше ничего не сказал? Если ты не был готов… я бы не… я думал, ты хотел… – Роберт останавливает неловкий поток слов, слетающих с его губ. Звучит так, словно он обвиняет Джимми, и это самое ебанутое, что он только может сейчас сделать.  
– Я хотел. Я хочу, – признаётся Джимми, и Роберт только сейчас понимает, как сильно ему нужно было это услышать. – Я просто… дай мне минуту, пожалуйста. Мне нужно побыть одному.  
– Конечно, как тебе угодно. – Кивает Роберт, слова несмело поднимаются из горла. Ему жутко не хочется оставлять Джимми одного, потому что он не уверен, что тот не почувствует себя покинутым. Даже несмотря на то, что он сам об этом попросил, это ощущается неправильным. Но Роберт позволяет Джимми встать и выйти на балкон. – Ты захочешь есть, когда вернёшься? – Тот факт, что Джимми не ушёл, когда всё полетело к чертям, свидетельствует о том, что он останется.  
Джимми пожимает плечами, но Роберт принимает это за согласие. Джимми нужно несколько минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями, прежде чем Роберт сможет хотя бы попытаться с ним заговорить, поэтому приготовление завтрака будет отличным способом занять время.  
К тому времени, как еда готова, Джимми возвращается обратно. Он робко обходит вокруг стола, словно не уверен, что ему вообще позволено здесь находиться. Может быть, Джимми думает, что он сломал что-то между ними, что Роберт устанет от его беспорядочных смен настроения и найдёт себе кого-нибудь не столь обременённого эмоциональным багажом.  
– Ты меня не спугнёшь, Пейджи, – говорит Роберт, потому что думает, что Джимми нужно это услышать. – Я здесь, пока ты не велишь мне уйти.  
Джимми выдвигает стул и садится за стол. Он сидит, ссутулившись и обхватив себя руками за талию, словно ему холодно. На нём одна из робертовых футболок, и она сидит на нём так, что это неуместно возбуждает.  
– Мне правда жаль, что я постоянно вот так причиняю тебе боль. Но ничто из этого – ничто из этого – не твоя вина, Роберт. Я отталкиваю тебя… потому что боюсь хотеть кого-то, кроме Шарлотт. Это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения.  
Джимми поднимает голову и смотрит на Роберта. Когда он движением головы стряхивает волосы с лица, становится заметно, что его глаза влажные и красные.  
– Честно, ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ты проявил терпение и понимание, и… серьёзно, ты заслуживаешь какой-нибудь награды. Должна быть медаль в твою честь.  
– Ты сделал то же для меня, – просто говорит Роберт, ставя еду на стол. Джимми тупо смотрит на неё, словно не уверен, что ему следует сделать. Роберт пододвигает к нему тарелку. – Ты почувствуешь себя лучше.  
Джимми кивает в неохотном согласии и принимается за еду.  
– Ты знаешь, когда мы просим друг друга остаться на ночь, это не должно означать что-то большее, – говорит ему Роберт.  
Ещё один кивок.  
– Я знаю. Но я хочу этого. И я хотел. Может, я смогу к этому привыкнуть.  
Роберт хочет сказать, что Джимми не должен чувствовать себя виноватым из-за того, что чего-то хочет, но Джимми и так это знает. Именно поэтому Джимми так из-за всего этого и переживает – потому что он знает, что это иррационально.  
Но Роберт решает сосредоточиться на факте, что в будущем Джимми хочет снова попробовать. Потому что это довольно-таки серьёзно.  
– Если у нас с тобой будет секс, это означает, что её совершенно точно больше нет, – говорит Джимми без какой бы то ни было преамбулы. Он гоняет еду вилкой по тарелке. – А ведь я и без того знаю, что это так. Прошло пять лет; довольно-таки очевидно, что она не вернётся, – говорит он с безрадостным смешком. – Просто… это ещё один шаг дальше от неё.  
Роберт хранит молчание, не зная, что сказать. Ему не кажется, что Джимми хочет вступить с ним в диалог, ему просто нужно излить свои чувства, чтобы Роберт знал, почему он неожиданно возводит стены.  
– Я хочу, чтобы мы были счастливы вместе, но я не могу. Потому что если так будет, то мы как будто бы получаем выгоду от смерти Шарлотт. – Джиммин голос немного дрожит. – Если бы она не умерла, мы с тобой никогда бы не встретились.  
– Может, да, а может, и нет. Но появление сексуального желания – это ведь хороший знак, – осторожно говорит Роберт. – Это означает, что ты снова хочешь начать делать некоторые вещи.  
– Это означает, что я конченый человек, – решительно говорит Джимми.  
Роберт раздумывает над этим.  
– Ну, можно и так сказать.  
Джимми посмеивается, на его лице обозначается тень улыбки. Роберт считает это прогрессом.


	9. Chapter 9

Джимми не видится с Робертом до понедельника, и это хорошо, потому что ему до сих пор неловко за субботнее утро, и эта неловкость будто бы навечно вытатуирована у него на лице. Джимми годами ничего не хотел для себя, и первые шаги в этом направлении напоминают попытки продраться сквозь колючую проволоку – это медленно и больно.  
Он успокаивается, увидев после школы Роберта, который так ему улыбается, словно джиммино присутствие – всё, что ему нужно в жизни.  
– Привет, папочка, – говорит Скарлет, поглощённая раскрашиванием рисунка какого-то динозавра.  
– Привет, солнышко. – Джимми встаёт рядом с ней на колени, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. – Очень красиво. – Скарлет нарисовала на голове у динозавра затейливый розовый бантик.  
– Он балерина, – поясняет Скарлет.  
– И очень хорошая. – Джимми чувствует на себе взгляд Роберта, поэтому встаёт и подходит к книжным полкам, где тот обретается. – Она тебе сегодня не очень досаждала? – спрашивает Джимми, потому что не гнушается использовать дочь в качестве предлога для начала разговора.  
Рот Роберта премило изгибается в лёгкой улыбке.  
– Конечно, нет. Её отец, однако…  
Джимми вздыхает, притворяясь пристыженным.  
– Что я опять натворил?  
Роберт оглядывает почти опустевшую комнату, прежде чем прошептать Джимми на ухо:  
– Теперь я знаю, как ты выглядишь и звучишь, когда кончаешь. Как я могу после этого нормально функционировать?  
– Ты ужасен, – говорит Джимми с ухмылкой.  
– Но ведь не настолько, что мы не сможем завтра вечером поужинать? Если… если только ты не занят.  
– Я так понимаю, теперь у меня собираемся? – спрашивает Джимми, потому что для Роберта он никогда не занят.  
Роберт медлит с ответом.  
– Ну, вообще-то, я подумал, было бы неплохо внести немного разнообразия и выбраться куда-то.  
– А что, Каса Джимбо тебя уже недостаточно вдохновляет? – подтрунивает Джимми, притворяясь оскорблённым тем, что Роберт предложил смену обстановки.  
– Дело не в этом. Просто подумал, что было бы неплохо куда-нибудь сходить, вместо того, чтобы всё время сидеть дома, понимаешь? – Джимми медлит с ответом, и Роберт использует эту возможность, чтобы докопаться до причины его сомнений. – Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь в моём районе, если ты беспокоишься, что встретишь кого-то из знакомых.  
О, прекрасно, Роберт думает, что Джимми его стыдится.  
– Нет, нет, это не… это не проблема. Я просто… Давно не выбирался, – говорит он, надеясь, что Роберт разгадает подтекст этих слов.  
Роберт вдумчиво кивает, но тут его внимание привлекает другой зашедший в класс родитель.  
– Один момент, – тихо говорит он Джимми. Роберт подлетает к чьей-то только что вошедшей маме, чтобы пообщаться.  
Скарлет всё ещё прилежно раскрашивает, сидя за партой, и Джимми решает её отвлечь, потому что он её отец, и он в своём праве.  
– Что ты думаешь о том, чтобы завтра вечером снова переночевать у дяди Джонси?  
Скарлет роняет фломастер и в изумлении распахивает рот.  
– У тебя свидание с…  
– Тише, тише! – паническим шёпотом напоминает ей Джимми, потому что последнее, чего он хочет – чтобы вся школа узнала о том, что он встречается с мистером Плантом.  
– Ой. – Скарлет закрывает рот рукой.  
– К тому же это секрет, помнишь?  
Она кивает.  
– Так ты не расстроишься, если тебе нужно будет провести завтрашнюю ночь у дяди Джонси? – спрашивает Джимми. Если Скарлет неприятно, что её постоянно сбывают с рук, он хочет, чтобы она честно ему об этом сказала. Роберт не будет против ещё одного вечера в Каса Джимбо (отныне он будет называть его только так), если это означает счастье Скарлет.  
Скарлет пожимает плечами.  
– Нет, мне там нравится. Я помогаю тёте Мо печь торты и печенье.  
Джимми сложно с этим поспорить.  
– Лишь бы тебе было хорошо.  
Роберт присоединяется к ним, когда комната снова в их полном распоряжении.  
– Значит, вечер вторника? – Джиммино лицо, должно быть, приобрело какое-то ужасное выражение, потому что Роберт добавляет: – Я не настаиваю, конечно. Просто хотел уточнить, чтобы можно было планировать. – У Джимми сжимается сердце от милой робертовой улыбки.  
Джимми не торопится соглашаться, пока не узнает, на что именно он подписывается.  
– Куда бы ты хотел пойти… в смысле, если я скажу да.  
Роберт выглядит озадаченным, словно не планировал ничего дальше того, чтобы элементарно пригласить Джимми.  
– О, эм, ну, полагаю, нет смысла идти куда-то ужинать, когда ты так хорошо готовишь.  
Джимми ухмыляется, делая мысленную зарубку о том, чтобы поблагодарить Мо за её проверенную коллекцию рецептов.  
– Я не всё умею готовить, ты же понимаешь.  
Роберт, кажется, мучительно пытается что-то придумать.  
– Значит, ужин? Или ты бы предпочёл что-то другое?  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Мне как-то… – Он замолкает, потому что знает, что слова «мне как-то всё равно» зарекомендуют его засранцем. – У меня нет особых предпочтений.  
– Значит, будет сюрприз, – говорит Роберт, и это вовсе не внушает опасений.

Вечером вторника Джимми изучает свой гардероб, раздумывая, что же ему, блин, сегодня надеть. Он не был на свидании с тех времён, как была жива Шарлотт. За эти пять лет правила могли измениться без джимминого ведома. С другой стороны, для Роберта это свидание тоже может быть первым за долгое время.  
Оно не обязано быть неловким. Тот факт, что у них никогда не было «официального» свидания, ещё ни о чём не говорит. Они провели достаточно времени друг у друга в гостях, и они друг другу нравятся. Ничего не изменится, если Джимми наденет что-то ужасное или слишком будет собой.  
Он пытается найти утешение в том, что Роберт, вероятно, тоже нервничает. Он не уверен насчёт сегодняшнего дресс-кода – Роберт предупредил бы, будь он парадным, – поэтому Джимми перебирает свою одежду и находит чёрные джинсы и достаточно приличную рубашку. Она слегка фривольна на его вкус, но Шарлотт нравилась красная вышивка вдоль рукавов и цветок – Джимми по-мачистски противится всему, имеющему лепестки, – распустившийся на груди. Какая разница? Она не выглядит так, как будто он в ней спал – значит, сойдёт.  
Джимми уже отвёл Скарлет к Джонси, поэтому ему остаётся только ждать и вентилировать лёгкие до бессознательного состояния, пока не придёт Роберт. Он успокаивает нервы шотом-другим Джека. Нервничать перед первым свиданием ведь нормально? Это может означать, что он либо даже близко не готов к тому, чтобы снова начать с кем-то встречаться, либо готов настолько, насколько это возможно.  
Джимми выпивает свой третий шот и думает, не слишком ли поздно всё отменить, когда раздаётся звонок в дверь. Виски обжигает его горло, когда он рывком поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на часы. Кто, блять, приходит заранее? Роберт, блин, Плант, вот кто. Джимми злобно ворчит себе под нос и пытается унять свою панику.  
Джимми открывает дверь и видит стоящего там Роберта в джинсах и рубашке с пуговицами. Ему в глаза тут же бросается ярко-красный цвет его узорчатой рубашки и кед. Подумать только, он умеет сочетать цвета.  
– Привет.  
Роберт улыбается; Джимми чувствует, как сжимается его сердце.  
– Привет. – Его взгляд падает на джиммину рубашку. – Мне нравится твой… цветок.  
Джимми открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то приятное в ответ, но его мозг с визгом притормаживает, когда он замечает, что узор робертовой рубашки состоит из цветов. Что происходит?  
– Пойду переоденусь, – решительно заявляет Джимми, разворачиваясь и устремляясь к лестнице.  
Роберт следует за ним в дом.  
– Мне не стоило об этом говорить? Это очень мужественный цветок.  
– Я подвожу черту под сочетающимися мотивами, Роберт, – говорит Джимми, поднимаясь по лестнице.  
– Почему бы и не подвести, если можешь.  
Джимми расстёгивает и скидывает рубашку к тому моменту, как в спальню входит Роберт. Джимми слышит позади себя сдавленный звук. Он оглядывается через плечо и видит, что Роберт краснеет почти в тон своей рубашке.  
– Видишь что-то, что тебе нравится?  
Роберт становится невозможно красным, потирая шею сзади под волосами.  
– Я… я, пожалуй, выйду. Наверное, мне не стоило сюда за тобой идти, но я подумал, что смогу тебя от этого отговорить, по крайней мере, пока ты не начал… раздеваться.  
– Как-то пошло звучит, – говорит Джимми, обыскивая шкаф на предмет чего-то более сдержанного и без единого цветка. – Хотя Шарлотт всегда говорила, что у меня тело танцора…  
– Я подожду снаружи, – громко объявляет Роберт, и Джимми смеётся себе под нос, потому что робертов голос, кажется, стал выше на целую октаву. По крайней мере, он тоже нервничает. Это должно немного сгладить вечер.  
Джимми находит чёрную рубашку, которая не выглядит слишком уж нелепо. На рукавах и плечах какой-то узор, но цветов не наблюдается, поэтому Джимми не парится. Он застёгивает пуговицы и поправляет воротник, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.  
Роберт стоит возле двери в спальню, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть естественно.  
– Ты готов?  
– Полагаю, что да.  
– Тогда пойдём?  
Грузовик Роберта припаркован снаружи на обочине, и Джимми понимает, что никогда до этого момента не видел робертова средства передвижения. Это видавшая виды чёрная машина с закруглёнными щитками и выпуклой кабиной.  
Джимми садится на пассажирское сидение. Внутри пахнет смесью сигаретного дыма, марихуаны и пачули. Джимми смеётся и изображает, будто курит косяк, и Роберт премило морщит лицо, над чем Джимми старается не рассмеяться.  
– Он не мой, – возражает Роберт, как будто Джимми может в это поверить. Есть вещи, которые, какова бы ни была причина, нельзя отрицать, звуча правдиво. – Грузовик. Я имею в виду, раньше не был. Мой друг Бонзо чинит старые машины у себя в гараже.  
Джимми не может сдержать смех.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что я играл в рок-группе? Я бывал в фургонах и автобусах, которые пахли намного хуже, чем этот, и я имел дело с, э-э, рекреативными веществами.  
Роберт надувает губы, словно его застукали за чем-то ужасным.  
– Это не моя машина, – тихо говорит он, поворачивая ключ в зажигании.  
– Это твоя легенда, и ты её придерживаешься, да?  
– Остряк, – ворчит Роберт, но беззлобно.

Роберт отвозит их в ресторан недалеко от его квартиры, потому что мыслит банально и не творчески. На самом деле, это не так – он просто нервничает точно так же, как Джимми. Если бы он повёз их смотреть кино, существовал бы риск того, что Джимми не понравится фильм, и он осудил бы робертовы кинематографические предпочтения. Но поесть любят все, ведь так?  
У Джимми не было абсолютно никаких предположений относительно сегодняшнего свидания, поэтому он не имеет права возмущаться. Он кладёт в рот несколько кусочков своей еды и неспешно попивает вино, чтобы не захмелеть слишком быстро.  
– Это хороший район. Как случилось, что ты живёшь в такой дыре? – Ладно, может, он немного пьян. Но в том, что вино принесли быстрее, чем бесплатную хлебную корзинку, нет его вины.  
Если Роберту и неприятно отсутствие у Джимми словесного фильтра, то он этого не показывает.  
– Печально, правда? Но аренда дешёвая, и у меня было не так много денег. И я вроде как… – Он прикусывает губу и отводит взгляд, словно не желая продолжать.  
– Хм? Давай, скажи мне. Я не буду осуждать. Я могу даже пообещать, что не буду смеяться.  
– Ну, это не столько смешно, сколько депрессивно.  
– Я собаку съел в том, что касается депрессии. Выкладывай. – Джимми слегка наклоняется вперёд, словно это может поспособствовать лучшему восприятию информации.  
Роберт с коротким вздохом сдаётся.  
– Я не думал, что заслуживаю жить в каком-нибудь приличном и приятном месте после того, что я сделал.  
– Роберт, как ты можешь быть в этом виноват? – Роберт ничего не говорит, и Джимми чувствует, что ему следует надавить, чтобы найти больше зацепок и разгадать тайну. – Это был… это был несчастный случай? – почти шёпотом спрашивает он. Боже, что он, блять, будет делать, если окажется прав?  
Но Роберт качает головой.  
– Нет, ничего такого. – Он поднимает взгляд, и его глаза встречаются с джиммиными – в них столько боли, что Джимми едва не протягивает руку через стол, чтобы провести пальцами по его лицу. – Я изменил жене.  
Джимми моргает, поражённый.  
– Что?  
– Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о том, чем я занимался до того, как мы с Морин начали встречаться?  
Джимми кивает.  
– Ну, ближе к концу, Морин и я как-то… отдалились. Мы перестали заниматься сексом, и я знаю, что это типично для женатых пар, особенно после рождения ребёнка, но дело было не в этом. Может, для неё так и было, но не для меня. Я всё ещё хотел этого, но… не от неё. И не от других женщин. Морин решила пожить у сестры неделю или около того. Она взяла Карака с собой. – Должно быть, на джиммином лице показалась тревога, потому что Роберт добавляет: – Она не запретила мне с ним видеться, конечно. Просто… ей нужно было побыть вдали от меня. Как бы то ни было, я, эм, снова начал ходить в клубы по вечерам. Я специально выбирал места достаточно далеко, чтобы никто меня не узнал. Я не знаю, наверное, мне просто не хватало того, чтобы быть с мужчиной. – Он закрывает глаза, словно ему больно. – Я знаю, это звучит ужасно, и я этим не горжусь, но это правда.  
Джимми не уклоняется от боли в выражении робертова лица. Он принимает на себя её тяжесть и позволяет ей проникнуть внутрь.  
– Потом, вскоре после того, как Морин вернулась… – Роберту не нужно заканчивать предложение. – Она была готова взять на себя всю вину за случившееся. Я не мог выносить того, как она себя истязала. Поэтому я сказал ей правду. Она… она не смогла с этим справиться. Но, по крайней мере, она больше не винила себя.  
Джимми глубоко вздыхает. Господи.  
– Ты хотел знать, – говорит Роберт, едва заметно пожимая плечами.  
Да уж, Джимми, в сущности, сам напросился.  
– Это довольно-таки серьёзная тема для застольной беседы, – говорит он в попытке снять напряжение.  
Робертов рот изгибается в полуулыбке.  
– Неплохо для двух расшатанных, сломленных людей, да?  
Джимми улыбается в ответ, удивлённый тому, насколько всё просто с Робертом. Даже когда им неловко, это хорошая, уютная разновидность неловкости, которую ему по силам вынести.  
– Как ты смог так рано вернуться на работу?  
– Я примерно с месяц не мог собрать себя по кусочкам. Я буквально переехал к Бонзо. Доводил их с женой. – Роберт усмехается. – Они поначалу сомневались насчёт этого, потому что у них есть сын возраста Карака. Они не были уверены, что я справлюсь.  
– Но ты справился.  
– Мне нужно было отвлекаться. И Бонзо не позволил бы мне весь день сидеть и унывать. Он заставлял меня выходить на улицу и что-то делать, даже если вся моя деятельность заключалась в том, чтобы накуриваться, лёжа на газоне у них во дворе. Но я позволил себе почувствовать боль, отвёл ей место в своей душе и попытался прорваться сквозь неё.  
– Накуриться сейчас было бы отлично, – говорит Джимми, потому что вино отомкнуло сундук, где были надёжно упрятаны все его неподобающие мысли.  
Роберт смеётся, музыкально и совершенно непринуждённо.  
– Это точно. Я сейчас упал в твоих глазах как профессионал, да?  
– Я не стану осуждать, если ты не станешь.  
Когда они снова забираются в грузовик, Джимми понимает, что они едут по знакомой дороге.  
– Уже обратно к тебе? По-твоему, я такой доступный, и как ты так быстро догадался?  
– Мне просто нужно кое-что забрать. Потом продолжим движение.  
– Куда ты хочешь поехать?  
– Ты не любишь сюрпризы?  
– Не фанат, – говорит Джимми, но ему немного любопытно, что Роберт для них приготовил.  
– Тебе в жизни нужно немного новых впечатлений, Пейджи.  
– Где взять силы? Горе и жалость к себе слишком выматывают.  
– Ты самый депрессивный человек, какого я только встречал.  
– Ну, разве мы не идеальная пара? – ухмыляется Джимми.  
Уже стемнело, и на небе зажглись звёзды, когда Роберт подъезжает к своему дому. Он производит какие-то махинации с ключами, снимая один с кольца.  
– Я на минутку.  
– Знаешь, если у тебя какая-нибудь боязнь общественных туалетов, ты можешь мне сказать, – подтрунивает Джимми.  
– Дело не в этом, – говорит Роберт с улыбкой. – Просто запасись терпением.  
Джимми смотрит, как он уходит, его взгляд прикован к аппетитной робертовой заднице, втиснутой в слишком узкие джинсы. Это, думает Джимми, задница, с которой можно вместе состариться. Он хочет привести эту задницу домой, чтобы познакомить с родителями.  
Он вдруг понимает, что воображает звуки, которые Роберт мог бы издавать в постели, гадает, будет ли он громким и необузданным, занимаясь любовью. Джимми раздумывает, каково это – загнать Роберту по самые не балуйся, вызывая у него сдавленные стоны с каждым толчком.  
Джиммино сердцебиение учащается, его член пульсирует. Он протягивает руку и включает радио, чтобы отвлечься от похотливых мыслей. Но Джимми обнаруживает, что звуки музыки не заглушают эти мысли. Он хочет прикоснуться к Роберту, хочет услышать, как тот стонет и умоляет, хочет попробовать его на вкус и извиваться под ним.  
Джимми думает о том, чтобы по-быстрому вздрочнуть в качестве поблажки, но он не знает, куда они поедут, и совсем не хочет показываться на публике с непроходящим стояком. Поэтому он игнорирует пульсацию желания и расковыривает потрескавшуюся кожу на краю сидения.  
Дверь подъезда открывается, и появляется Роберт. Он запирает дверь и практически запрыгивает в грузовик, его объёмные кудри раскачиваются, когда он движется. Джимми издаёт горловой стон и крепче сжимает бёдра.  
Роберт забирается на водительское сидение, нанизывает ключ обратно на кольцо. Джимми окидывает его взглядом.  
– Где оно?  
– Что?  
– То, за чем ты туда ходил.  
Роберт лукаво ему улыбается.  
– Увидишь.  
– Это ведь не какой-нибудь яд, который ты собираешься подсыпать в мой следующий напиток?  
– Увидишь, – повторяет Роберт, и Джимми понимает, что пока не получит никакого однозначного ответа.  
Роберт направляет машину на север и в конечном итоге выезжает на протянувшуюся вдаль просёлочную дорогу. Местность здесь относительно неизведанная, если сравнить с бурлящим центром Лондона. Роберт втапливает газ, и машина несётся вниз по дороге, бесконечные зелёные просторы проносятся в пассажирском окне.  
– Куда спешишь? – спрашивает Джимми.  
– Никакой спешки.  
Это не очень-то успокаивающий ответ.  
– Ты, э-э, едешь довольно-таки быстро, – говорит Джимми, подозревая, что Роберт может не замечать, как поскрипывает спидометр под весом его ведущей ноги.  
– Не волнуйся об этом, Пейджи.  
Джимми презрительно усмехается.  
– Ну, знаешь… этот поезд уже ушёл.  
Роберт ускоряется, чтобы обойти другую машину на узкой двухполосной дороге. Джимми зажмуривает глаза, и это не самая лучшая идея. Перед его внутренним взором маячат искорёженные роковой аварией останки. Он открывает глаза. Окутанная тьмой сельская местность пролетает мимо с умопомрачительной скоростью. Единственное освещение предоставлено луной и фарами грузовика.  
Джимми никогда не думал о Роберте как о сорвиголове, впрочем, ему ведь нечего терять. Он совершенно спокойно мог бы врезаться в дерево или столкнуться со встречным автомобилем, и эта мысль совершенно не помогает Джимми усмирить собственную панику.  
Впереди поворот, и Роберт не снижает скорости. Джимми вскидывает руку, чтобы не удариться об дверь.  
– Какого чёрта ты делаешь? – Вот оно. Этой ночью он умрёт.  
– О, расслабься, Пейджи, я точно знаю, что делаю, – говорит Роберт тоном, который должен внушать успокоение. Машина мчится по дороге, словно пуля, рёв двигателя заглушают удары сердца, колотящегося в джимминых ушах.  
– А именно? Потому что если ты пытаешься нас убить, я бы сказал, что ты преуспеваешь! – Джимми не обращает внимания на то, как его голос слегка надламывается, когда он в ужасе.  
– Но я думал, что ты хочешь умереть, – говорит Роберт, и в его голосе слышно искреннее удивление.  
– Конечно, нет! У меня же дочь, ты долбанутый… – Джимми замолкает посреди тирады, и смазанные алкоголем шестерёнки в его голове наконец-то начинают вращаться. Эта подстава с лихачеством была грязной уловкой, чтобы заставить Джимми почувствовать себя мудаком.  
Джимми складывает руки на груди и горбится на пассажирском сидении.  
– Это совершенно несправедливо, и я на это не подписывался. Ты правда думаешь, что я бы хотел бы умереть так же, как Шарлотт? – Он презрительно фыркает. – К тому же я не из тех, кто захотел бы забрать кого-то с собой.  
– По-моему, леди слишком много возражает.  
Джимми закатывает глаза, но он втайне чувствует облегчение, когда Роберт снижает скорость, и стрелка спидометра приближается к нормальной отметке.  
– Мы не молимся в окопах, потому что готовы встретиться с создателем, Пейджи.  
– Не могу поверить, что я в самом деле думал о том, чтобы заняться с тобой сегодня сексом, – говорит Джимми так, словно ему постыден сам факт собственного существования.  
Это сбивает Роберта с толку.  
– Правда? Ты хотел…  
– Момент уже упущен, – говорит Джимми, – после этой нелепой подставы. Надеюсь, оно того стоило. – Он шутит – по большей части – но он не хочет, чтобы Роберт думал, что может отчебучить подобное дерьмо и остаться безнаказанным. Джимми нужно установить какие-то границы.  
Джимми кажется, что проходит вечность, прежде чем они съезжают с дороги и оказываются в уединённом месте, в окружении океана деревьев, склонивших кроны по обе стороны от них. По тому, что Джимми может видеть в ограниченном диапазоне фар, это похоже на парк. Впереди умиротворённо журчит пруд, лунный свет оставляет на поверхности воды блики, сверкающие, будто бриллианты.  
Роберт паркуется на безопасном расстоянии от водяной кромки. Что-то шевелится внутри у Джимми, и он не думает, что это от потрясающего вида.  
– Ты, кажется, понимаешь толк в развлечениях.  
– Так бывает, когда постоянно разъезжаешь туда-сюда. – Роберт смотрит на воду. – После Карака… Я садился в машину и просто ехал, куда глаза глядят, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы купить еды и заправиться, просто наслаждался красотой окружающего мира. Мой план заключался в том, чтобы уехать как можно дальше, найти милый маленький домик где-нибудь в Уэльсе, может быть, и начать всё заново. В новом месте никто не знал бы, что со мной случилось, так что никто не стал бы меня жалеть. Я бы устроился учителем или, может быть, попробовал бы что-то новое и работал бы в пабе. Я бы завёл друзей среди местных, приютил бы собаку, чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноко. Может, я бы встретил там женщину, или подходящего мужчину, и мы бы друг друга полюбили, создали бы семью.  
Джимми внимательно слушает, понимая, как хорошо Роберт всё продумал.  
– Я почти это сделал. Я присмотрел себе небольшой коттедж в Махинллете, но, конечно же, мне сдуру понадобилось позвонить Бонзо, чтобы попрощаться. – Лёгкая ухмылка появляется в уголке робертова рта. – Услышав его голос, я понял, что не был полностью готов начать всё заново, как я предполагал. И он был не очень-то в восторге, узнав, что я укатил в Уэльс, даже не сказав ему, куда собираюсь. – Он задумчиво смотрит в окно. – Фигня с проблемами в том, что они всегда находят тебя, как бы далеко ты не забрался. Нельзя всё время убегать, понимаешь?  
Роберт смотрит на Джимми, и тот чувствует себя обнажённым и пузырящимся, как будто робертов взгляд воспламенил его кожу.  
– Ладно, хватит об этом, – щебечет Роберт, и Джимми не представляет, как тот может так перепархивать от одного настроения к другому. Возможно, дело в валиуме.  
Роберт протягивает руку на джиммину сторону машины и открывает бардачок. Он копается там, находит то, что искал, и захлопывает крышку. Джимми замечает спичечный коробок в робертовой руке. Джимми уже готов спросить, что у Роберта на уме, но тот запускает другую руку в передний карман джинсов, при этом его бёдра так задираются над сидением, что это почти развратно.  
Джиммин мозг цепляется за эту конкретную деталь, потом Роберт извлекает две слегка помятых, но в остальном совершенно неповреждённых самокрутки, предлагая одну Джимми.  
Джимми моргает в поражённом молчании.  
– Ты серьёзно?  
– Абсолютно.  
– Ну, офигеть не встать, – говорит Джимми, зажимая косяк между пальцев.  
Роберт прикуривает, затягиваясь так сильно, что Джимми слышит потрескивание бумаги. Он выдыхает тонкую струйку дыма, которая наполняет машину. Джимми не нужны другие аргументы; он всё ещё немного паникует из-за неожиданной любви Роберта к педали газа, поэтому держит косяк в ожидании огня.  
Они сидят несколько минут в молчании, просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга и сладковатым ароматом дыма в воздухе. Джимми закрывает глаза, задерживая дым в лёгких на несколько секунд, прежде чем выдохнуть. Он проделывает это до тех пор, пока не погружается в лёгкую эйфорию.  
Роберт протягивает руку и находит руку Джимми, которая лениво покоится у того на бедре. Его пальцы переплетаются с джиммиными, он проводит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне джимминой ладони. Кожа Джимми пульсирует, как солнечный ожог, в тех местах, где Роберт к нему прикасается.  
– Прости, что едва не убил нас, – говорит Роберт так, словно совсем не преувеличивает. Его замогильный голос вызывает у Джимми смех, и, пожалуй, он смеётся сильнее, чем следует, но он винит в этом траву.  
– Мы ведь остались живы?  
– Да, остались, – говорит Роберт. Он выдувает идеальное кольцо, затем выдыхает сквозь него струю дыма. – Я понимаю, что вроде как монополизировал наш сегодняшний разговор для не самых приятных тем.  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Депрессия – это наша тема.  
– Что это говорит о нас с тобой?  
– То, что ты потерял сына, а я жену, и ничего из этого не должно было случиться, но случилось, и это сделало нас теми, кем мы теперь являемся. – Джимми крепко затягивается своим косяком, устремив взгляд на спокойную гладь пруда. – Я думаю о Шарлотт как о жене, но мы никогда не были женаты. Мы обручились за несколько дней до её смерти. Я провёл невероятное количество времени в поисках идеального кольца. И мне удалось найти коллекционера артефактов с пятнадцатого по семнадцатый века, у которого был потрясающий выбор колец с гравировками. На одном из них была надпись: «Как чисто золото, так и любовь верна». Я купил его и попросил Шарлотт выйти за меня тем же вечером.  
– Значит, ты романтик, - улыбается Роберт.  
– Был. Я не знаю, осталось ли во мне это.  
– Ну, я могу побыть романтиком за нас обоих.  
Джимми смотрит на Роберта, на то, как лунный свет разлит по его идеальному лицу, и чувствует, как между ними вырастает нечто вроде магнитного поля.  
– Потому что накуриться неизвестно где – это так романтично, – подтрунивает Джимми, с конца его косяка поднимаются клубы дыма.  
– Ты просто не умеешь любоваться природой, Пейджи.  
– Я всего лишь говорю, что надеялся скурить сегодня траву с другой плантации.  
Роберт едва ли не давится, заходясь кашлем пополам со смехом.  
– Это была неприличная шутка?  
– Не самая удачная, но да.  
– Ты довольно-таки находчив для парня, у которого пять лет не было свиданий.  
– Не то чтобы мне не поступало предложений. Я избирательно воздержан.  
– И ты готов нарушить свой пятилетний целибат ради кого, меня? – Роберт изо всех сил старается изображать застенчивость, что непросто для человека его габаритов.  
– Только если ты не планируешь на этом зацикливаться, – игриво говорит Джимми. Он делает последнюю долгую затяжку, прежде чем затушить косяк во встроенной пепельнице. Через мгновение Роберт делает то же самое, словно следуя джимминому знаку.  
Джимми находит руку Роберта, их пальцы переплетаются, после чего Джимми притягивает его ближе к себе, чтобы поцеловать. У Роберта вкус травки в придачу к его собственной органической сладости – привкус, который всегда ощущает Джимми, когда они целуются. Роберт счастливо мычит в раскрытый джиммин рот, и тот наклоняет голову, стараясь полностью с ним слиться.  
Он неловкими движениями расстёгивает пуговицы на робертовой рубашке, прежде чем спустить её с его горячей кожи. У Роберта вырываются судорожные вздохи, пока Джимми исследует его анатомию. Он твёрдый и гибкий и сложен совсем не так, как Шарлотт; его грудь плоская и покрыта волосами, ведущими вниз к его пупку, а тело сложено из тёплых линий мышц.  
Джимми запускает руку Роберту в волосы и притягивает его ближе. Рука Роберта на джимминой талии, жар его ладони практически прожигает насквозь материал, отделяющий кожу от кожи. Джимми не может поверить, что они это делают, но он хочет этого, хочет так сильно, что с трудом может дышать. Роберт прокладывает дорожку из поцелуев вдоль джимминого подбородка, горячо и влажно дышит Джимми в ухо.  
Джиммина рука скользит вниз по робертовой груди, по его животу, находит выпуклость в паху и осторожно сжимает. Роберт испускает восхитительный стон, и Джимми не может перестать к нему прикасаться, не может перестать потирать его член сквозь одежду. Роберт издаёт потрясающие, отрывистые звуки, целуя джиммину челюсть, и стёкла запотевают от их полного отчаяния дыхания.  
Джимми точно знает, чего он хочет, и нет сомнений в том, что Роберт хочет того же. Он сползает с сидения и становится на колени на полу.  
– Подвинься, – приказывает он на выдохе, и Роберт делает то, что ему велено, без усилий скользя по кожаным сидениям и раздвигая ноги перед Джимми.  
Джимми поднимается, чтобы его поцеловать, и робертов рот ощущается горячим и возбуждённым, его пальцы вплетаются в джиммины волосы. Джимми проводит руками по бёдрам Роберта, расстёгивает его ремень, расправляется с пуговицами и молнией на джинсах и спускает их с него настолько, чтобы…  
Возглас шока застревает у Джимми в горле. На Роберте нет нижнего белья. Джимми не уверен, почему его это вообще удивляет, почему взгляд цепляется за эту конкретную деталь, когда перед ним торчит твёрдый робертов член со стекающей с головки смазкой. Ебать-колотить, он… он огромный.  
Джимми не уверен, хорош ли он в этом, но ему хочется попробовать, потому что им негде больше быть, кроме как здесь, и сегодня им снова восемнадцать, два юных, трепещущих сердца: обкуренные, одинокие и на взводе.  
Роберт перемещается вперёд, кожа сиденья скрипит от его движения, и Джимми открывает рот и принимает его в себя. Роберт ахает, выгибается дугой и дрожит, словно это его первый раз, отчего Джимми чувствует себя на седьмом небе. Как Джимми и предполагал, Роберт довольно-таки шумный – он производит целую череду прерывистых звуков и похвал расхлябанной и неумелой работе джимминого рта вокруг его члена. Он то и дело порывается сделать выпад вперёд, как будто хочет упереться Джимми в глотку, но вспоминает, что для него это в новинку.  
Роберт забирает джиммины волосы в кулак и нежно за них тянет, направляя его в этом жалком подобии минета. Но если бы Роберту этого не хотелось, он бы не стонал что-то вроде: «Ох, бля, Пейджи» и прочие разнообразные звуки поощрения, заводя Джимми всё больше и больше.  
Джимми никогда не мог подумать, что отсос чуваку его возбудит, но его член яростно натягивает ткань джинсов, и ему просто необходимо протянуть руку вниз, чтобы нащупать там бугор возбуждения. Бля, это невероятно. Джимми стонет вокруг робертова члена, исторгая у Роберта нечленораздельный звук желания, и тот поднимает бёдра и ввинчивается глубже.  
У Джимми срабатывает рвотный рефлекс, но он не отстраняется. Он старается приноровиться к тому, как член ощущается у него во рту, почти достигая задней стенки горла. Роберт очень старается оставаться неподвижным, единственные его движения – подрагивание пальцев в джимминых волосах и порывистые вздохи. Джимми обрабатывает губами ствол робертова члена, потирая и поглаживая рукой свою собственную эрекцию.  
Роберт выдыхает: «Джим, Джим, о господи», и вот оно, Джимми кончает себе в джинсы, звёзды взрываются перед глазами. Он стонет, и Роберт чувствует это всем телом, его бёдра подрагивают от силы приближающегося оргазма. Джимми отодвигается назад, чтобы уделить внимание головке, его язык скользит вдоль выступающей вены внизу его члена. Потом Роберт достигает крайней точки, бесстыдно и грязно наполняя джиммин рот. Джимми сглатывает – ему любопытно, каково это на вкус.  
Роберт поглаживает джиммины волосы, откинув голову назад и удовлетворённо растекшись по сидению. Джимми начисто его вылизывает и обнаруживает, что ему нравится сладковато-хлопковый вкус Роберта. Маленькая, но настойчивая часть его мозга говорит, что сосать член ему, кажется, тоже понравилось, но Джимми всё ещё пребывает в лёгкой прострации от того, что всё это вообще произошло, поэтому он пока не собирается заострять на этом внимание. Он подумает об этом позже, когда заберётся в постель и будет размышлять, что всё это означает.  
Но сейчас его всё ещё трясёт от блаженства, и он старается не влюбиться в Роберта Планта.  
Роберт издаёт жалобный звук, когда его член покидает джиммин рот. Он всё ещё восстанавливает дыхание, когда смотрит на Джимми и говорит:  
– Хочешь, теперь я?  
– А я уже.  
Роберт выглядит обиженным и оскорблённым.  
– Почему?  
– А как ты, блять, думаешь? – говорит Джимми со смехом.  
– Я мог бы…  
– Знаю, но я не мог ждать. – Джимми не гордится этим, но ему должно засчитаться то, что он это признаёт. – Слышать тебя, прикасаться к тебе… Это было слишком.  
– Думаю, мы оба знаем, чего было слишком, – ехидничает Роберт.  
– Ты серьёзно обижаешься на то, что я подрочил, пока тебе отсасывал?  
Роберт надувает свои несуразные губы.  
– Когда ты это говоришь, звучит глупо.  
– Потому что так и есть. – Джимми поднимается с колен, кладёт руки на всё ещё подрагивающие бёдра Роберта и целует его в губы. – И ещё не вечер, знаешь ли.  
Роберт выгибает бровь так, что в выражении его лица появляется нечто, напоминающее жалость.  
– Почему ты не психуешь из-за этого?  
Джимми тоже задаётся этим вопросом. Где-то глубоко внутри он чувствует себя виноватым, но чувство ещё не окрепло. Когда это произойдёт, вина накроет его, подобно цунами.  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Должно быть, травка. Хорошая у тебя дурь. – Он снова целует Роберта, прежде чем тот успевает возразить.  
– Ты блокируешь. Но это нормально. Рано или поздно ты с этим справишься.  
– Твой член только что был у меня во рту, и ты меня анализируешь? – Джимми усмехается и качает головой. – Будь уверен, больше тебе не перепадёт.  
– Пейджи.  
Джимми понимает, что они не слезут с этой темы, пока он не поговорит о своих чувствах. Вашу ж мать. Он глубоко вздыхает.  
– Это по-другому, что, на мой взгляд, помогает. Если бы это было слишком похоже на то, как было с Шарлотт… я не знаю. Но я в порядке. Тебе не надо следить за мной, как будто я на пороге срыва. Мне нравится быть с тобой, и я… я хочу делать с тобой такие вещи.  
Роберт улыбается своей нелепой улыбкой.  
– Да?  
– Сдвинься, – приказывает Джимми, и момент упущен. Роберт пересаживается на водительское сидение и застёгивает джинсы. Джимми забирается обратно на пассажирское место, прислоняясь к двери.  
– А тебе-то хорошо было?  
Джимми смеётся и откидывает голову назад.  
По дороге домой Джимми выглядывает из окна, обозревая проносящиеся мимо – даже на безопасной скорости – сельские виды, озарённые путеводным светом луны. Есть что-то лёгкое и настоящее в том, что у них есть, и Джимми почти может представить, какова могла бы быть его жизнь с Робертом. Кто-то, к кому он сможет приходить домой. Кто-то, с кем он будет засыпать. Кто-то, кто заполнит собой дыру, которую оставила Шарлотт в их со Скарлет жизнях.  
– Пейджи?  
Джимми поворачивает голову в направлении робертова голоса.  
– Да?  
– Прости, я думал, ты заснул. Ты так притих.  
– Не все такие болтушки, как ты. – Джимми ухмыляется при виде робертова насуплено-оскорблённого выражения. – К тому же мне хорошо.  
– Тебе надо чаще накуриваться, – заботливо говорит Роберт.  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Тебе точно нельзя в школе работать, ты гигантский хипповый чудила.  
– Ты не первый, кто мне об этом говорит.  
– Представь себе моё удивление.  
– По крайней мере, ты никогда не заставлял меня постричься. Или изменить акцент.  
– Нормально всё у тебя с акцентом. Я даже не знаю, откуда ты. Я чувствую, что на этом этапе пора бы мне уже узнать.  
– Я из Бирмингема.  
– О, парень с рабочих окраин? Мама предупреждала меня о вашем брате.  
– Серьёзно? Твоя мама знает, что ты любишь здоровых мужиков?  
Джимми от всей души смеётся.  
– Она нашла дневник, который я вёл в шестнадцать. Не самый лёгкий разговор в моей жизни, поверь.  
– Мальчики вообще ведут дневники в шестнадцать?  
– Тот, что вырос в мужика, который отсасывает тебе в машине – да.  
Роберт удивлённо на него смотрит, потому что не может расшифровать джиммину обрадованную ухмылку.  
– Я никогда не могу понять, что ты шутишь. – Почему Роберт до сих пор не может определить, когда Джимми над ним стебётся?  
– Насчёт чего? Отсоса? Потому что это определённо произошло. Где был ты?  
Роберт хохочет, заражая своим смехом Джимми, и они едут дальше, продолжая смеяться, и Джимми чувствует себя легко и спокойно, как не чувствовал уже много лет, словно дыра в его груди начала затягиваться.  
Роберт паркуется перед джимминым домом и медлит с прощанием. Он смотрит сквозь лобовое стекло, нахмурив лоб, словно хочет что-то сказать, но не может подобрать слов. Как будто он не хочет, чтобы вечер заканчивался. Джимми тоже этого не хочется.  
– Хочешь зайти? – говорит Джимми, его сердцебиение учащается. Он старается смягчить вопрос юмором: – С тебя минет.  
Роберт награждает его лукавым взглядом.  
– Да неужто? Помнится мне, ты предпочитаешь самообслуживание.  
– Это было не так уж и хорошо.  
– Ты должен был подумать об этом прежде, чем засовывать руку в штаны.  
– Да я даже не…, – протестует Джимми, и это определённо самый необычный разговор, который у него был за последнее время. – И если ты думаешь, что тебе удастся заставить меня умолять, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Джонси с радостью меня с кем-нибудь сведёт.  
– Они не будут так хороши, как я, – беззаботно говорит Роберт. – Я лучше всех.  
Джимми ёрзает на своём сидении.  
– За это дают какую-то награду?  
– Это вроде как само по себе награда.  
– Единственные вещи, которые не нуждаются в вознаграждении – те, которые всё равно никто не хочет делать.  
Роберт фыркает.  
– Ты у нас циник, да, Пейджи?  
– Ну, я не могу заставить своего парня мне отсосать, так что да, после этого на очереди немного цинизма.  
Роберт смеётся, звук его голоса словно музыка, и Джимми чувствует, как его сердце тает.  
– Значит, пойдём в дом?  
Джимми даже не нужно думать, чтобы сказать да.  
Они накидываются друг на друга, как только Джимми закрывает переднюю дверь. Роберт крепко и жадно его целует, и сердце бешено стучит у Джимми в ушах. Он не может поверить, что делает это, не может поверить, что правда хочет снова почувствовать себя хорошо, хочет, чтобы Роберт был в ответе за его удовольствие.  
Джимми слышит собственный стон, и робертовы пальцы расстёгивают пуговицы на его рубашке, обнажая впадинки его ключиц. Джимми чувствует влажный жар робертова рта у себя на шее, то, как он покрывает её поцелуями и прикусывает, оставляя отметины на коже. Его ладони скользят вверх по джимминым бёдрам, сжимая его задницу, когда он пригвождает Джимми спиной к двери. Звук, который издаёт Джимми – нечто среднее между стоном и вскриком, и Роберт посмеивается, не прекращая его целовать.  
Роберт облизывает джиммину шею, продолжая расстёгивать его рубашку, пока его рот следует за пальцами. Роберт встаёт на колени, совершая языком оборот вокруг джимминого пупка, прежде чем он расстегнуть его джинсы. Джиммины бёдра подёргиваются от возбуждения. Роберт стягивает вниз джинсу и хлопок, и Джимми чувствует жар его дыхания так близко к своему торчащему члену, прежде чем Роберт берёт у него в рот.  
Джимми удивляется поражённому возгласу, который слетает с его губ, что-то внизу его живота сжимается и трепещет, пока робертов рот медленно и плавно его обрабатывает, заглатывая член по рукоять.  
– Бля, – дрожащим голосом произносит Джимми, вцепляясь Роберту в волосы, потому что ему кажется, что он может улететь, если за что-то не ухватится. Рот Роберта – пылающий жар и скользкое давление, и нет таких слов, чтобы описать то, как он смотрится там внизу, на коленях, сосущий джиммин член.  
Роберт мычит с членом во рту, и Джимми чувствует каждую вибрацию, натягивающую его нервы, как струны гитары, будто всё его тело – это струна, готовая лопнуть, потому что это уже слишком, и его кожа словно охвачена огнём. Он откидывает голову назад и издаёт рычащий стон в знак одобрения.  
Роберт кладёт руки на джиммины бёдра, мягко притягивая его ближе к жару своего рта. Он открывает глаза и ловит взгляд Джимми, затем доводит его до конца.  
Это происходит не мгновенно, и Джимми всё это время не прекращает толчков, имя Роберта слетает с его губ, смешанное с потоком невнятных, беспомощных звуков, пока он кончает. Роберт принимает всё, поддерживая Джимми в вертикальном положении, когда его колени подгибаются, и он начинает сползать по двери. Когда джиммин член выскальзывает на свободу, Роберт сглатывает и облизывает губы, его рот красный, влажный и мягкий, и он тяжело дышит.  
Джимми всё ещё трясёт, его пальцы по-прежнему у Роберта в волосах.  
– Бля, ты прав. Ты лучше всех, – задыхаясь, говорит слегка ошалелый Джимми.  
Роберт улыбается, выглядя удивлённым и довольным. Он снова забирает джиммин член в рот, посасывая сливовую головку, начисто его вылизывая. Джимми не знает, как, блять, на это реагировать, только чувствует дрожь в ногах, и подаётся навстречу жару робертовых рук.  
– Ты идеален, – выдыхает Джимми, и он действительно так думает.  
Роберт медленно и немного неохотно отстраняется.  
– Тебе было совершенно не с чем сравнивать за последние пять лет, – мурлычет он, его дыхание обжигает обмякший джиммин член.  
Джимми проводит пальцами по волосам Роберта.  
– Ну, вышел я из игры на какое-то время. Это всё равно было охуеннейше фантастично.  
Роберт краснеет, его руки скользят вниз по джиминым бёдрам.  
– Спасибо, Пейджи.  
Трясущимися руками Джимми подбирает и надевает джинсы, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение, его будто бы раскололо пополам.  
– Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?  
Роберт встаёт, прижимает Джимми к двери и завладевает его ртом, целуя его глубоко и страстно, и Джимми чувствует собственный вкус на робертовых губах.  
– Это значит да? – говорит Джимми, не прерывая поцелуя.  
– Только быстро, ладно? Завтра в школу и всё такое.  
Джимми выпутывается из робертовых объятий и идёт на кухню.  
– Чай сойдёт?  
– Я буду то же, что и ты.  
Джимми достаёт бутылку Джека из шкафчика.  
– Это может стать проблемой. Я не могу отправить тебя домой пьяным.  
– Ну, тебе не придётся, – говорит Роберт, забирая у Джимми бутылку и ставя её на стол, – потому что пить ты не будешь.  
– Вероятно, мы не сможем остаться друзьями, – говорит Джимми самым серьёзным тоном, но лёгкая тень улыбки выдаёт его.  
– Я поставлю чайник, – говорит Роберт, делая вид, что его раздражает не всегда удачное джиммино чувство юмора (но в его взгляде читается нежность).  
Джимми падает на стул и зацепляется ногой за перекладину. Он смотрит, как Роберт порхает по кухне, и, пожалуй, должно быть странно, настолько Джимми с этим комфортно, но ощущение нормальности столь желанно – как вода для умирающего от жажды. Он может представить, как однажды приводит Скарлет домой из школы, потом смотрит, как некоторое время спустя в эту дверь входит Роберт – неотъемлемая часть их сшитой из разных лоскутов семьи.  
Джимми понимает, что день, которого он страшился, наконец-то настал – Шарлотт окончательно растворилась в отдалённом прошлом, осталась печальным событием, которое произошло с ним на пути к совету да любви.  
Он чувствует боль, горечь потери пульсирует в его груди, словно кровь под синяком, но Джимми знает, что сможет с этим жить. Может, это чувство ослабло с течением времени, а может, он сам стал сильнее, чтобы с ним справляться.  
Было ли то разделённое бремя страдания, вино или травка, но что-то из случившегося этим вечером пробудило Джимми к жизни.  
– Ты опять затих, – говорит Роберт. – Что-то не так?  
– Нет, всё так. Просто думаю, не могли бы мы как-нибудь повторить?  
– Хочешь разжиться халявной травой, да?  
Джимми прыскает со смеху.  
– Ну а что, у того, чтобы встречаться с тобой, есть свои преимущества.  
Роберт ухмыляется себе под нос, наливая Джимми чай.  
– Ты до этого назвал меня своим парнем. Ты знаешь, что ты это сделал?  
– Ты не можешь спрашивать с меня ответа за всё, что я сказал в состоянии возбуждения.  
– Хорошо устроился.  
Джимми лениво наливает молоко и кладёт сахар в свою чашку.  
– Ну а то.  
Роберт театрально закатывает глаза. Он наливает себе чашку чая и садится за стол напротив Джимми.  
– Это ведь ты предложил снова встретиться.  
– Не одно и то же.  
– А по-моему, одно.  
– Твои взгляды устарели, – парирует Джимми, прежде чем отпить чаю.  
– Говорит человек, у которого пять лет не было свиданий.  
– Я же сказал, у меня избирательный целибат.  
– Хорошо, мистер Избирательный Целибат, ты хочешь быть моим парнем?  
Джимми изо всех сил старается не улыбнуться и говорит:  
– Я был бы не прочь, если бы ты обретался где-то поблизости.  
Роберт улыбается своей сердечно-придурковатой улыбкой, и Джимми хочется его поцеловать.  
– Это что, так просто? Мне не нужно будет отправляться в архисложный квест, чтобы добыть какой-нибудь древний артефакт с вершины горы?  
– Твоя жизнь – не роман Толкиена, Роберт.  
Роберт насупливается, словно эта информация серьёзно его расстроила.  
– Значит, ты мой парень, – говорит он, радостно и несколько самодовольно. – Никогда не думал, что обзаведусь им. Теперь, когда ты принял моё предложение, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Хорошо, – говорит Джимми, и это правда.

Роберт глядит на могильный камень, торчащий из земли, как одинокий зуб. Почти каждый день он приходит на кладбище, чтобы отдать дань почтения своему умершему сыну. Ему почему-то до сих пор трудно поверить в реальность случившегося. Иногда он смотрит на траву, пытаясь представить там внизу своего маленького мальчика, и просто не может. Отец никогда не должен хоронить собственного сына.  
Роберт слышит позади себя шаги. Он не оборачивается, пока не слышит голос:  
– Мои родители волновались, почему ты не отвечаешь на их звонки.  
Морин никогда не обладала умением мягко начинать разговор.  
– Думаю, я уже и так отлично знаю, что они хотели бы мне сказать, – говорит Роберт.  
Морин качает головой и подходит ближе. Она смотрит на могилу.  
– Они волнуются за тебя. Карак был и твоим сыном тоже.  
Роберт почти уверен, что Морин рассказала своим родителям о его измене, беснуясь и причитая о том, что смерть Карака была чем-то вроде кармического наказания за робертовы злодеяния. Родители Морин очевидно проявят больше сочувствия и понимания в отношении собственной дочери, чем тайного гомосексуала, за которого она вышла замуж.  
– Тогда скажи им, что у меня всё в порядке.  
– Да уж, в порядке, – говорит Морин с ноткой сарказма в голосе. – Ты ведь приходишь сюда каждый день?  
Роберт пожимает плечами.  
– Ты тоже.  
– Для матерей всё иначе. – Роберт думает, что это преувеличение, но с другой стороны, он никогда не растил в себе ребёнка в течение девяти месяцев, так что, возможно, в её словах есть смысл.  
Морин пристально на него смотрит.  
– Я знаю, что ты всё ещё винишь себя. Не стоит, – говорит она низким и мягким голосом, и Роберт испытывает к ней прилив нежности. – С моей стороны было неправильно тебя винить. Я была убита горем, но и ты тоже. Как бы неправильно это ни звучало – и я знаю, что это неправильно – для меня было больше смысла в том, что он умер по чьей-то вине, понимаешь? Принять реальность, знать, что в его смерти никто не виноват, что это была просто ужасная, трагическая случайность… Я была не готова с этим смириться. – Она утирает слёзы, которые скатываются по её щекам.  
– И ты обвинила меня. – В этих словах больше обвинения, чем задумывалось.  
Морин кивает.  
– Сначала я винила себя, ты знаешь. Матери всегда так делают. Я думала, что сделала что-то не так, отвезя его к сестре и оставив тебя.  
– Я знаю. Поэтому я и рассказал тебе, что сделал… – Он мотает головой, стараясь смахнуть выступившие на глазах свежие слёзы. – Ты правильно сделала, забрав его от меня.  
Морин морщится так, словно ей дали пощёчину.  
– Нет-нет, это… Роберт, не надо так. Ты был прекрасным отцом. И остаёшься.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Бонзо сказал мне, что ты встречаешься с одиноким отцом.  
Роберт округляет глаза.  
– Бонзо с тобой разговаривает? – После того, как они разошлись, Бонзо отказывался даже признать существование Морин после того, как она обвинила Роберта в смерти Карака и оставила его один на один со своим горем. Бонзо воплощённая верность.  
– Перемирие далось нелегко, – говорит она. – Если честно, я думаю, он рассказал мне только потому, что хотел меня таким образом уязвить.  
Да, это вполне в духе Бонзо. Роберт уклончиво пожимает плечами.  
– Я этого не планировал. Оно просто как-то само… случилось. – Это, в общем-то, самое частое объяснение для всего, что в последнее время происходит с Робертом, так как после смерти Карака он превратился в безучастного наблюдателя собственной жизни.  
– Он скорбит, ты скорбишь… Вы двое, наверное, зажигаете.  
– Нам весело вместе, – говорит Роберт, потому что это правда. На свидании с Джимми он смеётся столько, сколько не смеялся за последние пять месяцев.  
– Что ж, я счастлива за тебя, – говорит она беззлобно.  
– Да?  
– Конечно. Мы всё ещё друзья, насколько можем ими быть после всего этого. – Морин снова смотрит на могилу, напоминая ему о том, что между ними навсегда останется эта зияющая бездна горя, извратившая и покорёжившая их отношения без возможности восстановления. Отношения либо выдерживают всепоглощающее горе, либо нет.  
Роберт издаёт звук согласия и присоединяется к ней, глядя на надгробие, словно на нём появилась новая надпись – что-то, что могло бы утолить эту печаль у них внутри. Он гадает, как Карак, такой юный, полный жизни и чудесный, может перестать существовать, и что-то внутри него разбивается, как стекло. Морин берёт его за руку, по её щекам текут слёзы. Они стоят так очень долго.


	10. Chapter 10

– Так чем ты хочешь заняться на каникулах? – спрашивает Джимми, когда везёт Скарлет домой одним особенно серым декабрьским днём. Скарлет пожимает плечами.  
– Можно мне всё равно видеться с мистером Плантом?  
Джимми не вполне уверен, что на это ответить.  
– Я… я не знаю. Нужно у него спросить, не уезжает ли он на Рождество. Может, он захочет поехать к родителям.  
– Но мы ведь ему что-то подарим, да?  
Джимми моргает, слегка поражённый тем, что до сих пор об этом не думал. Он подозревает, что раз они с Робертом теперь вместе, это подразумевает какой-то обмен подарками. Боже, что вообще можно купить Роберту? Закупаться для Шарлотт было намного проще: духи, украшения, одежда. Все эти вещи не кажутся подобающими подарками для мужчины, с которым ты встречаешься.  
– Да, конечно. Он член семьи. – Слова слетают с губ прежде, чем Джимми успевает спохватиться, но ему не хочется забирать сказанное назад. Он считает Роберта членом своей семьи так же, как он включает туда Джонси, Мо и их дочерей. Это вообще никак не связано с какими-либо романтическими чувствами, которые он, возможно, испытывает к Роберту. Нетушки. Не-а.  
– Ты думаешь, он тоже принесёт мне подарок? – спрашивает Скарлет.  
Бля, теперь Джимми нужно убедиться, что Роберт подарит что-нибудь Скарлет, чтобы она не чувствовала себя обделённой. Вот что получаешь, когда встречаешься с учителем своей дочери.  
– Конечно, милая.  
– А другие подарки я получу?  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Ты всерьёз меня об этом спрашиваешь?  
Кажется, Скарлет воспринимает этот ответ как отрицательный, потому что она начинает с ним торговаться.  
– Пожалуйста? – упрашивает она, растягивая слово. – Я очень хорошо себя вела, и я никому не сказала про вас с мистером Плантом, хотя мне очень хотелось похвалиться тем, что я могу проводить с ним время после школы, а другие дети - нет!  
Ребёнок знает, как спорить. И откровенно говоря, пятилетние дети не отличаются умением хранить секреты.  
– Ну ладно, может, я смогу попросить Санту подкинуть тебе ещё парочку подарков под ёлку. Я имею в виду, раз уж ты так хорошо себя вела.  
– Спасибо, папочка! – щебечет Скарлет, и Джимми улыбается себе под нос. На полпути к дому у него появляется идея.  
– Скарлет, что ты скажешь, если мистер Плант встретит Рождество с нами?  
Глаза Скарлет расширяются, как будто Джимми сказал, что купит ей пони.  
– А можно? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
– Всё зависит от него, дорогая, но я могу спросить ради тебя. Уверен, он будет рад отпраздновать с нами Рождество, если только он не слишком занят.  
Скарлет едва ли не плачет от счастья, и Джимми думает, что ему следовало бы заснять это на плёнку в качестве будущего материала для шантажа, когда она вырастет и начнёт ходить на свидания.  
Он ждёт около часа, прежде чем позвонить Роберту. Роберт всегда отвечает на звонок с умильной повышающейся интонацией – одно из сохранившихся свидетельств его происхождения.  
– Алё, кто говорит?  
– Твой парень, – говорит Джимми, несоразмерно радуясь сказанному. Проклятье, он уже словил где-то праздничное настроение.  
Он слышит в голосе Роберта улыбку.  
– Пейджи? Как у тебя там всё?  
– Пока не отвалилось. – Подтрунивание над Робертом ощущается как вторая натура. – Мы со Скарлет хотели бы узнать, что ты делаешь на Рождество.  
– О, ну, я собирался совершить паломничество в Киддерминстер повидать своих стариков, – говорит Роберт, его голос звучит странно скованно. – Мы с Морин раньше на какое-то время приезжали к её родителям, после чего наносили визит в дом Плантов. Полагаю, ты назовёшь его плантацией.  
Джимми издаёт неприличное фырканье.  
– Ты останешься у них на все каникулы?  
– Моих родителей, дай им бог здоровья, лучше воспринимать в малых дозах. Особенно сейчас. – К концу предложения его голос приобретает мрачный тон, и Джимми может только представить, как они, должно быть, не давали ему продохнуть после смерти Карака.  
Если Джимми что-то понимает в удачных моментах, то это он и есть.  
– Ну, эм, если ты не пойдёшь куда-то ещё, мы с радостью тебя примем. Я имею в виду, мы, конечно, не планируем ничего серьёзного. Смотаемся к моим родителям на денёк-другой – в малых дозах, да? А Джонси живёт по соседству, так что… – Джимми пожимает плечами, прежде чем понимает, что Роберт не может увидеть этого по телефону. – Но, э-э, ты приглашён к нам на праздник, если ты этого хочешь.  
За этим следует краткий миг тишины, и Джимми в ужасе гадает, не проебал ли он всё ещё даже до того, как оно началось.  
– Я с радостью приду, – улыбаясь, отвечает Роберт. Джимми выдыхает и только после этого понимает, что задержал дыхание.  
– Так когда ты поедешь к родителям? До Рождества или на сам праздник?  
– Я вроде как хотел пораньше с этим разделаться. – Смеётся Роберт. – Я знаю, это звучит ужасно, но мама предупреждала меня, чтобы я не женился на Морин. Конечно, она также говорила, что если я наступлю на трещину, то точно сломаю ей спину _[прим. переводчика – имеется в виду поговорка «step on a crack, break your mother’s back»]_. Это не работает – я проверял. Так что она, как ты можешь представить, не самый надёжный советчик. Но даже сломанные часы правы дважды в день, так?  
– Значит, ты встретишь Рождество с нами? – Джимми немного удивлён, осознав, что это именно то, чего он хочет. Все годы, последовавшие за смертью Шарлотт, Джимми встречал Рождество с Джонси, но каким-то образом это только подчёркивало его одиночество. Он видит семью Джонси, такую счастливую и полную, и это воспринимается так, словно Джимми стоит снаружи на холоде, заглядывая в окно и желая согреть свои промёрзшие кости теплом очага Джонси.  
– Получается, что так.  
– Отлично. – Джимми оборачивает телефонный провод вокруг пальца. – Знаешь, Скарлет всегда хочет открывать подарки в такую жуткую рань. У неё может случиться истерика, если Рождественским утром заставить её ждать твоего прихода. Может, ты мог бы… может, ты мог бы прийти в Сочельник и остаться на ночь… если… если хочешь. – Только произнеся эти слова, Джимми вспоминает, что Роберт уже ночевал у него раньше.  
Почему он так странно себя ведёт?  
– С удовольствием, Пейджи. Спасибо за приглашение.  
– Конечно, – говорит Джимми, словно другого ответа быть не могло.

Лондон укрыт пушистым белым одеялом. Снежинки срываются с неба и падают, легко кружась. Мягкий снег оседает на крышах и голых ветвях деревьев. Джимми, закутанный в длинное двубортное пальто и шарф, сопровождает Мо на оживлённой улице.  
Джонси остаётся дома со Скарлет и девочками, пока Мо и Джимми пытаются сделать все покупки к празднику за один день. За последние пару лет шопинг с Мо стал для Джимми традицией.  
– Как продвигается шопинг? – спрашивает Джимми.  
Мо вздыхает.  
– Тамара полюбила «Доктора Кто». Она хочет игрушечного далека. Я обошла шесть магазинов и не смогла такого найти. Когда наконец нашла, он остался всего один, и другая женщина тоже его увидела. Не могу поверить, что взрослая женщина может сбить с дороги совершенно незнакомого человека, наступить ему на руку и дать локтём по лбу из-за какой-то несчастной игрушки… но я всё равно это сделала.  
Джимми смеётся, его дыхание выходит паром на морозе.  
– А Джасинда любит эти игрушечные машинки и всякое такое. Я очень скучаю по временам, когда они играли в куклы, – говорит она со смехом. – Что насчёт тебя?  
– На самом деле, я почти закончил. Со Скарлет всё просто. Она всегда говорит, что хочет.  
– Я улавливаю «но».  
– Я кое с кем встречаюсь, – признаёт Джимми, решив просто сказать это, не думая – как сорвать пластырь. – И я не… я не знаю, что купить.  
– О, Джим, это чудесно! – Мо улыбается, выглядя так, словно собирается завизжать от восторга, но милосердно этого не делает. – Так, а что она любит?  
– Футбол. Музыку. Поесть. Романы Толкиена.  
Мо окидывает его вопросительным взглядом и говорит:  
– Ну, ты всегда можешь написать ей песню. Талант у тебя определённо есть, и ты знаешь, что говорят о подарках, сделанных своими руками. Поэтому я и дарю всем домашнюю выпечку.  
– Я думал, это потому что тебе слишком жалко денег и лень покупать нормальные подарки, – подтрунивает Джимми.  
Мо пихает его свободной рукой в плечо, но беззлобно.  
– Мне не жалко, я экономлю. И тебе не стоит обвинять людей в скупости, Джим.  
Небо у них над головами мрачное и пасмурное, но не полностью серое. Будто бы наглядная метафора джимминой жизни после знакомства с Робертом.  
– Кто бы ни была эта женщина, – говорит Мо, – она определённо сделала тебе много хорошего. Я уже давно не видела, чтобы ты так улыбался.  
– Моё персональное солнце, – говорит Джимми с нежностью.  
– Не будет ли с моей стороны слишком дерзким спросить, можно ли с ней как-нибудь встретиться?  
Джимми хочет сострить и сказать: «Откуда ты знаешь, что вы уже не встречались?», но решает этого не делать.  
– Наши отношения ещё только начались. Мне не хотелось бы… всё усложнять на столь раннем этапе.  
– О, я тебя прекрасно понимаю. Когда мы с Джоном начали встречаться, он выждал какое-то время перед тем, как познакомить меня с друзьями, потому что боялся, что те будут его позорить.  
– Уверен, у них в запасе достаточно историй.  
– Ничего экстраординарного.  
– М-да, – говорит Джимми, переосмысляя. – Джонси такой ванильный. – Он почти уверен, что Джонси никогда не делал ничего безумного, вроде того, чтобы своровать гармонику из гримёрки Сонни Боя Уильямсона, к примеру.  
– Некоторым людям нравится ваниль.  
– Некоторые люди странные, – по-доброму говорит Джимми.  
Они заходят в ближайший магазин, и пока Мо ищет подарок для Джонси, Джимми прохаживается по отделу мужской одежды и пытается найти подходящий подарок для Роберта. Он не видит ничего, кричащего «гигантский хипповый чудила», но, может быть, Роберт оценит что-то практичное, типа свитера.  
У Джимми уже есть две идеи для подарков, но он не уверен, что эти подарки будут уместны для того, с кем он не так уж и давно встречается. Но если вдуматься, их отношения едва ли развивались по правилам. Джимми знает, что Роберт будет в восторге от обоих подарков, а разве это не единственное, что имеет значение?  
Он думает, что идея Мо о том, чтобы написать песню, может сработать. Теперь у него появилось достаточно свободного времени, которое можно посвятить сочинительству.  
В результате Джимми покупает в магазине подарки родителям, оставляя попытки найти здесь что-то для Роберта. Он точно знает, что купит Роберту, и в обычном магазине этого не найдёшь.  
Джимми ждёт снаружи, закурив сигарету, когда Мо выходит из магазина навстречу неспешной круговерти снежинок.  
– Нашёл что-нибудь? – спрашивает она, вставая в стороне от дыма.  
– Мне нужно будет ещё завтра съездить за недостающими подарками.  
– У нас ещё есть несколько часов до темноты, – подбадривает его Мо.  
Джимми пожимает плечами, затягиваясь сигаретой.  
– Это далеко. – Прежде, чем Мо успевает к этому прицепиться, он говорит: – Ты же сможешь немного присмотреть завтра за Скарлет?  
– Конечно, смогу. Она будет помогать мне печь печенье, которое я пошлю родителям.  
И вот почему на следующий день Джимми оказывается в поезде, который везёт его в совершенно новую часть Англии. Он не может поверить, что действительно отправляется в такую даль, чтобы купить подарок для кого-то, кого он знает всего каких-то четыре месяца. Но это ощущается правильным, и он знает, что Роберту понравится, поэтому он загоняет поглубже свою тревогу и оплачивает покупку.  
Джимми удаётся там же обнаружить магазин, где он находит свой второй подарок, так что он официально заканчивает с рождественскими покупками до обеда.  
Вернувшись домой, он пользуется тем, что Мо сидит со Скарлет, и заворачивает все подарки для дочери, пряча их на верхней полке шкафа. Вечером Джимми идёт к соседям, чтобы забрать Скарлет, и в радостном возбуждении показывает ей предназначенные Роберту подарки – один от него, другой от них обоих.  
Джимми уже давно так не радовался наступлению Рождества.

Джиммины родители всё ещё живут в доме его детства в Эпсоме, что в Суррее. Скарлет глазеет из окна на то, как всё укрыто снежным одеялом, пока Джимми морально готовится к родительским расспросам. Он знает, что они будут спрашивать, не встречается ли он с кем-то, и он не уверен, что ему следует быть честным. Он подозревает, что они будут не в восторге, узнав, что их сын встречается с мужчиной.  
– Ты расскажешь бабушке с дедушкой про вас с мистером Плантом? – спрашивает Скарлет, будто бы прочтя его мысли.  
– Я… я не знаю, сладкая. Давай пока держать это в секрете, ладно?  
Скарлет вздыхает так, словно это какая-то непомерная задача.  
– Но сейчас Рождество!  
Джимми слышит собственный смех. Логика пятилетних детей иногда просто поразительна.  
– И что?  
– Рождество делает людей счастливыми, – объясняет она ему, как будто он идиот.  
– Ты думаешь, бабушка и дедушка смогут оставить своё, э-э, недовольство, и порадуются за меня?  
– Ага, помнишь, как Скрудж начала был очень злым, но потом узнал о Рождестве и подобрел?  
Тот факт, что она делает подобное сравнение, довольно-таки уморителен.  
– Но к Скруджу приходили три духа, помнишь? Я не очень-то в состоянии вызвать Духа Будущего Рождества, чтобы он нанёс визит моим родителям.  
Если бы Роберт был здесь, он бы отмочил какую-нибудь дебильную шутку о том, что Джимми мог бы вызывать духов, потому что его коллекция артефактов, принадлежавших Алистеру Кроули, делает его дьяволом – или, по крайней мере, лицом, приближённым к Тёмному Лорду – и Джимми очень хочется, чтобы Роберт был сейчас с ними.  
Дом Пейджей на Майлз-роад всё ещё выглядит так, как выглядел всегда, что несколько сюрреалистично. Джимми останавливает машину и смотрит на дом, ожидая какой-то эмоциональной реакции на дом своего детства, но ничего не чувствует.  
Он из багажника вытаскивает сумку, и мама выбегает из дома ему навстречу.  
– Джимми, милый, как давно тебя не было! – говорит она, заключая его в материнские объятия, и Джимми хочется в них раствориться.  
– Прости, мам, я был занят.  
– Я же всё время тебе твержу, что с радостью посижу с внучкой, но разве ты слушаешь? Нет! – ворчит мама. Она наклоняется, чтобы обнять Скарлет и взъерошить ей волосы. – А вот и моя маленькая принцесса! Боже, как ты выросла! Поцелуешь бабушку?  
Скарлет счастливо целует её в щёку. Ей, кажется, нравится приезжать к бабушке с дедушкой – впрочем, этому, вероятно, способствует предвкушение подарков.  
– Ты когда-нибудь хотела иметь дочь? – спрашивает Джимми у матери.  
Мама выпрямляется, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что она у меня есть. – Она проводит рукой по его тёмным волосам. – Ты когда-нибудь пострижёшься?  
Она спрашивает об этом каждый раз, когда его видит, возможно, не замечая того, что Джимми унаследовал её роскошные локоны.  
– Мне так нравится.  
– Ты каждый год это говоришь, но каждый год продолжаешь их отращивать. Однажды ты приедешь с волосами до колен, и нам с твоим отцом придётся устроить тебе интервенцию. – Она берёт его за руку и ведёт внутрь.  
Когда-то Джимми устроил себе в гостиной самодельную студию, но после того, как он съехал, она снова стала комнатой для семейного досуга. Краска на стенах ещё не утратила своей яркости. Дом полон запахов джимминого детства: свежеиспечённый хлеб, картофельное пюре и тушёная говядина с капустой.  
Скарлет следует за бабушкой в поисках подарков, а Джимми тем временем обнаруживает на кухне отца, нарезающего грудинку.  
– Счастливого Рождества, пап.  
Папа улыбается и обнимает его.  
– Рождество ещё не наступило, парень. Рад тебя видеть. Как тебе живётся в Лондоне?  
– Хорошо. – Каждый год его родители задают одни и те же вопросы, словно застряли в петле времени. И каждый год Джимми даёт одни и те же ответы, так что возмущаться, в общем-то, нечему.  
Когда они все рассаживаются за обеденным столом – застеленным праздничной скатертью в красно-зелёную клетку – мама и папа рассказывают Джимми, как у них дела. Когда они заканчивают рассказ о не слишком азартной маминой игре в канасту с соседками, настаёт очередь Джимми.  
– Ты начал ходить на свидания, сладкий? – спрашивает мама, изо всех сил стараясь замаскировать это под невинный вопрос.  
– Мам, – стонет Джимми, но это не глушит разговор на корню. Мама беспощадна, когда речь заходит о джимминой личной жизни.  
– Ни одна милая девушка тобой не интересуется?  
Джимми хихикает над одному ему понятной шуткой.  
– Нет. – Эй, он не лжёт.  
Мама решает атаковать самое уязвимое место и выбирает слабейшего в стаде.  
– Скарлет, милая, твой папочка встречается с кем-то особенным?  
Скарлет становится подозрительно тихой и настойчиво мотает головой.  
– Не пытайся выудить информацию из моей дочери, – говорит Джимми, потому что, правда, это запрещённый приём.  
– Ничего я не выуживаю.  
Джимми вздыхает.  
– Пап, уйми её, пожалуйста.  
Папа пожимает плечами.  
– Твоя мама дело говорит, знаешь ли. Прошло пять лет.  
Когда речь заходит о горе, все почему-то ведут себя так, словно у него есть срок давности – как будто в один прекрасный день ты просто сбросишь его, точно старую шкуру, и, исцелённый и счастливый, снова примешься штурмовать мир. Джимми уже устал им объяснять, но, кажется, его родители не в состоянии этого постичь. Он не уверен, что хочет от них полного понимания, потому что в таком случае им самим пришлось бы пройти через подобное.  
– Я знаю, что тебе нелегко, Джим, – продолжает папа. – Ты всё ещё скорбишь. Я могу только представить, каково тебе приходится. Но, может, тебе всё же стоит ненадолго отложить это в сторону и попробовать найти для себя что-то хорошее?  
– Ладно, хорошо, может, я кое с кем встречаюсь, – неохотно признаёт Джимми, и хотя слова уже сказаны, он знает, что ему следовало бы промолчать. _Господи, Пейдж, соберись уже, иначе от тебя до конца вечера не отстанут с расспросами._  
Мамино лицо светлеет.  
– Это чудесно? Как долго?  
– Эм, я не знаю… Мы видимся время от времени уже несколько месяцев. Всё стало серьёзно только недавно. – _Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, тупой ты дебил._ Под столом будто бы привязан кусок динамита, и каждое джиммино слово приближает момент взрыва.  
– Когда же мы познакомимся со счастливой обладательницей твоего сердца?  
Джимми ухмыляется.  
– Ну, никогда, если принять во внимание, что её не существует.  
– Не будь таким самокритичным, - смеётся мама. – Тебе это не к лицу. Любая девушка будет счастлива встречаться с тобой.  
Джимми не собирается над этим смеяться. Это происходит само. Ему в некоторой степени любопытно, это своего рода мазохизм – узнать, что повлечёт за собой его правдивое признание. Присутствие за столом Скарлет может смягчить мамино и папино сопротивление. Это риск, но Джимми никогда не везло в азартных играх.  
– Значит ли это, что ты встретишь Рождество со своей новой подружкой? – выпытывает мама.  
Джимми, как правило, не приезжает так рано; последние несколько лет он оставался с родителями либо на само Рождество, либо уезжал незадолго до праздника. Поэтому легко догадаться, что в этот раз у него появились другие планы.  
Скарлет отвечает на этот вопрос.  
– Нет, папочка пригласил мистера Планта встретить с нами Рождество!  
Да уж, это не сулит Джимми ничего хорошего.  
– Её учителя, – поясняет он, чувствуя, как его лицо становится горячим. – Он, э-э, он не так давно потерял сына и разошёлся с женой, поэтому он будет один на Рождество. Скарлет он очень нравится, так что как я мог сказать нет?  
– Папочка, тебе он тоже нравится, – говорит Скарлет, и Джимми гадает, возможно ли до смерти задохнуться в картофельном пюре.  
– Да, нравится, – признаётся Джимми.  
– Это очень мило с твоей стороны пригласить к себе домой учителя Скарлет, – говорит мама так, будто бы на что-то намекает. – Никто не должен оставаться один на Рождество.  
– Это да, – говорит Джимми, и к счастью, неловкость рассасывается, и ужин возвращается в нормальное русло.  
После ужина они собираются вокруг рождественской ёлки и открывают подарки, и Джимми старается не показывать, насколько неловко себя чувствует, принимая подарки. Мама дарит Джимми шарф, а Скарлет – гигантский кукольный домик. Джимми дарит маме бриллиантовое колье, а папе дорогую бутылку красного вина.  
Скарлет кладут спать в бывшей джимминой комнате. Нет причин, по которым комнату стоило бы переделать, но Джимми всё равно удивлён тому, что прежняя обстановка осталась нетронутой. Стоя здесь, Джимми может на каком-то молекулярном уровне ненадолго ощутить ауру себя прошлого. Это должно успокаивать, но вместо этого Джимми чувствует себя заблудшей душой, застрявшей между мирами с незавершённым делом.  
Когда Джимми спускается вниз, папа уже идёт спать. Он крепко обнимает Джимми и говорит:  
– Всегда рад тебя повидать, Джим. Ты выглядишь счастливее, чем когда ты приезжал к нам в прошлом году.  
– Рад, что тебе нравится вино, пап.  
Папа сдерживает смех и хлопает Джимми по плечу.  
– Спокойной ночи, остряк.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
Мама на кухне, размешивает молоко в чае.  
– Тут на тебя тоже хватит, – говорит она.  
Джимми не очень хочется чаю, но он знает, как мама любит традиции. Поэтому он заваривает себе чашку и добавляет столько молока и сахара, что это перестаёт быть похожим на чай.  
– Я бы хотела больше узнать об этой загадочной девушке, с которой ты встречаешься, – говорит мама.  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
– Какая она? Наверное, очень красивая?  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Это… это одно из слов, которые я бы использовал.  
– Как её зовут? Где вы познакомились? Она хорошо ладит со Скарлет?  
– Мам…  
– Прости, – смеётся она, освобождая для него место на диване. – Просто я так горда, что ты наконец-то вернулся к жизни.  
– Ну, не стоит, – сухо говорит Джимми. Он присоединяется к ней на диване, лениво отхлёбывая чай.  
– Чушь. Я твоя мама; я горжусь тобой за что мне только вздумается.  
– Даже если это ужасное и трагическое недоразумение?  
Мама пристально на него смотрит.  
– Джим, ты не был самым приятным на вид ребёнком в роддоме, но мы с отцом считали, что ты самый красивый в целом свете. Мы не могли дождаться того, чтобы показать тебя всем, кого мы знаем – и даже незнакомцам, – потому что мы любили тебя. И теперь любим, и так будет всегда.  
Джимми растроган, но он осознаёт, что его мать вроде как только что намекнула на то, что он трагическое и ужасное недоразумение, и это, пожалуй, подходящая иллюстрация к его жизни.  
– Ты в этом абсолютно уверена?  
Мама просто награждает его одним из своих фирменных взглядов. Джимми делает большой глоток чая, формулируя мысли у себя в голове. Он ставит чашку и смотрит на мать.  
– Что, если я расскажу тебе всё о том, с кем я встречаюсь, но фишка в том, что ты меня за это возненавидишь?  
– Джим, ты мой маленький мальчик! Я бы никогда тебя не возненавидела! – восклицает мама.  
– Ну, может «возненавидишь» слишком сильное слово. Но ты определённо перестанешь приглашать меня на Рождество.  
Мама берёт его за руку и пожимает её.  
– Насколько плохо всё может быть? Я не видела тебя таким счастливым со времён… – она замолкает, но Джимми понимает, что она хотела сказать.  
– Ну, тогда запомни эту мысль, – говорит Джимми, – когда через секунду будешь стенать «у меня нет больше сына».  
Мама закатывает глаза, и да, когда кто-то так тебе отвечает, это действительно бесит. Джимми вздыхает и говорит:  
– Я встречаюсь не с женщиной. Это учитель Скарлет. Мужчина. Это настоящая причина, по которой я пригласил его встретить Рождество со мной и Скарлет. – Он сглатывает выросший в горле ком. _Мне очень жаль, что я таким получился_ , думает он, его глаза слегка пощипывает.  
Мама застывает без движения. Её лицо несколько раз меняет цвет – белый, красный, зелёный. Она собирается плеснуть в него горячим чаем, или у неё сейчас лопнет сосуд? Она крепко сжимает в руках чашку, и Джимми боится, что та расколется.  
– Он тёплый, добрый, заботливый, любящий, и он именно тот человек, которого нам со Скарлет не хватало в жизни, – хрипло продолжает Джимми. – Он тоже пережил потерю, поэтому мы понимаем друг друга лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.  
Мама остаётся неподвижной ещё на мгновение, после чего смотрит на Джимми с такой нежностью, что ему хочется отвести взгляд. Она задаёт вопрос, который застаёт Джимми врасплох:  
– Сколько ему лет?  
– Что? – Он почти уверен, что не расслышал её слов. Потому что это не тот вопрос, который ты задаёшь после того, как твой сын признаётся в своей гомосексуальности.  
– Сколько лет этому парню? Ты сказал, что он учитель, я представляю себе кого-то сильно старше тебя, и я не уверена, что меня это устраивает.  
Джимми выдыхает, и мама, должно быть, на это обижается, потому что говорит:  
– Я твоя мама; я имею право на поверхностные суждения о людях, с которыми ты встречаешься.  
– Я ничего не сказал. Я просто дышал.  
Мама делает взмах рукой, словно он ведёт себя нерационально.  
– Сколько ему лет?  
Это не самый удачный момент для того, чтобы признаться в собственной неосведомлённости. Эта тема никогда не всплывала в разговоре.  
– Он моего возраста, я полагаю. Если он старше меня, то весьма неплохо сохранился.  
Мама облегчённо вздыхает.  
– Это твоя главная претензия?  
– Просто Шарлотт была сильно моложе тебя…  
– Всего на четыре года, – возражает Джимми.  
– Четыре года – это огромная разница, когда ты молод!  
Джимми игнорирует её намёк на то, что он стар. Его назвали уродливым ребёнком, недоразумением, а теперь ещё и старым. Прекрасный день.  
Мама продолжает:  
– Я подумала, может, ты решил двинуться в обратном направлении относительно возраста, только и всего. Тебе бы не пошло на пользу встречаться с кем-то сильно старше тебя, ты знаешь. – Она вздыхает и отклоняется назад на диване. – Я всегда думала, что если ты и будешь встречаться с парнем, то выберешь этого Джеффа, которого всегда приводил домой.  
Смех зарождается у Джимми в горле.  
– Что?  
– Ты не помнишь? Ты приводил его сюда поиграть на гитаре…  
– Я знаю, о ком ты говоришь, но… Почему?  
– Ты думаешь, я не замечаю того, как друзья моего сына смотрят на него?  
Джимми не выплёвывает и не давится своим чаем, но это определённо тот момент, когда это могло бы произойти.  
– Я нравился Джеффу?  
Мама поднимает руку к губам.  
– Ой, он тебе никогда не говорил?  
– Ни словечка. – Джимми подозревает, что она его дурит, но он не собирается выяснять. Она довольно-таки хорошо восприняла его откровение. Если она собирается задавать бессмысленные вопросы о возрасте Роберта или рассказывать ему о давних, не имеющих значения влюблённостях его друзей, что ж, Джимми знает, что могло быть гораздо хуже.  
– Ты вроде бы не слишком расстроилась, – говорит Джимми, потому что ему нужно получить какое-то подтверждение.  
Мама пожимает плечами.  
– Запретить тебе было бы худшим, что я могла сделать.  
– Это не имело бы значения; мне тридцать один.  
– Не умничай тут у меня. Я знаю, какими бывают мальчики со своими мамами.  
Джимми даже не хочет развивать эту тему.  
– Но самое главное, ты счастлив. Скарлет счастлива. Это всё, что имеет значение. Я бы хотела ещё внуков, но дело в качестве, а не в количестве, правда же?  
– Ты ведь не скажешь папе?  
– О, боже, нет. Если повезёт, я смогу подготовить его к этой новости к следующему Рождеству – на случай, если ты захочешь привезти этого парня с собой, чтобы с нами познакомить. – Мама заговорщически подмигивает Джимми.  
– Думаю, об этом говорить пока рано. Но спасибо тебе за понимание.  
Мама приобнимает его за плечи.  
– Ты мой мир, Джим. Всё, чего я для тебя хочу, так это чтобы ты был счастлив.  
Джимми едва не начинает плакать. Он смотрит на неё и видит собственные слёзы, отражённые в её глазах.  
– Спасибо.

Роберт совершенно ослеплён, когда Джимми открывает дверь в Сочельник, потому что внутреннее убранство дома выглядит так, словно его заблевали эльфы Санты.  
Однако прежде чем он успевает по достоинству оценить украшения, Скарлет спрыгивает с дивана и бросается к нему, цепляясь за его ноги.  
– Мистер Плант! Я по вам скучала!  
– Я тоже по тебе скучал, – говорит он, взъерошивая её волосы свободной от подарков рукой.  
– Папочка тоже очень по вам скучал!  
Роберт смотрит на Джимми, который изо всех сил старается не заулыбаться, но его щёки розовеют от смущения.  
– Правда? – озорно говорит Роберт, заходя внутрь. Он оглядывает зимнюю сказку, в которую превратился джиммин дом. Мишура свисает с каминной полки, над камином красуется венок, а в гостиной возвышается огромная рождественская ёлка. Под деревом сложены идеально упакованные подарки. Ёлка явно была украшена объединёнными усилиями Джимми и Скарлет.  
– Ну да, может, и скучал, – признаёт Джимми с улыбкой. – Ты много-то о себе не думай.  
Роберт улыбается ему и складывает подарки под ёлку.  
– Скарлет, это всё тебе?  
– Нет, папочка вам тоже подарки купил.  
Роберт выпрямляется, ошеломлённый.  
– Правда? – Он смотрит на Джимми в поисках какого-то указания на то, что он неправильно понял Скарлет, но Джимми только смущённо ему улыбается и кивает. – Пейджи, тебе не стоило этого делать.  
Джимми просто пожимает плечами и говорит: «Ты член семьи», и Роберт чувствует, будто его пнули в грудь.  
Они ужинают за столом, и Джимми выглядит таким довольным и умиротворенным, каким Роберт никогда его раньше не видел. Должно быть, это первое Рождество, когда Джимми не чувствует, что ему словно чего-то не хватает. После смерти Карака Роберт страшился этого дня, с содроганием думал о том, что проведёт его в одиночестве или, что ещё хуже, с семьёй Бонзо, где будто бы выставлено напоказ всё, что Роберт потерял. Если бы кто-то сказал Роберту, что он проведёт это Рождество в тёплом, уютном доме среди людей, в чью семью так прекрасно вписывается, он решил бы, что это жестокая шутка.  
– Ты всегда всё так украшаешь? – спрашивает Роберт над тарелкой вкуснейшего яблочного пирога, в который он практически влюблён.  
– Немного слишком, да? – говорит Джимми со смехом. – Последние несколько лет я был скромнее в том, что касается декора, но раз уж ты встречаешь Рождество с нами, я подумал, что ты оценишь размах.  
Роберт улыбается, и что-то расцветает у него в груди.  
– Мне нравится. Всё это просто… настолько превышает мои ожидания. Большое спасибо вам обоим.  
– А ты ведь ещё даже подарки не открывал, – говорит Джимми, полушутя.  
Роберт не может поверить, что они приготовили для него подарки. Он всё ещё привыкает к мысли, что ему всего за три коротких месяца удалось установить такую искреннюю и прочную связь с этим роскошным, хрупким мужчиной и его чудесной дочерью. Три месяца назад у Роберта не было жены, не было ребёнка, не было настоящего дома – ничего, что указывало бы хоть на какой-то успех. Теперь он чувствует, будто однажды обладал чем-то ценным, и оно превратилось в прах, но сейчас его жизнь обрела новый смысл.  
После ужина Роберт со Скарлет выходят во двор, чтобы слепить снеговика из образовавшихся перед домом сугробов. Когда солнце склоняется к горизонту, и на небе расцветают причудливые розовые сполохи, из соседнего дома появляется Джонси, нагруженный подарками.  
– Привет, дядя Джонси! – здоровается с ним Скарлет.  
Роберт откидывает волосы с лица.  
– Эй, Джонси, приятно снова вас видеть! Джимми очень тепло о вас отзывается.  
Джонси несколько смущённо улыбается.  
– Правда, что ли?  
– Конечно, почему нет? – говорит Роберт, чьё внимание привлекает груда подарков в его руках. – Вам помощь с этим не нужна, дружище?  
– Они довольно-таки надёжно сбалансированы. Я просто положу их под джиммину ёлку и пойду.  
Передняя дверь открывается, и выходит Джимми.  
– Мне показалось, я слышал какое-то нытьё.  
– Пейджи, не груби! – журит его Роберт.  
Джимми любя закатывает глаза и смотрит на Джонси.  
– Заходи.  
Джонси улыбается Роберту и говорит: «Спасибо, дружище», прежде чем исчезнуть в доме.  
– Вау, – говорит Джонси, зайдя внутрь. – Ты прямо оторвался в этом году.  
– Так праздники же.  
– Если бы не Скарлет, ты бы, наверное, вообще на такие вещи внимания не обращал.  
Джимми чувствует, словно должен оскорбиться, но он слишком счастлив, чтобы беспокоиться из-за такой ерунды.  
– Мило со стороны учителя Скарлет вот так заскочить, – говорит Джонси, складывая подарки под ёлкой. – Ему, наверное, действительно небезразличны его ученики.  
– Я его пригласил, – говорит Джимми, потому что Джонси заслуживает знать правду, даже если в результате он станет невыносимым. Джонси выпрямляется, чтобы лучше разглядеть Джимми, гадая, не сошёл ли тот окончательно с ума. – У него сейчас не лучшие времена, – объясняет Джимми, – и ему было бы не с кем встретить Рождество в противном случае.  
Джимми не уверен, что ему нравится, как это звучит, словно Роберт – объект его благотворительности, и он пригласил его из жалости. Потому что отсутствие у Роберта других вариантов, возможно, и предоставило Джимми возможность его пригласить, но это не единственная причина, по которой Роберт здесь.  
– И Скарлет он, кажется, нравится, – добавляет Джимми. – Так что… – он замолкает, пожимая плечами.  
Джонси ухмыляется и наклоняет голову так, как он делает, когда чему-то умиляется, и Джимми это очень, очень сильно, блять, бесит.  
– О, так у тебя всё-таки есть там сердце! – говорит он, тыкая Джимми в грудь.  
Джимми только хмурится, глядя на палец Джонси.  
– Хочу предупредить, те части тела, что меня коснутся, ты обратно не получишь.  
Джонси только усмехается, но убирает руку.  
– Не будь таким Скруджем. Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя потерянным, но это не продлится вечно.  
Если бы это был обычный день, Джимми рассмеялся бы едким смехом и сказал бы в ответ что-то язвительно-саркастическое. Но присутствие в его жизни Роберта позволило ему услышать в словах Джонси правду, которую он не мог уловить раньше. Поэтому Джимми только вздыхает и говорит:  
– Да, я знаю.  
– К тому же, прошёл слух, что ты с кем-то встречаешься?  
– Угадай, о чём сейчас речи не идёт? Об этом. А ещё угадай, кому не следует вмешиваться в чужие дела?  
Джонси моргает.  
– Мне?  
– Ты хорош в этой игре, – говорит Джимми с лукавой ухмылкой.  
Джонси насупливается, как будто понимает, что ему не удастся выудить из Джимми никаких подробностей.  
– Ладно, я не буду больше об этом.  
Джимми хватается за сердце в притворном удивлении.  
– Остряк. – Джонси направляется к двери. – Счастливого Рождества, Джим.  
– Да, тебе тоже, дружище, – говорит Джимми, улыбаясь.  
Роберт помогает Скарлет с финальными штрихами к снеговику, когда Джонси выходит из дома.  
– Ну, Скарлет, – говорит Джонси, – похоже, что у тебя будет чудесное Рождество, столько подарков под ёлкой.  
– Они не все для меня, – говорит Скарлет. – Мистер Плант принёс папочке подарки, правда же? – Она выжидающе смотрит на Роберта.  
Роберту, пожалуй, не следовало ей об этом говорить. Он посмеивается, заворачивает прядь волос за ухо.  
– Всего один. Ничего такого, правда.  
Джонси поднимает брови.  
– Джимми очень повезло иметь такого друга, как вы.  
– Я мог бы сказать то же о вас.  
Джонси слегка тает от похвалы, будто бы втайне рад тому, что Джимми о нём говорит.  
– Последние несколько лет у Джима выдались непростые, – говорит он, неожиданно посерьёзнев. – Вы первый человек, с которым он сблизился за долгое время.  
– Я чувствую себя избранным, – шутит Роберт. Джимми явно ещё не раскрыл Джонси истинную природу их взаимоотношений.  
Джонси посмеивается, после чего удовлетворённо вздыхает.  
– В общем, мне пора, – говорит он, указывая большим пальцем в направлении своего дома (словно без этого Роберт не понял бы, о чём он говорит). – Было приятно снова с вами повидаться, мистер Плант. Счастливого Рождества вам обоим.  
– Пока, дядя Джонси! – кричит Скарлет и машет ему вслед.  
Когда небо темнеет и покрывается звёздами, Роберт и Скарлет заходят обратно в дом. Джимми уже приготовил эгг-ног, делая большие глотки из высокого стакана, содержащего, вероятно, смертельную дозу рома или водки – или что он там сейчас употребляет.  
Роберт забирает стакан из тонких джимминых пальцев и допивает оставшееся. Джимми награждает его недовольным взглядом, надув губы, и, ох, блин, это заводит.  
– Сочельник же, – ноет Джимми. – Уже отпраздновать нельзя?  
– Я думал, ты праздновал только для Скарлет, – замечает Роберт.  
– Люди могут меняться, – бормочет Джимми себе под нос, отбирая у него стакан. Роберт следует за Джимми, который идёт на кухню за новым напитком.  
– Люди вроде тебя?  
– А о ком я, по-твоему, говорю? – Джимми одаривает его хмельной улыбкой, и Роберт видит в ней такую беззаботность и полноту жизни, каких не замечал раньше. Джимми отворачивается от стола с новым эгг-ногом в руке и кладёт другую руку Роберту на грудь. – Я очень рад, что ты здесь.  
Роберту очень хочется поцеловать Джимми прямо здесь, но тут Скарлет говорит:  
– Папочка, можно уже открыть подарки?  
– Рождество ещё не наступило, милая, – говорит Джимми. Он отходит от Роберта, чтобы преградить Скарлет путь к подаркам под ёлкой. – Санта не приходит раньше Рождества.  
– Но я хочу посмотреть, что мистер Плант мне принёс, – ноет она.  
– Я тоже, сладкая, но до Рождества осталось переспать всего одну ночь, и тогда ты сможешь открыть все свои подарки.  
Скарлет раздумывает над этим какое-то мгновение.  
– Чем раньше я пойду спать, тем раньше придёт Санта?  
Джимми кивает.  
– Можно я сейчас лягу спать?  
Джимми смеётся.  
– А ты хочешь?  
– Я хочу пойти спать, чтобы наступило Рождество, и я могла открыть подарки!  
– Хорошо, милая, пойдём наверх, и я тебя уложу. – Джимми ставит стакан на каминную полку и берёт дочь за руку. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я или мистер Плант прочитали тебе сегодня сказку?  
Скарлет мотает головой.  
– Не надо сказку.  
– Ну, тогда скажи спокойной ночи мистеру Планту.  
– Спокойной ночи, мистер Плант! – говорит Скарлет, когда они с Джимми поднимаются наверх.  
– Спокойной ночи, Скарлет. Увидимся утром, – говорит Роберт, и его глаза затуманиваются слезами.  
– Папочка, ты уверен, что Санта получил моё письмо?  
– Да, уверен. Я сам его отправлял.  
– Почтальон знает, как туда добраться, да? – говорит Скарлет, прежде чем они исчезают наверху.  
Роберт чувствует, как у него в груди и горле всё сжимается, подступающие рыдания ищут путь наружу. Он не будет плакать. Он не будет думать о своём последнем Рождестве, проведённом с Караком, или о том, как Карак умолял открыть подарки пораньше, или о том, как улыбался его мальчик, открывая каждый подарок. Он не будет думать о том, каково это было – быть собой, иметь семью, быть целым.  
Потому что всё это – мишура, украшения, ряд носков над камином, ёлка, подарки – не более, чем иллюзия. Всего лишь очередное бессмысленное притворство. Джимми и Скарлет – не семья Роберта. Они просто два человека, на свою беду безнадёжно увязшие в робертовом беспросветном мире. Роберт даже не уверен в том, что он здесь, потому что искренне любит Джимми, или потому что ему просто одиноко и больно, и их обоюдное страдание даёт им своеобразный повод для того, чтобы создать что-то вместе.  
Роберт подходит к камину и допивает содержимое джимминого стакана, чтобы хоть чем-то залить пустоту в груди. Он никогда особо не стремился утопить свою тоску в алкоголе; выпивка – это депрессант, а Роберт и без того достаточно депрессивен, спасибо большое. Его излюбленным наркотиком всегда была марихуана, приносящая кайф и недолгое забытье. По прошествии месяца без Карака Роберт отрастил себе что-то вроде ледяной брони, словно его организм сам вырабатывал новокаин, чтобы притупить все чувства. Но броня со временем ослабла, придя в полную негодность.  
Роберт знает, где Джимми хранит сигареты, поэтому он вытаскивает одну из пачки, хранящейся на верхней полке шкафчика, и прикуривает. Он открывает раздвижную дверь, ведущую на крыльцо, и выходит наружу. Ночь стоит морозная, и снег покрывает то, что некогда было сверкающе-зелёным газоном. Листва деревьев увяла и погибла, оставив лишь голые, ломкие ветви. Он садится на один из деревянных стульев, повернутых в сторону двора. Где-то на другом конце улицы из трубы валит дым.  
Роберт крепко затягивается сигаретой. Он снова чувствует, как собираются слёзы, и позволяет им стекать вниз, замерзая по дороге. Было глупо думать, что он сможет встретить Рождество без Карака, избежав чувства жгучей боли. Как будто если он окружит себя достаточным количеством развлечений, то сможет забыть. Забвение невозможно. Джимми понадобилось пять лет, чтобы смириться со смертью Шарлотт; у Роберта было всего несколько жалких месяцев, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли о том, что он никогда больше не услышит, как его сын смеётся, или его звонкие шаги на лестнице. Такие вот мелкие детали и отправляют тебя назад.  
Роберт снова затягивается, выдыхает дым через рот. Как бы сильно он ни любил Джимми и Скарлет, он бы всё это променял всего на один день с Караком. Раны вновь открылись, и боль потери снова свежа. Роберт – граната без чеки, готовая рвануть в любой момент.  
Он зажмуривает глаза и проводит рукой по волосам, молясь о том, чтобы ничего не чувствовать.  
К тому времени, как дверь на крыльцо со скрипом отворяется, его сигарета догорела почти до фильтра.  
– Ты её уложил? – спрашивает Роберт, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос не задрожал.  
– Надеюсь, – смеётся Джимми.  
Роберт ничего не говорит, только попыхивает сигаретой. Джимми издаёт радостный звук и закрывает дверь, подходя ближе.  
– Это что, моя?  
– Прости, я не думал, что они мне понадобятся.  
Джимми какое-то время молчит, словно чувствует печаль Роберта, не видя его лица.  
– Что-то случилось?  
Роберт бросает окурок на землю и наступает на него ботинком.  
– Это моё первое Рождество без Карака. Я не… я не могу представить, что его здесь нет, понимаешь?  
Джимми подходит к нему и переплетает свои пальцы с робертовыми, словно в попытке забрать себе часть его боли.  
Слёзы текут у Роберта по щекам, зазубренное лезвие потери проворачивается в его ране. Джимми протягивает к нему руку, вероятно, ощущая приближение рыданий. Этот простой жест пробивает броню Роберта, подобно брошенному камню, и он с искажённым от боли лицом падает в джиммины объятия.  
Роберт так не плакал с того ужасного первого месяца после смерти Карака. Сдавленный звук срывается с его губ, тело сотрясается от рыданий. Джимми крепко его держит, и Роберт не знает, могут ли джиммины руки обнять его достаточно сильно, чтобы спасти от раздирающей изнутри печали. Он плачет навзрыд, разбитый и подавленный, пока его слёзы не иссякают, а всхлипы не становятся реже и не затихают.  
Джимми смотрит на Роберта, прикасаясь к его лицу ледяной ладонью и вытирая большим пальцем заблудившуюся слезинку.  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы ничего из этого с тобой не случалось. Я бы хотел, чтобы всё было так, как должно было быть, и ты был бы дома с женой и сыном, вместо того, чтобы… Всё это нечестно.  
Роберт только моргает, и по его щекам текут огромные слёзы. Он не осмеливается ничего говорить, опасаясь снова разрыдаться. Он находит джиммины руки и переплетает его пальцы со своими.  
– Со Скарлет кажется, что очень легко всё исправить, – говорит Джимми, глядя вниз на то, как соединяются их руки. – Синяки и ссадины можно обработать. Обещание мороженого или шоколада унимает слёзы. Сломанную игрушку можно склеить. Но когда дело доходит до настоящих страданий, тех, что ломают тебя и сжигают дотла всё внутри… Я всё ещё не научился справляться с подобным.  
Роберт удивлён, услышав собственный смех. Ну, это не столько смех, сколько лёгкое хихиканье, но тем не менее.  
– Да, это заметно.  
Джиммино лицо принимает своё надуто-хмурое выражение, которое Роберт _в принципе_ не может воспринимать всерьёз.  
– Кто бы говорил, Роберт.  
Роберту удаётся улыбнуться, его глаза всё ещё красные от слёз. Он слегка сжимает джиммину руку.  
– Прости, что я разнылся. Я правда очень рад, что ты пригласил меня к себе. Не думаю, что хотел бы быть где-то ещё.  
Джимми моргает, глядя на него любопытными глазами.  
– Мои родители прекрасные люди, но, эм, они не знают, как себя со мной вести. Их сочувственные взгляды, подбадривающие объятия, вся эта удушающая жалость… Как будто они ждут, когда я сломаюсь, и от этого у меня начинает колотиться сердце, и я чувствую, как комната вокруг сжимается, и я просто… Ты совсем не вызываешь у меня подобных чувств. Здесь я чувствую… я чувствую себя дома, в странном смысле.  
Джимми улыбается, будто бы одному ему известной шутке.  
– Я рад. Мы всегда рады тебя здесь видеть, Скарлет и я. – Он берёт холодную руку Роберта в ладони. – Тебе лучше зайти в дом, пока не замёрз до смерти. – Джимми тянет Роберта за руку, призывая его встать. – Пойдём. Я тебе чаю сделаю – или горячего какао, если хочешь.  
Роберт следует за ним в дом, и Джимми прогоняет его, когда он пытается помочь с какао.  
– Не могу позволить тебе узнать мой секретный рецепт, – говорит Джимми.  
Когда Джимми заканчивает, Роберт смотрит, как он добавляет в кружки ирландский сливочный ликёр и немного водки. Разве удивительно, что джиммин секретный ингредиент – это выпивка? Но, эй, Роберт гость, он не собирается жаловаться, особенно, когда Джимми был так добр, что пригласил его встретить Рождество со своей семьёй.  
Джимми протягивает Роберту кружку и садится за стол напротив него.  
– Как там твой друг Бонзо?  
Роберт улыбается, обрадованный тем, что Джимми помнит.  
– У него всё хорошо, на самом деле. Пару дней назад я к ним заходил, ну знаешь, принёс подарки и всё такое.  
– Ты у нас, значит, Санта Клаус? – говорит Джимми, радостно фыркая.  
Роберт смеётся.  
– Если не считать бороды, то да. Хотя у меня одно время была борода.  
Джимми наклоняет голову и щурится, будто бы пытаясь это представить.  
– Как это, интересно, выглядело?  
– Я предпочитаю называть это моей фазой «неудачной лицевой растительности».  
– Я думаю, все мы проходили через фазу неудачной лицевой растительности. Боже, тебе надо было видеть ужасающую попытку Джонси отрастить усы. Иногда я просыпаюсь по ночам с криком.  
– Мне очень нравится моя собственная теория о том, что Бонзо попросту родился с усами, – говорит Роберт, отпивая какао. Все мысли вылетают из его головы, как только он ощущает этот вкус. – Господи боже мой, это восхитительно.  
Джимми выглядит довольным, прежде чем его улыбка исчезает за краем кружки.  
– Полагаю, что смогу простить тебя за то, что сомневался во мне.  
– Хорошо, потому что я бы расстроился, если бы ты не разрешил мне открыть подарки. Мне очень любопытно, что там.  
– Ничего особенного, – говорит Джимми, пожалуй, чересчур пренебрежительно. – Я бы не возлагал больших надежд.  
– Ну, конечно, не возлагал бы, ты ведь знаешь, что там.  
– Ты меня не обхитришь, Роберт. Я пока не настолько пьян, чтобы выболтать, что я тебе подарю.  
– Пока? Значит, ещё есть надежда?  
Джимми одаривает его игривым взглядом, слегка улыбаясь уголком губ.  
– Ты пытаешься меня напоить? – Потом он неожиданно смущается. – Боже, почему _это_ меня заводит?  
– Может быть, потому что интоксикация – это твоё естественное состояние?  
– Это только теория, – говорит Джимми, улыбаясь. – Может быть, я сейчас пьян. Мы просто не знаем.  
– М-м, думаю, что да. Ты улыбаешься намного чаще обычного.  
– Это ни о чём не говорит.  
Роберт потирает шею сзади.  
– Ну, когда ты трезвый, твоё лицо выглядит так, словно хочет стереть любую память о когда-либо посещавшей его улыбке. Но когда ты пьян, ты улыбаешься, как нормальный человек.  
– Ты договоришься до того, что я начну переживать из-за своего лица.  
– Не стоит. Я думаю, что у тебя очень красивое лицо.  
– Нет смысла встречаться с кем-то, если тебе не нравится его лицо, – говорит Джимми, и, святые небеса, он, кажется, слегка зарделся.  
– Так значит, моё лицо тебе нравится?  
Джимми делает большой глоток какао.  
– Этот разговор окончен.  
Роберт знает, что Джимми ненавидит чувства и предпочитает их не иметь, так что это самое близкое к устному признанию собственной привлекательности, какое он получит. И, по правде говоря, джиммины поступки – то, что он согласился с ним встречаться, сделал ему минет, пригласил его к ним на Рождество, купил ему подарки, – говорят гораздо громче любых слов.


	11. Chapter 11

На рассвете Скарлет будит их обоих, влетая в джиммину комнату и запрыгивая на кровать.  
– Папочка, вставай, уже Рождество!  
Джимми стонет в подушку и приоткрывает один глаз.  
– Сколько времени? – кряхтит он.  
– Время подарков! – Скарлет забирается на него сверху и трясёт. – Вставай!  
Роберт просыпается на другой стороне кровати, потягиваясь с порнографическими звуками, которые ему, вероятно, не следует производить в присутствии пятилетнего ребёнка.  
– Счастливого Рождества, милая, – говорит он, сонно улыбаясь.  
– Мистер Плант, скажите папочке, чтобы он вставал, чтобы мы могли открыть подарки!  
Роберт смеётся и кладёт ладонь на джиммину руку.  
– Пейджи, вставай.  
– Я встал, – бормочет Джимми, садясь и проводя рукой по волосам. Скарлет усаживается на кровати между ним и Робертом, будто бы желая убедиться, что он снова не заснёт. Но Скарлет продемонстрировала недюжинную выдержку, так что ворчать по поводу раннего рождественского подъёма, да ещё и в присутствии Роберта, было бы в высшей степени дрянным поступком.  
Роберт соскальзывает с кровати и берёт свитер с прикроватного стула.  
– Скарлет, давай-ка спустимся с тобой вниз и дадим твоему папочке проснуться? Я сделаю тебе какао, а потом мы сможем открыть подарки.  
Он покидает комнату, на ходу надевая свитер, и Скарлет следует за ним со словами:  
– Я хочу много зефирок.  
К тому времени, как Джимми заканчивает с туалетом, Роберт уже сделал какао для всех троих.  
– Наконец-то, – театрально вздыхает Скарлет, и Джимми не может не рассмеяться.  
– Ладно, ты проявила терпение, – говорит Джимми, принимая тёплую кружку из рук Роберта. – Иди, выбирай свой первый подарок.  
Джимми и Роберт сидят на полу возле ёлки и смотрят, как Скарлет по очереди разрывает упаковку на каждом подарке. В какой-то момент Джимми становится так уютно, что он опирается на диван, слегка привалившись к Роберту. Он абсолютно точно может привыкнуть к постоянному присутствию Роберта, к возможности делить с ним детство Скарлет. Он гадает, не окажется ли это для Роберта слишком после Карака, но сейчас он здесь с ними, из чего Джимми заключает, что Роберту тоже этого хочется. Хочется снова почувствовать себя нормальным.  
После того как Скарлет открыла все свои подарки, они допивают какао, и Скарлет подносит Джимми маленькую квадратную коробку.  
– Это тебе, – с гордостью заявляет она, кладя подарок на джиммино колено.  
– О? – Что бы ни было там внутри, оно довольно-таки тяжёлое.  
– Мистер Плант мне помогал.  
Джимми адресует Роберту любопытную улыбку, прежде чем сорвать бант. Он осторожно просовывает палец под бумагу – упаковано слишком аккуратно для Скарлет. Когда он открывает коробку, внутри обнаруживается грубовато сработанная керамическая пепельница, выкрашенная в яркий оттенок зелёного.  
– Мы сделали их в классе, – объясняет Скарлет. – Все остальные делали вазы для цветов и всякое такое, но ты не любишь цветы, поэтому я сделала её.  
Джимми берёт пепельницу в руки и рассматривает. Она кажется довольно-таки прочной на вид и покрыта сверху блестящим лаком.  
– Подарок чудесный, моя сладкая. Спасибо. – Он сгребает Скарлет в объятия, и она целует его в щёку, прежде чем рвануть за новым подарком.  
– Как много ты помогал? – шепчет Джимми Роберту, пока Скарлет занята подарками.  
– Не так уж и много, правда. Только с обжигом. Практически все дети заворачивали подарки сами, но твоя дочь немного перфекционист.  
Джимми посмеивается.  
– Не представляю, в кого она такая.  
Скарлет приносит им ещё одну квадратную коробочку, которую Джимми узнаёт.  
– Мистер Плант, это от нас с папочкой…  
– Подожди, подожди. – Джимми накрывает её ладошки своей рукой. – Солнышко, давай начнём с другого подарка, ладно? Самое лучшее стоит приберечь напоследок.  
Она идёт обратно к ёлке, чтобы поменять подарки.  
– Мне любопытно, что там, – говорит Роберт. Джимми на секунду чувствует смущение из-за содержимого той крошечной коробочки, прежде чем Скарлет приносит другой подарок.  
– Это от папочки.  
– Спасибо, Пейджи, – улыбается Роберт и разрывает упаковочную бумагу. Он достаёт чёрно-золотой джемпер с эмблемой Вульверхэмптон Вандерерс на груди. Какое-то мгновение Роберт потрясённо на него смотрит.  
– Волки, правильно? – осторожно уточняет Джимми, потому что если Роберт возненавидит подарок…  
Лицо Роберта озаряет улыбка, и Джимми думает, что стоит покупать ему подарки каждый день, если благодаря этому он будет выглядеть вот так.  
– Пейджи, это… Я даже не знаю. Я в восторге. Спасибо, – говорит он, всё ещё сжимая ткань в руках. Джимми кажется, что он слышит дрожь в его голосе. – Сейчас же пойду надену. – Роберт вскакивает и бросается в гостевую ванную, чтобы переодеться.  
Джимми улыбается себе под нос. Он надеется, что второй подарок понравится Роберту так же, как и первый. С этим подарком слишком многое может пойти не так, и, блин, будет катастрофически неправильно проебать всё именно тогда, когда Роберт так глубоко переживает потерю Карака.  
– Ему вроде бы нравится, – говорит Скарлет. – Почему взрослые любят, когда им дарят одежду?  
– Потому что когда вырастаешь, на Рождество тебе дарят не то, что хочешь, а то, что тебе нужно.  
Скарлет какое-то мгновение раздумывает над этим.  
– Я не хочу вырастать.  
Джимми смеётся и ерошит ей волосы.  
– Никто не хочет, милая.  
Роберт выходит из ванной в своём новом джемпере, и Джимми совсем не готов к тому, насколько идеально он сидит, облегая его длинное, соблазнительное тело, подобно оболочке сосиски. Роберт жутко высокий, поэтому между джемпером и его пижамными штанами виднеется полоска кожи шириной в один или два дюйма.  
Джимми слегка давится звуком в горле, когда пытается сформулировать предложение.  
– Подарок, продолжающий дарить, – шутит он, его голос дрожит.  
Роберт посмеивается и садится на пол подле него.  
– Он идеален. Мне… мне очень нравится. Спасибо.  
Джимми робко ему улыбается.  
– Папочка, теперь ты должен открыть подарок от мистера Планта! – говорит Скарлет, хватая предпоследний подарок из-под ёлки. Это чёрная коробка, слишком очевидно содержащая какое-то украшение, хотя Роберт мог коварно положить туда поладроидные снимки или что-то подобное.  
Джимми поднимает крышку и обнаруживает внутри великолепную серебряную подвеску с бирюзой. Охренительно огромный камень плоско расположен на серебряной подложке. Работа по металлу филигранная и тщательная, серебряные завитки, подобно змеям, вьются, прикрепляясь к цепочке.  
Такая вещь, должно быть, стоила Роберту целое состояние.  
– Вау, – удаётся произнести Джимми после мгновения поражённого молчания.  
– Как красиво! – щебечет Скарлет, поворачивая камень, чтобы рассмотреть его со всех сторон.  
– Тебе нравится? – спрашивает Роберт, беспокойно теребя манжеты своего джемпера. – Мне понравился цвет. Он напомнил мне о тебе. Но ты, наверное, не очень любишь украшения.  
– Н-нет, мне очень нравится, я просто… оно, наверное, очень дорогое.  
Роберт делает пренебрежительный жест рукой.  
– Не волнуйся об этом. Оно выпало из грузовика, – говорит он с ухмылкой.  
Джимми берёт подвеску и застёгивает у себя на шее. Камень свисает до его груди. Джимми любуется им несколько мгновений, после чего переводит взгляд на Роберта.  
– Спасибо. Очень красиво.  
– Поэтому он и напомнил мне о тебе, – еле слышно бормочет Роберт.  
Джимми не знает, как на это реагировать, разве что поцеловать его. Роберт улыбается во время поцелуя, и Джимми думает, что второй подарок для Роберта не обернётся такой уж катастрофой.  
– Папочка, можно уже подарить мистеру Планту его настоящий подарок? – нетерпеливо говорит Скарлет.  
Джимми смеётся и говорит ей:  
– Да, давай.  
Скарлет берёт из-под ёлки последнюю коробочку и кладёт её Роберту в ладонь.  
– Это от нас с папочкой.  
– Что ж, спасибо вам обоим, – говорит Роберт. Он открывает коробочку и ахает при виде её содержимого: золотого ключа. – От чего он? Или это что-то метафорическое, вроде «ключа к твоему сердцу»?  
Джимми нервно смеётся, потому что это недалеко от истины.  
– Он от дома. Я подумал, что у тебя должен быть свой ключ.  
Роберт смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза.  
– Ты член семьи, так? Значит, это твой дом, точно так же, как мой и Скарлет.  
Роберт моргает, и ему на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.  
– Пейджи…  
– Теперь ты можешь жить здесь! – объявляет Скарлет.  
Жар приливает к джимминому лицу. Конечно, его посещала такая мысль, но они уже это обсуждали.  
– Пока нет, золотце. Он не может переехать к нам, пока не перестанет быть твоим учителем. И помни, решение остаётся за ним. Он не обязан жить здесь, если не хочет.  
Роберт вытирает глаза, сжимает ключ в руке.  
– Спасибо. Вы просто ангелы, вы оба.  
После того, как все трое разделяют завтрак за кухонным столом, Скарлет относит свои новые игрушки наверх, чтобы поиграть в своей комнате. Джимми робко поднимает взгляд на Роберта.  
– У меня есть для тебя ещё один подарок. Это сюрприз.  
– А разве не все они сюрпризы? – Остряк.  
– Подарок хочешь или нет?  
– Конечно.  
– Тогда иди за мной. – Джимми берёт Роберта за руку и ведёт его вверх по лестнице. Когда они поднимаются на второй этаж, Джимми говорит:  
– Закрой глаза.  
Роберту не терпится узнать, что же Джимми для него приготовил, поэтому он подчиняется. Джимми открывает дверь и заводит его внутрь. Роберт не представляет, к чему всё это ведёт. Он пытается распознать звуки, который производит Джимми, пока они идут по комнате. Похоже на то, что Джимми что-то открывает. Может ли статься, что у Джимми есть какой-то тайный, тёмный сексуальный фетиш, в существовании которого он решил сейчас признаться? Роберт, хоть убей, не может представить, что это может быть.  
– Ладно, теперь можешь смотреть.  
Когда он открывает глаза, то видит комнату, заполненную гитарами и музыкальным оборудованием. Роберт восхищённо ахает, с восторгом осматривая джиммину коллекцию. Тут и затейливо расписанная гитара, и другая – с простым чёрно-белым рисунком, и ещё одна в оранжево-красных цветах заката. В центре комнаты – длинный диван с цветочной обивкой.  
Джимми держит акустическую гитару в одной руке, другой заворачивая прядь волос за ухо. Он озорно улыбается Роберту.  
– Ты думал, что это будет что-то непристойное, да?  
– Нет. – Уверенное отрицание – ключ к успеху.  
Джимми смеётся и садится на диван.  
– Давай, садись. Только если ты не хочешь простоять минут этак восемь. – Роберт садится подле него, пока Джимми лениво дёргает каждую струну, проверяя настройку. – Я уже какое-то время хотел сочинить что-то для тебя, и получилось неидеально, но у меня не хватило времени на доработку.  
– Ты нервничаешь, да?  
– Заткнись, нет, я не нервничаю, – поспешно заявляет Джимми, но Роберту не нужно хорошо разбираться в людях, чтобы увидеть, что Джимми определённо нервничает.  
– Что бы это ни было, я уверен, вышло чудесно, – уверяет его Роберт. – Знаешь, твоя музыка – это одна из любимейших вещей, которые мне в тебе нравятся. Я слышал твою работу в Yardbirds, но там у тебя было множество тейков, чтобы сделать всё, как надо. Когда ты в тот день сыграл перед классом… Не знаю, есть что-то невероятно прекрасное в том, как ты играешь. Я не могу этого объяснить, но это определённо смягчило моё мнение о тебе.  
– О, ну, значит, я вложил сюда больше усилий, чем оно того заслуживало, – подтрунивает Джимми. Роберт хочет с этим поспорить, но Джимми начинает мягко перебирать струны, и последовательность аккордов заставляет Роберта замолчать, слушая мастера за работой. Мелодия несёт в себе оттенок меланхолии – пожалуй, характерной для всего, что Джимми сочинил после Шарлотт, – но в ней также звучит надежда и красота, от которой у Роберта щемит сердце.  
Когда Джимми доигрывает песню, совсем не похоже на то, что прошло целых восемь минут; Роберту кажется, будто он прожил целую жизнь в мелодическом вихре нот между ними. Ему хочется жить и умереть в мире, созданном этой прекрасной музыкой.  
Однако вместо этого Роберт говорит:  
– Это было чудесно. – Мистер Красноречие.  
Джимми одаривает его робкой улыбкой.  
– Ты думаешь? У меня в голове звучало лучше, знаешь, со всеми остальными инструментами, наложенными сверху.  
– Ты, как всегда, свой самый строгий критик, – журит его Роберт, потому что Джимми самокритичен практически до безумия. – Это было прекрасно. Более чем, правда, но у меня сейчас просто нет слов.  
– Такое не часто случается.  
Роберт не принимает это на свой счёт. Он знает, что Джимми растеряется, если у Роберта не найдётся что сказать, неважно по какому поводу. Он снова теребит манжеты джемпера, потому что прошлой ночью оставил свои браслеты на прикроватном столике в джимминой спальне. – Я бы хотел, чтобы у меня было ещё что-то, чтобы тебе подарить, кроме одной дурацкой безделушки, – говорит он. – Кажется неправильным, что ты открыл всего один подарок.  
– А вот и нет, – говорит Джимми, перебирая струны в случайном порядке. – Я открывал подарки от родителей, когда был у них в гостях. А у Джонси хватает ума ничего мне не дарить.  
Роберт размышляет об этом.  
– Что насчёт родителей Шарлотт? Они ещё… – Он замолкает, не решаясь закончить предложение.  
– Живы? Да. Но они скорее бы умерли, чем послали мне подарки.  
Роберт едва не смеётся, потому что это звучит, как шутка, но взгляд Джимми полон боли.  
– Они винят меня в случившемся, – говорит Джимми, его голос становится тише, и он убирает руки с гитары. – Я им и так никогда не нравился, но после того, как она умерла… – Он пожимает плечами, не договорив. – Они обожают Скарлет, конечно, потому что она дочь Шарлотт. Каждый год они посылают ей подарки на день рождения и на Рождество. Они не плохие люди, они просто… потеряли дочь.  
Роберт понимает, но легче от этого не становится.  
– К тому же, я всё равно не очень хорошо умею принимать подарки, – говорит Джимми, вставая и кладя гитару в футляр. – Так что это хорошо, что пришлось открыть всего два. – Он снова заворачивает волосы за ухо, выпрямляется и говорит: – Вы всё ещё общаетесь с Морин?  
– Мы говорили несколько недель назад. Она извинилась за то, что обвиняла меня.  
Джиммины брови взлетают вверх.  
– Да? Почему ты мне не сказал?  
Роберт пожимает плечами.  
– Полагаю, я не думал, что ты захочешь слушать о моих отношениях с бывшей женой.  
– Это важно для тебя, – говорит Джимми, словно это всё, что имеет значение. Он садится на диван, немного ближе к Роберту, чем до этого, слегка прислоняется к его руке. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты можешь обо всём со мной поговорить.  
– Иногда люди так говорят, но это всего лишь слова. Как будто своего рода обмен любезностями, чтобы сохранить лицо.  
– Ну, я говорю искренне.  
– Спасибо, Пейджи. – Роберт приобнимает Джимми за плечи, притягивая его ближе, и чувствует запах его шампуня.  
Остаток дня проходит в ленивом блаженстве, они втроём смеются, играют и живут вместе, словно так было всегда. После ужина Джимми смотрит, как Роберт и Скарлет играют на заднем дворе, пока закат сгущается в ещё одну зимнюю ночь. Они, очевидно, утроили игру в снежки – Скарлет целыми охапками снега швыряет в Роберта, который уворачивается с грацией и изяществом, периодически отстреливаясь самолепными снежками, каждый из которых разбивается о землю в трёх футах позади от неё или в ярде слева. Он промахивается нарочно, конечно, и то и дело подставлясь под снаряды Скарлет, взрывающиеся мириадами белых хлопьев. Его щёки порозовели от холода, и Роберт не видит Джимми, наблюдающего за ними из теплой кухни и влюбляющегося в него с новой силой.  
В Роберте есть что-то замечательно игривое, словно в прошлой жизни он был собакой. Со своими золотыми кудрями он, пожалуй, был золотистым ретривером или колли, или одной из этих пастушьих собак с густой шерстью, падающей на глаза, и… пожалуй, Джимми слишком много об этом думает.  
Джимми открывает раздвижную дверь на крыльцо и выходит на бодрящий холод, его свитер почти не защищает от мороза. Роберт слышит, как открывается дверь, и поворачивается в направлении звука, улыбаясь при виде Джимми.  
– Пейджи, надень пальто, если выходишь, – говорит он.  
Робертова недолгая потеря внимания даёт Скарлет возможность запулить в него снежком, который попадает ему в бок и разлетается белым взрывом.  
– Попала! – объявляет Скарлет.  
– Так нечестно, – ноет Роберт. – Он меня отвлёк! – Он обвинительно указывает на Джимми, который только ухмыляется.  
– Ты в меня ни разу не попал, – парирует Скарлет.  
Джимми пожимает плечами и награждает Роберта многозначительным взглядом.  
– А ведь она права, ты знаешь. – Он переводит взгляд на Скарлет. – Уже темнеет, милая. Почему бы тебе не вернуться в дом и не приготовиться к купанию?  
Скарлет швыряет в Роберта последним снежком и забегает внутрь дома, заливисто хохоча, но Роберт слишком занят смехом и отряхиванием снега со своей куртки, чтобы нанести ответный удар. Как только Скарлет поднимается наверх, Джимми надевает своё длинное серое пальто и закрывает дверь, присоединяясь к Роберту на снегу.  
– У нас есть немного времени; ей всегда требуется вечность, чтобы решить, в чём ложиться спать, будто это какое-то необычайное приключение, – говорит Джимми со смехом.  
Роберт собирает снег голыми руками, которые к этому моменту уже должны были замёрзнуть до состояния ледышек.  
– Почему ты без перчаток? – спрашивает Джимми.  
Роберт смотрит на джиммины руки, которые тот бесцеремонно засунул в карманы пальто.  
– А ты почему?  
Джимми пожимает плечами и выходит на снег, оставляя за собой след из отпечатков ботинок. Роберт вяло бросает снежок к джимминым ногам. Джимми поднимает бровь.  
– Роберт, нет.  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, Пейджи. Тебе нужно немного радости в жизни. – Роберт уже лепит новый снежок.  
– Только попробуй швырнуть им в меня.  
– А что ты мне сделаешь? – дразнит Роберт, прежде чем запустить снежком прямиком в Джимми. Он шлёпается ему об живот, и Джимми слегка морщится от толчка и внезапного ледяного покалывания.  
Они устраивают по-детски нелепое снежное побоище, которое заканчивается тем, что Джимми падает на задницу в попытке уклониться от робертова броска. Он смеётся и смеётся, откидываясь на снежную подушку, затем он слышит скрип снега под ботинками Роберта, когда тот подходит ближе.  
– Божечки, спортсмен из тебя и правда так себе, – говорит Роберт с ухмылкой на губах, возвышаясь над Джимми.  
– Заткнись. Я поскользнулся на льду.  
Роберт ложится рядом с ним на снег, его золотые кудри рассыпаются, точно пламя.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– Ну, когда Скарлет вернётся, ты хочешь, чтобы она подумала, что мы просто отдыхаем, или что ты упал на задницу?  
Джимми фыркает от смеха. Он разглядывает лицо Роберта, отмечая, как оно красиво светится в лучах заходящего солнца, и едва чувствуя мокрый холод снега под собой. Он мог бы лежать здесь вечно, просто запоминая безупречные робертовы черты, его большие и полные надежд глаза вместе с чувственным изгибом его рта.  
Джимми смотрит на Роберта и видит всё, чем он является – любящий, красивый, остроумный, блестящий, сильный и яркий, – словно калейдоскоп цветов, и он представляет всё то чудесное, что они могут создать вместе после того, как Роберт залатал Джимми и Скарлет и снова сделал их семьёй. Ему кажется, что он сможет научится ценить то, что у него сейчас есть, и перестать сравнивать с тем, что он потерял.  
Роберт протягивает руку и высвобождает прядку джимминых волос у него изо рта.  
– Я очень хочу тебя сейчас поцеловать.  
– О, – выдыхает Джимми, и, господи Иисусе, до чего жалкий ответ.  
Скарлет распахивает дверь на крыльцо и спасает Джимми от дальнейших идиотских высказываний.  
– Папочка, я готова! – Она удивлённо оглядывает лежащих на снегу Джимми и Роберта. – Почему вы лежите? Вы делаете снежных ангелов?  
– Да, так и было, – говорит Джимми, садясь и вставая на ноги. Он стряхивает с себя снег, насколько может, и помогает Роберту встать, как только находит равновесие. – Я сейчас приду, детка.  
Джимми поворачивается к Роберту, когда они идут к двери.  
– Полагаю, момент для поцелуя упущен, да? – Шутит Роберт, отряхивая снег с джимминой спины.  
– М-м, всего лишь ненадолго откладывается. – Джимми награждает его мимолётной ухмылкой через плечо, прежде чем зайти внутрь дома.  
После купания переодетая в пижаму Скарлет хочет, чтобы Роберт уложил её и прочитал сказку. Джимми не болтается в дверях спальни Скарлет, позволяя Роберту провести этот вечерний ритуал так, словно он часть их семьи. И ведь так оно и есть, потому что Джимми чётко это сказал и подарил ему ключ от дома – лучшее, что Джимми когда-либо мог ему дать: разрешение стать частью их жизни.  
Роберт узнал, что Скарлет не столько нравятся его сказки, сколько их разговоры после – может быть, потому что это одна из немногих возможностей поговорить с ним без джимминого присутствия. Впрочем, Роберт уверен, что Джимми пару раз подслушивал за дверью.  
– Раз у тебя теперь есть ключ, ты к нам переедешь?  
– Думаю, решать твоему папочке, – говорит Роберт. – Просить кого-то с ними съехаться – это серьёзно для взрослых. Это не просто одна долгая ночёвка. Я думаю, твой папочка немного напуган тем, что кто-то ещё будет здесь жить, потому что вы слишком долго были только вдвоём.  
Скарлет кивает так, словно понимает.  
– Он любит, когда ты тут ночуешь, потому что тогда ему не снятся плохие сны.  
– Ты бы ведь боялась, если бы тебе пришлось засыпать дома одной?  
Она снова кивает.  
– Твоему папочке тоже бывает страшно, и я думаю, может, когда я остаюсь на ночь, он чувствует себя в безопасности.  
– Мне тоже не страшно, когда ты здесь, – говорит Скарлет. – Потому что если что-нибудь случится с папочкой, ты сможешь помочь.  
Роберт раздумывает об этом, но тут же полностью обрывает ход собственных мыслей.  
– С твоим папочкой никогда не случится ничего плохого, пока я рядом, милая. Я обещаю.  
Она, кажется, удовлетворена этим ответом и уютно устраивается в кроватке, крепко сжимая в каждой руке своих новых плюшевых зверей. Спальня Скарлет выкрашена в яркие цвета с преобладающим нежным оттенком розового, и порой Роберт замечает только то, что это полная противоположность тому, что собой представляла комната Карака.  
– Твой папочка это нарисовал? – спрашивает он, указывая на цветочную роспись на дальней стене.  
– Да, но я тоже помогала.  
– Вы оба отлично потрудились.  
– Это было на мой день рождения, потому что моя комната была просто скучно белой, и я хотела розовую, как у Тамары и Джасинды.  
– У них тоже розовая комната?  
– Нет, она вроде как зелёная, потому что Тамара хотела розовую, но Джасинда хотела голубую, и дядя Джонси сказал им выбрать что-то другое, но папочка сказал, что моя комната может быть какого угодно цвета, и у меня нет сестры, чтобы с ней спорить, так что мне досталась розовая.  
Роберт улыбается.  
– Тебе нравится, что у тебя нет брата или сестры?  
– Да, потому что мне не надо делиться игрушками.  
Он смеётся.  
– Логично. У тебя было хорошее Рождество?  
– Ах-ха! Спасибо!  
– А папочке своему ты сказала спасибо?  
– Да, но с тобой оно вдвойне особенное.  
Роберт не собирается отрицать, что ему нравится то, с каким обожанием к нему относится Скарлет, словно для неё он прекраснейшая вещь во всей вселенной.  
– С тобой моё Рождество тоже очень особенное, – говорит он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать её в лоб. – А теперь пора спать, хорошо?  
Скарлет поднимает на него умоляющий взгляд.  
– Ты будешь здесь утром?  
– Думаю, да. – Он сомневается, что Джимми отошлёт его сейчас домой. Он выключает лампу на её прикроватном столике, и комната погружается в темноту, если не считать достигающего сюда света нижних комнат. Скарлет зевает и закрывает глаза, обнимая одну из плюшевых зверушек у себя в руках. Роберт смотрит, как она плавно погружается в тёплый сон, ошеломлённый тем, как сильно он её любит, как сильно ему здесь доверяют и нуждаются в нём. Она самое совершенное создание в мире, и она ему даже не родная.  
Когда дыхание Скарлет выравнивается, и она окончательно засыпает, Роберт выскальзывает из комнаты в поисках Джимми. Когда Роберт заходит в джиммину спальню, приглушённое шипение душа сообщает всё, что ему нужно было знать. Его пронзает всепоглощающее чувство сопричастности, потому что Джимми чувствует себя спокойным настолько, что оставляет свою дочь наедине с Робертом, и от этого Роберт чувствует себя более любимым и нужным, чем он чувствовал себя с тех пор, когда еще был жив Карак.  
Ему не кажется, что дожидаться Джимми в спальне будет слишком уж уместным, поэтому он убивает время внизу, выключая свет и подготавливая дом к ночи, словно теперь он здесь живёт, и это для него совершенно нормальная рутина. Он пролистывает книгу-другую с каминной полки, новым взглядом смотрит на выставленные здесь фотографии. Джиммина натужная улыбка на них теперь приобретает смысл, ведь фотографии были сделаны после трагедии, которая искалечила его душу и возложила на него монументальную задачу – растить ребёнка в одиночестве (и ему оставалось только молиться, что он всё не проебёт).  
Роберт ловит себя на мысли, не Джонси ли сделал эти фотографии в попытке запечатлеть хронологию взросления Скарлет, настояв на том, чтобы Джимми был её частью. В доме нет ни одной фотографии, изображающей одного Джимми (по крайней мере, Роберту на глаза ни одной не попалось), поэтому Роберт предполагает, что Джимми не очень-то любит фотографироваться, но поддался на уговоры ради дочери. Он не может постичь, почему кто-то столь привлекательный, как Джимми, боится объектива.  
Роберт пролистывает книгу, когда слышит шаги на лестнице, а затем мягкий голос Джимми:  
– Что ты делаешь там внизу?  
Роберт пожимает плечами и ставит книгу на полку.  
– Дожидаюсь тебя. Ты задолжал мне поцелуй.  
– Ну, тогда иди сюда, – говорит Джимми, подзывая его кивком головы. Роберту не нужно повторять дважды. Когда они оказываются внутри джимминой спальни, Роберт притягивает его к себе и накрывает джиммин рот своим. Джимми издаёт звук одобрения, и его руки жадно скользят вверх по спине Роберта. Роберт тает под влажными раскрытыми губами Джимми, чей язык, словно конфета, скользящая у него во рту. Роберт мог бы умереть и возродиться заново в этих поцелуях.  
Джимми отстраняется, ровно настолько, чтобы устремить полную силу своего взгляда на Роберта, и тот может почувствовать знакомый запах джимминого шампуня, слегка приглушённый феном. Он кладёт руки Роберту на грудь, будто бы удерживая его на расстоянии.  
– Почему бы тебе не освежиться, а потом посмотрим, что получится?  
Это критический момент, который Роберту важно не проебать, и не создать ту ужасную ситуацию, когда вы слишком долго обсуждаете, будет у вас секс или нет, вместо того, чтобы просто пойти и сделать это. Поэтому Роберт просто кивает и говорит:  
– Да, хорошо.  
Отлично справился.  
Джимми забирается на гигантскую двуспальную кровать, а Роберт роется в сумке в поисках чистой одежды. Его рука нащупывает что-то твёрдое, и у него во рту пересыхает, когда он осознаёт, что это бутылка смазки, упакованная «на всякий пожарный». Теперь, когда всё свидетельствует о том, что сегодня ему доведётся применить её по назначению, он неожиданно смущается, волнуясь, что он кончит слишком быстро, или что Джимми не кончит вообще, что его член окажется слишком большим или большим недостаточно, что Джимми не понравится то, что он готов предложить.  
Роберт старается заглушить свои тревоги горячей струёй душа – преимущественно тем, что полностью их игнорирует. Он смотрит на пар, поднимающийся от воды, на свои растопыренные на плитке пальцы ног. Это, вероятно, будет самый лёгкий секс, какой у него когда-либо был; Джимми ни с кем не трахался пять лет. Он наверняка поддержит любую идею Роберта, и это так невероятно горячо, что Роберту приходится немного сбавить температуру воды, дабы сохранить ясность мысли.  
К тому моменту, как Роберт заканчивает, Джимми выключил весь свет в спальне и задёрнул шторы. Его силуэт едва различим в темноте.  
– Ты ведь не заснул?  
Роберт немного пугается, услышав джиммин ответ:  
– Нет, я не сплю. – Кровать поскрипывает, когда Джимми поворачивается к нему лицом. Он откидывает одеяла на пустой стороне постели, будто бы приглашая Роберта присоединиться.  
Роберт проскальзывает в постель подле него, обвивает Джимми рукой и притягивает ближе. Джимми целует его в губы, и Роберт думает, что это довольно-таки неплохое начало. Они целуются, пока их языки не становятся резиновыми, затем Роберт проводит влажную дорожку по соблазнительному изгибу джимминой шеи, облизывая выступ его адамова яблока и своды и углубления его горла. Джимми стонет, и Роберт чувствует там рокот этого звука.  
Джимми заводит ногу вокруг робертовых бёдер, упираясь пяткой ему в поясницу. Одна из джимминых рук забирается Роберту под футболку. Роберт старается не издавать звуков, когда джиммины пальцы исследуют его торчащий сосок, но прикосновения Джимми словно огонь на его коже, и он хочет гореть. Роберт перестаёт следить за руками Джимми, потому что он целует джиммин подбородок, снова его шею, и тот издаёт самые горячие звуки – и это еще даже без контакта гениталий! – какие Роберт только слышал, мягкие короткие вздохи и стоны, и Роберт ощущает их тепло у себя на щеке.  
Его член твёрже, чем когда бы то ни было за долгое время, но он сдерживает свою эрекцию, боготворя длинное, стройное тело Джимми, стягивая с него футболку через голову и целуя его изгибы. Джимми извивается под робертовыми губами, его руки настойчиво вцепляются ему в волосы.  
– Блять, пожалуйста, – умоляет он, его ноги скользят по простыням. Роберт отвечает на это, стягивая с Джимми пижамные штаны и целуя внутреннюю сторону его бёдер.  
Джимми никогда не подозревал о том, что Роберт будет так его изводить, и ему хватило бы ума пожаловаться, если бы у Роберта не получалось так хорошо. Но каждое прикосновение заставляет Джимми хотеть больше, давление нарастает у него в голове и в паху. Затем Роберт забирает в рот головку джимминого члена – блять, наконец-то – и Джимми приподнимает бёдра.  
Влажный жар робертова рта пропадает так же быстро, как и появился, и Джимми разочарованно стонет. Роберт роется в своей сумке у изножья кровати и вытаскивает небольшую бутылку.  
– Я буду настолько нежным, насколько смогу, ладно? – говорит он так, словно Джимми сделан из стекла.  
Джимми смотрит на то, как Роберт увлажняет пальцы смазкой.  
– Похуй, – выдыхает он, и Роберт выглядит несколько поражённым. Он открывает рот, чтобы на это ответить, но не издаёт ни звука. Джимми нравятся те редкие моменты, когда он лишает Роберта дара речи.  
Вместо слов Роберт начинает его ласкать, нежно раскрывая, и Джимми роняет голову на кровать с дрожащим стоном. Это настолько лучше прикосновения собственной руки, потому что это Роберт, и тот факт, что он может просто посмотреть себе между ног и увидеть там Роберта, возбуждает его до предела.  
– Так хорошо, да? – спрашивает Роберт, производя однозначное впечатление девственника.  
– Я думал, ты сказал, что делал это раньше.  
– М-м, мне привычнее подставляться под кого-то другого.  
Джимми не может даже подумать об этом, иначе он кончит прямо сейчас. Он судорожно сгибает и разгибает колени, пока Роберт медленно и осторожно разрабатывает его пальцами, и Джимми нужно намного больше, чем Роберт может ему дать таким способом.  
– Пожалуйста, мне нужно… – Джимми может чувствовать, как оргазм зарождается внизу его живота. Будь это музыкальной нотой, это был бы низкий бас, тяжёлое гудение, и ему известно, что у ноты настолько низкой есть только один путь развития.  
Роберт вынимает пальцы, глядя вниз на раскрасневшегося, дрожащего и истекающего смазкой Джимми.  
– Ты должен будешь мне сказать, если тебе будет больно, хорошо? Или если тебе не понравится. Для меня это тоже вроде как в новинку.  
Джимми испытывает некоторое облегчение, услышав это, но не сильное, потому что всё, к чему Роберту предстоит приноровиться – это трахать новое отверстие; у Джимми же совершенно другие трудности.  
Он смотрит на то, как Роберт избавляется от одежды и проводит рукой по своему влажному и гладкому члену, затем он входит в него, и это почти слишком. Всё слишком большое, и Джимми не знает, как ему к этому приспособиться, как сделать так, чтобы стало легче. Он прикусывает зубами нижнюю губу, у него вырывается стон, и Роберт замирает, его тёплые руки крепко держат Джимми за бёдра.  
– Слишком?  
– Дай мне минутку. – Джимми устраивается на матрасе, слегка изменяя положение бёдер, несколько раз судорожно вздыхая. Из любопытства он закидывает ногу Роберту на бедро, и, господи боже мой, так намного лучше. – Ладно, да, двигайся, пожалуйста, – просит он, и Роберт вгоняет так глубоко, что Джимми не может ничего, кроме как стонать от оглушительного наслаждения.  
– Так лучше? – выдыхает Роберт. Его руки скользят вдоль по джимминым бёдрам, большой палец проводит по обратной стороне его колена. Это такой нежный, ласковый жест, что весь джиммин страх исчезает, словно его из него вырезали.  
– Да, продолжай.  
Роберт забирается на него, накрывая джиммин рот своим, в то время как его бёдра начинают двигаться, он вставляет ему медленно и легко, и Джимми обнаруживает, что подаётся навстречу этому, каждый раз исторгая из Роберта тихие мягкие стоны. Он не может устоять перед тем, чтобы не ухватиться за собственный член, сжимая его синхронно с каждым толчком, пока Роберт не хватает его за запястье.  
– Доверься мне, Пейджи, я доведу тебя до конца, – говорит Роберт низко и жёстко, от чего у Джимми внутри всё перекручивается.  
– Я думал, ты никогда раньше этого не делал. – Сдавленно произносит Джимми, пока робертов член ввинчивается в него именно так, как нужно. Роберт ухмыляется и целует Джимми в раскрытые губы.  
Джиммины руки блуждают в поисках того, за что можно ухватиться – руки Роберта, его плечи, его волосы. Он издаёт непристойные стоны, о которых, вероятно, впоследствии будет сожалеть, его бёдра жадно стремятся навстречу движениям Роберта. Он чувствует острое, пульсирующее нарастание оргазма, стискивает в кулаках робертовы волосы и крепче сжимает его бёдрами, втягивая Роберта глубже. Роберт шепчет похвалы, пока его рот путешествует по изгибам джимминых шеи, плеч и подбородка. Джимми принимает всё это, его тело широко раскрыто и готово ко всему, что Роберт собирается ему дать.  
И вот тогда его и накрывает, и он кончает горячими лужицами себе на живот, его оргазм изливается наружу, пока его пальцы впиваются в робертову спину. Это ошеломляюще в том смысле, к какому Джимми никогда не смог бы подготовиться – симфония удовольствия: гитара, мелодия, бас и перкуссия, всё в одном инструменте, который лишает его способности дышать. Он слышит самого себя, извергающего низкий, рычащий стон, перерастающий в крик.  
Робертовы пальцы вонзаются в его кожу.  
– Бля, – выдыхает он, его бёдра подрагивают, и он вонзается всё сильнее, пока не достигает высшей точки. Джимми может это почувствовать, и это правда не должно так сильно его заводить. Роберт дрожит, пока всё не прекращается, его бёдра совершают пару толчков по инерции, когда он накрывает тяжело дышащий джиммин рот своим.  
– Боже, это было… – Джимми даже не может подобрать слов, его насытившееся тело лоснится от пота и болит. Внутри всё саднит и ощущается не на своём месте, но ему всё равно, потому что это было офигенно.  
Ему хочется сказать что-то значительное, хочется сказать Роберту, что быть с ним сродни возвращению домой после многолетних скитаний по морю. Но вместо этого с джимминых губ слетает следующее:  
– Я не знал, что это будет так.  
Роберт всё ещё целует его, его губы блуждают по джимминому подбородку и вдоль линии его челюсти.  
– Что ты ожидал?  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Что-то неприятное.  
– Ну, я рад, что превзошёл твои ожидания, – говорит Роберт со смехом.  
Джимми улыбается и притягивает его ближе, и в этот момент он любит Роберта так, как никогда ещё никого не любил.


	12. Chapter 12

Роберт лежит в постели, ощущая джиммино глубокое горячее дыхание у себя в волосах. Он знает, что Джимми не спит, знает, что его что-то беспокоит, и, очевидно, только один из них способен говорить о своих чувствах.  
– Пейджи, что такое?  
– Ничего.  
– Ты уже минут пять вздыхаешь. Просто скажи, что не так.  
Джимми на мгновение подозрительно затихает, после чего говорит:  
– Джонси. У него завтра день рождения.  
– Что в этом такого страшного? У тебя нет подарка?  
– В каком-то смысле есть, но я не вполне уверен, что мне понравится его реакция. Может, мне просто купить завтра что-нибудь и не париться?  
Роберт поворачивается лицом к Джимми, потому что не может разговаривать с ним, глядя в стену.  
– О чём ты, любимый?  
Джимми краснеет и слегка раскрывает губы так, как он всегда делает при проявлениях нежности.  
– Джонси устраивает праздничный ужин в ресторане Мо, и он постоянно порывался меня с кем-то свести. Поэтому я подумал, что выйдет забавно, если я заявлюсь туда с тобой и представлю тебя как моего парня, но он наверняка слишком бурно на это отреагирует, так что, может, не стоит?  
– Из-за того, что я парень?  
– Ну, да, но главным образом, из-за самого факта. Такое ощущение, что последние пять лет целью жизни Джонси было сделать так, чтобы у меня случился секс.  
Роберт смеётся.  
– Если бы ему только пришло в голову сделать это самому.  
Джиммино лицо принимает своё премилое выражение, при котором его глаза превращаются в щёлочки во время смеха.  
– Прекрати. – Роберту очень хочется его поцеловать, но он знает наверняка, к чему это приведёт, а сейчас тот редкий случай, когда Джимми говорит о своих чувствах, будучи трезвым. – Так что можно только гадать, как он на это отреагирует.  
– Тебе не нужно говорить ему, если ты не готов.  
– Моя мама уже знает, – говорит Джимми, пожимая плечами. – Если честно, она отреагировала гораздо спокойнее, чем я того жду от Джонси. Больше всего её беспокоил твой возраст.  
Роберт хихикает и обнимает Джимми за талию.  
– То есть ты переживаешь, потому что он будет рад за тебя?  
Джимми надувается так, как он это делает, когда Роберт оказывается в чём-нибудь прав.  
– Он будет вести себя так, словно мы, блять, помолвлены.  
– Может, он уже сам всё понял. Ты ведь пригласил меня к себе на Рождество. И он присматривал за Скарлет в те ночи, что ты провёл со мной. По крайней мере, он может что-то подозревать.  
– Может, – говорит Джимми, отводя взгляд. – Ты бы… ты бы хотел пойти со мной? Там будет много еды.  
– Слушай, так нечестно, ты играешь на одной из моих главных слабостей. Я чувствую, будто мной манипулируют.  
Джимми улыбается, выглядя игривым и невозможно соблазнительным.  
– Если бы я пообещал тебе секс, ты бы согласился?  
Роберт стонет. Иногда Джимми ведёт совсем нечестную игру.  
– Всё, что тебе нужно сделать, так это быть вежливым и есть вкусную еду, и когда мы придём домой, моё тело в твоём распоряжении.  
Заманчивое предложение, но Роберт считает, что может заключить более выгодную сделку.  
– Мне придётся ждать почти двадцать четыре часа? Почему бы нам не заняться сексом сейчас, чтобы… – он подыскивает слово – скрепить договорённость, понимаешь? Тогда я выполню свою часть соглашения завтра за ужином.  
Джимми раздражённо выгибает бровь.  
– Что-то не припомню, чтобы говорил, что это подлежит обсуждению. Либо так, либо никак. – В уголках его губ играет улыбка.  
– Ладно, может, я тогда с тобой не пойду. Тебе попросту придётся в одиночку предстать перед расспросами Джонси. Интересно, попытается ли он тебя с кем-то свести?  
Джимми хмурится.  
– Когда это ты стал таким коварным?  
– Вероятно, когда начал встречаться с вами, мистер Кроули.  
– Уф, отъебись, – ворчит Джимми, поворачиваясь к Роберту спиной.  
Роберт только смеётся и крепче его обнимает, убеждаясь в том, что Джимми чувствует задом его настойчивый стояк.  
– Ты такой милый, когда злишься, знаешь?  
Джимми раздражённо стонет и трётся бёдрами о член Роберта.  
– Ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я отъебался?  
Джимми кряхтит в знак поражения и позволяет Роберту себя поцеловать. Один поцелуй перерастает во второй, потом в третий, а затем становясь одним бесконечным поцелуем, пока тёплые и любопытные руки Роберта блуждают по линиям джмимминого тела. У Роберта стало довольно-таки хорошо получаться раздевать его без каких бы то ни было церемоний, и к тому времени, как он забирает джиммин член к себе в рот, Джимми уже забыл, против чего он, собственно, возражал.

– Я выгляжу нелепо, – жалуется Роберт, когда они с Джимми и Скарлет идут к ресторану Мо. Заведение представляет собой нечто среднее между высококлассным и повседневным, но Джимми предпочитает перестраховаться и одевается, как на парад.  
– Чушь, – говорит Джимми. – Ты выглядишь хорошо.  
– Некоторым людям идёт официальный дресскод, но я не из таких. Я так не наряжался со времён… – Слова обрываются в его горле, словно кто-то выключил звук, но Джимми прекрасно понимает, чем должно было закончиться это предложение. – Напомни мне, почему я должен быть здесь?  
Джимми кажется, что он уже тысячу раз это объяснял.  
– Потому что мне нужно представить тебя Джонси.  
– Мы уже знакомы, – говорит Роберт.  
– Но теперь мы встречаемся, а значит, ты совершенно новый человек, с которым он должен познакомиться.  
– Как всё сложно.  
Завидев Джими, хостес – худенькая юная девушка по имени Лори – кидается ему навстречу.  
– Мистер Пейдж! Вы прекрасно выглядите, должна заметить.  
Лори пыталась пробудить джиммин интерес с тех пор, как узнала, что тот одинок. Она, безусловно, привлекательна во всех отношениях со своими тёмными волосами, оленьими глазами и пухлыми губами порнозвезды, но она также относится к тому типу девушек, которые просто потеряют голову от счастья, если Джимми перед ними расклеится, чтобы они могли его успокоить. Ладно, она никогда ничего подобного не говорила, но у Джимми уже выработалось довольно-таки неплохое чутьё на такого рода вещи.  
Помимо всего прочего, она ещё и зовёт его мистер Пейдж, как будто она Дастин Хоффман в «Выпускнике», вожделеющий соблазнительную миссис Робинсон.  
– Я решил встряхнуться и продать душу в обмен на вечную молодость. Это оказало поистине чудодейственный эффект на мой цвет лица. – Когда сомневаешься, отпугни их.  
Но Лори смеётся и дотрагивается до его руки так, как она всегда это делает.  
– Вы такой забавный! – Она смотрит на Роберта. – Правда же, он уморительный?  
– Да ему надо в Монти Пайтон пробоваться, – говорит Роберт с непроницаемым лицом.  
Джимми ухмыляется.  
– Ну, у меня нет никаких сбережений на старость, так что я бы не стал пока это исключать. Мо и Джонси здесь?  
– Конечно, конечно! – Она ведёт их троих в банкетный зал, где Джонси с семьёй уже расположился за столом.  
Джонси широко улыбается при виде Джимми, но улыбка сходит с его лица, когда он замечает Роберта, шестифутового эльфийского принца, идущего бок о бок с Джимми так, словно они пара.  
– Джим, ты пришёл, – говорит он, когда Джимми занимает место за столом. – И ты… ты привёл мистера Планта. Какой приятный сюрприз.  
Джимми хочется исчезнуть, потому что это, очевидно, худшая идея, когда-либо посещавшая его голову. Если бы он встречался с женщиной, он бы уже не знал, куда себя деть от восторженных поздравлений Джонси и Мо. Но теперь на него изольётся целый поток слов поддержки – до смешного оскорбительных, хотя и не лишённых добрых намерений. Ему определённо стоило изготовить карточки бинго на этот случай, чтобы испытать хоть какое-то подобие радости.  
– С днём рождения, Джонси, – говорит вместо этого Джимми, потому что это истинная причина, по которой они здесь.  
– О, мистер Плант, до чего приятно снова вас видеть, – говорит Мо.  
– _Снова?_ – повторяет ошарашенный Джонси.  
Мо, кажется, немного горда тем, что обладает неким преимуществом.  
– Да, мы встречались. Правда, при совершенно иных обстоятельствах. Но теперь, я думаю, всё встало на свои места.  
После того как подают еду, Джимми решает просто покончить с этим, прежде чем он успеет сам себя отговорить.  
– Что ж, Джонси, – говорит он после чрезвычайно затянувшейся паузы. – Ты, наверное, задаёшься вопросом, почему здесь Роберт. Дело в том, что он – причина, по которой ты сидел со Скарлет чаще обычного.  
Проблеск осознания появляется на лице Джонси, и его рот разъезжается в широкой ухмылке. Затем он смеётся, и, о, прекрасно, он смеётся над джимминой жалкой попыткой завести отношения. Восхитительно.  
– Может, хватит уже, пожалуйста? – просит Джимми.  
– Прости, – по тону Джонси Джимми понимает, что ему ничуть не жаль. – Я просто… Вау. Джим, э-э, как это… как это произошло? Я имею в виду, без обид, но я никогда не думал, что ты… – он совершает неопределённый жест в их сторону, словно это должно что-то значить, – ну, ты знаешь…  
– Интересно, как бы звучало это предложение, если бы ты хотел меня обидеть, – беспечно говорит Джимми.  
Мо укоризненно смотрит на мужа.  
– Джон пытается спросить, как вы двое нашли друг друга?  
– Он учитель Скарлет, – отвечает Джимми, еле заметно пожимая плечами, как будто это единственный возможный ответ. – Я пригласил его на ужин однажды вечером, и всё… как-то завертелось.  
Джонси округляет глаза, осознавая.  
– Так ты поэтому отказывался ото всех свиданий, которые я пытался тебе устроить?  
Джимми смотрит на него испепеляющим взглядом.  
– Нет.  
– Так в тот вечер, когда мы познакомились, это было ваше первое свидание с Джимми? – спрашивает Мо у Роберта.  
– Полагаю, можно и так сказать, – говорит Роберт с лёгкой улыбкой.  
Джимми говорит:  
– Если честно, я даже не стал бы это рассматривать, если бы Скарлет не предложила. Но я решил попробовать и посмотреть, что получится.  
– Так, значит ты не… – Джонси сжигает много калорий, пытаясь быть осторожным в выборе слов.  
– Может быть, и да. Люди могут измениться, знаешь ли. – Джимми ухмыляется, стараясь не получать слишком много удовольствия от неловкого положения Джонси.  
– Но мы ведь говорим о тебе.  
Мо шлёпает Джонси по руке.  
– О, перестань, Джон. Неужели ты просто не можешь за них порадоваться?  
Джонси насупливается, словно его только что отчитала собственная мать.  
– Итак, Роберт, – начинает он, осваиваясь с идеей того, что этот аляповатого вида чувак с безумной шевелюрой теперь часть джимминой жизни, – каково это – встречаться с самым угрюмым человеком в мире?  
Роберт смеётся.  
– Не такой уж он угрюмый. Конечно, мне, пожалуй, удалось слегка его смягчить в ходе длительного воздействия.  
– Длительного воздействия? – говорит Джимми. – Ты что, радиоактивный?  
Джонси многозначительно смотрит на Роберта.  
– Видишь, о чём я говорю?  
– Это ерунда, – говорит Роберт, усмехаясь. – При помощи шуток он выражает признательность.  
– Я вообще-то здесь, – напоминает им Джимми, потому что, судя по тому, как они о нём говорят, о его присутствии они, кажется, забыли.  
Роберт продолжает разговор с Джонси, не отвлекаясь на джиммины возражения.  
– Я работаю с маленькими детьми. Я уже поднаторел в том, что касается сложных характеров.  
Джимми смотрит на Роберта, притворяясь оскорблённым.  
– Ты сравниваешь меня с ребёнком?  
– Порой ты ведёшь себя очень по-детски, – говорит Роберт, пожимая плечами, и в этом движении читается: «Что ж тут поделаешь?».  
– У меня есть пара слов для тебя, Роберт, которые я не стану произносить в присутствии детей.  
Роберт смеётся, прикрывая рот рукой. Джимми не уверен в том, что именно вызывает у него смех – сама шутка, её неуместность или же робертова реакция, но он смеётся до боли в животе, и его глаза увлажняются немного больше обычного.  
Джонси и Мо смотрят на них, гадая, что в этом такого чертовски смешного.  
– Вы, ребятки, странные, – говорит Джонси, стараясь придать своему голосу суровый тон, но на его губах играет улыбка человека, который видит своего друга вернувшимся к жизни из долгого небытия. Когда он в последний раз видел, чтобы Джимми так смеялся?  
К тому времени, как подают десерт, Джонси и Роберт уже сошлись на почве безграничного терпения, с которым оба переносят джиммину брюзгливую манеру общения. Джимми мог бы оскорбиться, но на столе два гигантских подноса с десертом, поэтому он не слишком расстроен. Шоколадные капкейки с бурбоном для взрослых и разноцветные безалкогольные капкейки для детей.  
Джимми погружается в приятный сахарно-алкогольный дурман после трёх или около того капкейков, но это не мешает ему потянуться за четвёртым. Ещё бы он отказался он пропитанной водкой глазури и начинки из бурбона с кофейным ликёром. Это особый случай; ему дозволяется жадничать.  
– Джимми сказал мне, что это твой ресторан, – говорит Роберт, обращаясь к Мо. Джимми облизывает глазурь с пальцев, и Роберт выглядит несколько смущённым этим зрелищем. – Это всё твои рецепты?  
– Преимущественно, да. Меня повысили до шефа несколько месяцев назад, поэтому я отвечаю за меню и всякое такое.  
– Ты потрясающе готовишь.  
Мо краснеет и отмахивается от него рукой.  
– О, ну разве ты не очарователен? Весь состоишь из комплиментов. Неудивительно, что Джимми в тебя влюбился.  
Джимми смотрит на неё испепеляющим взглядом, хотя выглядит не очень-то устрашающе с набитым капкейком ртом. Если бы Роберт узнал, что Джимми в него влюбился, он никогда бы от него не отстал. Джимми хочется сказать что-то пошлое вроде «к тому же он хорош в постели», потому что никто всё равно не сможет это проверить, но он слишком трезв для того, чтобы подавать детям плохой пример.  
– Роберт, у тебя есть дети? – спрашивает Джонси, и Джимми чувствует, как ледяной холод расходится по его животу. Слова подобны зажжённой спичке, и теперь его кожа сгорает слой за слоем, и в считанные секунды вся комната воспламенится вслед за ним. Он смотрит на Роберта, который подозрительно затих.  
Скарлет нарушает тишину.  
– Ш-ш-ш, папочка говорит, это грубо – говорить об этом с мистером Плантом, – журит она Джонси.  
Джимми посмеивается, потому что его дочь не по годам смышлёная и жутко милая, а его жизнь – полный пиздец.  
Роберт поворачивается к ней лицом.  
– Он так сказал?  
– Ах-ха, – говорит Скарлет с абсолютной серьёзностью.  
Роберт поворачивается обратно к Джонси и Мо, которые, должно быть, гадают, в чём же, блять, его проблема. Они настолько не готовы к тому, что слетает с его губ:  
– У меня, э-э, был сын примерно одного возраста со Скарлет. Его больше нет с нами.  
Джимми никогда не перестанет гордиться и немного завидовать той лёгкости, с которой Роберт это признаёт. Роберт обладает поистине замечательным умением говорить о своих эмоциях и о чувствах вообще. Ему не нужно напиваться, чтобы это обсуждать, он не уклоняется от разговоров об эмоциональном минном поле своей жизни.  
– Я… вау, это… это ужасно. Мне так жаль, – говорит Джонси, тщетно пытаясь подобрать слова. Но Джимми кажется, что он замечает проблеск осознания в глазах Джонси, словно причина возникновения джимминых отношений с Робертом яркими неоновыми буквами начертана у них над головами.  
После ужина они болтаются возле ресторана, пока Джимми курит сигарету. Роберт развлекает Скарлет и девочек, и Джимми наблюдает за ним, захлёстнутый волной любви, которую он чувствует к этому нелепому блондинистому хиппи. Он так погружён в наблюдение за робертовой оживлённой жестикуляцией и его историю, что подпрыгивает, когда слышит возле уха голос Джонси:  
– Тебе правда нравится этот парень, да?  
– Господи, – вырывается у Джимми, – давай мы на тебя колокольчик повесим.  
Джонси награждает его ласковой улыбкой – он улыбается так, когда видит, как его дочери делают что-то премилое.  
– Прости, что я вроде как… – он подыскивает слово, – психанул.  
– Я подозревал, что так будет. Но я ожидал куда больше драмы, так что и на том спасибо.  
Джонси вздыхает.  
– Надеюсь, ты скрывал это от меня не потому, что опасался моей реакции? Ты мой лучший друг, Джим. У тебя никогда не будет менее угрожающей аудитории.  
Джимми продолжительно затягивается.  
– В таком случае, ты будешь моим свидетелем на свадьбе?  
Джонси смеётся и игриво пихает его в плечо.  
– Поживём – увидим. – Они ещё какое-то время смотрят на Роберта. – Ты сказал, что Скарлет это предложила?  
– Вероятно, прислушиваться к советам пятилетнего ребёнка об отношениях – не самая лучшая идея, – говорит Джимми. – Но она позволила мне понять, что я провёл очень много времени горюя, и это время уже не вернуть. Нельзя так долго держаться за свою грусть, иначе она начнёт отравлять тебя.  
Джонси поднимает брови.  
– Это очень сознательно с твоей стороны, Джим.  
– Я очень стараюсь быть в меньшей степени конченым.  
– Может, подумаешь об отказе от курения?  
Джимми с ухмылкой глядит на него и говорит:  
– Поживём – увидим.

В воскресенье утром Джимми появляется в студии на несколько минут позже положенного, но теперь ему совершенно наплевать на пунктуальность, потому что опоздание того _стоило_. Роберт разбудил его нежными поцелуями и шаловливыми руками, его рот и член обеспечили Джимми два оргазма, прежде чем тот спустился к завтраку.  
Никто, кажется, не обратил внимания на джиммино позднее прибытие, потому что группа и инженер звукозаписи слишком увлечены разговором с высоким парнем с камерой на шее. Джимми надеется проскользнуть мимо них незамеченным, но его окликает странно знакомый голос:  
– Джимми Пейдж?  
Джимми поворачивается в направлении голоса. Он озадаченно моргает. Он знает этого парня? Тот вполне может оказаться фанатом, кем-то, кто узнал его по временам Yardbirds, но, блин, каковы шансы? Джимми перестал был публичной фигурой после того, как ушёл из группы. Он почти преуспел в том, чтобы сделать отшельничество олимпийским видом спорта.  
Предположительный незнакомец подходит ближе к Джимми, ухмыляясь будто бы одному ему известной шутке.  
– Всё ещё работаешь в студии? Я думал, тебе это давным-давно наскучило.  
Джимми хмурит брови, стараясь вспомнить этого человека, который очевидно его знает. Что-то в его чертах кажется смутно знакомым – может, если бы его волосы были длиннее…  
– Господи боже мой, – смеётся Джимми, наконец-то узнав своего старого товарища по группе. – Крис? – Когда-то давно Крис Дрейя играл на басу в Yardbirds вместе с джимминой хаотичной лид-гитарой. Джимми не видел его и не говорил с ним пять лет.  
– Вспомнил-таки, – говорит Крис, широко улыбаясь. – Я польщён.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Крис поднимает камеру, висящую у него на шее.  
– Фотки, дружище. Я делаю фотоальбом о британской музыкальной сцене. У меня сохранилось много старых фотографий с наших славных времён, но мне кажется, запечатлеть нынешнее состояние музыки тоже немаловажно. – Он закидывает руку Джимми на плечи и притягивает его в объятия. – Хватит обо мне. Столько лет прошло, Пейдж. Где тебя черти носили?  
– Да тут в окрестностях, – говорит Джимми. Он ощущает непривычную вспышку энтузиазма и вспоминает, насколько сильно ему действительно нравится Крис Дрейя. – Я сейчас живу в Кенсингтоне. Тебе стоит как-нибудь заскочить.  
– Малость не по пути. Я живу в Бруклине.  
Джиммины глаза расширяются.  
– В смысле в Нью-Йорке?  
Крис смеётся.  
– В нём самом. У меня студия на Пятой авеню, прямо как у настоящего фотографа. Вот честно, я думал, ты будешь первым, кто переберётся в Штаты.  
– Кому-то ведь нужно остаться, – шутит он.  
Крис и сам задерживается почти на время всей сессии, даже после того, как нащёлкал больше фотографий, чем в принципе нужно. Когда инженер уходит на перерыв, Джимми приглашает Криса присоединиться к нему на заднем дворе с сигаретой.  
– С каких пор ты куришь? – спрашивает Крис, когда Джимми прикуривает.  
Это дурацкий вопрос, поэтому Джимми предпочитает его игнорировать. Он смотрит на вымоченные дождём мощёные улицы, поднимает взгляд к пасмурным небесам.  
– Так как случилось, что ты вернулся к студийной работе? До Yardbirds ты говорил, что это в основном реклама и джинглы. Не могу вообразить, что сейчас что-то изменилось в лучшую сторону.  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– После аварии я не знал, смогу ли снова играть. И рабочий день у них тут по большей части нормированный, так что я могу вовремя успевать домой, что немаловажно – особенно теперь, когда Скарлет пошла в школу.  
– Сколько ей уже? Пять?  
Джимми улыбается и кивает, довольный тем, что Крис помнит.  
– Своих-то не завёл ещё?  
– Первый на подходе, – говорит Крис, и его голос звучит взволнованно и радостно. – Посоветуешь что-нибудь?  
– Я последний человек, у которого стоит спрашивать совета.  
– Да ну, ты лучшее, чем я на данный момент располагаю.  
Джимми смеётся себе под нос и затягивается сигаретой. Крис смотрит на него, затем, словно бы что-то заметив, вглядывается пристальнее.  
– Похоже, ты с кем-то встречаешься, – подтрунивает он.  
Джимми прослеживает его взгляд. Крис смотрит на джиммину шею, поэтому он не видит проблемы, но может легко догадаться, что к чему.  
– А. – Джимми поднимает ладонь к горлу, смущённо прикрывая следы, которые Роберту вздумалось там оставить. – Да, встречаюсь.  
– Круто же, дружище. Это кто-то, кого я знаю?  
– Сомневаюсь, мистер Бруклин.  
Крис смеётся.  
– Как давно?  
– Всего несколько месяцев. – Джимми снова затягивается, его дымное дыхание клубится и дрожит на морозном воздухе. – Всё так странно, ты знаешь. Это был ужасный кошмар: авария, потеря Шарлотт. Долгие годы я продолжал надеяться, что проснусь, и всё окажется жестокой шуткой. Но теперь… кажется, что всё хорошее иллюзорно. Я слишком давно не чувствовал себя таким… – он подыскивает слово, – счастливым. Это жутко.  
– Да ты влюблён, дружище.  
Слово застаёт Джимми врасплох. Немного истеричный смех булькает в его горле.  
– Похоже на то. – Крис знает наверняка. Он видел Джимми, пойманного на крючок первой любви к Шарлотт, видел, как его лицо светилось, когда он был рядом с ней или только произносил её имя. И Джимми знает, что Роберт – причина этого света, незатухающего в его груди последние несколько месяцев. Когда Джимми думает о своём будущем, Роберт неотъемлемая его часть. Невозможно представить что-то ещё.  
Глубоко внутри Джимми знает, что Роберт – тот самый, и что тень его первой любви, преследовавшая его и отводившая всех остальных, наконец-то перестала над ним довлеть.  
– Я счастлив за тебя, Пейдж, – говорит Крис. – Если кто-то и заслуживает снова найти любовь, то это ты.  
Джимми смотрит на него.  
– У нас тут с тобой минутка нежности, да?  
Крис смеётся.  
– Я по этому скучал.  
Джимми тоже, если быть честным. Он раздумывает о пути, по которому так и не отважился пойти, о том, насколько иначе могла сложиться его жизнь, если бы он поддерживал связь с бывшими товарищами по группе. Разрыв отношений с ними, по всей видимости, не принёс большой пользы. Но возможно, ему требовалось время, чтобы исцелиться и отделить хорошие воспоминания от плохих.  
– Чувак, ты правда нисколько не изменился, – говорит Джимми. – Ты всё ещё водишь тот богомерзкий Мини Купер?  
– Ты помнишь?  
– Конечно. Я ещё помню, как ты лихо поворачивал блядскую машину, чтобы разбудить меня по дороге с концерта.  
– Я говорил тебе, на этих сельских дорогах полно ям!  
Джимми смеётся, волна воспоминаний накрывает его со всей ясностью. Воробей спускается с неба и плещется в луже дождевой воды. Джимми наблюдает за ним какое-то время, прежде чем спросить:  
– Ты надолго к нам?  
– До конца следующей недели.  
– Остальным не звонил? Не говори мне, что я единственный, с кем ты говорил; ты у меня соснёшь.  
– Ну, нет, я предоставлю это занятие твоей новой любви, – подмигивает Крис с шаловливой улыбкой.  
Джимми любя заезжает ему кулаком в плечо.  
– Заткнись. – Господи, почему он не может перестать улыбаться? – Ты знаешь, я был бы не против снова собрать группу, устроили бы что-то типа реюниона на один вечер. Уверен, они бы все с катушек послетали при виде друг друга. Ты всё ещё помнишь, как играть на басу?  
– Это всё равно, что на велосипеде ездить, только с четырьмя колёсами.  
– Мне кажется, с четырьмя колёсами уже будет машина. И учитывая то, как ты обращаешься с ямами, не уверен, что это убедительная аналогия.  
– Ты всегда был моим любимцем, – говорит Крис со смехом.  
– Ой, не начинай подлизываться, Крис. Тебе нечего с меня поиметь.  
– К слову об «иметь»…  
– Не надо, – предупреждает Джимми, сражаясь с улыбкой. – У тебя ребёнок на подходе; ты действительно хочешь, чтобы его или её первыми словами было что-то непристойное?  
– Я собирался сказать, что если студия до сих пор тебя имеет, может, тебе стоит присмотреться к карьере продюсера?  
Джимми поднимает бровь.  
– Ты серьёзно?  
Крис смотрит в сторону на полсекунды дольше необходимого.  
– Нет. Но тебе всё равно стоит об этом подумать. Ты больший визионёр, чем Микки Мост.  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Я думал об этом, но с моим расписанием я не очень-то могу… – Он замолкает, когда осознаёт, что его расписание теперь ни хрена не значит. С Робертом в доме у Джимми появляется гораздо больше свободы, чтобы развивать свою музыкальную карьеру. Он мог бы подняться на ступень выше и стать продюсером. Более длительное присутствие на работе, требующей больше внимания, не повредит Скарлет, если Роберт будет компенсировать его отсутствие. И Джимми знает, что Роберт совсем не станет возражать.  
Об этом определённо стоит подумать.  
– Может, я мог бы что-то с этим сделать в будущем, – говорит Джимми, в последний раз затягиваясь сигаретой, прежде чем раздавить окурок ботинком.

Роберт даже рад, что Джимми задерживается на работе в четверг вечером, потому что ему выпадает возможность поговорить со Скарлет в отсутствие её отца.  
– Ты знаешь, когда у твоего папочки день рождения? – Почему он до сих пор не владеет этой информацией?  
– Ах-ха! – Скарлет подбегает к гигантскому календарю во всю стену и показывает на завтрашнее число. – Вот когда.  
– Это же завтра, – стонет Роберт. Он собирался устроить нечто грандиозное и экстравагантное, но теперь, кажется, придётся подождать до следующего года. Он вздыхает. – Почему он мне не сказал? – Роберт считает, что это довольно-таки важная информация – он всегда поднимает всех на уши в преддверии собственного дня рождения, к большому неудовольствию Бонзо. Почему Джимми ни разу об этом не упомянул?  
– Папочка не любит свой день рождения.  
– Все любят дни рождения, – говорит Роберт, сопровождая слова пренебрежительным жестом, потому что это просто нелепо.  
Она мотает головой.  
– Только не папочка.  
– Ну, в этом году у него не будет особого выбора. Часть взросления состоит в том, чтобы научиться делать вещи, которые тебе не нравятся. Как ты думаешь, почему он не любит свой день рождения?  
– Потому что он старый, – говорит Скарлет, от чего Роберт фыркает. Ему, пожалуй, должно быть стыдно за то, что он над этим смеётся, но раскаяния он не испытывает.  
– Но я тоже старый, и я люблю дни рождения.  
Скарлет пожимает плечами и морщит лицо, как она всегда делает, когда ей нечего ответить.  
– Папочка говорит, это потому что ты хиппи.  
Роберт смеётся и гадает, любят ли другие родители так же сильно своих детей. Он перестаёт смеяться, осознав, что несёт в себе эта мысль, потому что Скарлет ему не дочь, а его сын, родная кровь и плоть, гниёт в шести футах под землёй. Но Джимми подарил Роберту ключ от дома – дома, в котором Роберт встретил Рождество с Джимми и Скарлет, дома, который он считает своим, так что если они ещё не являются некой альтернативной семейной ячейкой, то Роберт не имеет ни малейшего представления, что делать со своей жизнью.  
– Ты хочешь устроить папочке вечеринку-сюрприз?  
– Нам необязательно затевать что-то масштабное, – говорит Роберт, потому что когда она так об этом говорит, это звучит смешно. – Просто, знаешь, своего рода признание, что это особенный день. – Он раздумывает какое-то мгновение. – Интересно, понравится ли ему праздничный торт?  
– Тебе нужно спросить у тёти Мо! Она всегда печёт мне торты на день рождения!  
– Слишком мало времени. Я подумал, может, я сам испеку ему торт.  
– Ты? – Нет причин, по которым пятилетний ребёнок может говорить с таким осуждением в голосе.  
– Почему нет? Я никогда раньше не пёк тортов, но это ведь не может быть настолько сложно, правда? – Роберт спешит сменить тему, пока Скарлет снова его не осудила. – Что насчёт подарков? Он не упоминал о чём-то, что он хочет?  
Скарлет хорошенько обдумывает свой ответ.  
– Эм-м, он хочет щеночка.  
– О, я люблю собак! Но твой папочка никогда не производил на меня впечатления собачника… – Роберт полсекунды изучает её лицо. – Твой папочка хочет щеночка, или _ты_ хочешь щеночка?  
Скарлет изо всех сил старается сохранять невинный вид.  
– Мы оба хотим. – Роберт поднимает брови, глядя на неё, и она вздыхает.  
– Неплохая попытка, милая.  
– Она снова просит щеночка? – раздаётся с порога джиммин голос.  
Роберт очень по-мужски вздрагивает. Как Джимми, чёрт побери, удаётся так подкрадываться к людям? И сколько он уже подслушивал?  
– Снова?  
– Скарлет, у нас с тобой уже был этот разговор, – упрекает её Джимми, заходя в комнату. – У нас есть большой двор, чтобы щеночек мог там играть? – Скарлет мотает головой в знак отрицания. – У нас есть еда для щеночка? – Ещё одно движение головы. – Не очень-то честно будет приводить домой щеночка, правда?  
Скарлет думает с мгновение и резюмирует словами:  
– Наверное, нет.  
Джимми смеётся и смотрит на Роберта.  
– Вечером увидимся?  
– Вообще-то, – начинает Роберт, поднимаясь на ноги и проводя рукой по волосам сзади, – у меня есть кое-какие дела. Но я бы зашёл завтра вечером, если у тебя нет других планов.  
– Откуда у меня возьмутся планы? – говорит Джимми с доброжелательным смешком.  
Роберту хочется дать очевидный ответ, что-то вроде «у тебя ведь день рождения», но он решает промолчать.  
Этим вечером Роберт пролистывает свои кулинарные книги и находит достойный рецепт торта. Ничего особенного, но у него имеются все ингредиенты, и он думает, что Джимми оценит усилие. Впрочем, есть вероятность того, что Джимми никогда не упоминал о своём дне рождения, потому что не хочет, чтобы из-за этого поднимали шумиху. Может быть, Роберт ведёт себя чересчур напористо и беспардонно, полагая, что Джимми хочет празднования.  
Но Роберт знает Джимми, и если уж на то пошло, Джимми, скорее всего, не хочет отмечать день рождения, потому что не думает, что заслуживает этого, или что-то в той же степени трагичное. Роберт предпочтёт подвергнуться осуждению за то, что он что-то сделал, чем испытывать вину за то, что он совсем ничего не устроил в честь Джимми.   
Именно поэтому следующим вечером Роберт появляется на пороге джимминого дома с неуклюже состряпанным тортом, чувствуя себя величайшим придурком на свете, потому что, очевидно, простая задача испечь торт оказалась ему не по силам. Джимми, вероятно, не будет сильно придираться к внешнему виду торта, если он окажется сносным на вкус, и, господи, Роберт надеется, что он получился вкусным.  
Он открывает дверь своим ключом, и он немного удивлён, обнаружив на кухне Джонси, говорящего с Джимми. Джонси поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Роберта, со своей смущенной улыбкой, которая, как думает Роберт, может быть его выражением по умолчанию.  
– О, мистер Плант! Очень, э-э, мило снова вас… тебя увидеть. – Его взгляд скользит по коробке, которую держит Роберт. – Что это у тебя там?  
– Ты принёс еду? – спрашивает Джимми, в его голосе беспричинно много подозрения.  
– Не совсем. Только десерт.  
Брови Джонси в ужасе взлетают вверх.  
– Только не это…  
– Правда? – спрашивает Джимми своим непростительно сексуальным скептическим тоном. – По какому случаю?  
– Я знаю, что ты ещё не настолько одряхлел, чтобы забыть про собственный день рождения, – говорит Роберт, ставя коробку на кухонный стол и снимая крышку. Внутри оказывается жалкое подобие праздничного торта, который совершенно не похож на картинку из кулинарной книги.  
– Господи боже мой, – говорит Джонси, и сложно сказать, шокирует ли его вид самого торта, или тот факт, что Роберт в самом деле это сделал. – Мо могла бы покрыть глазурью намного лучше.  
– Ну, я не профессиональный повар, и у меня был всего один вечер на подготовку, так что придётся довольствоваться этим.  
Джимми подозрительно затих, выражение его лица колеблется от смущения к раздражению, пока он глядит на торт. Как-то быстро всё летит к чертям.  
– У тебя… у тебя ведь сегодня день рождения? – спрашивает Роберт, и его голос становится тонким от паники. – Потому что есть вероятность, что Скарлет назвала мне неправильную дату.  
Джимми тяжело вздыхает, будто бы хочет разозлиться, но не может, потому что его дочь в ответе за случившееся.  
– Сегодня, – говорит он, и никто не должен казаться таким подавленным, говоря о том, что у него сегодня день рождения.  
Роберт, кажется, совершил огромную ошибку.  
Скарлет выбирает этот момент для того, чтобы стремглав сбежать с лестницы.  
– Мистер Плант, вы уже подарили папочке его праздничный торт?  
Роберт, Джонси и Джимми изображают энтузиазм ради Скарлет.  
– Подарил, – отвечает Роберт, – но нам нужно будет подождать до ужина, прежде чем мы его попробуем.  
– Дядя Джонси, ты останешься с нами есть торт?  
Джонси смеётся.  
– Не сегодня, дорогая. Я просто зашёл поздравить твоего папочку с днём рождения.  
Почему Джонси дозволяется поздравить Джимми с днём рождения, но на Роберта только косо смотрят, когда он пытается сделать то же самое?  
Джонси смотрит на часы.  
– Мне нужно вернуться домой и помочь Мо с обедом. – Он смотрит на Роберта и говорит: – Мы можем перекинуться парой слов наедине?  
– Конечно. – Он следует за Джонси на улицу, решая снять напряжение с помощью шутки. – Всё это напоминает мне о временах, когда я был непослушным учеником.  
– Ты серьёзно собирался закатить Джимми вечеринку-сюрприз?  
– Ну, не совсем вечеринку, просто скромное празднование.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что это плохо закончится, так?  
– Я думаю, что достаточно далеко с ним продвинулся за несколько месяцев наших, э-э, ухаживаний.  
Джонси кривит лицо; Роберту, вероятно, не стоит выражаться так, словно они в Средневековье.  
– Благодаря мне, он снова начал с кем-то встречаться, – говорит Роберт в своё оправдание, и, да, это довольно-таки большой шаг. – И делать ещё кое-какие вещи, о которых я сейчас не стану упоминать, ради твоего же блага.  
Лицо Джонси сменяет мириады выражений, изображающих, по всей видимости, разные степени дискомфорта.  
– Да, это, пожалуй, хорошая идея. – Джимми был бы разочарован, узнай он, что пропустил Неловкое Лицо Джонси. – Так значит, тот факт, что Джимми никогда не упоминал о своём дне рождения, не навёл тебя ни на какие мысли?  
– Я подумал, что это странно.  
– Скарлет пять лет, и даже она знает, что нельзя поднимать шум из-за джимминого дня рождения.  
– Да в чём, блин, проблема-то? Он боится стареть? Ну, разве не все мы такие же? Ты стареешь, дряхлеешь, смирись уже.  
Джонси смеётся, но Роберт думает, что он смеётся над ним.  
– Удачи, – говорит он с оттенком радости в голосе, идя к своему дому.  
Роберт не знает, что ему думать об отношении Джонси. Может, ему неприятна идея того, что Джимми встречается с мужчиной, и он вымещает это на Роберте. Так, ладно, по одной проблеме за раз.  
Роберт заходит обратно в дом. Джимми стоит со сложенными на груди руками – поза, которая не сулит Роберту ничего хорошего. Скарлет свернулась на диване перед телевизором с одной из своих плюшевых кукол, а значит, Роберт может поговорить с Джимми, не рискуя быть услышанным.  
– Зачем ты испёк торт? – спрашивает Джимми так, словно действительно хочет услышать ответ.  
Роберт моргает.  
– Потому что у тебя день рождения. Все заслуживают торта на свой день рождения, даже ты, мистер Ворчун.  
Уголок джимминого рта изгибается в лёгком подобии улыбки.  
– Вот честно, большинство людей любят свои дни рождения, – подтрунивает Роберт, проводя пальцами по джимминой груди. – Ты ещё слишком молод, чтобы бояться старости. – Он крадёт у него поцелуй, прежде чем Джимми успевает ответить.  
– Что насчёт тебя? Я даже не знаю, сколько тебе лет.  
– Мне двадцать семь.  
Джимми меняется в лице.  
– Час от часу не легче  
Роберт не может не рассмеяться при виде ужаса на лице Джимми. Он проводит рукой по джимминым непослушным волосам. – Уверен, ты не так уж и стар, Пейджи. Сколько тебе, тридцать?  
Джимми хмурится.  
– Тридцать два, – признаётся он сквозь зубы.  
– Это не так уж и плохо.  
Джимми безразлично пожимает плечами.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что можно было сделать что-то большее со своей жизнью. Может, я сам себе оказал медвежью услугу, последние пять лет занимаясь, в сущности, ничем.  
Роберт не обращает внимания на укол в груди.  
– Ты растишь дочь. Это едва ли можно назвать ничем.  
Джимми вздрагивает, будто только что в полной мере осознал смысл сказанного.  
– Я не… я не это имел в виду. Я просто… Когда я ушёл из Yardbirds, я не планировал совсем покидать сцену. Я просто хотел сделать перерыв, чтобы помочь Шарлотт с ребёнком. Но я всегда хотел играть в какой-нибудь группе, может быть, даже собрать свою.  
– Ты всё ещё можешь это сделать, знаешь ли.  
– Почему ты так думаешь?  
Роберт пожимает плечами, как будто это не имеет значения.  
– Ну, может, если бы у тебя был кто-то, чтобы присмотреть за Скарлет, ты смог бы собрать новую группу.  
Джимми поднимает бровь. Роберт недоумевает, как ему, чёрт возьми, удаётся поднимать одну бровь, не изменив выражения лица. Должно быть, какая-то магия, которой владеют привлекательные люди.  
– Кто-то вроде тебя?  
Роберт не может придумать способ уйти от ответа, поэтому отвечает честно.  
– Ну, да.  
– Ты думаешь, что мы с тобой так долго будем вместе?  
– Если ты меня не прогонишь.  
Джимми улыбается, и ему это очень идёт. Роберт любит эту улыбку, и то, что он сам одновременно её причина и следствие. Но конечно, она исчезает почти так же быстро, как и появилась.  
– Это ведь ещё не всё? – спрашивает Роберт. – Мне уже знакома эта печаль в твоих глазах.  
Джимми оглядывает комнату, словно убеждаясь в том, что Скарлет их не слышит.  
– Я встретил Шарлотт в свой двадцать второй день рождения.  
Роберт осознаёт значимость сказанного, но слова почти не трогают его.  
– Кажется неправильным отмечать, когда её здесь нет.  
У Роберта создаётся впечатление, что своим деликатным обращением он только питает, а не развеивает перманентное облако ангста, зависшее над джимминой головой. Бонзо помог Роберту пережить собственное горе, не особо с ним церемонясь (из лучших побуждений), так что, может, это сработает и с Джимми.  
– Думаешь, что ты единственный, кто потерял кого-то? Да, Шарлотт больше нет, и это печально, но ты не можешь вообразить, каково это – потерять собственного ребёнка. Ничто с этим не сравнится.  
– О, прости, не знал, что мы тут меряемся, кому из нас хуже.  
– Это не… это совсем не то, что я имел в виду. Просто… Да, то, что их нет – ужасно грустно, но мы-то всё ещё здесь. Мы живы, и поэтому мы должны жить.  
Джимми надувает губы и смотрит в сторону, словно знает, что Роберт прав, но не хочет этого признавать.  
Роберт немного смягчает свой подход, чувствуя, что Джимми снова возводит вокруг себя стены.  
– Пейджи, не нужно быть сильным, чтобы утонуть в своей печали. А я хочу, чтобы ты был сильным. Неужели ты не хочешь этого для Скарлет? Неужели ты не хочешь, чтобы Скарлет видела в своём отце человека, который не позволяет невзгодам и горестям сломить его дух?  
– У неё есть ты, – цедит Джимми сквозь зубы, но кажется, даже он сам знает, насколько глуп этот ответ.  
– Но ты её образец для подражания. Она всегда будет равняться на тебя. Что же ты хочешь, чтобы она увидела? – Джимми выглядит задумчивым, и это уже серьёзный прогресс по сравнению с предыдущими выражениями его лица. Роберт меняет курс. – Я бы всё отдал ради ещё одного мгновения с Караком. Но у тебя впереди целая жизнь со своей дочерью, и ты готов пустить всё под откос.  
Джимми качает головой.  
– О, брось, Роберт. Ты знал, на что ты подписывался. Иногда вещи просто ломаются, и ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать.  
– Я на это не поведусь. Ты не сломан. Если бы был, то не пытался бы построить что-то со мной. Ты бы не подумал, даже на мгновение, что заслуживаешь счастья.  
– Я не думаю, что заслуживаю его, – говорит Джимми с оттенком улыбки. – Я просто эгоист.  
Роберт вздыхает. Господи, Морин не была такой упрямой, даже когда была беременна.  
– Да ты вообще не подарок.  
– Большинству людей я либо нравлюсь, либо они хотят меня убить. Ты не первый человек, который пересёк тонкую грань между этими состояниями.  
– Дай-ка угадаю: Джонси?  
– Он может быть таким же шилом в заднице, как ты.  
– Я начинаю это замечать.  
– Да?  
– Мне кажется, я ему не слишком нравлюсь.  
– Почему ты так думаешь?  
Роберт пожимает плечами.  
– Просто он… был груб со мной сегодня.  
Удивительно, но губы Джимми разъезжаются в улыбке.  
– О-о, ты же у нас нежный цветочек?  
– Заткнись. Он смеялся надо мной из-за того, что я испёк тебе торт.  
– И я всё пропустил? – Джимми снова надувает губы, и Роберт любит это выражение намного сильнее, чем возможно (что явно нездорово).  
– Он корчил много неловких физиономий.  
– Не переживай, со мной он тоже так делает. Ты не особенный. – Джиммин рот изгибается в озорной улыбке. – Уверен, он чувствует, что каким-то образом облажался. Всё это время он пытался свести меня со всеми этими женщинами, но в итоге я привёл домой мужика. И благодаря тебе, я начал делать кучу вещей, на которые он долгие годы безуспешно пытался меня подбить.  
– Вероятно, потому что он женат, – говорит Роберт, и Джимми фыркает.  
– И пожалуй, ему не совсем комфортно от того, что ты парень, – осторожно добавляет Джимми. – Он, конечно, нас поддерживает, просто… он, наверное, к такому попросту не привык. Я, вероятно, единственный человек из его близких знакомых, которому нравятся и мужчины, и женщины.  
– Полагаю, мне придётся смириться с фактом, что я не очень нравлюсь твоему лучшему другу.  
– Он свыкнется, – говорит Джимми. – Люди меняются. – Он бросает взгляд на торт. – Полагаю, после пяти лет, может, пришло время снова начать отмечать мой день рождения.  
Роберт улыбается, как идиот. Джимми подходит ближе, их ноги соприкасаются.  
– Прости, что был таким неблагодарным, – говорит он, обвивая Роберта руками за талию. – Я правда недостаточно тебя ценю.  
Роберт приближает губы к джимминому уху и шепчет:  
– Ты мог бы показать свою признательность чуть позже при помощи минета.  
– Эй, у кого из нас день рождения?  
Роберт смеётся и чувствует жар джимминого дыхания у себя на шее, когда Джимми обнимает его крепче.  
– Какое желание ты загадаешь?  
Джимми вздыхает и слегка поникает в робертовых объятиях.  
– Не знаю. Я провёл так много лет, желая, чтобы авария оказалась только лишь сном, от которого можно было проснуться. Но теперь… я не уверен, что всё ещё этого хочу.  
– Может, будет лучше загадать что-нибудь простое, – говорит Роберт, его губы проводят дорожку вдоль джимминой челюсти, прежде чем вновь приблизиться к его уху. – Ну, знаешь, вроде минета.  
Джимми прыскает со смеху.  
– У тебя только одно на уме что ли?  
– Ничего не могу поделать. У меня оральная фиксация, – говорит Роберт, и крадёт слова у Джимми изо рта в подтверждение сказанного.

На следующее утро Роберт приносит Джимми завтрак в постель, потому что он потрясающий бойфренд, неуклонно совершенствующийся в кулинарном искусстве. На подносе два аппетитно выглядящих маффина, щедро намазанные мёдом и маслом, омлет на тостах, небольшая миска овсянки и запотевший стакан апельсинового сока.  
– У меня всё ещё день рождения? – спрашивает полусонный Джимми, потирая глаза и садясь на постели.  
– Для завтрака в постель не нужен особый повод, Пейджи. – Роберт садится подле него и широко улыбается.  
Джимми поднимает кусочек тоста, чтобы проверить его нижнюю сторону.  
– Похоже, ты его не спалил.  
– Я тренировался, – с гордостью произносит Роберт. – Готовить завтрак, я имею в виду, а не… Я не практиковался в том, чтобы не спалить тосты.  
Джимми посмеивается.  
– Выглядит довольно аппетитно. Ты на вкус пробовал? Ну, знаешь, контроль качества.  
– Мы со Скарлет провели дегустацию. Ты в безопасности.  
Скарлет толкает дверь в спальню и забегает внутрь. Она смотрит на них двоих на кровати и хмурится.  
– Почему он получает завтрак в постель, а я нет? – хнычет она, глядя на Роберта в ожидании ответа.  
– О, ну, когда я в следующий раз останусь ночевать, я тебе тоже завтрак в постель принесу, милая, – говорит Роберт. – Я хотел сделать что-то приятное твоему папочке в день рождения.  
– Его день рождения был вчера, – возражает Скарлет, забираясь на кровать, чтобы к ним присоединиться. Джимми не может не улыбнуться, окружённый своими самыми любимыми людьми в целом мире. – И ты приготовил ему торт!  
– Твой папочка очень давно не отмечал день рождения, – объясняет Роберт. – Ты не думаешь, что он заслуживает чего-то большего, чем просто торт?  
Лицо Скарлет принимает своё задумчивое выражение.  
– Да, наверное. – Она всё ещё выглядит надутой, и Джимми не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, чем это вызвано.  
– Что не так, сладкая? Ты можешь сказать мне, если хочешь, – говорит Джимми, предлагая ей поднос со вкусной едой.  
Она мотает головой, отказываясь.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты про меня забыл. Если вы с мистером Плантом влюбитесь друг в друга и поженитесь, вам будет уже не до меня.  
Джимми моргает, поражённый её словами. Неужели она чувствует себя брошенной?  
– Мы никогда о тебе не забудем. Неважно, как сильно мы с мистером Плантом друг другу нравимся, ты самая важная для нас обоих. Мне очень, очень жаль, что ты чувствуешь, будто мы уделяем тебе недостаточно внимания. Есть ли что-то, что мы можем сделать, чтобы ты почувствовала себя лучше?  
Скарлет раздумывает на мгновение.  
– Я хочу, чтобы мистер Плант сделал мне завтрак в постель – блинчики – и я хочу, чтобы ты почитал мне сегодня на ночь вместо мистера Планта.  
– Я думал, что у мистера Планта лучше получается, – говорит Джимми.  
– Так и есть, но я по тебе соскучилась.  
– Ладно, думаю, мы сможем это устроить. – Джимми смотрит на Роберта. – Ты как, справишься с блинчиками?  
– Всё когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз, так? – Роберт улыбается Скарлет и говорит: – Обещаю, когда я в следующий раз останусь на ночь, я приготовлю тебе блинчики. – Это, кажется, подняло ей настроение, но Роберт решает перевести всё на следующий уровень. – Почему бы нам не сделать что-нибудь вместе? Знаешь, вроде как… – он подыскивает слово, – семья?  
На джиммином лице расплывается улыбка.  
– Звучит чудесно. Скарлет, хочешь куда-нибудь сегодня пойти?  
– Не особо, – говорит она, чем несказанно удивляет Джимми. – Мы можем просто остаться дома и делать то, что мне хочется?  
– Да, можно и так. – Джимми поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть в окно. Погода вроде бы неплохая, но в Лондоне январь, так что небеса могут в любой момент разразиться ливнем. Умный ребёнок.  
Они лежат вместе на джимминой кровати, разговаривают и смеются, пока Джимми наслаждается завтраком. Джимми отдаётся магии происходящего, той лёгкости, с которой Роберт вписывается в их семью – так, словно он был специально создан, чтобы заполнить пустоту в их жизнях. На мгновение длиной в удар сердца он чувствует ту же безграничную радость, которую испытывал после рождения Скарлет – исполненное надежд воодушевление отцовства.  
Роберт замолкает на середине предложения, дёргая головой в сторону двери спальни.  
– Мне кажется… кто-то звонит в дверь?  
– Это, наверное, Джонси, – говорит Джимми, откусывая кусочек маффина. – Может, хочет узнать последние новости о том, какой катастрофой обернулся мой день рождения.  
– Я с ним разберусь. – Роберт соскальзывает с кровати и выходит из комнаты.  
Джимми сглатывает, улыбается Скарлет, которая ест овсянку из его тарелки.  
– Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовала себя ненужной, – говорит он ей, потому что думает, что ей нужно это услышать. – Я люблю тебя больше, чем что и кого бы то ни было. Ничему не под силу это изменить.  
Она смотрит на него широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами своей матери.  
– Прежде чем я начал встречаться с мистером Плантом, последним человеком, с которым я встречался, была твоя мама. Ты знаешь, как бывает, когда у тебя появляется новая игрушка, и ты очень рада и хочешь играть с ней всё время, но это не значит, что старые игрушки нравятся тебе меньше?  
Она кивает.  
– Что-то в этом духе происходит у нас сейчас с мистером Плантом. То, что с нами в доме ещё один взрослый – ново и радостно для меня, но это не значит, что я стал меньше тебя любить, или что я когда-то перестану, понимаешь? – Скарлет выглядит так, словно понимает, и это хорошо. – Мистер Плант считает точно так же. Несмотря ни на что, он тоже тебя любит.  
Джимми делает долгий глоток апельсинового сока.  
– Это нормально, что ты так чувствуешь. Я рад, что ты нам об этом сказала. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думала, что не можешь поговорить со мной или мистером Плантом о том, что ты чувствуешь. Мы на тебя не рассердимся, независимо от того, что это будет.  
Скарлет снова кивает и отбирает у него миску с овсянкой. Джимми хочет сказать что-то ещё, когда с лестницы доносится голос Роберта.  
– Пейджи, тут один из твоих друзей по Yardbirds!  
– Я сейчас вернусь, милая, – говорит Джимми Скарлет, прежде чем вылезти из постели. Он расходится с Робертом в дверях и спускается вниз.  
На пороге ждёт Крис Дрейя.  
– Салют! Что это за новый чувак? Ты завёл дворецкого?  
– Не совсем. Что тебя занесло в наши края?  
– Я нашёл их в своей коллекции и подумал, что ты захочешь оставить их у себя. – Крис запускает руку в задний карман джинсов и вручает Джимми несколько полароидных снимков. Джимми смотрит на фотографию, видит смотрящее на него оттуда улыбающееся лицо Шарлотт и чувствует, будто его пнули в грудь.  
Он перелистывает пачку снимков. Почти на всех фотографиях присутствует Шарлотт, либо с Джимми, либо одна, и ещё на нескольких фотографиях Джимми с другими участниками Yardbirds. Он выглядит до нелепости счастливым на каждой фотографии, и Джимми даже не знает, способен ли он сейчас так улыбаться. Что бы он только ни отдал за то, чтобы снова стать наивным, двадцатидвухлетним и влюблённым.  
– Спасибо… – удаётся произнести Джимми, у него в горле встал ком при виде утраченной любви. – Тебе… тебе не стоило ехать в такую даль.  
Крис пожимает плечами.  
– Я хотел попрощаться по-человечески, прежде чем отправлюсь обратно в Штаты. Я имею в виду, кто знает, когда мы снова друг друга увидим, да? – Его глаза расширяются, словно он что-то вспомнил. – О, и вот ещё что! – Он копается в переднем кармане и извлекает сложенный клочок бумаги. – Я написал для тебя номера и адреса всех ребят на случай, если ты всё-таки захочешь устроить этот реюнион.  
Джимми берёт бумажку свободной рукой и просто на неё смотрит. Здесь все имена, даже их менеджеров, Питера Гранта и Ричарда Коула. Волна ностальгии зарождается у него в груди, и по причинам, которые не до конца ему ясны, он чувствует себя странно ненужным. – Спасибо, – снова говорит Джимми, его голос звучит странно в собственных ушах. – Я, э-э, я им позвоню.  
– Надеюсь, что да. Было бы здорово снова собрать группу, даже если всего на один или два вечера. – Крис улыбается, немного стыдливо, и на мгновение отводит взгляд. – Нет, серьёзно, что это за чувак? Ты няньку, что ли, нанял, чтобы помогал со Скарлет? – Он раздумывает на мгновение. – То есть няня.  
Джимми смеётся.  
– Ты совсем забыл, о чём мы с тобой в последний раз говорили, да?  
– Что, о твоей новой подружке? Я не понимаю, как это свя… – Крис так и не заканчивает это предложение, кусочки мозаики складываются в его голове. – Ты не говорил, что это женщина!  
– И последняя лошадь приходит к финишу.  
– Стрелять-колотить, я был без понятия, что ты… – Крис совершает неопределённые жесты, которые, как полагает Джимми, должны обозначать идею гомосексуальности.  
– Я не.  
Крис выглядит невероятно озадаченным, что Джимми находит уморительным.  
– И для тебя это не странно?  
– Это по-хорошему странно, – говорит Джимми с тёплой улыбкой, потому что это довольно-таки подходящие слова для описания Роберта. – Ты на самолёт случайно не опаздываешь?  
– Хорошее же ты выбрал время, чтобы что-то такое вывалить.  
– Я стараюсь внести в свою жизнь немного спонтанности.  
– Не пропадай, Пейдж, – говорит Крис, улыбаясь по дороге к машине.  
– Не буду. – Джимми закрывает дверь и улыбается себе под нос.  
Когда он возвращается в спальню, Роберт вопросительно на него смотрит.  
– Ну, что он хотел?  
Джимми полсекунды медлит с ответом. Если Роберт будет частью джимминой семьи, Джимми не должен бояться разделить с ним нечто подобное. В конце концов, нельзя сказать, что Шарлотт представляет какую бы то ни было угрозу, если учесть, что она, хм, мертва.  
Джимми садится на свободное место на кровати между Робертом и Скарлет и раскладывает фотографии веером, точно карты.  
– Он нашёл несколько старых фотографий меня и Шарлотт, и немного меня с Yardbirds.  
Скарлет вытаскивает снимок из его руки и рассматривает его.  
– Это мамочка?  
– Да, – говорит Джимми, не обращая внимание на ощущение в груди – как будто он шарик, из которого слишком быстро выходит воздух.  
Скарлет изучает фотографию, словно пытаясь найти какую-то связь между собой и знакомой незнакомкой с фотографии. Потом она говорит:  
– Ты тут очень счастливый, папочка! – Она показывает ему фотографию. Джимми видит молодого себя, и на какой-то момент ему хочется вернуться назад во времени и предупредить этого несмышлёного юнца на фото.  
– Да, так и было, – слышит он самого себя. Он переворачивает фотографию, чтобы посмотреть дату. Лето 1969-го. Улыбка появляется на его губах. – Я был счастлив, потому что у твоей мамочки должен был быть ребёнок.  
– Я была этим ребёнком, да?  
Он смеётся.  
– Ну, конечно же, ты.  
– О боже, – говорит Роберт, проводя большим пальцем по фотографиям в джимминой руке. – Ты хоть когда-нибудь, хоть в какой-то момент своей жизни, был непривлекательным?  
– Лесть – это хороший подход. – Джимми шлёпает Роберта по бедру. – Чего тебе надо?  
Роберт берёт фотографии из джимминых рук и держит их перед собой, словно в подтверждение своих слов.  
– Ты знал, что фотографировался, как модель, и не сказал мне?  
– Что такого-то? Мне даже не нравится, когда меня фотографируют.  
Роберт стонет.  
– О, теперь ты ещё и жесток.  
Джимми не может удержаться от смеха над кривляниями Роберта.  
– Твои фотографии не такие уж и плохие.  
– Это те немногие хорошие фотографии меня, которые существуют.  
– Глупый ты, – говорит Джимми, закатывая глаза. – Шарлотт была моделью; может, мне передалась часть её фотогеничности.  
Лицо Роберта принимает своё нахмуренное выражение, которое свидетельствует о том, что джиммино объяснение его не удовлетворяет, но у него закончились аргументы.  
Они проводят остаток утра, разглядывая фотографии, и Джимми вспоминает истории, стоящие за каждой из них. Он ставит в рамку несколько фотографий Шарлотт и расставляет их в спальне Скарлет. Остальные фотографии находят своё место на джиммином бюро красного дерева и на каминной полке в гостиной. Шесть месяцев назад Джимми засунул бы эти фото куда подальше, похоронил бы, чтобы воспоминания не могли его ранить. Он не вполне уверен, почему выставляет их теперь, но думает, что, возможно, он исцеляется.

_Как бы темно ни было вокруг, всегда есть место для любви и надежды._

Джордж Чакирис


	13. Chapter 13

**Книга 2**

_Если вы скроете правду и закопаете её в землю, она непременно вырастет и приобретёт такую силу, что однажды вырвется и сметёт всё на своём пути._

Эмиль Золя

– А мистер Плант останется сегодня на ночь? – спрашивает Скарлет, когда Джимми помогает ей выйти из машины после школы.  
– Не знаю, сладкая. Может быть.  
Скарлет поднимает руки, и Джимми берёт её к себе на плечи. Она взвизгивает от восторга.  
– Он ведь собирается, да? Потому что сегодня пятница, а он остаётся на ночь только на выходных, и он обещал, что приготовит мне блинчики в следующий раз, когда останется на ночь. Он же не забыл?  
Джимми проходит по дорожке, доставая ключи из кармана.  
– Конечно, нет. Он с нетерпением этого ждёт.  
Скарлет крепче его обнимает.  
– А тебе он делал блинчики?  
– Не думаю… – Джимми вставляет ключ в замок, и по его позвоночнику пробегает дрожь. Что-то не так. Передняя дверь уже не заперта. Джимми всегда запирает дверь, но возможно, забыл, торопясь забрать Скарлет. Вполне объяснимо.  
Джимми отгоняет беспокойство и поворачивает дверную ручку. Дом спокоен, всё на своих местах. Если их и обокрали, грабителей явно не заинтересовал телевизор, пианино и стерео-система. Если что-то и было украдено, то из гитарной комнаты. Он поднимается по лестнице и распахивает дверь.  
Джимми озадаченно оглядывает комнату. Ничего из того, что он видит, не выглядит необычно. Лес Пол, Стратокастер и все прочие гитары стоят нетронутыми. Всё его оборудование здесь, не похоже, чтобы что-то было сдвинуто. Какого чёрта? Зачем кому-то понадобилось вламываться в дом, если не для того, чтобы похитить что-то из самых ценных и дорогостоящих джимминых вещей?  
Очевидный ответ в том, что никакого взлома не было, и Джимми просто идиот, забывший запереть дверь. Джимми был бы вполне удовлетворён этим объяснением, но он не может отделаться от чувства, что в доме кто-то был.  
– Что ты ищешь? – спрашивает Скарлет.  
– Не уверен.  
Чутьё ведёт Джимми вдоль по коридору и затем в главную спальню. Он открывает верхний ящик бюро. Три сотни фунтов наличными и сценические украшения со времён Yardbirds. Всё в целости и сохранности.  
Джимми отворачивается от бюро, и вот тогда он и замечает лежащее на кровати письмо.  
Он задерживает дыхание. Неведомая сила выносит вперёд его руку, которая берёт маленький кусочек бумаги с кровати. Джимми читает записку и чувствует, как всё у него внутри превращается в лёд:

_Джимми,  
Твой парень знает, что ты убил Шарлотт? Как думаешь, каково бы ей пришлось, узнай она, что ты трахаешь мужика? Ты изменился, приятель. Но до сих пор, я смотрю, западаешь на блондинок. Вообще-то, я беспокоюсь за Скарлет. С тобой она не в безопасности. Она должна быть со своим настоящим отцом, ты так не считаешь?_

Он вновь перечитывает слова. Они остаются неизменными. Джиммины ноги едва не перестают ему служить. Страх нарастает и колотится у него в груди. Он смотрит на бумагу, не мигая, его чувства перешли все возможные пределы. За считанные мгновения мир исчезает, остаётся лишь ужас.  
Кому хватило бы нахальства заявить, что Скарлет не его дочь? Могут ли они оказаться правы? И если да, то меняет ли это хоть что-нибудь?  
Голос Скарлет выхватывает Джимми из сковавшей его паники.  
– Папочка, что не так?  
Убраться из дома. Вот что нужно сейчас сделать. Записка вроде бы не угрожает ничьей жизни, но если взломщик всё ещё в доме, нельзя подвергать Скарлет и себя опасности, оставаясь здесь.  
Джимми складывает записку и кладёт её в задний карман.  
– Ничего, милая. Эй, может, заглянем ненадолго к дяде Джонси?  
Джимми старается не бежать вниз по лестнице, но пугающая мысль о том, что автор письма всё ещё может оставаться в доме, холодит его кости ледяным прикосновением. Он поспешно выходит наружу, запирает дверь и направляется в дом по соседству.  
Джимми старается прогнать испуг с лица, когда Джонси подходит к двери.  
– Привет, Джим, что стряслось?  
– Можно воспользоваться твоим телефоном? – спрашивает Джимми, снимая Скарлет с плеч и опуская её на паркет, как только они заходят внутрь. – Я на минутку. – Он заворачивает на кухню, снимает трубку с настенного телефона. Он собирается набрать номер полиции, но простая мысль останавливает его. Что именно он скажет?  
 _Здравствуйте, мне кажется, кто-то вломился ко мне в дом? Я пришёл домой и обнаружил, что дверь не заперта, понимаете, и в спальне была эта записка. Ну, да, я полагаю, я мог забыть запереть дверь. Ключи? Да, ещё у двух людей есть ключи от моего дома. Нет, в записке не было никаких угроз. Вы не могли бы всё равно сюда примчаться?_  
К тому же что полиция вообще может сделать? Назначить кого-то следить за домом? Вряд ли, и даже если бы они это сделали, действительно ли Джимми этого хочет? Он по-прежнему относительно известная личность, и если всё не обернётся ничем серьёзным, полицейский, увидевший Роберта, который наведывается в джиммин дом, когда ему вздумается, может пустить соответствующий слух.  
Он должен всё обдумать.  
– У тебя сигареты есть? – спрашивает Джимми.  
Джонси выглядит несколько растерянным, но достаёт из шкафчика над раковиной пачку и предлагает Джимми. Джимми берёт сигарету, прикуривает и выскальзывает через заднюю дверь.  
Приток никотина успокаивает его, и он обнаруживает, что способен мыслить немного яснее. Предположим, что Джимми не забыл запереть дверь, и взломщик воспользовался ключом, чтобы попасть внутрь. Кто бы это мог быть?  
Это не мог быть Роберт, потому что он не оставался на ночь вчера. Он не заходил утром, и он уже был на работе, когда Джимми вообще вышел за дверь, чтобы отвезти Скарлет в школу. Остаётся только один человек, у которого тоже есть ключ, и это Джонси. Но этого попросту не может быть. Хорошо, предположим, Джимми может допустить мысль о том, что Джонси не одобряет их отношений с Робертом. Но зачем обвинять его в убийстве Шарлотт? Зачем поднимать вопрос о том, является ли Скарлет его дочерью? Это просто жестоко, а Джонси не очень-то свойственна жестокость.  
Вне зависимости от джимминого предвзятого мнения, в полицейском расследовании Джонси был бы самым вероятным подозреваемым. В конце концов, у него была возможность: у него есть ключ, и он целый день проводит дома; он бы знал, когда можно проникнуть в дом незамеченным и подбросить записку. У него есть пусть и неявный, но хоть какой-то мотив.  
Все дороги, кажется, ведут к Джонси.  
Джимми продолжительно затягивается. Он не думает, что Джонси мог бы совершить нечто подобное, но разве не это было бы ему на руку? Он разглядывает голые деревья в отдалении, гадая, может ли он хоть кому-то по-настоящему доверять.  
Он недолго раздумывает над тем, что делать дальше.  
Докурив сигарету, Джимми заходит внутрь и набирает знакомый номер. Он ждёт, пока идут гудки, надеясь, что на том конце ответят.  
После пяти гудков Роберт снимает трубку.  
– Алё, кто говорит? – Его голос звучит так, словно он запыхался, пока бежал к телефону.  
– Это Джимми. Мне нужно одолжение.  
– Что угодно.  
– Нам со Скарлет нужно место, чтобы остановиться, но я не могу быть с тобой. Ты знаешь кого-то или какое-нибудь место, где мы могли бы остановиться?  
– Что случилось? Ты в опасности?  
Джимми не видит смысла лгать.  
– Думаю, что да. Я расскажу тебе об этом позже, обещаю.  
– На сколько дней тебе нужно?  
– Я не знаю. Может, всего на одну или две ночи. Но, пожалуйста, я не хочу никого обременять, если ты…  
– Ты никого не обременишь, Пейджи. Ты член семьи.  
Джиммино сердце сжимается у него в груди.  
– Я знаю идеального человека, у которого вы двое сможете остановиться. Он сможет помочь тебе во всём, что бы ни происходило, – говорит Роберт с улыбкой в голосе. – Я приеду, как только смогу.  
– Спасибо. За мной должок.  
– Это уж точно, – шутит Роберт.  
Джимми усмехается и слышит самого себя говорящим:  
– Я люблю тебя. – Это слова просто… слетают с его губ прежде, чем он успевает их остановить. И, чёрт возьми, ему страшно, потому что он никому не говорил этих слов _в этом смысле_ со времён Шарлотт.  
Что ещё страшнее, так это то, что Роберт отвечает ему тем же.  
Джимми немного – ладно, очень сильно – потряхивает, когда он вешает трубку, поэтому неудивительно, что Джонси удалось к нему подкрасться.  
– Ты в беде, я правильно понимаю?  
Джимми вихрем оборачивается, чтобы увидеть чрезвычайно обеспокоенное лицо Джонси.  
– Ты подслушивал?  
Джонси пожимает плечами, как бы говоря, что именно этим он и занимался.  
– Не мог удержаться.  
– И что привело тебя к мысли о том, что я в беде?  
– Ну, ты сказал, что тебе нужно где-то остановиться, но у меня ты даже не спросил. И дело не в том, что ты предпочитаешь общество Роберта, потому что ты сказал, что у него тоже остановиться не можешь.  
– Решил поиграть в Шерлока Холмса? – говорит Джимми, хмурясь. – Вот тебе следующая подсказка: воет на болотах и светится в темноте!  
Джонси не обращает внимания на сарказм.  
– Ты скажешь мне, что происходит? Может, я смогу помочь.  
– Пока нет. Я даже не знаю, с чем имею дело.  
– Но это что-то плохое, да?  
Джимми ничего не говорит, но ему и не нужно; паника и страх исходят от него, как жар от тротуара.  
Джонси кладёт руку Джимми на плечо; Джимми не стряхивает её.  
– Если тебе что-то нужно, ты знаешь, что мы всегда поможем.  
– Ты ведь сказал бы мне? – спрашивает Джимми. – Если бы ты не одобрял моих отношений с Робертом. Я имею в виду, ты бы имел совесть, чтобы сказать мне это прямо в лицо,  
Джонси выглядит потрясённым, то ли вопросом, то ли сталью в джиммином голосе.  
– Что происходит, Джим?  
Джимми решает предъявить ему улику. Может быть, лицо его выдаст. Если нет, если он невиновен, то будет полезно заручиться чьей-то поддержкой. Джимми засовывает руку в карман и достаёт записку. Он без слов подаёт её Джонси, который меняется в лице, пока читает.  
Когда Джонси заканчивает чтение, он напоминает несчастного щеночка. Джимми не знает, как это понимать.  
– Господи, Джим… Это ужасно. Кто мог бы… – Их взгляды встречаются, и на лице Джонси появляется осознание. – Ты думаешь, это я написал?  
Джимми определённо не был готов к тому, как уязвлённо будет звучать голос Джонси.  
– Я думаю, это возможно.  
Джонси вздыхает, его плечи опускаются, словно обвинение его опустошило. Он смотрит на записку и качает головой.  
– Нет, нет. Слушай, я признаю, что не прыгаю от радости при мысли о том, что ты встречаешься с парнем, но… это твоё дело. Ты счастлив с ним. Я бы никогда… – Он снова качает головой. – Я бы никогда вот так не причинил тебе боль, Джим.  
Джимми ощущает себя самым большим засранцем на свете. Он забирает записку обратно и кладёт в карман.  
– Я и не думал. Я просто… Больше ни у кого нет ключей, кроме тебя и Роберта. И Роберт весь день был на работе, так что…  
– Может, тебе следует позвонить в полицию, – говорит Джонси.  
– Не уверен, что сейчас это лучший вариант. В отсутствие следов преступления, ты самый вероятный подозреваемый. Я думаю, мы оба знаем, что это пустая трата времени. – Джимми проводит рукой по волосам. – Роберт сказал, что знает кого-то, кто может помочь. Я собираюсь довериться ему в этом вопросе.  
Оставив Скарлет в безопасности у Джонси, Джимми возвращается к себе домой. Если они собираются провести ночь где-то в другом месте, то им, вероятно, понадобятся кое-какие вещи. Джимми открывает дверь, его мозг гудит роем невыясненных вопросов. Если у тебя есть ключ от чьего-то дома, и ты собираешься попасть внутрь, то не лучше ли будет запереть после себя дверь? Джимми не видел никого возле дома, когда подъезжал, так что он, вероятно, приехал, когда взломщик всё ещё находился внутри. Нет причин, по которым взломщик поторопился бы и оставил переднюю дверь незапертой.  
Так что, может, у взломщика не было ключа. Может быть, он – или она – воспользовался отмычкой. Или, может, Джимми забыл запереть дверь, когда уходил. В любом случае, теория о том, что это был Джонси, становится всё менее убедительной.  
Джимми заходит в дом, всё ещё отчасти опасаясь, что кто-то выскочит из-за двери и перережет ему глотку. _Успокойся, Пейдж._ Он делает глубокий вдох и прислушивается к тишине. Если кто-то всё ещё в доме, он бы услышал их передвижения. Он выжидает ещё немного. Всё ещё ничего.  
Начать с начала: если кто-то был здесь, когда Джимми нашёл записку, они, должно быть, прятались. Что тогда? Как только Джимми ушёл в соседний дом, взломщик, скорее всего, покинул дом. Если бы Джимми пошёл звонить в полицию, непрошенный гость не захотел бы оставаться.  
И всё же Джимми осторожно поднимается по лестнице и заходит в главную спальню. Он открывает шкаф и дверь ванной, проверяя все возможные укромные места. Ничего. Он поспешно забрасывает в чемодан кое-какую одежду и другие необходимые вещи, затем проделывает то же в комнате Скарлет.  
Он не задерживается дольше необходимого.  
Сорок пять нервных минут спустя Роберт подъезжает к джимминому дому. Джимми выбегает ему навстречу вместе со Скарлет и стучит в окно.  
– Вы откуда взялись? – спрашивает Роберт, когда они садятся на пассажирское сидение.  
– Из соседнего дома, – говорит Джимми.  
– Привет, мистер Плант!  
– Привет, солнышко.  
Джимми немного расслабляется, держа Скарлет на коленях, но дрожь в его ноге всё равно не унимается, и Скарлет кладёт руку ему на бедро, чтобы он прекратил.  
– Куда мы едем? – спрашивает она.  
– Вы с твоим папочкой ненадолго останетесь у моего друга, – объясняет Роберт, пока джиммин дом становится всё меньше по мере отдаления. – У него есть сын примерно твоего возраста.  
– Есть какая-то особая причина, почему именно он? – спрашивает Джимми.  
– Он бывший полицейский.  
Джимми тихо смеётся, чувствуя облегчение.  
– О. Это… это офигенно, на самом деле.  
Скарлет занимает себя тем, что разглядывает виды и прислушивается к звукам за окном, и Джимми чувствует, что можно расслабиться по дороге через Вестминстер. Они останавливаются перед уютным домиком в сельской местности. Двор смахивает на кладбище старых, покорёженных машин, но если не считать этого, место выглядит ухоженным. Роберт ведёт их по каменной дорожке к передней двери и звонит в звонок.  
Грузный бородатый мужчина подходит к двери и широко улыбается при виде Роберта.  
– А вот и ты. А это, должно быть, Джимми.  
Джимми улыбается.  
– Приятно с вами познакомиться, мистер…  
– Зови меня Бонзо, чувак. – Он пожимает джиммину руку и практически затягивает его внутрь. – Располагайся.  
– Большое спасибо. Мы очень ценим ваше гостеприимство.  
– Друг Роберта – наш друг, – говорит Бонзо.  
Из коридора появляется привлекательная брюнетка и с улыбкой подходит к ним. У неё на талии повязан фартук, и она, кажется, уже несколько месяцев беременна.  
– Ты Джимми? Я Пат. Так приятно наконец-то с тобой познакомиться, – говорит она, пожимая джиммину руку.  
– А вам, ребята, я смотрю, и впрямь нравится принимать гостей? – Джимми благодарен за тёплый приём, но кажется, будто в этом доме не так часто бывают гости.  
Пат говорит:  
– Ещё бы, если эти гости – всё, о чём Роберт может говорить.  
Джимми широко улыбается, глядя на то, как робертово лицо приобретает уморительный оттенок красного.  
– Ты обо мне говорил? – спрашивает Джимми, изображая невинность.  
– Заткнись, – ворчит Роберт.  
Пат наклоняется, чтобы поговорить со Скарлет.  
– А ты, наверное, Скарлет. Я о тебе много слышала.  
Скарлет хихикает.  
– Мистер Плант обо мне тоже говорит?  
– Ещё как. Хочешь познакомиться с Джейсоном?  
Скарлет кивает, и Пат ведёт её вниз по коридору и направо, где, как полагает Джимми, находится гостиная.  
Как только они остаются одни, Бонзо смотрит на Роберта и смеётся.  
– Так значит, это и есть Король Эскимо, о котором я столько слышал?  
Роберт становится ещё краснее и закрывает лицо руками.  
– Господи боже мой…  
– Он тебя так называл перед тем, как по-настоящему запал на тебя, – говорит Бонзо Джимми.  
Джиммин рот изгибается в улыбке.  
– Я должен быть польщён?  
Бонозо говорит:  
– Ну, он сказал, что это потому что «ты холоден, как лёд, и с жердью в заднице», так что, наверное, нет.  
Джимми не может удержаться от хохота. Просто не в состоянии.  
Роберт бьёт Бонзо по руке.  
– Ты обещал, что не будешь меня позорить!  
Бонзо пожимает плечами.  
– Что я могу сказать? Люблю делиться. – Он хлопает Роберта по плечу. – И это тебе за то, что без умолку трещал о нём.  
Роберт хмурится, глядя на Бонзо, и этому взгляду под силу сдержать атмосферный фронт. Бонзо не обращает внимания на робертово недовольство и смотрит на Джимми.  
– Наверху есть гостевая комната, если хочешь привести себя в порядок перед ужином.  
– Было бы отлично. Спасибо.  
– Я покажу дорогу, – вызывается Роберт, беря Джимми за руку и ведя его вверх по лестнице, точно счастливый щенок.  
– И никаких потрахушек, вы двое, – кричит Бонзо, когда они исчезают наверху.  
Гостевая комната, находящаяся справа в конце коридора, выглядит довольно уютной. Кровать немного меньше, чем Джимми привык, но, по крайней мере, она достаточно велика для него и Скарлет. Из окна открывается чудесный вид на задний двор и окружающий пейзаж. Но сейчас Джимми ни до чего нет дела. Он садится на край кровати и запускает пальцы в волосы. Кажется, что его нервы весь день были натянуты до мучительного предела.  
Роберт садится подле него, осмеливаясь положить руку на джиммину талию. Джимми подаётся навстречу прикосновению и прислоняется к Роберту, нуждаясь в утешении.  
– Думаешь, тебе бы стало легче, если бы ты поговорил об этом?  
Он согласен. Как бы по-ньюэйджевски и придурковато это ни звучало, Джимми думает, что «снять бремя с плеч» будет сейчас чертовски хорошо. Он не знает, как и с чего начать, не знает, способен ли вообще произносить слова, поэтому тянется к карману и извлекает оттуда записку, которая всему послужила причиной.  
– Я нашёл это у себя спальне, – говорит он.  
Роберт берёт записку из его пальцев и читает. Джимми не смотрит на робертово лицо, чтобы увидеть, как он отреагирует, просто смотрит на пушистый ковёр у себя под ногами.  
– Господи боже мой… – говорит Роберт, закончив читать.  
– Кто-то был в моём доме, – вырывается у Джимми. – Я не… я не знаю, как они попали внутрь. Я не разбрасываю везде запасные ключи.  
– У кого-нибудь, кроме нас, есть ключ?  
– Только у Джонси, и он бы не стал… – Джимми мотает головой и замолкает. Джонси был исключён из списка подозреваемых.  
Роберт, кажется, понимает.  
– Есть ли хоть какая-то причина, по которой этот человек думает, что Скарлет не твоя дочь?  
Джимми крепче сжимает пальцы у себя в волосах.  
– Может быть… Может быть, Шарлотт была мне неверна. Для того, чтобы забеременеть, необязательно иметь с кем-то продолжительные отношения.  
– Ты… ты думаешь, она могла бы так поступить?  
– Я не знаю. Какое это имеет значение? Кто-то следил за мной достаточно долго, чтобы узнать о тебе… Скарлет может оказаться в опасности.  
Роберт вздыхает и гладит Джимми по затылку.  
– Всегда так беспокоишься обо всех, кроме себя.  
Джимми забирает у него записку и перечитывает её, как будто слова могли бы поменяться на что-то другое.  
– Почему они обвиняют меня в том, что я её убил? – сдавленно произносит он. – Я бы никогда… я даже не был за рулём в ту ночь. Как я мог…  
Роберт крепче его обнимает и целует в щёку.  
– Эй, постарайся пока об этом не думать, ладно? Я знаю, это сложно, но пока нет нужды на этом зацикливаться. Ужин, кстати, почти готов.  
– Конечно, еда – это всё, о чём ты можешь думать, – говорит Джимми, но беззлобно.  
После ужина, пока Роберт развлекает Скарлет и Джейсона, Джимми отводит Бонзо в гостевую комнату и показывает ему письмо.  
– Что ты можешь об этом сказать? – спрашивает Джимми, изучая лицо Бонзо, пока тот читает записку. – Кто-то оставил это в моей спальне.  
Бонзо почёсывает бороду.  
– У кого есть ключ от твоего дома?  
– Только у меня и Роберта. И Джонси. Но он не подозреваемый.  
Бонзо выглядит сомневающимся, но не напирает.  
– Если ты не возражаешь против моего вопроса, как умерла Шарлотт?  
– Это была автомобильная авария, – говорит Джимми, его голос звучит будто бы издалека. Так тяжело вновь возвращаться к той ужасной ночи, несмотря на то, что он делает это каждый раз, когда засыпает. – Шарлотт была за рулём. Дороги были мокрыми. Тормоза отказали, и… – Он почти может услышать треск от столкновения, даже пять лет спустя. – Шарлотт была… Я не мог ничего сделать. Она была уже… – Его сердце застывает в груди. – Столкновение сломало её шею, поэтому они не думают, что она… что она сильно страдала.  
Бонзо сочувственно склоняет голову.  
– У тебя есть враги, Джимми?  
– Никого, кто мог бы сделать что-то подобное.  
– Ты в этом точно уверен? – мягко говорит Бонзо. – Давай посмотрим на факты: этот человек проник в твой дом незамеченным, они следили за тобой достаточно долго для того, чтобы знать о твоих отношениях с Робертом, и они недолюбливают тебя достаточно для того, чтобы: первое, – он поднимает указательный палец, – обвинить тебя в убийстве твоей жены, и второе, – ещё один палец, – поднять вопрос о родстве со Скарлет. Это как-то не очень похоже на друга.  
В его словах есть логика.  
– Что-нибудь украли?  
– Я не заметил.  
– Так, если это был кто-то, кто тебя не знает, – продолжает Бонзо, – зачем им вламываться к тебе в дом и ничего не брать?  
– Я не знаю.  
– Что возвращает нам к личным мотивам. Ты знаешь кого-то, кто мог бы хотеть причинить тебе боль? Кто угодно, кто ни за что не послал бы тебе открытку на Рождество?  
– Я не так много выходил в люди с тех пор, как погибла Шарлотт. Ты и Роберт – первые новые друзья, которых я завёл за пять лет.  
– Значит, более давние знакомые. Что насчёт того времени, когда Шарлотт была жива? Может быть, ревнивый бывший парень?  
Джимми чувствует толчок, словно его ударило током. Каким бы чудовищным это не казалось, он не может не вспомнить это имя.  
– Нет, нет, он не стал бы…  
– О ком ты подумал, Джим?  
– До знакомства со мной Шарлотт встречалась с моим другом. Но я не думаю, что он стал бы… я имею в виду, почему сейчас? Зачем ждать целых пять лет?  
– Мне нужно имя.  
Джимми колеблется, опасаясь, что если произнесёт имя вслух, то всё станет реальностью. Он смотрит на ковёр.  
– Джефф Бек. Он играл вместе со мной в Yardbirds.  
Лицо Бонзо остаётся непроницаемым.  
– Есть какая-то особая причина, по которой ты о нём вспоминаешь?  
– Ты сказал «бывший парень».  
– Должна быть ещё какая-то причина.  
Джимми сцепляет пальцы.  
– Джефф был склонен к особого рода, – он подыскивает слово, – ревности. Он был лид-гитаристом, но после того, как я присоединился к группе, ему пришлось разделить славу со мной. Но… он ушёл из группы, прежде чем дела пошли совсем плохо, я не…  
– В каком смысле плохо?  
– После того, как родилась Скарлет, я хотел уйти из группы, чтобы посвятить больше времени отцовству. Мне это нравилось, и я хотел помочь Шарлотт.  
Бонзо откидывается назад на стуле.  
– И я полагаю, остальным чувакам это не понравилось?  
Мысль о том, что Джефф мог это сделать, жутко пугает Джимми. Это просто невозможно.  
– Слушай, это абсурд, – говорит Джимми, поднимаясь на ноги и начиная мерить комнату шагами. Ковёр мягкий и мохнатый под пальцами его ног. – Зачем Джефф стал бы так долго ждать? И он не угрожал мне, Роберту или Скарлет.  
Бонзо вздыхает и снова смотрит на записку.  
– Он обращается к тебе по имени, чтобы либо вывести тебя из себя, либо намекнуть на близость. Он упоминает о трёх наиболее важных для тебя людях – это не может быть совпадением. «Ты изменился» указывает на то, что он знал тебя раньше. Ему, кажется, небезразлична Скарлет, потому что он использует слова «беспокоюсь» и предполагает, что ей с тобой небезопасно.  
Джимми чувствует себя опустошённым.  
– Значит, нет надежды на то, что это просто какой-то случайный псих?  
Бонзо качает головой и снова изучает записку.  
– Он начинает с предположения о том, что ты убил Шарлотт, что указывает на вымещенный гнев из-за её смерти. Он упоминает Роберта так же часто и проводит параллели с Шарлотт.  
– Ты думаешь, он расстроен из-за того, что я встречаюсь с кем-то ещё?  
Бонзо кивает.  
– Весьма вероятно. Из всех мест, где он мог бы оставить записку, он оставил её на твоей постели. Это должен быть кто-то, кто был в неё влюблён. Ты не помнишь, может быть, на похоронах кто-то вёл себя подозрительно?  
– Я не был на похоронах, – признаётся Джимми, слова дрожат в горле. – После аварии я двенадцать дней провёл в больнице без сознания.  
Бонзо глубоко вздыхает.  
– Мне жаль.  
Джимми обнимает себя руками так, словно ему холодно. Он чувствует себя полностью истощённым.  
– Мне нужна передышка.  
– Нет проблем. – Бонзо возвращает записку Джимми, хлопает себя ладонями по бёдрам и встаёт. – Ты хорошо потрудился  
Джимми кладёт записку в сумку. Он идёт к лестнице, останавливается в дверях.  
– Я знаю, что и так уже о многом попросил, но… я не хочу сегодня ночью оставаться один. Для меня многое бы значило, если бы ты позволил Роберту остаться. Но я понимаю, если ты не…  
Бонзо хлопает его по плечу.  
– Если Роберт не против, я не возражаю. Я просто стебался, когда говорил, чтоб никаких потрахушек.  
Джимми совершенно измотан к тому моменту, как укладывает Скарлет в постель. Но Скарлет тоже устала. Она засыпает без лишних уговоров, и это хорошо, потому что она наверняка проснётся, когда Джимми и Роберт постараются втиснуться на кровать.  
Роберт появляется на пороге, улыбаясь своей смущённой, неуверенной улыбкой, которую Джимми видел сотню раз до этого. Джимми неслышным шагом выходит из комнаты, чтобы поговорить с ним в коридоре.  
– Бонзо говорит, я должен остаться, – мягко говорит Роберт.  
Джимми кривит лицо.  
– Так и сказал?  
– Он сказал, что ты этого хочешь. – Роберт пожимает плечами так, словно на это не может быть другого ответа.  
– Только если ты этого хочешь.  
Роберт посмеивается, сдувая завиток волос с лица.  
– Что мне ещё остаётся? Перестань, Пейджи, ты был у меня в квартире.  
Это довольно-таки депрессивный способ согласиться, но Джимми понимает. Он подходит ближе, притягивает Роберта к себе за одолженную футболку и зарывает лицо в его влажные волосы. Незнакомый букет бергамота и грейпфрута наполняет его ноздри.  
– Ты пахнешь не так.  
– Я _только что_ помылся, – возражает Роберт.  
– Я не говорил, что ты пахнешь _плохо_ , – говорит Джимми, потому что он думает, что его неправильно поняли. – Просто… по-другому. – Он не осознавал, насколько привычным для него стал робертов обычный запах дымной ванили. Вдыхать его было всё равно, что попасть домой. После всей этой неразберихи он желал бы, чтобы хотя бы один фрагмент оставался знакомым.  
Джимми запускает пальцы Роберту под футболку.  
– Так, значит, ты остаёшься? – шепчет он Роберту в шею.  
– Конечно.  
Джиммины пальцы проводят по выступу его бедренной кости, по краю его пижамных штанов.  
– Откуда у Бонзо взялась подходящая для тебя одежда?  
– Я же жил здесь раньше, помнишь? В бюро хранится немного моей запасной одежды. Ты разве туда не заглядывал?  
Джимми смеётся Роберту в шею.  
– Нет, не заглядывал.  
– Ну, тебе стоит. Может, что-нибудь найдёшь. Мы же примерно одного размера, да?  
– Угу. – Джимми отстраняется от робертова тепла, выскальзывая из его объятий. – Полагаю, теперь моя очередь.  
После душа Джимми тоже пахнет бергамотом с грейпфрутом. Им с Робертом удаётся с минимальными неудобствами улечься на кровати. Скарлет занимает совсем немного места, поэтому Джимми зарывается в робертовы объятия, и они подходят друг другу так, словно были предназначены друг другу. Теперь Джимми чувствует себя уютнее, чем когда-либо за долгое время – жар прижимающегося к нему робертова тела, то, как успокаивающе Роберт обвивает его руками за талию, его дыхание в джимминых волосах.  
Может быть, Роберт не пахнет, как обычно, но он рядом, и Джимми не хочется быть больше нигде, кроме как здесь, с ним и Скарлет.

Джимми будит радостный голос Бонзо:  
– Кто-нибудь из вас, ребятки, изволит присоединиться к нам за завтраком?  
От испуга Джимми просыпается. Он открывает глаза и видит Бонзо, стоящего на пороге гостевой комнаты. Скарлет нет в постели. Роберт всё ещё спит, обнимая Джимми рукой, будто бы защищая.  
Джимми потирает глаза и спрашивает:  
– Где Скарлет?  
– Внизу, – говорит Бонзо. Вид спящего Роберта, кажется, его забавляет. – Вот ведь лени кусок. Разбуди его, а? Или лучше не надо. У него такое несчастное лицо делается, если завтрак пропустит – лучше один раз увидеть.  
– Мы спустимся через минуту, – уверяет его Джимми. Бонзо понимает намёк и оставляет их одних. Джимми проводит рукой по робертовым густым волосам. – Ты весь день будешь спать, дорогой, или только большую его часть? – Роберт не отвечает, поэтому Джимми приближает рот в робертовому уху и шепчет: – Если проснёшься, я сделаю ту штуку языком, которая тебе так нравится.  
Это заставляет Роберта пошевелиться.  
– Что ты там про язык говоришь?  
Джимми смеётся.  
– О, смотрите, кто проснулся.  
Роберт улыбается, затем выражение его лица резко меняется, когда он осознаёт, что джиммины дразнящие слова были лишь приманкой.  
– Ты жестокий человек, Джимми Пейдж.  
– Меня называли и похуже, – говорит Джимми, убирая волосы с лица Роберта, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. – Увидимся внизу, любимый.  
Освежившись в гостевой ванной напротив по коридору, Джимми спускается вниз, чтобы присоединиться к остальным за обеденным столом.  
– А вот и ты, Джимми, – говорит Бонзо, когда Джимми занимает место. – Роберт будет?  
Джимми кивает.  
– Через минуту.  
За завтраком Джимми говорит Бонзо:  
– Роберт сказал мне, что ты был полицейским.  
Бонзо кивает.  
– Так точно. В Бирмингеме.  
– Мне немного любопытно, почему «был». Почему ты ушёл в отставку? Или перед обаянием авто-ремонта было невозможно устоять?  
Джейсон отвечает, полный энтузиазма:  
– Он словил пулю!  
Над столом проносятся сдержанные смешки.  
– Правда? – спрашивает заинтригованный Джимми.  
– Это не так уж увлекательно, как может показаться, – говорит Бонзо. – Царапнуло только. – Он указывает на шрам на правом плече.  
– Нам повезло, что только царапнуло, – говорит Пат.  
Бонзо одаривает её тяжёлым взглядом, будто бы признавая своё поражение.  
– Не стану утверждать, что Пат сыграла решающую роль в моём уходе со службы, но мне не нравилось направление, которое всё приняло. – Он откусывает от своего тоста так, словно хлеб оскорбил его лично. – Там началась… – Он замолкает, словно собираясь с мыслями. – Коррупция. Всё началось с малого, но потом пошли грязные деньги. Если бы мне когда-нибудь их предложили, ну, скажу только, что для меня это ничем хорошим не обернулось бы. Ты сомневаешься, они думают, что ты на них настучишь. Так что, словив пулю, я получил отличный повод, чтобы уйти.  
Джимми гадает, поступил ли он правильно, не обратившись в полицию.  
– Ты с ними всё ещё в хороших отношениях?  
– У меня есть пара надёжных друзей. А что?  
– Ну, я тут подумал… может, мы могли бы нанести визит в полицейский участок Суррея, посмотреть на машину. Авария, кажется, играет ключевую роль во всём этом, тебе так не кажется?  
Бонзо с любопытством на него смотрит.  
– Машина уже не в полиции, – говорит он с полным ртом яичницы. – Если это был несчастный случай, то они, вероятно, продали её с аукциона по окончании расследования.  
Джимми хмурится. Значит, тупик.  
– Почему ты хочешь посмотреть на машину?  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Я просто… Я думаю, это хорошая идея – исключить злой умысел, прежде чем мы двинемся дальше, понимаешь? Если что-то было повреждено целенаправленно, может… может, мы бы получили новые зацепки.  
Бонзо затихает, жуя так, что Джимми находит это особенно угрожающим.  
– Я смутно припоминаю, что тормоза отказали, – говорит Джимми, в его голосе слышно отчаяние. – Что, если кто-то подрезал тормоза, и полиция просто не обнаружила этого и не сообщила, куда следует?  
В высшей степени поразительно то, что кто-то может выглядеть настолько устрашающе над тарелкой с яичницей и тефтельками. Пат вздыхает, глядя на молчаливый гнев Бонзо.  
– Он может быть прав, ты знаешь.  
Бонзо рычит.  
– Пат, пожалуйста.  
– К тому же, ты разбираешься в машинах, – продолжает она, не впечатлённая его ленивой яростью. – Ты будешь точно знать, что искать.  
Очевидно, Пат владеет магическим даром убеждения, потому что Бонзо удручённо кряхтит и говорит:  
– Я знаю одного парня, который задолжал мне услугу. Я ему позвоню, и посмотрим, сможем ли мы найти машину.  
Джимми широко улыбается.  
– Спасибо, ты лучше всех.  
Бонзо изо всех сил старается не засиять от похвалы.


	14. Chapter 14

Джимми не слишком рад вернуться в тот же день домой, но он не хочет больше докучать Бонзо. Скарлет уже достаточно понервничала, и когда он подтыкает ей одеяло после вечерней сказки, кажется, будто ей передаётся джиммина тревога.  
– Что не так? – спрашивает она, вцепляясь в одного из своих плюшевых зверей.  
Джимми раздумывает, как лучше ответить. Ему кажется, что лгать будет нецелесообразно, но он не уверен, что ей нужно знать правду. Это только её расстроит, как бы он ни старался её успокоить. Отец должен защищать. Скарлет недостаточно взрослая для того, чтобы знать правду. Чёрт, Джимми не уверен, что он _сам_ достаточно взрослый.  
Что бы в этой ситуации сделала Шарлотт?  
Джимми глубоко вздыхает.  
– Всё так, милая.  
– Тогда почему мы ночевали дома у Бонзо?  
Он находит странно очаровательным то, что она так легко привязалась к Бонзо с семьёй.  
– Потому что наш дом нужно было обработать от термитов.  
– Что такое термиты?  
– Это такие крошечные жучки, которые живут в стенах и едят там дерево. Приходит человек и распыляет специальный газ, от которого термиты убегают, но он плохо пахнет, и от него можно сильно заболеть, поэтому нам пришлось провести ночь дома у Бонзо.  
Звучит довольно-таки правдоподобно, но купится ли на это Скарлет? Кто знает?  
Скарлет прижимается к нему сильнее и прячет лицо у Джимми на шее. Джимми крепче её обнимает, словно пытаясь противостоять невидимой силе.  
– Тебе не нужно бояться, – говорит он. – Я не позволю ничему с тобой случиться. Мы с мистером Плантом очень, очень тебя любим, и мы будем защищать тебя, несмотря ни на что. – Если он больше ничего не может сделать, он должен быть способен хотя бы на это.  
Скарлет кивает, безоговорочно ему веря. Но ей всё ещё пять лет, поэтому она говорит:  
– Ты останешься?  
Джимми улыбается и целует её в лоб.  
– Конечно. – Как бы он ни беспокоился за собственную жизнь и за жизнь Роберта, это не сравнится с ужасом, который он испытывает за свою дочь. Какова бы ни оказалась правда, кто бы ни стоял за всем этим, Джимми знает, что может с этим справиться, пока способен защитить Скарлет.

Следующим вечером Джимми как раз готовит обед, когда звонит телефон.  
– Алло?  
– Разведал координаты машины. – Это Бонзо.  
– Да? Ну и как, удачно?  
– Может быть. Я был прав; её продали с аукциона после того, как дело закрыли.  
Джимми гадает, кто, чёрт возьми, купит что-то подобное.  
– Так кто же новый владелец?  
– Машину продали Рою Харперу. Он живёт в Сохо.  
– Думаешь, он станет со мной разговаривать?  
– По-любому. Я ему уже позвонил и назначил нам встречу. – Блестящая идея. Бонзо со своим опытом работы в полиции и знанием автомобилей будет ценным напарником.  
– Серьёзно?  
– Да, это странно. Он, кажись, обрадовался. Может, фанат.  
– Твой или мой?  
Бонзо сухо посмеивается.  
– Завтра в любое время. Я так подумал, мы могли бы туда съездить, пока Скарлет в школе. Тебя устраивает?  
– Идеально. – Джимми с облегчением вздыхает. – Большое тебе спасибо. Я правда у тебя в долгу.  
– Не парься. Ты уже практически семья.  
Джимми застывает.  
– Ты меня и недели не знаешь.  
– Это всё Роберт виноват, – говорит Бонзо со смешком. – К тому же ты на него очень хорошо влияешь. С тех пор, как Карак… ну, я сделал всё, что мог, но у тебя к нему какой-то свой подход, мне неведомый.  
– Ага, целых шестьдесят девять, – подтрунивает Джимми.  
– Чтоб тебя. – Ворчит Бонзо.

– Ты уверен, что это верный адрес? – спрашивает Джимми, когда Бонзо паркуется возле дома Роя Харпера в Сохо. Здание выделяется в ряду оживлённых пабов и магазинов, как втиснутый не на своё место кусочек пазла.  
– Адрес правильный, дружище. – Бонзо выключает зажигание и выходит из машины. Джимми следует за ним, глазея по сторонам. Как бы он ни любил уединение сельской местности, есть нечто чрезвычайно волнующее в бурлящей городской жизни. Впрочем, пожалуй, в нём всего лишь проснулась ностальгия, всколыхнулись воспоминания о днях, проведённых в центре Лондона, когда Yardbirds были на пике популярности.  
Скученность зданий заставляет Джимми гадать, где Рой Харпер держит машину. Может, он уже избавился от неё за последние пять лет. Она не припаркована на улице; Джимми узнал бы её.  
Бонзо ведёт его к двери и стучит. Джимми не уверен, какими были его ожидания, но Рой Харпер не оправдывает ни одного. Это высокий, поджарый мужчина примерно джимминых лет. Его волосы такие же длинные, как и джиммины. Он являет собой физическое воплощение эры мира и любви.  
Рой улыбается при виде Джимми.  
– Джимми Пейдж, – говорит он так, словно они старые друзья. Он переводит взгляд на Бонзо. – Вы, должно быть, полицейский, с которым я говорил. Проходите!  
Рой ведёт их в своё жилище. Внутреннее убранство квартиры выдержано в духе нью-эйджевого хипповского декора. На стенах психоделические постеры The Jimi Hendrix Expirience и The Fairport Convention.  
– Должен сказать, это большая честь познакомиться с вами, мистер Пейдж. – Он пожимает джиммину руку слегка вспотевшей ладонью. Джимми старается не кривить лицо.  
– Всегда приятно встретить фаната.  
Выражение лица Роя мрачнеет.  
– Мне так жаль из-за того, что случилось с Шарлотт. Мои соболезнования.  
Джимми закрывает глаза, по его телу пробегает дрожь.  
– Если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел задать вам несколько вопросов по поводу машины.  
– Конечно. – Рой расчищает диван от коллекции книг и папок с листами. – Присаживайтесь.  
Все трое садятся. Джимми внимательно смотрит на Роя, отслеживая микровыражения его лица. Мистер Криминалист.  
– Из какого вы подразделения, мистер… Бонэм, верно? – спрашивает Рой.  
Бонзо кивает и отвечает:  
– Бирмингем.  
Рой поднимает бровь.  
– Но их же давно расформировали.  
Откуда он, чёрт побери, это знает? Если Бонзо и сконфужен вопросом Роя, он этого не показывает.  
– Так и есть. Я уже несколько лет как в отставке.  
Рой почёсывает бороду.  
– Даже если так, авария произошла в Суррее. Ваша юрисдикция туда не распространяется. Это территория МПД.  
– Какая вообще разница? – вслух недоумевает Джимми. Мистер Криминалист теперь мистер Нетерпение.  
– Мне любопытно, каков интерес мистера Бонэма в этом деле, только и всего, – говорит Рой. – Что он расследует?  
– Интерес _у меня_ , – говорит Джимми. – Он здесь в качестве личной услуги мне. Полиция не занимается этим делом. Это моё личное расследование.  
Рой барабанит пальцами по коленям.  
– И что вы расследуете?  
Джимми решает сказать всё прямо. Может быть, шок побудит Роя заговорить.  
– Я не вполне уверен в том, что авария была случайностью.  
Рой откидывается назад на своём месте, округляя глаза.  
– Правда? Почему вы так думаете?  
Джимми не очень-то комфортно делиться с этим парнем домыслами. Он прекрасно понимает, до чего безумно всё это звучит. Нет никаких фактических улик, указывающих на то, что было совершено преступление. В лучшем случае, это просто неправдоподобная, параноидальная теория заговора. Но Рой, кажется, из тех, кто готов поверить в неправдоподобные, параноидальные теории заговора, и он скорее откроется Джимми, чем Бонзо, особенно если Джимми будет с ним честен.  
– Перед тем как произошла авария, я помню, что отказали тормоза. Я думаю, я… я не знаю… я хочу убедиться в том, что причиной аварии не был чей-то злой умысел.  
– Прошло пять лет, – говорит Рой, словно к чему-то ведёт.  
Время для ещё одной крупицы правды.  
– Недавно я получил письмо по почте. Автор обвиняет меня в смерти Шарлотт. Так что, возможно, это моя попытка восстановить своё доброе имя. Или приговорить себя с определённостью.  
– Но за рулём были не вы, мистер Пейдж. Машину вела она, и она предпочла сделать это в своём состоянии…  
– В каком ещё состоянии?  
Рой удивлённо моргает.  
– Она была пьяна, дружище.  
Джимми сжимает кулаки.  
– Ты веришь в это дерьмо? – рычит он, ярость закипает у него в крови. – Это ложь, придуманная газетами. Единственное, что медиа любят больше бессмысленных трагедий, так это когда они могут оговорить одну из жертв. – Джимми встаёт и устремляется к двери. – Мы уходим, Бонз.  
– Подождите, – протестует Рой. – Вы правда не знали? Газеты это не выдумали. Это было в заключении коронера.  
Джимми вихрем поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
– Что?  
– У меня есть копия. Можете сами убедиться, если мне не верите.  
Комната на мгновение погружается в тишину, потом Бонзо говорит:  
– Почему у вас есть копия заключения коронера?  
Хороший, блять, вопрос. Рой подходит к содержащемуся в идеальном порядке письменному столу и открывает ящик.  
– Я большой фанат музыки, разумеется. И я интересуюсь настоящими преступлениями. Иногда эти интересы сталкиваются.  
Джимми морщится от формулировки.  
– Может, вам стоит найти другие интересы.  
– Если бы я не заинтересовался вашей аварией, вас бы сейчас здесь не было, – говорит Рой как бы невзначай, копаясь в ящике.  
Резонное замечание.  
– Так вы что, коллекционируете артефакты с мест преступления? – спрашивает Бонзо, которому, очевидно, не по нраву такая практика.  
– Полагаю, можно сказать и так. Некоторые из нас собирают автомобили, орудия убийства, одежду, личные вещи жертвы или преступника.  
Либо у этого чувака множественное расстройство личности, либо он намекает на то, что их таких много.  
– На кой, блин, хер вам это сдалось? – старый добрый Бонзо.  
– Разве не странно собирать святые мощи? Но никто не возмущается по этому поводу, – говорит Рой. – Некоторые предпочитают памятные вещи знаменитостей. Довольно-таки распространено мнение о том, что вещь, которой владел человек, хранит частичку его или её души.  
Бонзо многозначительно смотрит на Джимми, как бы говоря: «Да у него кукушечка поехала». К сожалению, Джимми в некотором роде знаком подобный ход рассуждений.  
– Согласно поверью, реликвии хранят силу и власть. Во многих человеческих сообществах до сих пор царят суеверия. Я сам собираю артефакты, связанные с Кроули.  
Рой улыбается.  
– Значит, вы понимаете.  
Джимми думает, что существует большая разница между тем, чтобы собирать вещи, принадлежавшие писателю, и коллекционировать объекты, имеющие столь прочную связь со смертью и убийствами. Но он не станет тратить время, размышляя об этом. Кто без греха и всё такое.  
Джимми подходит ближе к Рою.  
– Покажите мне отчёт.  
Рой передаёт ему бумагу. Как будто что-то глубоко вонзается Джимми в грудь и раскалывается на куски. Его взгляд спотыкается на словах вроде «геморрагический», «перелом» и «контузия». Даже пять лет спустя он всё ещё помнит каждую деталь той ночи, и воспоминания обрушиваются на него новым чудовищным потоком. Он дрожащей рукой переворачивает страницу, ужасаясь тому, что может там увидеть, и удар сотрясает его уже по новой причине. В отчёте по токсикологии сказано, что была взята кровь на анализ. Содержание алкоголя в крови Шарлотт на момент смерти равнялось 0,09 процента.  
– Нет, этого не может быть…  
Бонзо кладёт руку Джимми на плечо и всматривается в отчёт. Он ничего не говорит, просто осуждающе молчит, что у него особенно хорошо выходит.  
– Она не могла так много выпить, – говорит Джимми напряжённо. – Даже если и выпила, кто знает, как бы всё обернулось, если бы тормоза не отказали?  
– Всегда есть вероятность ошибки, – говорит Бонзо.  
– Ошибки в лабораторных тестах могут исказить результат, – говорит Рой, стараясь быть полезным. – И участвующие в гниении микроорганизмы могут выделять алкоголь.  
Рой всё ещё говорит, но Джимми не слушает, затянутый в водоворот собственных мыслей. Меняет ли эта новая информация хоть что-нибудь? Шарлотт точно попала в аварию, потому что отказали тормоза, а не потому что она была пьяна – а пьяна она не была, Джимми знает это всем своим существом. Но если она пила, то углы в полицейском расследовании могли срезать.  
Ему нужно посмотреть на машину и понять самому. Если никто ничего не делал с машиной – хорошо, он вернётся к своей жизни. Но пока он не узнает всей правды, он никогда не сможет это отпустить. Этот пресловутый зуд нужно будет как-то унять. У Джимми не хватит терпения вечно оставаться в стороне.  
– Мне нужно увидеть машину.

Рой держит машину в складской ячейке на другом конце города. Пока Рой возится с замком, Бонзо поворачивается к Джимми и говорит:  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе не обязательно здесь быть? Именно поэтому ты хотел, чтобы я пошёл с тобой.  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Я избегал всей этой истории последние пять лет. Мне нужно оставить это позади.  
Бонзо пожимает плечами и говорит:  
– Как скажешь, дружище.  
Дверь с металлическим скрежетом открывается. Внутри ячейки стоят смятые останки машины, нетронутые и официально мёртвые. Всё выглядит так, будто Халк размозжил кулаком переднюю часть, после чего немного потоптался сверху для порядка. Джимми сглатывает ком в горле.  
– Ну? – говорит он Бонзо, потому что Бонзо в этом специалист. Джиммины познания о машинах исчерпываются тем, что он в курсе, куда вставляется заправочный пистолет.  
Бонзо понимает, что от него требуется. Он подходит к машине, и Рой встаёт рядом с Джимми в качестве ещё одного зрителя.  
– Что вы надеетесь найти? – спрашивает Рой.  
Чертовски хороший вопрос. Хочет ли Джимми найти свидетельства злого умысла? Действительно ли он хочет узнать, что кто-то хотел убить его прелестную невесту? Скорее всего, нет, но другой вариант ему тоже не нравится: что всё это было просто трагической случайностью. Это кажется слишком внезапным и жестоким – такое Джимми просто не способен принять.  
Джимми подшучивает над Робертом из-за его нелепой мечтательной натуры, но Роберт больший реалист, чем это готов признать Джимми. Роберт принимает удар судьбы именно за то, чем он является, и из всех сил старается двигаться дальше; он не пытается доказать, что смерть Карака была чем-то большим, чем несчастный случай.  
Но с другой стороны, Роберт не получал письма с обвинениями в том, что он убил собственного сына. Так что всё закономерно.  
Джимми отвечает на вопрос Роя словами:  
– Ответы. Что бы я ни нашёл, я смогу с этим жить. Но если кто-то умышленно повредил машину и убил Шарлотт, я не смогу оставить это безнаказанным. – Справедливость для Шарлотт охуенно облегчит его комплекс вины; Джимми не станет отрицать, что это его мотивирует.  
Бонзо зовёт Джимми, и его голос звучит, как у доктора, собирающегося сообщить пациенту, что тот скоро умрёт. Джимми подходит к водительской стороне, где Бонзо копается под нишей колеса.  
– Что там?  
– Похоже, ты был прав. Кто-то подрезал тормоза.  
Джимми опасается, что ноги могут ему отказать.  
– Что?  
– Я удивлён тем, что мы первые, кто это обнаружил, – говорит Бонзо с оттенком гнева в голосе. – Почему этого нет в отчёте? – Он злобно фыркает, уподобляясь мультяшному быку.  
Халатная работа полиции в некотором смысле довольно логична. Дороги были скользкими, стояла ночь, и у Шарлотт, и у Джимми в крови нашли алкоголь. Добавить к этому традиционную полицейскую предвзятость – «всего лишь какая-то патлатая рок-звезда со своей групи» – и не так уж трудно допустить, что расследование на этом и закончилось.  
Какое-то время ни один из них не произносит ни слова, позволяя молчанию перебродить и обрести форму. Мгновение спустя Джимми тяжело сглатывает и говорит:  
– Так что нам теперь делать?

Джимми слишком долго откладывал неизбежное. Если он надеется найти хоть какие-то ответы, ему необходимо преодолеть пятилетнюю пропасть между ним и остальными участниками Yardbirds. Но Джимми никогда не был хорош в установлении контакта, особенно после того, как время окончательно стёрло в пыль и без того достаточно поверхностную связь. Так же как за годы изменился сам Джимми, наверняка изменились и остальные Yardbirds. Каждый из них пошёл дальше и продолжил свою жизнь, участвовал в новых проектах, создавал семью, или и то, и другое. Ни один не позвонил и не навестил его, чтобы включить в свою жизнь, а может, они это сделали, но Джимми оттолкнул их, всё ещё собирая самого себя по кусочкам на ранней стадии горя.  
Впрочем, Крис, был рад его увидеть, и Джимми надеется, что остальные тоже обрадуются. Это может оказаться проще, чем он думает: кто бы ни написал эту записку, он явно не любит Джимми, поэтому он будет не в восторге, когда Джимми позвонит, чтобы поболтать.  
Джефф Бек возглавляет список подозреваемых, как бы сильно Джимми ни претила эта мысль. Хотя тщательное планирование преступления и не вяжется с образом Джеффа, но у него имеется самый веский мотив: ревность. Мамино раннее замечание о джеффовой влюблённости в Джимми тоже не помогает всё прояснить. Если интуиция её не подводит, Джефф мог ревновать и к Джимми, _и к Шарлотт._  
Поэтому очевидно, что Джефф – первый человек, с которым Джимми должен поговорить по поводу всего происходящего.  
Покинув складскую ячейку, Бонзо делает остановку, чтобы заправить машину. Джимми предоставляется возможность воспользоваться ближайшим телефоном-автоматом и позвонить Джеффу. У него в бумажнике сложенный клочок бумаги, переданный ему Крисом, с телефонами и адресами Yardbirds. Он набирает номер Джеффа и ждёт.  
Джефф отвечает после трёх гудков, и звук его голоса словно заряженноё ружьё.  
– Алло?  
– Привет, это Джимми. Джимми Пейдж.  
– Джим? Как ты? Сколько лет, сколько зим! – Джимми пытается уловить в голосе Джеффа упрёк, который, он уверен, должен там звучать, или плохую попытку изобразить энтузиазм, но ничего не обнаруживает. Джефф, кажется, предельно искренен, счастлив получить от него весточку.  
– Да уж, давненько…  
– Так что за повод? – спрашивает Джефф. – Вспомнить былое, планируешь реюнион?  
– Наверстать упущенное.  
– После пяти лет?  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Я был занят.  
– Не сомневаюсь. С детьми не соскучишься. Сколько их у тебя уже?  
– Только одна, – говорит Джимми. – Скарлет. Ей пять.  
– Ух, как время-то летит.  
– Я бы не сказал. – Джимми чувствует каждый день из тех пяти лет, пока они не общались. Прежде чем этот разговор окончательно иссякнет без подпитки, Джимми говорит: – Я тут подумал, не хотел бы ты встретиться за обедом, ну знаешь, если ты не очень занят.  
– Было бы здорово, – говорит Джефф, и он кажется удивлённым, но явно довольным джимминым неожиданным интересом. – Будет приятно снова тебя увидеть.  
– Да.  
– Недалеко от моего дома есть паб, где мы можем встретиться, если у тебя нет чего-то другого на примете.  
– Нет, меня устраивает. Я буду там примерно через час.  
Джефф диктует ему адрес, и они обмениваются натянутыми, неловкими словами прощания. Джимми не думает, что Джефф рассматривает их близящуюся встречу как обязательство, но он знает, что это совершенно ничего не значит. Как бы то ни было, он продвигается вперёд.  
Джимми возвращается к машине и проскальзывает на пассажирское сидение. Бонзо барабанит пальцами по рулю в такт играющей по радио музыке.  
– Вижу, ты тут развлекаешься, – говорит Джимми.  
– А почему бы и нет. У тебя появилась новая зацепка?  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Возможно. Я встречаюсь с Джеффом через час.  
– Ну, я тебе в долбанные шофёры на нанимался, Пейдж, – говорит Бонзо беззлобно.  
– Знаю. Просто отвези меня домой. – Джимми предлагает ему десятифунтовую банкноту в знак благодарности.  
Бонзо просто смотрит на него.  
– Взятка должностному лицу при исполнении?  
Джимми пристраивает купюру в переднем кармане рубашки Бонзо.  
– Это не взятка. Я плачу тебе за бензин.  
– Если ты так ставишь вопрос…  
Бонзо выбирает живописную сельскую дорогу обратно к дому Джимми, что позволяет ему втопить педаль газа немного сильнее, чем обычно. Джимми каменеет на пассажирском сидении, словно машина может выйти из-под контроля от его малейшего движения.  
– Это случайно не ты учил Роберта водить?  
Бонзо смеётся, вовсе не обеспокоенный тем, как мир проносится за окном, точно в ускоренной перемотке.  
– Было дело.  
– Это многое объясняет.  
– Слабак, – фыркает Бонзо, ухмыляясь.  
– Думаю, у меня есть вполне достойное основание.  
– Ну, ты ведь до сих пор водишь?  
Джимми пристально смотрит на спидометр, пытаясь силой мысли заставить стрелку отклониться в противоположную сторону.  
– Как правило, стрелка не указывает на меня, когда я за рулём, но да.  
– Тогда ты знаешь, глубоко внутри¬ – в той части мозга, что в ответе за логику, – что Земля продолжает вращаться, и тебе нужно взять себя в руки и делать то, что должно.  
Джимми сглатывает, его сердце бешено колотится в груди. Чёрт с ней, с аварией – он сейчас загнётся от обширного инфаркта.  
– И каким же именно образом твой маниакальный стиль вождения должен помочь?  
– Ты знаешь, какой лучший способ побороть свои страхи? Встретиться с ними лицом к лицу. – Бонзо милостиво снижает скорость, и пока они всё ещё едут немного быстрее, чем Джимми привык, замедление ощущается, как своего рода облегчение. – Та пуля всего лишь задела плечо, но два дюйма влево, и меня бы здесь не было.  
Джимми осмеливается выглянуть в окно; деревья проносятся мимо, пока шины скрипят по гравию немощёной дороги.  
– После того, как до тебя доходит, что ты не вечен, есть два варианта, – продолжает Бонзо. – Либо ты становишься конченым слабаком, либо всё проясняется так, как никогда раньше. Можешь догадаться, что случилось со мной. Я понял, что важно, а что нет, как много времени мы теряем на всю эту тупую херню, которая не даёт нам попытать счастья.  
Джимми кивает, принимая сказанное во внимание.  
– Или можно с этим поспорить – становясь конченым слабаком, человек понимает, насколько драгоценна жизнь, и избегает определённых ситуаций, чтобы её сохранить.  
– Не, это просто практичность.  
– Как ты это разграничиваешь?  
– Слабаки позволяют страху решать за них. Я не боюсь обжечься, но я не суну руку в духовку, потому что это дебилизм.  
– Звучит так, будто ты говоришь то же самое другими словами.  
– Не, понимаешь, слабак будет слишком напуган, чтобы выключить духовку. Блин, да он, наверное, плиту выкинет.  
– Роберт был слабаком? – спрашивает Джимми, направляя разговор в другое русло.  
Бонзо пожимает плечами.  
– Я бы не сказал. Он не хотел быть один, поэтому остался у меня и оказался в положении, когда был вынужден столкнуться с тем, что потерял. Ему не всегда было легко, и я признаю, что не говорил ему того, что он хотел услышать, но он практически никогда не боялся что-либо сделать.  
Слушая это, Джимми чувствует себя чужаком, без спроса вторгнувшимся в личную боль Роберта. Но он также завидует тому, как Роберт принял собственные трагические обстоятельства, потому что тот за какие-то месяцы после своей трагедии собрал себя по кусочкам, в то время как у Джимми было пять лет, и он всё ещё спотыкается, как оленёнок, который учится ходить. Он хочет быть лучше, хочет перенять у Роберта его очаровательный оптимизм, который возрождает в Джимми мечты о невозможном.  
Джимми больше не пристает к Бонзо из-за скорости до конца поездки.


	15. Chapter 15

Джимми заходит в паб и почти сразу же замечает Джеффа. Тот расположился в дальнем конце забегаловки, потягивая пинту чего-то алкогольного. Джефф пока ещё не видит Джимми, и тот борется с отчаянным желанием выскочить наружу и спрятаться, пока желудок не перестанет сводить от нервов. Вместо этого он переводит дух и садится за стол напротив Джеффа.  
– Пейдж, – говорит Джефф с искренней теплотой, словно Джимми – блудный сын, вернувшийся из скитаний. Всё кажется понятным без слов, однако Джефф продолжает: – Выглядишь ты дерьмово.  
Джимми смеётся и на короткий миг снова чувствует себя комфортно, как в старые времена.  
– Неделя выдалась та ещё. – Он раздумывает, как начать. Вероятно, начать разговор фразой «Это ты пять лет назад подрезал тормоза на моей машине?» – не самая лучшая идея. Лучше приберечь эти слова до более подходящего времени. Или вообще не говорить.  
– Выпить хочешь? – спрашивает Джефф, поднимая свою бутылку, прежде чем сделать глоток.  
– Нет, спасибо.  
Джефф выглядит поражённым джимминым отказом.  
– Никогда не думал, что доживу до дня, когда Джимми Пейдж откажется от выпивки.  
Джиммин рот изгибается в полуулыбке – он улыбается не шутке, но самому факту.  
– Как ты в целом? Только честно.  
– Сейчас лучше, – говорит Джимми так, словно последние пять лет не имеют значения. – Я, эм… – Он проводит рукой по волосам на затылке. Следует ли ему сказать, что он кого-то встретил? Если письмо оставил Джефф, то он и так знает о джиммином статусе отношений. Новость либо подстегнёт Джеффа к тому, чтобы раскрыться, либо повлечёт за собой крайне неловкую ситуацию.  
Джимми не думает, что Джефф выкинет что-то ужасное в общественном месте. Он пока не знает, замешан ли Джефф во всей этой истории, но Джимми практически уверен, что он не гомофоб. Поэтому Джимми говорит:  
– Я недавно встретил кое-кого. Ну и мы теперь вместе.  
Джефф улыбается.  
– Правда? Какая она? – говорит он так, словно это самая естественная вещь на свете.  
– Ну, она парень, так что это весело.  
Джефф слишком часто моргает, и, ладно, нельзя так хорошо сыграть ошеломлённое недоверие, изображённое сейчас на его лице.  
– Ты шутишь.  
– Нисколечки, – говорит Джимми, ожидая, что джеффово лицо выдаст его истинные мысли. – Мы встречаемся уже несколько месяцев. Это довольно-таки серьёзно.  
– Господи боже мой… Ты… Нет, ты ведь стебёшься надо мной?  
– И в мыслях не было.  
– Тебе всегда нравились парни или это недавнее усовершенствование?  
Джимми не вполне уверен, что на это ответить.  
– Недавнее, я полагаю. Впрочем, мне не пришлось долго с собой бороться, что, вероятно, многое обо мне говорит.  
Джефф меняется в лице, которое принимает трагическое выражение, и издаёт звук, который можно принять за довольный смех.  
– Господи боже мой. – Он откидывает голову назад и смеётся. – Проклятье, я знал, что мне стоило…  
– Стоило что?  
Джефф делает долгий глоток, прежде чем на это ответить.  
– Я знал, что мне стоило позвать тебя на свидание много лет назад.  
Джимми распахивает рот, не издавая ни звука.  
– Мама была права!  
Он не осознаёт, что сказал это вслух, пока Джефф не награждает его многозначительным взглядом.  
– Что?  
– Моя мать как-то упомянула о том, что я нравился тебе больше, чем друг, но я думал, что она просто выдумывает, понимаешь, принимает факты за то, чем они не являлись. – Джимми смеётся. Ему требуется мгновение, чтобы осознать это во всей полноте. – Вау, это… почему?  
Джефф закатывает глаза, но в этом нет злости, только смущение и попытка себя защитить.  
– Не прикидывайся таким удивлённым. Ты уже нравишься одному парню, и это только тот, о ком ты знаешь.  
– Но это же _ты!_ – Джимми действительно непросто уложить это у себя в голове.  
Джефф выглядит так, словно жалеет обо всём в своей жизни.  
– Это было давно.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, ты не… ты больше не испытываешь ко мне чувств?  
– Это не совсем то, что я сказал, – бормочет Джефф.  
Джимми отчаянно пытается сохранить невозмутимость.  
– Вау. – Вот это да. – Даже несмотря на то, что ты сказал, что я дерьмово выгляжу? – Теперь он просто пытается острить.  
– Ты в школе никогда не дразнил девочек, которые тебе нравились?  
– Я думал, так поступают только мудаки.  
Джефф разводит руками, будто бы в подтверждение сказанного.  
– А я и не говорил, что я не мудак, и можно откровенно?  
– Только если ты скажешь что-нибудь приятное.  
– Мы не очень-то уживались, когда были в Yardbirds. Если бы мы встречались, это, вероятно, плохо бы кончилось, или, по крайней мере, чьё-то самолюбие точно бы пострадало.  
– Каким местом это приятное?  
Джимми гадает, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы Джефф признался ему раньше. Обрёл бы он счастье? Он не может представить мира без Скарлет, но может, ему и не надо. Что, если Джефф нашёл бы его после аварии и занял место Джонси? Джимми пытается представить себя с Джеффом, но попросту _не может_. Картинка не складывается. Он не уверен, что это значит, если это вообще хоть что-то означает.  
– Лучше бы я промолчал, – говорит Джефф, ковыряя этикетку на пивной бутылке.  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Нет, всё в порядке. Тебе нужно было снять груз с души, я полагаю. Кто знает, сколько лет ты этим мучился?  
Джефф смотрит на него испепеляющим взглядом.  
– Не злорадствуй. Ты невыносим, когда так делаешь.  
– О, думаю, я это заслужил.  
Они попадают в комфортную зону своего привычного подтрунивания, и это ощущается, как если бы пятилетнего перерыва никогда не было. Джимми ещё какое-то время составляет компанию Джеффу, делит с ним корзинку с фиш-энд-чипс. Когда Джимми встаёт, чтобы уйти, он говорит:  
– Как бы то ни было, я хотел бы, чтобы ты мне тогда признался.  
Джефф растерянно на него смотрит, словно не ожидал, что Джимми снова поднимет эту тему. Но он не пытается уйти от разговора, так что Джимми думает, что это хороший знак.  
– Я не знаю, что бы я тебе ответил, но мы были лучшими друзьями. Я бы никогда не перестал быть твоим другом из-за того, что у тебя были ко мне чувства. – Джимми думает, что должен это сказать, потому что у него на груди камнем лежит чувство вины от джеффова признания. Джефф годами носил в себе эти чувства без какого бы то ни было завершения. Джимми обязан ему хотя бы этим.  
Джефф пожимает плечами так, словно всё это вода под мостом.  
– Спасибо, Пейдж. Если вы со своим парнем когда-нибудь разбежитесь, то ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
Джимми посмеивается.  
– Было приятно снова с тобой повидаться.  
Он абсолютно уверен, что может исключить Джеффа из списка подозреваемых. Джеффово удивление, когда он узнал о джимминой сексуальности, показывает, что он не мог быть автором записки, и Джефф, вероятно, не стал бы убивать Шарлотт, чтобы Джимми мог быть с ним, если он думал, что Джимми натурал.  
Осталось пятеро.

– Выглядишь ты неважно, – говорит Роберт, когда позже тем же днём Джимми входит в классную комнату, чтобы забрать Скарлет. Невозможно не заметить, как убийственно красив Джимми, даже когда он несколько дней не спал. Сегодня он немного бледнее обычного, тёмные круги у него под глазами обозначены чуть явственней. Каким-то образом его несовершенства – если можно их так назвать – только делают его более реальным, более желанным.  
– Ты второй человек, который мне сегодня это сказал, – говорит Джимми. Он потирает ладонью свой слегка заросший подбородок. – Мне, наверное, стоило утром побриться, но я торопился.  
– Я заметил. Ты мне и слова не сказал. – Роберт не в восторге от того, как жалко и плаксиво это прозвучало, ну да ладно.  
– Прости, у меня была встреча.  
Это слово привлекает его внимание.  
– Плохие новости?  
– Потом расскажу.  
Потом наступает, когда Роберт и Джимми сидят на крыльце джимминого дома, наслаждаясь последними лучами заходящего солнца. Пока Джимми разъезжал с Бонзо, Джонси, видимо, обзавёлся собакой на радость девочкам. Скарлет умоляла Джимми разрешить ей с ней поиграть, предоставив довольно-таки продуманный аргумент о том, что раз уж ей нельзя получить своего щеночка, ей должны позволить играть с соседской собакой. Джимми смилостивился, потому что в отсутствие Скарлет у него появляется возможность поговорить с Робертом о событиях дня, и Скарлет не сможет ничего услышать.  
– Так что у тебя происходит? – спрашивает Роберт, слегка морща лицо от струящегося рядом дыма джимминой сигареты.  
– Это был не несчастный случай, – говорит Джимми, и его голос звучит будто бы издалека. Его обычно ясный и сосредоточенный взгляд теперь затуманен, лишён жизни. – Кто-то подрезал тормоза на моей машине той ночью.  
– О господи… – Роберт даже не знает, что на это сказать. – Пейджи…  
– Я говорил с Джеффом, но я не думаю, что это был он. Полагаю, завтра я позвоню остальным ребятам и посмотрю, что получится.  
– Ты думаешь, они просто признаются?  
Джимми издаёт безрадостный смешок.  
– Не знаю. Может, кто-то начнёт изворачиваться или защищаться. Или они не будут так уж удивлены, когда я скажу им, что встречаюсь с мужчиной.  
– То есть ты совершаешь каминаут перед людьми, которых несколько лет не видел, в надежде найти убийцу своей невесты? – Джимми кивает. – Шарлотт очень с тобой повезло.  
– Не так уж ей и повезло, – говорит Джимми, потому что он пессимист до мозга костей.  
Роберт вздыхает.  
– Пейджи. – Джимми продолжительно затягивается сигаретой, и Роберт смотрит, как дым слетает с его губ, когда он выдыхает. – Как ты стал таким букой?  
– Высокий уровень дисциплины и полная преданность делу.  
– Просто представь, что бы было, если бы ты направил всю эту энергию на позитив.  
– Я не могу описать, насколько это не про меня сейчас.  
– Ну и зря. Если будешь ждать готовности, ты никогда не будешь готов.  
– Не сотрясай воздух. Бонзо уже провёл со мной воспитательную беседу.  
Роберт крадёт сигарету из джимминых пальцев; если Джимми и против, то он этого не показывает.  
– Он не так уж хорош в подбадривании?  
– Вообще никакой.  
Роберт затягивается сигаретой, пока сумерки сгущаются над двором. Деревья стоят нагие, всё ещё в цепких когтях зимы. Уголком глаза он поглядывает на Джимми и видит, как слеза катится у того по щеке.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я здесь, если тебе что-то нужно, правда?  
Джимми кивает. Он кладёт голову Роберту на плечо, утыкается лицом ему в шею и начинает тихо плакать.

Джимми проводит большую часть вторника, отсеивая самых незначительных участников Yardbirds: Криса Дрейю и Джима МакКарти. Джимми не думает, что Крис мог бы приложить руку к смерти Шарлотт или злому письму, но, если быть честным, Крис был единственным, кто не так давно был у Джимми дома и знает о Роберте, так что ему, пожалуй, стоит позвонить.  
Джим МакКарти не подходит к телефону. Он живёт где-то в Стратфорде, и Джимми не очень хочется туда тащиться. Да и что он скажет? «Я тут совершенно случайно оказался в округе, дай, думаю, зайду после пяти лет, вспомним былое. Кстати, ты случайно не подрезал тормоза на моей машине?» Да, это вряд ли.  
Если подходить к вопросу рационально, то Джимми знает, что разыскивать Дрейю и МакКарти – пустая трата времени. Ему стоит обратить более пристальное внимание на крупных игроков, потому что громкие имена порождают раздутое самолюбие. Может, кто-то не был в восторге от решения Шарлотт выйти замуж за Джимми. Может, кто-то неровно к ней дышал.  
Питер Грант и Ричард Коул – те ещё мордовороты, поэтому Джимми решает атаковать самого доступного члена группы: Кита Релфа.  
В среду, пока Скарлет в школе, Джимми едет в Кингстон. Кит Релф живёт в многоквартирном доме, который выглядит так, словно может опрокинуться, если опереться о его стены. Дом расположен позади ряда голых деревьев не так далеко от Темзы, с запада подступает поле.  
В эти минуты из-за нехватки ночного сна Джимми воспринимает мир сквозь искривленную линзу – он словно галлюцинирует наяву, всё кажется слишком далёким, но в то же время он слишком устал, чтобы отмечать странность явлений. Звуки кажутся отдалёнными и отстранёнными, звон в ушах раздаётся такой, словно кто-то подкрутил ручку громкости. Цвета кровоточат и размываются, простое движение кажется слишком быстрым, чтобы остальной мир за ним поспевал. Части тела ощущаются так, словно не соединены друг с другом.  
Он, прямо сказать, ни хуя не выспался.  
Джимми заходит с главного входа и находит нужную квартиру. Он стучит в дверь. Кит открывает дверь, на его лице легко прочитывается удивление, граничащее с испугом.  
– Пейдж, – выдыхает он, словно Джимми – последний человек, которого он хочет видеть. Его кожа призрачно бледная, волосы тонкие и безжизненные. Глаза глубоко запали. Он жалкое подобие человека, и Джимми подавляет желание закричать при взгляде на него.  
– Давненько не виделись. – Джимми силится улыбнуться, но удручающий вид Кита застал его врасплох.  
– Да уж, давненько.  
Из квартиры просачивается дух марихуаны, бухла и чего-то неопределяемого, смрад настолько густой, что его можно резать, как шарлотку. Джимми едва ли не отшатывается назад.  
– Можно войти?  
– Конечно. Пить будешь?  
– Нет, спасибо.  
В квартире Кита царит такой беспорядок, что сложно заметить признаки хоть какого-то дизайна. Джимми замечает несколько фотографий Кита времён Yardbirds, выставленные напоказ на различных поверхностях. Смотреть, впрочем, больше не на что, и Джимми садится на диванный подлокотник.  
– Чем ты сейчас занимаешься? – спрашивает он.  
– О, ты знаешь, то тем, то этим, – говорит Кит, уклоняясь от вопроса. Он выходит из кухни с бутылкой пива и падает на диван рядом с Джимми. – Что насчёт тебя? Как сам-то?  
– По-разному. Но жизнь в последнее время стала налаживаться.  
– Да? Это как же?  
Джимми смотрит на лицо Кита в поисках зацепок.  
– Я, э-э, кое с кем встречаюсь.  
Лёгкая дрожь пробегает по телу Кита.  
– Правда? Ну, рад за тебя. Ты этого заслуживаешь. – Он делает долгий глоток из бутылки. – Какая она?  
– Смешная, любящая, чудесная с детьми, потрясающая в постели… – Эй, это правда.  
Кит кривит лицо и старается спрятать его, делая новый глоток.  
– Что? К чему это выражение?  
– Я не хочу знать все грязные подробности твоих _сношений_. – Он говорит это таким тоном, что у Джимми мурашки бегут по коже.  
– Раньше ты так себя не вёл.  
– Раньше вообще всё было иначе. – Снова этот тон.  
– Тебе не обязательно быть одному, ты знаешь, – говорит Джимми, потому что думает, что в этом причина жалоб Кита. – Ты мог бы выйти на улицу и попытать счастья.  
Кит презрительно усмехается.  
– Я не такой, как ты, Пейдж.  
– Я тоже долго был потерян. Но я нашёл путь назад. – Джимми склоняется над ним. Он продолжает находить взглядом странные, цвета мерло, пигментные пятна на одутловатой шее Кита. – Что с тобой случилось? Кто это с тобой сделал?  
Кит мотает головой.  
– Почему ты здесь? Как бы мне ни доставляла удовольствие наша маленькая беседа, я знаю, что ты пришёл не просто похвастаться тем, какая чудесная у тебя теперь жизнь.  
Джимми не уверен, что ему нравится пассивная агрессия Кита, но неважно.  
– Ладно, хорошо, это может прозвучать немного странно, но я кое-что расследую. Я получил письмо, которое обвиняет меня в убийстве Шарлотт. Поэтому я начал копать и обнаружил, что кто-то подрезал тормоза на машине той ночью.  
Кит пожимает плечами.  
– Это был не я.  
– Ну, ты был со мной в группе. Ты знал Шарлотт. Может быть, ты знаешь кого-то, кто хотел бы причинить ей вред?  
– Джефф, пожалуй, самый вероятный кандидат, – говорит Кит, делая ещё один глоток.  
– Я уже с ним говорил. Он ушёл из группы за годы до смерти Шарлотт. И у него не было мотива. – Джимми собирается сохранить джеффову влюблённость в секрете. Киту незачем об этом знать.  
Кит мгновение раздумывает об этом.  
– Вообще-то, он вас познакомил. Он мог бы быть расстроен тем, как всё обернулось.  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Поверь, он в этом не замешан. Я уже исключил Криса и МакКарти. Ты последний перед тем, как я пойду к Питеру Гранту и Ричарду Коулу.  
Глаза Кита расширяются, он коченеет, словно получил удар молнии.  
– Грант и Коул? Зачем тебе к ним идти?  
– Я хватаюсь за соломинки, Кит, – говорит Джимми, закрывая глаза и проводя рукой по волосам. Когда он снова открывает глаза, мир кажется более мутным и абстрактным, чем секунды назад. – Может быть, они что-то знают. Они были с нами за кулисами. Они могли знать кого-то, кто был близок с Шарлотт.  
– Ты был ближе, чем кто бы то ни было, – говорит Кит презрительно.  
Джимми решает прекратить этот танец.  
– В чём, блять, твоя проблема? Это из-за того, что я несколько лет не выходил на связь? Прости, но я был занят делами.  
– И занялся садоводством, очевидно.  
– Какого хуя ты плетёшь? – Джимми мотает головой. Какая разница? Кит пьян и зол, и, вероятно, тупиковая ветвь его расследования. Это пустая трата времени. Джимми порывается слезть с диванного подлокотника и находит опору ногам. – Забей. Я просто поговорю с Грантом.  
– Не думаю, что тебе следует вмешиваться в дела Гранта и Коула, – говорит Кит, и что-то в его голосе привлекает джиммино внимание. – Ты знаешь, какие они. – Он делает большой, жадный глоток из бутылки.  
– Я большой мальчик, Кит. Я могу о себе позаботиться. – Джимми изучает то, как лицо Кита изо всех сил старается не реагировать на этот разговор. Даже в своём изголодавшемся по сну состоянии он чувствует, что что-то не так. – Что ты знаешь?  
– Ничего я не знаю, – пожалуй, слишком быстро отвечает Кит. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты связывался с этими двумя. Если им не понравится, что ты копаешься в их старых делах, они могут заставить тебя всё прекратить. Понимаешь, о чём я?  
– Да, я хорошо знаком с их методами убеждения. Но всё, что я пытаюсь сделать, так это отдать убийцу Шарлотт в руки правосудия. Если ты знаешь что-то, что могло бы…  
Кит с грохотом ставит бутылку на стол.  
– Какая тебе разница? Ты просто делаешь это, чтобы с чистой совестью трахать своего нового парня, – глумливо усмехается он, и все ехидные замечания, которые он до этого отпускал, приобретают смысл.  
– Это был ты? – Джимми вскакивает на ноги, хватает Кита за грудки и поднимает к себе. – Сукин ты сын! Я любил её больше всего на свете!  
Кит презрительно посмеивается, что потрясает Джимми, потому что люди обычно не смеются, когда ты на них наезжаешь.  
– Она не любила тебя, приятель. Скарлет – единственная причина, по которой она согласилась за тебя выйти.  
– А не пошёл бы ты. Что ты о ней знаешь?  
– Больше, чем ты думаешь. С кем, по-твоему, она была все эти ночи, когда ты отсутствовал?  
Вспышка гнева охватывает Джимми. Он заезжает кулаком в лицо Киту. Хлещет кровь, и Кит падает на пол. Джимми никогда не был драчуном, и вид Кита, держащего свой нос, словно раненного зверька, прекращает драку так же быстро, как она началась.  
Джимми подходит ближе, чтобы предложить помощь, но Кит отползает от него, кровь сочится из его носа, стекая сквозь пальцы.  
– Нет! Держись подальше. – Удивительно, до чего избитый мужчина похож на маленького мальчика.  
– Я не собираюсь снова тебя бить. Нужно остановить кровотечение.  
– Знаю, просто… просто держись подальше.  
Джимми берёт с кухни тряпку и бросает её в сторону Кита. Кит подбирает её не испачканной в крови рукой и прижимает к носу. Кит выгибает бровь, его нижняя губа дрожит. Джимми хочется его пожалеть, но он не уверен, что сейчас это подходящая мысль. – Как твоя рука? – спрашивает Кит.  
Джимми смотрит на правую руку, всё ещё сжатую в кулак.  
– На костяшках небольшие синяки, но жить буду. – Человеку, который зарабатывает на жизнь руками, вероятно, не стоит ввязываться в кулачные бои.  
Кит выдыхает, и это похоже на звук облегчения.  
– Не пытайся меня обдурить, – говорит Джимми, возвращаясь к главной теме. – Что ты имел в виду под «больше, чем ты думаешь»?  
– У нас с Шарлотт был роман, – признаётся Кит. Его голос звучит потерянно и отстранённо.  
В Джимми никогда не стреляли, но, очевидно, это ощущается именно так. Пол уходит из-под ног. Будто бы он снова переживает аварию; в одну секунду жизнь идёт своим чередом, затем по щелчку реальность меняется, забирая у него всё.  
Какое-то мгновение Джимми не может говорить. Когда он обретает дар речи, то спрашивает:  
– Почему? Когда? Как это…  
– Это произошло во время нашего последнего тура. Ты взял её с собой, помнишь?  
Джимми морщится, как будто слова – это занесённый кулак. Кит что, пытается обвинить его в их романе, намекает на то, что если бы Джимми убедил Шарлотт остаться в Англии, то этого бы не произошло?  
– Это была её идея, – говорит Кит, и, о чёрт, как же Джимми хочется снова ему вмазать. – Она не могла тебя найти, поэтому она пришла ко мне, спросила, не хочу ли я повеселиться.  
– О, отлично, вини во всём её. Вряд ли она сможет прийти, чтобы защитить себя, – рычит Джимми. Он меряет шагами пол. Если он не выплеснет эту негативную энергию, то снова врежет Киту, и в этот раз уже не сможет себя остановить.  
– Это правда, – настаивает Кит. – Мы пошли в мой номер, курили, пили, обычное дело.  
Джиммина кровь закипает. Обычным делом для Кита были тяжёлые наркотики, и если он давал Шарлотт что-то ещё, помимо марихуаны…  
Кит продолжает:  
– Она первой меня поцеловала.  
Джимми чувствует ком в горле и пытается не обращать на него внимания.  
– Нужны два человека, Кит. Почему ты её не остановил?  
Кит мотает головой.  
– Мне не хотелось. Я подумал, что у неё были свои причины. Может, ты плохо с ней обходился, и она не хотела об этом говорить. И она мне нравилась, Пейдж. Я совсем этим не горжусь, но ты хотел знать.  
Джимми не отвечает, просто смотрит на пятна крови, размазанные по когда-то белой тряпке. Кит поднимается на ноги и, пошатываясь, подходит к дивану.  
– После той ночи я думал, что это была разовая акция, понимаешь, что, наверное, всё случилось только по пьяни и под наркотой, – говорит Кит. – Но когда она стала приходить снова…  
Джимми не может понять, почему. Шарлотт хотела поехать в тот тур с группой, чтобы быть ближе к Джимми. Но это была ложь, так ведь? Если она больше не любила Джимми, почему она родила ему ребёнка?  
Если только…  
Джимми мысленно прикидывает. Тур 69-го стартовал в начале года; не так уж неправдоподобно, что она могла забеременеть от Кита.  
Предательство растёт и растёт.  
– Как долго вы были… – Джимми давится словом, – …вместе?  
– Чуть больше года.  
Да это полноценные отношения. Господи, у Шарлотт и Кита была _годовщина_. Джимми гадает, как они её отпраздновали, от чего они отсчитывали, когда Кит говорит:  
– Она положила этому конец вскоре после того, как родилась Скарлет. Она сказала, что так будет правильно. И глядя на то, как ты был счастлив с ребёнком… Ну, ты знаешь, какими становятся женщины, гормоны и всё такое.  
– Как вам удавалось так долго сохранить всё в секрете?  
Кит пожимает плечами.  
– Да, мы тебя обманывали, но ты сам не хотел замечать.  
Джимми закатывает глаза.  
– Не хотел замечать? Иди на хуй.  
– Нужно два человека, Пейдж, помнишь? Я её не соблазнял. Она пришла ко мне. Она была одинока, зла и запутана, и это ты с ней сделал, а не я.  
– На хуй иди! – рявкает Джимми, в этот раз жёстче. Он меряет пол злобными шагами. – Ну и что, что она пришла к тебе? Ты не должен был ей позволить!  
– Я сказал, что я был слаб. Она была красива, я не железный.  
Джимми проводит рукой по волосам и судорожно выдыхает.  
– Господи, как ты мог со мной такое сделать? Я думал, мы были друзьями. – Он ненавидит то, как ломается его голос, произнося эти слова.  
Кит снова встречается с Джимми взглядом; его глаза одурелые и подёрнуты пеленой.  
– Мне жаль, Пейдж. Правда, мне жаль. Я не хотел, чтобы ты вот так об этом узнал.  
Каждое слово, слетающее с губ Кита, словно спичка, чиркающая по джимминой коже. Джимми сверлит его взглядом.  
– Это ты убил её? Может, тебе не понравилось то, что она выбрала меня. В конце концов, Скарлет может оказаться твоей дочерью, верно? Может, ты узнал, что я сделал предложение, и слетел с катушек?  
– Нет! Я любил Шарлотт! – кричит Кит, выглядя обезумевшим от горя. – Я бы никогда не причинил ей зла! Ты должен мне поверить!  
– Почему я должен тебе верить? У тебя нет привычки быть со мной честным, – рявкает Джимми. Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, затем будто бы что-то вспоминает: – А, просто чтоб ты знал, _мой парень_ трахает меня каждую ночь, и я это обожаю. Я сосу его член, как дешёвая шлюха. Подумай об этом на досуге, ты ёбаный гомофобный подлый кусок дерьма.  
Джимми идёт к своей машине, злые слёзы катятся по его щекам. Он жаждет забытья в то время, как края дыры в его груди начинают саднить. Джимми пришёл сюда в поисках ответов, и теперь он уходит с целым ворохом новых вопросов.  
Он забирается в машину и позволяет себе несколько мгновений слабости. Он съёживается над рулём, стараясь дышать без лёгких.  
 _У нас с Шарлотт был роман_. Слова разрывают Джимми, оставляя его самообладание растерзанным в клочья. Он ожидал подобного безрассудства от Кита, но Шарлотт? Если она была несчастлива, почему она не могла сказать Джимми об этом, вместо того, чтобы сбегать куда-то ещё в поисках утешения? Что такого Кит давал ей, что Джимми не мог?  
Гнев отвлекает его от боли, и рыдания отступают. У идиотского поведения Кита есть оправдание: он идиот. Но Шарлотт? Какое у неё оправдание? Что в их отношениях пошло настолько не так, что она даже не могла поговорить об этом с Джимми? Что оправдывает бессердечную, жестокую неверность? Киту не нужно было позволять ей изменять, но Шарлотт пришла к нему сама, и это та часть, которую Джимми не может понять.  
Всё это время Джимми изводил себя из-за того, что влюбился в Роберта, мучился чувством вины из-за того, что его новообретённая любовь – это предательство по отношению к Шарлотт, в то время, как Шарлотт только и делала, что предавала его. Джимми беспрекословно ей доверял. Она должна была быть его тихой гаванью.  
Что-то в его мыслях щёлкает, точно сухая веточка. Джимми выезжает на дорогу и ведёт машину, не видя ничего не своём пути, словно на автопилоте. Он был дураком, чувствуя вину за то, что был с Робертом. Какой смысл стараться сдержать какое-то непроговорённое обещание, если другая сторона всё равно его нарушила?  
Джимми только что получил разрешение сделать кое-что, о чём он уже давно думал.


	16. Chapter 16

Примерно полчаса назад Питеру Гранту позвонили. Кит Релф что-то учудил. Питер Грант не верит в совпадения. Зачем ещё Джимми Пейдж решил нанести Киту внезапный визит? Пять лет спустя смерть Шарлотт всплыла, подобно проклятью фараона, потревожив жизни всех, кого она затронула.  
После аварии дела у Гранта шли хорошо. Он менеджер популярной рок-группы под названием Bad Company и загребает больше денег, чем когда-либо. Будет досадно, если из-за длинного языка Кита Релфа королевство Гранта, которое ему удалось построить для себя и своей семьи, падёт прахом.  
Вопрос в следующем: что Кит рассказал Джимми?  
Существует только один способ узнать.  
Солнце садится за горизонт, когда Грант стучит в дверь квартиры Кита. Он знает, что Кит подойдёт к двери. Если Питер Грант хочет поговорить, ты говоришь. Отказ только отсрочит неизбежную встречу. Наедине.  
Грант слышит, как Кит идёт к двери. Далее следует краткий миг сомнения, как если бы Кит смотрел в глазок. Затем дверь открывается, и даже Грант удивлён чахлому виду Кита. Но что шокирует его больше прочего, так это тошнотворный фиолетовый синяк, расползшийся по носу Кита.  
Что бы Кит ни сказал, Джимми это не понравилось.  
Кит, кажется, понимает причину визита Гранта. На его лице смиренное выражение.  
– Давно не виделись, – говорит он, стараясь выиграть время.  
Грант медленно кивает.  
– Недостаточно давно. Я могу войти?  
Кит впускает его внутрь, потому что отказать было бы бессмысленно. Грант осматривает голые белые стены и царящий в квартире бардак.  
– Я так понимаю, – начинает Грант, переходя к сути, – тебя навестил Джимми Пейдж.  
Кит округляет глаза.  
– Откуда ты это знаешь?  
– Птичка на хвосте принесла. – Грант улыбается. – Что у тебя с лицом?  
Кит, вероятно, чувствуя, что лгать было бы небезопасно, говорит:  
– У меня с Пейджем возникли, э-э, разногласия.  
Без предупреждения Грант заезжает Киту в живот. Кит складывается пополам, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Грант бьёт его по голове, и Кит падает, приземляясь на спину. Грант подходит ближе, бросая гигантскую тень на валяющегося Кита.  
За годы Грант понял, что лучше всего ударить до начала допроса. Большинство людей будут стараться уболтать спрашивающего, предлагая ложь и полуправду перед угрозой боли. Но боль и страх ввергают психику в хаос.  
– Я сказал ему только про роман, – говорит Кит, его голос дрожит от паники. – Это всё, я клянусь. Он не знает остального.  
– Почему он к тебе приходил?  
Кит медленно садится.  
– Потому что я облажался. Я послал ему письмо, пытаясь предупредить насчёт Скарлет. Но он начал копать. Он знает про машину.  
Это хуже, чем Грант думал. С Джимми придётся разобраться. Осторожно, конечно, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.  
– Что именно ты ему сказал? – спрашивает Грант.  
– Я сказал ему, что у меня был роман с Шарлотт, и что Скарлет может быть моей дочерью. Я думаю… я думаю, это его отвлекло.  
– Но ненадолго…  
Кит с трудом поднимается на ноги, всё ещё обалделый после нападения. Грант выступает вперёд и нависает над ним.  
– Больше ничего не говори Пейджу, – говорит Грант. – Помни, ты тоже повязан.  
Кит кивает, похожий на перепуганного зверька. Грант подходит к двери.  
– Скоро всё закончится.  
– Ты ведь не… ты ведь не сделаешь ему больно? Пожалуйста. Больше никакого кровопролития, – умоляет Кит.  
– Это ты сделал ему больно, – просто говорит Грант.  
Кит открывает рот, закрывает его.  
– Чт… Это было давно. Едва ли можно сравнивать.  
– Ну, это ты правильно говоришь. Физическая боль временна, но то, что сделал ты… После такого люди не восстанавливается.  
– Сложно восстановиться после убийства.  
Грант пожимает широкими плечами и открывает дверь.  
– Так будет лучше, правда. Смерть Шарлотт останется трагической случайностью, и ты на один шаг ближе к тому, чтобы растить свою дочь. Но только если ты бросишь наркотики и возьмёшь себя в руки.  
– Это не… – Кит замолкает, но Грант уже навострил уши.  
– Это не что?  
Взгляд Кита беспорядочно бегает. Когда он говорит, его слова, будто гигантский гаечный ключ, который зашвырнули в стройную машину плана Гранта.  
За Китом нужно будет следить ещё пристальнее.

Этим вечером Джимми кажется каким-то другим, но Роберт не может сказать, что именно изменилось. Может быть, то, как Джимми прижимается к Роберту сзади, когда тот пытается приготовить ужин. Или может быть, то, как джиммины обычно целомудренные руки шарят у Роберта под рубашкой. Или потому что он покрывает поцелуями изгиб робертовой шеи.  
– Пейджи, – воркует Роберт, тая в джимминых объятиях. – Ты сегодня ужасно любвеобилен.  
Джимми мычит Роберту в шею, жар его дыхания заставляет всё внутри у Роберта перекручиваться.  
– Это проблема? – Его рука скользит ниже робертова пояса и лапает его промежность, от чего Роберт дёргается, отстраняясь от джимминой руки. Его зад трётся о джиммину эрекцию, и, чёрт, это не упрощает положение.  
– Только не перед Скарлет, – шепчет Роберт.  
Роберт чувствует пустоту там, где джиммин рот касался его кожи, как если бы Джимми повернул голову, дабы убедиться, что его дочь не видит их подростковых обжиманий.  
– Она на нас даже не смотрит.  
Роберт проверяет, чтобы быть уверенным. Скарлет играет с кукольным домиком на ковре в гостиной, лёжа на животе и не обращая никакого внимания на Джимми с Робертом.  
Роберт вновь переключает внимание на бурлящую кастрюльку на плите, затем джиммины губы касаются его уха.  
– Расслабься, любимый, я не собираюсь дрочить тебе прямо здесь. Когда я доведу тебя до оргазма сегодня ночью, ты будешь гадать, как ты вообще кончал без меня.  
Господи, блять, Иисусе. Роберт делает глубокий вдох и старается успокоиться.  
– Эм, чем ты сегодня занимался? – Он вспоминает то, как Джимми выглядел, когда пришёл забрать Скарлет – красные, опухшие глаза, натянутая улыбка.  
Джимми обводит пальцем пупок Роберта.  
– Я съездил к Киту. Из Yardbirds. Мы говорили о Шарлотт. Это позволило мне понять, как я счастлив, что ты у меня есть, и возможно… возможно, мне стоит чаще показывать свою признательность.  
Судя по стояку, упорно прижимающемуся к заднице Роберта, он думает, что Джимми показывает свою, э-э, _признательность_ довольно хорошо. Но Роберт не собирается на это жаловаться. Разве он не хочет, чтобы Джимми более открыто выражал свои чувства и не боялся снова любить? Конечно, это немного необычно, но какая разница. Это расследование, вероятно, помогает Джимми вскрыть какие-то чувства и разобраться со страхами из прошлого. Это ведь хорошо, правда?  
Уложив Скарлет в постель, Джимми ведёт Роберта наверх, его нетерпеливые руки тянут за край робертовых джинсов. Роберт позволяет затащить себя в спальню, позволяет Джимми закрыть дверь позади них. Джимми достаточно быстро раздевает их обоих, рубашки и джинсы в спешке швыряются на пол.  
– Что на тебя нашло, Пейджи? – спрашивает он, не прерывая поцелуя. Он натыкается на край кровати и с готовностью ложится.  
– М-м, я бы скорее вошёл в тебя. – Джимми сидит на нём сверху, поглаживая нижнюю сторону обнажённого робертова бедра.  
Роберт давится словами от прикосновения джимминой ладони.  
– Ты правда…  
– Я думал, у тебя уже есть опыт, ну знаешь, подставляться под кого-то.  
Роберт говорил это, но при звуке этих слов из джимминых уст у него внутри всё переворачивается от нового волнения, и он чувствует желание, острое до боли.  
Джимми становится на колени в изножье кровати и забирает член Роберта в рот. Роберт издаёт постыдно тонкий стон, потому что джиммин рот _потрясающий_. Его техника несколько неуклюжа, но он в этом новичок, и в счёт идёт энтузиазм.  
Роберт запускает руку в джиммины волосы, его бёдра непроизвольно подаются навстречу жару джимминого рта. Джимми принимает всё это с минимальным сопротивлением, просто позволяет Роберту трахать себя в глотку. Его щетина оставляет лёгкое жжение, царапая нежную кожу на внутренней стороне робертовых бёдер. Когда у него встаёт, Джимми отстраняется, глядя на него с нескрываемым вожделением.  
Джимми решает, что Роберта сегодня выебут, что самого Роберта полностью устраивает. Джимми с ним осторожен, как будто для Роберта всё это ново. Это довольно-таки приятная перемена по сравнению с жёстким, почти злым сексом, к которому тот привык. Джимми прикасается к нему и ласкает его так, словно он нечто хрупкое. Роберт уже давно не чувствовал себя хрупким.  
Ему нравится то, как Джимми ощущается внутри него, глубоко и уверенно ему загоняя. Джимми стонет сильнее, чем обычно, мешая стоны с именем Роберта и признаниями в любви. От этих звуков Роберт заводится ещё сильнее, и его ноги обвиваются вокруг джимминых бёдер, побуждая его входить глубже.  
Джимми довольно быстро узнаёт, что Роберт любит поговорить, когда его трахают:  
– Бля, Пейджи, я знал, что мне будет хорошо, когда ты внутри. Блять, Джим, вот так, о боже, ох, бля, это идеально. Трахни меня… Сильнее, Джимми, я выдержу. – Это, кажется, немного сбивает Джимми с настроя, потому что занятие сексом с комментариями от партнёра – достаточно эффективное средство против возбуждения.  
– Тебе обязательно так делать? – спрашивает Джимми, замедляя движения бёдер, чтобы наградить Роберта многозначительным взглядом.  
– Что делать? – Роберт прикусывает губу, чтобы не застонать, и насаживается на джиммин член.  
– Разговаривать. Это странно. Ты не можешь просто кряхтеть и стонать, как нормальный человек?  
– Ты такая заноза в заднице.  
Джиммин взгляд скользит по тому месту, где они соединены.  
– Могу себе представить.  
Роберт смеётся и притягивает Джимми к себе, чтобы поцеловать, затем Джимми трахает его, как ошалелый, и Роберт лапает Джимми за задницу и наклоняет бёдра, чтобы его трахали именно так, как нужно, и, о господи, это невозможно хорошо. Джиммин рот сразу повсюду: робертовы губы, его шея, впадинка его горла, его соски. Его руки блуждают по джимминой спине, он судорожно вдыхает, прерывая джиммины поцелуи. Роберт перестал говорить, только тихо постанывает Джимми в ключицы.  
Джимми накрывает рот Роберта своим и не может дольше сдерживать оргазм. Он дрожит в процессе, шепча нежные слова Роберту в губы. Разливающаяся теплота доводит Роберта до точки, и он впивается пальцами в джиммину спину, пока комната мерцает вспышками молний позади его сомкнутых век.  
Его всё ещё трясёт, когда всё заканчивается, и Джимми просто целует его, пока Роберт снова не обретает способность дышать. Это очень интимно и уютно – так, как никогда раньше. Может, Роберту не стоит об этом волноваться.  
– Что не так, Пейджи?  
– Всё так, – говорит Джимми, бездыханный и сломленный, но его слабость явно не побочный эффект оргазма. – Я могу заняться с тобой любовью, только если что-то не в порядке?  
– Ты никогда раньше этого не делал. – Роберт пожимает плечами, потому что это, на самом деле, лучший аргумент, который у него имеется. Джимми никогда не был внутри него, но Роберт никогда его к этому не склонял, посчитав, что Джимми не заинтересован. Не то чтобы Роберт не был разочарован, но он считал это малой платой за джиммино обожание.  
Джимми смыкает губы, наполняя Роберта знакомым желанием целовать его глубже.  
– Может, это немного необычно. Ты что, теперь святой водой меня будешь окроплять? – Он ухмыляется и свешивает ноги с кровати.  
– Ты сказал, что любишь меня, – говорит Роберт, потому что Джимми явно не осознаёт, насколько это странно. – Причём неоднократно.  
– Потому что так и есть. – Джимми идёт по направлению к душу, оглядываясь через плечо. – Ты идёшь или как?  
Роберт пялится на джиммино длинное, стройное тело и совершенно забывает, против чего, собственно, возражал.  
Он вспоминает, когда они вместе ложатся в постель. Роберт прижимается к Джимми, взяв на себя роль маленькой ложечки, что является для них неожиданным поворотом событий. Конечно, Роберт чувствует себя в безопасности, но он также чувствует, будто он в постели с незнакомцем, потому что это _не_ Джимми.  
– Что происходит, Пейджи? – спрашивает Роберт, не обращая внимания на джиммины сердитые вздохи ему в волосы. – Тебя что-то беспокоит.  
– Да, ты.  
Роберт надувается.  
– Ты расстроен, поэтому я пропущу это мимо ушей. Скажи мне, что не так. Даже если это связано со мной. О боже, особенно если это связано со мной.  
Джимми некоторое время молчит, потом он говорит:  
– Просто для ясности, ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахал, или говорил, что люблю тебя?  
– Только не когда это проистекает из негативного источника. Занятия любовью не должны ассоциироваться с плохой энергетикой, понимаешь?  
Джимми снова вздыхает и ворчит Роберту в волосы что-то о ньюэйджевом хипповском дерьме. Но после двух секунд тишины он говорит:  
– У Кита был роман с Шарлотт.  
И вот оно. Роберт чувствует, как сердце разбивается у него в груди.  
– Нет…  
Джимми держит Роберта чуть крепче, будто бы боится, что кто-то может украсть у него и Роберта тоже.  
– Он сказал, что это была её идея, и что это продолжалось больше года.  
Роберт слышит ужасающий подтекст этих слов. Он, впрочем, ничего не говорит, в основном, потому что не знает, смогут ли слова когда-либо облегчить это положение.  
– Нет, я не знаю, почему я этого не замечал, – говорит Джимми, и в его голосе звучит агония, словно он снова и снова задавал себе этот вопрос.  
Господи, это только всё усугубляет. Роберт рад, что Джимми не видит сейчас его лица, потому что по его щекам катятся слёзы. Не нужно прикладывать много сил, чтобы убедить Джимми, что это было ошибкой – что он расстраивает Роберта, деля с ним свою сердечную боль.  
– Когда у меня будет время подумать обо всём этом, – продолжает Джимми, – это разобьёт мне сердце. Оно меня уничтожит, если я позволю ему проникнуть внутрь. Поэтому сейчас я просто зол. Зол на то, что близкий друг и женщина, которую я любил, предали меня. Зол, что я провёл так много времени, чувствуя вину за нас с тобой.  
Наступает недолгая пауза. Роберт открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда Джимми говорит:  
– Скарлет может даже быть не моей дочерью. – Его голос дрожит, когда он произносит эти слова, и Роберт чувствует подступивший к горлу ком.  
– Какое это имеет значение?  
– Блять, Роберт.  
Роберт понимает, что он сказал.  
– Ладно, это прозвучало не так. Но почему это важно, если Кит был просто донором спермы? Ты тот, кто заботился о Скарлет последние пять лет и любил её, и кого Скарлет звала папочкой, пока росла. Ты думаешь, ей будет какое-то дело до того, что какой-то незнакомец, которого она никогда не знала, её биологический отец?  
Джимми водит пальцами по животу Роберта. Он не отвечает, просто тяжело дышит Роберту в волосы. Но, может, в этом и заключается ответ. Джимми ненавидит, когда Роберт в чём-нибудь прав.  
– Кит не тот, кто растил Скарлет в одиночку, – продолжает Роберт с новым пылом. – Он знал, что мог быть отцом Скарлет, но он ничего не предпринял, даже после аварии. Он мог бы прийти и предложить помощь, но он этого не сделал.  
– Он не знал, куда я переехал, – говорит Джимми неубедительно. Это звучит, как оправдание.  
– Настоящего отца это не остановило бы. Он дошёл бы до края земли, чтобы разыскать свою дочь. Крису, к примеру, не составило труда найти тебя. – Роберт пожимает плечами. – Может, я говорю ерунду. У меня нет детей.  
– У тебя был ребёнок, – говорит Джимми, его голос исполнен такой боли, что Роберт жалеет о сказанном. – У тебя есть ребёнок.  
Роберт рывком поворачивается, перекатываясь лицом к Джимми. Его волосы падают Джимми на лицо.  
– Ты… ты видишь во мне отцовскую фигуру для Скарлет?  
Джимми всё ещё хмурится, приоткрыв один глаз после неожиданной волосяной атаки. Он поворачивается к Роберту спиной.  
– Замри уже, _фигура_ , ты заколебал. Ложись спать, Роберт.  
Роберт к этому моменту уже развил в себе шестое чувство по части джимминых настроений, поэтому он знает, что Джимми старается скрыть что-то постыдное, вроде чувств.  
– Ты думаешь, что она видит меня в этой роли?  
– Притормози-ка, парень. Я имел в виду, что то, что случилось с Караком, не забирает у тебя твой отцовский статус. Он всегда будет твоим сыном.  
Роберт _почти_ ему верит.  
– Если ты видишь во мне отца Скарлет, то глубоко внутри ты знаешь, что по-настоящему отцом тебя делает любовь и забота о своих детях.  
Джимми издаёт кряхтящий звук и натягивает одеяло выше. Роберт воспринимает это как признание поражения.

Этой ночью Джимми удаётся поспать в общей сложности два часа. Он знает это, потому что то и дело просыпался, находя уставшими, сонными глазами часы на прикроватном столике – неоновые цифры незначительно менялись с последнего раза, когда он на них смотрел.  
Роберт уже на кухне готовит завтрак, когда Джимми спускается вниз. Джимми благодарит его быстрым поцелуем и падает на свободный стул.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – робко спрашивает Роберт, как будто его слова могут взорвать мину в джиммином мозгу.  
 _Ну, я только что узнал, что несчастный случай, унесший жизнь моей невесты, вообще-то не был несчастным случаем. Вдобавок к этому я обнаружил, что один из моих лучших друзей крутил с ней роман, который длился больше года, и, о да, моя дочь, может, даже не моя биологически. Я в полном, блять, порядке._  
– Бывало и лучше.  
– Может, это тебя немного порадует? – Роберт ставит перед Джимми тарелку с французскими тостами. Кусочки тостов хрустящие и рассыпчатые на вид, но они чуть более коричневые, чем Джимми привык.  
– Я думал, ты практиковался в том, чтобы не спалить тосты.  
Роберт надувает губы.  
– Они не подгорелые, они золотистые. И Скарлет всё устраивает.  
Скарлет сидит за столом, наслаждаясь кусочком тоста, густо намазанным кленовым сиропом. Джимми чувствует, что Роберт каким-то образом её подкупил. Он потирает опухшие глаза и решает не критиковать кулинарные умения Роберта, опасаясь, что тот тоже сбежит к кому-то другому.  
Джимми и сарказм? Да боже упаси!  
Роберт накладывает себе тарелку и садится подле Джимми за стол.  
– Ты ведь об этом думал?  
– Сложно не думать. – Джимми вздыхает, гоняя еду вилкой по тарелке. – Я всё ещё не понимаю, как Кит во всём этом замешан. Но он занервничал, когда я сказал, что собираюсь пойти к Гранту и Коулу.  
Роберт выгибает бровь.  
– А это кто такие?  
– Питер Грант был менеджером Yardbirds. Ричард Коул был нашим тур-менеджером. Они последние, с кем я ещё не говорил. Честно признаться, я это откладывал. Они не самые… – Джимми подыскивает слово, – …дружелюбные типы. Я видел, что они делали с промоутерами и охотниками за автографами, которые выходили за рамки дозволенного.  
Прежде чем стать тур-менеджером, Питер Грант работал вышибалой в ночном клубе и даже профессионально занимался борьбой. Во время последнего тура Yardbirds концертный промоутер и работники сцены доставили Гранту небольшие неприятности. Пока группа заканчивала играть, Питер Грант и Ричард Коул встретили промоутера в его трейлере и устроили расправу. Джимми до сих пор помнит омытую кровью внутренность того трейлера с валяющимися повсюду зубами. Он помнит лёгкую улыбку Гранта, когда парамедики увезли его оппонента прочь.  
Даже перед тем, как всё закончилось, ходили слухи. В 1968-ом Грант и Коул что-то не поделили с одним журналистом и предположительно вытолкнули его из окна высотки, держа за ноги в двадцати с лишним этажах над дорожным движением. Джимми спрашивал других участников группы об этом происшествии, но они не могли его ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть.  
Нет никаких сомнений в том, что Грант и Коул – два самых отъявленных мерзавца в истории.  
– Я даже не уверен, что смогу их сейчас найти, – говорит Джимми. – Я знаю, что Грант работает с Bad Company, а Коул, вероятно, с ним скооперировался.  
Роберт какое-то время молчит.  
– Знаешь, ты вот это всё раскапываешь, но ты забываешь нечто очень важное.  
– Это что?  
– Кто бы ни был в этом замешан, они будут тебе врать. Вряд ли человек, который в ответе за случившееся, просто признается, что подрезал тормоза на твоей машине.  
Верно подмечено. Джимми откидывается назад на стуле.  
– Жаль, что Бонзо больше не работает в полиции.  
Роберт подозрительно затихает, покачивая в ладонях чашку с чаем.  
– Ну, это не обязательно должен быть полицейский. Это мог бы быть кто-то непримечательный, кто-то, кого они не знают.  
Джимми одаривает Роберта многозначительным взглядом.  
– Ты ведь всерьёз не предлагаешь свою кандидатуру?  
– Я? – Роберт кладёт ладонь на грудь, изображая удивление, словно это для него новость. – Полагаю, я мог бы.  
– Я думал, тот факт, что мы встречаемся, позволяет мне наложить вето на безумную хрень вроде этой.  
Роберт награждает Джимми многозначительным взглядом, он переводит взгляд на Скарлет, затем снова на Джимми, возмущённый тем, что Джимми сказал «хрень» в присутствии пятилетнего ребёнка.  
Джимми закатывает глаза. Скарлет даже не обращает на них внимания.  
Роберт игнорирует апатичную джиммину манеру.  
– Может, ты сначала меня выслушаешь, прежде чем сказать нет?  
– Ладно. Валяй.  
– Ты сказал, что Грант работает с Bad Company, так? Я мог бы притвориться журналистом из Мелоди Мейкера, который хочет взять интервью у менеджера одной из ведущих групп Англии. Обычно люди хотят поговорить с членами группы, так что он, скорее всего, согласится. Конечно, я спрошу о текущем положении дел, но у меня будут вопросы и о его времени с Yardbirds – посмотрим, что он скажет.  
Джимми поднимает бровь.  
– И ты проделаешь то же самое с Коулом?  
– Да, это не должно вызвать подозрений. Журналистам положено добывать информацию из разных источников. И если я преподнесу статью, как оду невоспетым героям, стоящим позади группы, они не станут подвергать моё расследование сомнению, если оно выставит их в наилучшем свете. – Роберт пугающе детально всё это продумал.  
– Если один из них замешан, как ты намереваешься это доказать? – спрашивает Джимми.  
Роберт на мгновение закусывает нижнюю губу.  
– Не знаю. Но ты сказал, что Кит занервничал, когда ты упомянул Гранта и Коула. Так что, может, они знают что-то, что изобличило бы Кита.  
– Может быть. Скорее всего, один из них знал о романе и не хотел ничего говорить, чтобы сохранить группу вместе. Я был жизненно важной частью Yardbirds. В каком-то смысле я был звездой – каждый гитарист был, по-своему. Но группа не зарабатывала достаточно денег, поэтому если менеджеры и знали о романе, они, вероятно, сохранили бы это в тайне.  
Роберт кивает так, словно это имеет смысл, и смотрит в свой чай. Он неожиданно затихает, будто бы ожидая джимминого вердикта. Джимми какое-то время смотрит на него. Он был так поглощён собственными проблемами, что совсем забыл о робертовых. Всё это могло возродить болезненные воспоминания; если помощь Джимми в разрешении этой загадки отвлечёт Роберта от тоски по Караку, как Джимми может сказать нет?  
Джимми вздыхает, сдувая волосы с глаз. Он не думает, что Роберту грозит опасность, но всегда есть крошечный шанс, и иногда это всё, что требуется для того, чтобы джиммина жизнь покатилась по наклонной. Его невеста изменяла ему больше года, вероятно, родила дочь, которая биологически не его, потом кто-то её убил, и теперь Джимми проживает каждый день в непоколебимой уверенности, что высшим силам ещё не надоело его наёбывать.  
– Если ты это сделаешь, – начинает Джимми, и лицо Роберта озаряет улыбка. – Я сказал _если_ – ты должен пообещать, что не будешь вести себя, как чёртов идиот. Если ты хоть на секунду почувствуешь, что они могут тебе навредить, то уходи оттуда. Это опасные люди, Роберт. Если они замешаны… – Он замолкает, к горлу подступает ком.  
– Со мной всё будет в порядке, – обещает Роберт. – Просто расскажи мне всё, что ты о них знаешь.

К воскресенью Роберту удаётся договориться об интервью с Питером Грантом под псевдонимом Дэнни Голдберга, журналиста газеты Мелоди Мейкер. Грант даже разрешил, чтобы интервью проводилось в его лондонском доме, к несказанной радости Роберта. Возможно, ему удастся что-то разнюхать, если Грант отлучится в уборную.  
Пока Джимми проводит день в парке со Скарлет, Роберт отправляется в Лондон на встречу с Питером Грантом. Грант живёт в скромном красно-кремовом двухэтажном доме в районе, похожем на джиммин. Роберт ожидал экстравагантный особняк посреди пустоши.  
Он проходит по дорожке, ведущей к дому. Передний двор, хотя и небольшой, но содержится в порядке, по периметру выстроились кустики. Роберт звонит в дверь.  
Огромный бородач – Питер Грант, предполагает Роберт – открывает дверь. В нём больше шести футов роста и около трёх сотен фунтов. Рубашка натягивается поверх его чудовищного пуза; Роберт опасается, что пуговица может отскочить и выбить ему глаз.  
– Вы, должно быть, парень из газеты, – говорит Грант, пожимая руку Роберту. – Прошу, прошу.  
Интерьер дома выдержан в оттенках насыщенного красного и золотого. Роберт глазеет по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь подозрительного, но он не уверен, что именно ищет. Грант садится на узорчатый диван и приглашает Роберта последовать его примеру.  
После обмена любезностями Роберт включает магнитофон на запись и начинает интервью. Он спрашивает Гранта о том, как тот пришёл в этот бизнес, о его прошлом – обычные вопросы, призванные его расслабить, а также изучить его манеру поведения. Грант, кажется, чувствует себя комфортно, и именно это нужно Роберту.  
Он решает затронуть тему Yardbirds напрямую.  
– Как вы начали работать с Yardbirds?  
– Я тогда работал с Мики Мостом, – объясняет Грант. – Их менеджер Саймон Напьер-Белл продал нам свою долю в группе. Прежде чем уйти, Саймон мне так и сказал: «Это хорошая группа, но тебе нужно найти гитариста. От этого Джимми Пейджа одни проблемы». Сказал, что тот задавал слишком много вопросов о том, куда уходили деньги.  
Интересно.  
– Но группа начала приносить доход после того, как вы за неё взялись, верно?  
– Мы неплохо справлялись до 69-го. Последние годы были тяжелее, для меня, по крайней мере, потому что группа уже была в процессе распада.  
– Что вы имеете в виду?  
– Релф и МакКарти всё время где-то зависали с девками и наркотой. Пейдж поговаривал о том, чтобы уйти из группы после рождения дочери. Крис Дрейя был где-то посередине. Поэтому я пригласил Ричарда Коула помочь с последним американским туром. Он держал группу в приподнятом настроении до самого конца.  
– Под «концом» вы имеете в виду аварию?  
Грант слегка напрягается после этих слов. Он мрачно кивает.  
– Пейдж был в больнице почти две недели, и он не мог играть со сломанной рукой. Даже если бы мы ушли на перерыв на время его лечения, ущерб был нанесён. Он потерял невесту в аварии. Это было тяжёлое время для всех нас.  
Роберт цепляется за это.  
– Группа была с ней близка?  
– Мы все были, – говорит Грант, в его голосе слышится грусть. – Шарлотт поехала с нами в последний тур, чтобы быть ближе к Джимми. Когда Джимми был сам по себе, она находила меня или Кита, чтобы показали ей город, в котором мы на тот момент останавливались. Она любила друзей Джимми.  
Пожалуй, слишком, язвительно думает Роберт. Он уже знает про Кита, но могла ли Шарлотт крутить роман и с Питером Грантом тоже? Роберт не может заставить себя об этом подумать, потому что одного предательства достаточно. Но эта мысль всё равно не даёт ему покоя.  
Он чувствует, что Грант начинает закрываться, поэтому немного отступает назад.  
– Так, значит после того, как Yardbirds распались, вы присоединились к Bad Company?  
Грант кивает.  
– Я знал, что они прогремят. Я видел, как они играли в клубах, и лично оплатил расходы на запись их первого альбома. Они использовали передвижную студию, чтобы можно было записываться на природе. Выбрали старый викторианский особняк в Хэмпшире. Группа хотела работать в более приятной обстановке, а не в какой-то душной старой студии, понимаете?  
Грант хлопает себя ладонями по коленям и встаёт.  
– Звиняйте меня на секунду, приятель. Можете что-нибудь выпить, если хотите. – Он идёт вдоль по коридору и исчезает в уборной.  
Роберт решает, что это его единственный шанс обшарить дом на предмет чего-то изобличительного. Он не знает, что именно ему следует искать, но если Питер Грант что-то скрывает, улики могут обнаружиться в его спальне.  
Роберт выключает магнитофон и начинает обыск. Он старается шагать бесшумно, когда спешит вверх по лестнице. Справа от него дверь открыта нараспашку. Он видит гигантскую двуспальную кровать и высокое деревянное бюро. Роберт проскальзывает внутрь. Стены увешаны газетными вырезками со статьями о группах, с которыми работал Грант, включая Yardbirds. Он подходит ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.  
Несколько вырезок привлекают его внимание, в основном из-за того, что на них жуткие фотографии аварии, которая изменила жизнь Джимми. Роберт отступает; ему становится дурно от вида искорёженного автомобиля. Большинство статей рассказывают о Джимми после аварии, но есть одна, где в фокусе смерть Шарлотт, что заставляет Роберта содрогнуться, хотя ему не холодно.  
Он переключает внимание на ночной столик возле кровати. На нём не лежит ничего, что вызвало бы у Роберта интерес: потрёпанная книга в мягкой обложке, очки для чтения, телефон. Роберт открывает ящик и достигает цели.  
Внутри ящика, прикрытая двумя истрёпанными журналами, лежит коробочка, достаточно небольшая, чтобы уместиться у Роберта в ладони. Он прислушивается к звукам внизу и ничего не слышит. Роберт поднимает крышку и едва не вскрикивает.  
В коробочке на сложенном шёлковом платочке лежит золотое кольцо с гравировкой. Надпись на внутренней стороне гласит: «Как чисто золото, так и любовь верна».  
Джимми сделал Шарлотт предложение с этим кольцом. Это кольцо было на Шарлотт, когда она умерла.  
Так какого чёрта оно делает у Питера Гранта?  
Роберт не тратит время на попытки разгадать эту загадку. Он закрывает коробочку и кладёт её обратно в ящик, спешит прочь из спальни и вниз по лестнице. Роберт слышит приглушённые звуки смыва в туалете в ванной на первом этаже. Слава богу. Он садится на диван и старается унять бешеный стук собственного сердца.  
Джиммины слова эхом отдаются у него в голове: _Если ты хоть на секунду почувствуешь, что они могут тебе навредить, то уходи оттуда. Это опасные люди, Роберт._  
Но действительно ли Роберту грозит опасность? Грант кажется приятным малым, и, ладно, он хранит обручальное кольцо мёртвой женщины в ящике ночного столика. А кто без греха? Всё это указывает на то, что Гранту была глубоко небезразлична Шарлотт, что отнюдь не вычёркивает его из списка подозреваемых.  
Несколько мгновений спустя Грант выходит из ванной.  
– Вам что-нибудь налить? – спрашивает он, неторопливо проходя на кухню. Там оборудован роскошный бар с самообслуживанием.  
– Н-нет, спасибо.  
– Ну, а у меня что-то в горле пересохло. – Грант наливает себе выпить. – Если вы не возражаете.  
– Нисколько, – говорит Роберт пришибленным тоном. Он встряхивается, вспоминая, что он здесь в роли репортёра. – Так, эм, как ваш опыт с Bad Company отличается от работы с Yardbirds?  
Грант делает долгий глоток, прежде чем ответить.  
– Ну, для начала, ребятки в Bad Company посвежее. Когда я пришёл в Yardbirds, большая часть группы уже отмахала несколько лет; Пейдж был единственным, у кого на тот момент были амбиции. Но Bad Company только оперились. Они ещё не устали от сцены.  
Он делает ещё один глоток.  
– И они играют на куда больших площадках, чем когда-либо доводилось Yardbirds. Дебютный альбом Bad Company занял первое место в американских чартах, а их второй альбом занял третье место как здесь, так и за прудом. Yarbirds никогда не видели такого успеха.  
– Вы всё ещё общаетесь с бывшими участниками Yardbirds?  
Грант пожимает плечами.  
– Ну, Пейдж переехал и стал затворником, Кит сначала мутил что-то своё с группой Renaissance, но потом тоже куда-то пропал. Крис Дрейя теперь живёт в Штатах. Джефф довольно-таки большая звезда, и я не уверен, что сталось с Джимом МакКарти. Так что, если отвечать на ваш вопрос, нет, не общаюсь. Не особенно. Я периодически встречаю их имена в печати, но я не поддерживаю с ними связь.  
Подозрительно, что Грант, кажется, в курсе всего, что с ними происходит, не выходя при этом на связь. Роберт уже не знает, что думать. Всё, чего он хочет, это вернуться домой к Джимми и поразмыслить над тем, что он здесь выяснил. Он теребит серебряный браслет на запястье.  
– Так чем вы теперь занимаетесь с Bad Company?  
– Мы готовим британский тур в поддержку третьего альбома. Он должен начаться ближе к концу апреля. – Грант прищуривается. – Что-то не так? Вы, кажется, чем-то обеспокоены.  
Роберт вздрагивает от испуга. О боже, неужели это очевидно? Он чувствует, как лихорадочный пот проступает у него на лбу.  
– О н-нет, я просто… съел какой-то подозрительный карри на обед. – Он посмеивается в надежде, что Грант не заметит лжи.  
– Туалет в вашем распоряжении, приятель.  
– О, нет, нет, я не могу. У меня что-то вроде фобии общественных туалетов и всякого такого. Может, мы могли бы закончить в другое время? – Роберт потирает шею сзади. – Я знаю, что это жутко непрофессионально, но иногда ничего нельзя поделать.  
Грант делает ещё один глоток.  
– Дерьмо случается.  
Роберт чувствует, как его лицо горит. Джимми, блять, должен оценить его старания.

Питер Грант смотрит, как грузовик Дэнни Голдберга отъезжает от дома. Трудно далеко пойти в этом бизнесе, не обладая определённой степенью паранойи, и Гранта терзают смутные сомнения относительно мистера Голдберга – если это вообще его настоящее имя. Каковы шансы, что как только Джимми Пейдж начинает вынюхивать обстоятельства смерти Шарлотт, появляется «репортёр», задающий чересчур много вопросов о Yardbirds? Добавить к этому подозрительно поспешный уход, и причина для беспокойства готова.  
Грант запоминает номер машины и снимает телефонную трубку. После двух гудков голос отвечает:  
– У аппарата. – Ричард Коул.  
– У нас проблема.  
Коул ждёт, что тот продолжит.  
– Кажется, Пейдж послал кого-то сделать свою грязную работу. Называет себя Дэнни Голдбергом. Журналист из Мелоди Мейкера. – Грант зачитывает номер машины.  
– Он может говорить правду.  
– Ты знаешь, что я не верю в совпадения.  
Коул издаёт звук подтверждения.  
– Я его найду. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я с ним сделал?  
Грант не уверен, каков наилучший план действий. Если этот Голдберг связан с Пейджем, будет ли правильным его убить? Это не должно привлечь внимания само по себе, но если у Пейджа есть подозрения, это только их укрепит. Так что если Голдберга убьют, Пейдж тоже должен умереть. Особые обстоятельства Кита означают, что ему нельзя доверять или принудить к молчанию. Если Кит что-нибудь выкинет, его нужно будет устранить.  
Грант вздыхает. Тройное убийство не входило в его планы на эту неделю.  
– Просто узнай, что ему известно, – говорит Грант. – Ничего, кроме этого. – Потому что если кто-то навредит Голдбергу – скажем, кто-то, кто работает на Гранта, – то этот человек может легко заключить сделку и сказать, что он был всего лишь исполнителем. Трое могут хранить секрет, если двое мертвы, как говорится.  
– Я об этом позабочусь, – говорит Коул и кладёт трубку.

Джимми и Скарлет ещё не вернулись, когда Роберт приходит домой, поэтому он открывает дверь своим ключом и звонит Бонзо. Бонзо отвечает после третьего гудка.  
– Резиденция Бонэмов.  
– Бонзо, это я.  
– Эй, Роберт! Что-то не так? Случилось что?  
Роберт оборачивает телефонный провод вокруг указательного пальца.  
– Ну, я не уверен. Я думаю, да, но мне нужно стороннее мнение, прежде чем я сделаю что-то поспешное, вроде того, чтобы рассказать Джимми.  
– Что рассказать Джимми? Что стряслось-то?  
Роберт пересказывает ему интервью с Питером Грантом. Когда он заканчивает, Бонзо глубоко, задумчиво вздыхает.  
– Я просто… это же подозрительно, правда? То, что у него кольцо? Почему оно у него?  
– Ты исключаешь очевидное: этот ваш Грант её трахал.  
Роберт закрывает глаза с болью.  
– А может, хотел, – говорит Бонзо. – Это ещё не означает, что он во всём этом замешан.  
– Но откуда оно у него? Шарлотт была невестой Джимми. Разве кольцо не отдали бы ему?  
– Джимми ведь был в больнице? Личные вещи обычно отдают наследникам, которыми в данном случае были её родители.  
Роберт выбрасывает вперёд руку, ни на что конкретно не указывая.  
– Ты понимаешь, насколько это странно?  
– Я не говорю, что это не странно. Всегда есть вероятность того, что Грант пришёл к родителям Шарлотт и попросил кольцо на память.  
Роберт об этом не думал. Он почёсывает подбородок.  
– Пожалуй, это имеет смысл. Им не нравился Джимми, поэтому они не отдали бы кольцо ему. И если Грант пришёл к ним первым… – Он снова теребит телефонный провод. – Или, может, он заплатил кому-то, чтобы выкрасть кольцо из морга.  
– Выдумщик ты.  
– Есть и другие вещи, которые не складываются, – объясняет Роберт. – Он сказал, что Yarbirds не приносили достаточно денег, но после того, как группа распалась, он каким-то образом смог оплатить расходы на запись альбома Bad Company из своего кармана? И, кажется, он знает, чем сейчас занимаются все участники Yardbirds, хотя заявляет, что не поддерживает с ними связь.  
Бонзо издаёт многозначительное «хмм», так хорошо знакомое Роберту.  
– Джимми вчера нанёс визит Киту Релфу и сказал, что когда он упомянул о Гранте, Кит начал нервничать. Ты думаешь, что Кит мог знать больше того, что рассказал?  
– Всё возможно, Роберт, но тебе стоит подумать о том, что вероятнее всего. Скорее всего, Кит не хотел, чтобы Джимми узнал о романе от Гранта. Поэтому он и выложил всё Джимми сам.  
Роберт хмурится, и Бонзо, кажется, чувствует его недовольство, потому что он говорит:  
– Никаких фактических улик, скорее всего, не осталось. Единственная возможность привлечь кого-то к ответственности – это если кто-то признается, но если им так долго удавалось избежать наказания, то вряд ли кто-то сейчас заговорит.  
Роберт горестно вздыхает, выказывая раздражение. До чего же паршиво. Кто-то убил Шарлотт, и им удаётся уйти от правосудия.  
– Слушай, будь я на твоём месте… Не говори Джимми, – говорит Бонзо. – Это только больше его ранит. Всё это просто… Здесь нечего ловить.  
– Значит, ты предлагаешь просто сдаться? – презрительно усмехается Роберт. – Что, если бы это была Пат? Ты бы сдался так легко?  
Бонзо злобно сопит.  
– Роберт…  
– Джимми и так плохо. Если расследование позволит ему обрести хоть какое-то чувство завершённости…  
– Завершённости, которой у тебя никогда не было с Караком? – спрашивает Бонзо. Роберт чувствует, словно его столкнули с дерева, воздух со свистом выходит из лёгких. – Там было нечего расследовать, никакого убийцы, которого можно было бы привлечь к суду. Поэтому ты пытаешься найти ответы для Джимми. Я понимаю, Роберт, правда, но иногда нужно просто оставить всё в покое и двигаться дальше.  
Роберт вытирает слёзы, стекающие по щекам. Он сомневается, что Бонзо когда-либо поймёт мучения, через которые проходит Джимми, если только не испытает подобного на собственной шкуре. Они никогда не придут к согласию по этому вопросу.  
Роберт выпрямляется, когда слышит звук открываемой входной двери.  
– Я, э-э… Джимми дома. Мне пора.  
– Ладушки. До скорого, дружище. И помни, держи рот на замке.  
– Конечно. – Роберт кладёт трубку, когда Джимми и Скарлет заходят в дом. Он пытается улыбнуться – впрочем, это не так сложно, когда он смотрит на двух самых дорогих людей в целом свете – и говорит:  
– А вот и вы! Весело вам было?  
Скарлет подбегает к нему и цепляется ему за ноги.  
– Ах-ха! – Она поднимает на него взгляд, и её улыбка исчезает. – Почему ты плачешь?  
Роберт шмыгает носом и снова вытирает глаза.  
– Я просто рад тебя видеть.  
Скарлет, кажется, в это не верит – вероятно, привыкшая к неубедительным отговоркам Джимми, – но Роберт ерошит ей волосы, и она хихикает.  
Джимми подходит, выглядя роскошно со слегка растрёпанными ветром волосами. Он приобнимает Роберта за талию и легко целует его в губы.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Я говорил по телефону с Бонзо, когда вы пришли, – шепчет Роберт. – Мы вспоминали Карака.  
Джимми понимающе кивает, но его губы кривятся, выражая сомнение. Он не развивает тему, пока Скарлет может их услышать.  
Роберт готовит ужин в попытке отвлечься от тревожных откровений, которые он сегодня узнал. Джимми, вероятно, видит его насквозь. Но, по крайней мере, он удерживается от расспросов, пока не укладывает Скарлет в постель. Вскоре после этого Роберт с Джимми сидят на тускло освещённой кухне в неудобном, тяжёлом молчании.  
– Ты собираешься мне сказать, что не так? – спрашивает Джимми, его тон не предполагает возражений.  
Впрочем, это не останавливает Роберта от попыток.  
– Всё так, Пейджи. Я просто… я много думал о Караке в последнее время. – Это смена ролей по сравнению с их вчерашним разговором, но не боль удерживает Роберта от того, чтобы открыть секреты, а то, что эти секреты могут сделать с Джимми.  
Джимми закатывает глаза, его руки сложены на груди. Они сидят друг напротив друга за кухонным столом, и Джимми развалился на стуле в подчёркнуто непринуждённой манере.  
– У тебя не очень хорошо получается врать.  
– Ты думаешь, я вру? – Блядски тупой вопрос; Джимми буквально _только что_ это сказал. Роберт тянет время, и Джимми это знает.  
– Может, не _врёшь_ , но ты что-то скрываешь. – Джимми смотрит на него, и Роберт чувствует себя пойманным в ловушку его взгляда. Мягким тоном Джимми говорит: – Что бы это ни было, я могу с этим справиться.  
Свежие слёзы наворачиваются на глаза Роберту. Он утирает их, стараясь выдать этот жест за другой – словно он просто проводит рукой по волосам.  
Джимми протягивает руку через стол и кладёт ладонь поверх робертовой. Прикосновение тёплое и успокаивающее.  
– Я думаю, что это мило, что ты хочешь меня защитить. У тебя такое доброе сердце. Но это не твоя забота решать, что я могу и не могу вынести. Если ты что-то знаешь, пожалуйста, скажи мне. Мы сможем с этим справиться, что бы это ни было.  
Роберт моргает, и слёзы бегут по его щекам. Он всё ещё не может решиться.  
Джимми вздыхает.  
– Ты ведь не скрываешь от меня что-то, чтобы выменять на сексуальные услуги?  
Роберт теребит серебряный браслет на запястье.  
– Мне стоит самому поговорить с Питером Грантом?  
Роберта охватывает ужас.  
– Нет!  
Джимми выгибает бровь.  
Роберт провёл слишком большую часть своей жизни, скрывая истину и маскируя правду, и это почти стало второй натурой. С детьми это, конечно, необходимо; они не всегда способны понять жестокую правду и встретиться с суровой реальностью. С Морин Роберту не хотелось, чтобы она воспринимала его иначе, не хотел причинить ей незаслуженную боль.  
Если бы они поменялись местами, если бы Джимми знал что-то о смерти Карака, что могло огорчить Роберта, но также помочь ему обрести покой, хотел бы он, чтобы Джимми это скрыл?  
Слова срываются с губ Роберта прежде, чем он успевает их обдумать:  
– У Питера Гранта есть обручальное кольцо Шарлотт.  
Джиммино исполненное надежды выражение сменяется ошеломлённым отчаянием. Его бровь страдальчески выгибается, взгляд блуждает, будто в поисках ответа.  
– Откуда… Почему оно у него?  
– Я не знаю. И мне не нравится ни один ответ, который приходит на ум.  
Судя по его виду, Джимми предполагаемые ответы тоже не радуют.  
– Как тебе уда… Он тебе просто сказал?  
– Мне пришлось немного… – Роберт подыскивает слово, – …порыскать.  
Джимми хмурится, словно в полной мере осознаёт, что подразумевается под этим словом.  
– Пока он был в туалете, я поднялся в его спальню, чтобы осмотреться. Я нашёл кольцо в ящике его ночного столика. У него там висит несколько газетных вырезок об аварии, но больше ничего, что привлекло бы моё внимание. Конечно, у меня было не так много времени, чтобы осмотреться.  
– Что насчёт интервью? Он сказал что-нибудь подозрительное?  
– Ну, он ни в чём не признался, если ты об этом. – Роберт снова теребит браслет. Он почти ждёт, что Джимми протянет руку, чтобы его остановить, но джиммины руки остаются у того на коленях, беспокойно вертясь. – Я, эм, я записал первую половину, ну знаешь, чтобы всё выглядело по-настоящему.  
– Я хочу это услышать, – говорит Джимми, отвечая на следующий вопрос Роберта.  
Роберт медлит какое-то мгновение, открывая рот, чтобы спросить, уверен ли в этом Джимми, но он гонит от себя эту мысль и приносит магнитофон из джимминой спальни, где он его оставил.  
Роберт ставит магнитофон в центр стола и нажимает на плэй. Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем кассета добирается до самых смачных частей интервью. Джимми терпеливо ждёт, пока не упоминается его имя.  
 _«Прежде чем уйти, Саймон мне так и сказал: «Это хорошая группа, но тебе нужно найти гитариста. От этого Джимми Пейджа одни проблемы». Сказал, что тот задавал слишком много вопросов о том, куда уходили деньги»._  
Джимми выгибает бровь, словно боится, что к его списку подозреваемых добавится новый сообщник.  
Но Роберт замечает конкретный момент, когда джиммино тело застывает так, будто слова – это удар в корпус: _«Шарлотт поехала с нами в последний тур, чтобы быть ближе к Джимми. Когда Джимми был сам по себе, она находила меня или Кита, чтобы показали ей город, в котором мы на тот момент останавливались. Она любила друзей Джимми»._  
Злые слёзы струятся по джимминым щекам. Он сжимает кулаки. Линия его рта дрожит, пока он проглатывает кипящую внутри ярость. Он вытирает глаза рукавом и слушает до тех пор, пока кассета, будто смилостивившись, не заканчивается.  
– Мне жаль, Пейджи, – говорит Роберт, потому что не знает, что ещё сказать.  
Джимми слабо посмеивается.  
– Как низко она пала. Сначала Кит, теперь Питер? – Он мотает головой, словно пытаясь прогнать эту мысль. – Нет, никто так не опускается. Она могла найти кого-то получше или на уровне, это да. Но не вот это вот…  
– Он мог её уболтать, – предполагает Роберт.  
Ещё одно отрицательное движение головой.  
– Нет, нет. Ты же видел Питера? Шарлотт, может, и изменщица, но у неё была планка.  
– Джим. – Роберт называет его так только в постели или когда отчитывает. – Ты же не имеешь этого в виду.  
– Ну, ещё бы не имею. Как бы ты себя почувствовал, если бы узнал, что Морин изменяла тебе направо и налево, что Карак мог быть не твоим сыном?  
Роберт морщится.  
– Я думаю, что я имею право из-за этого расстраиваться, – говорит Джимми, сжимая кулак.  
Роберт решает больше не развивать эту тему.  
– Я забыл снова включить магнитофон после того, как нашёл кольцо. Но, эм, он, кажется, знает, чем сейчас занимаются все участники Yardbirds, несмотря на то, что заявляет, что не поддерживает с ними связь.  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Это ничего не значит, – говорит он, но по его тону не скажешь, что он в это верит.  
– Может, само по себе и нет. – Роберт снова тянет руку к браслету. – Если Питер её убил, почему бы он хранил её кольцо? Бонзо сказал, что это может быть памятная вещь, что иногда убийцы хранят безделушки в качестве трофеев.  
Джимми странно на него смотрит.  
– Что? Мой лучший друг был полицейским.  
– Я думал, я твой лучший друг, – говорит Джимми, притворяясь уязвлённым.  
– Ты мой _дражайший_ друг.  
Джимми морщится, шипит сквозь зубы.  
– О, это было настолько ужасно, что мне физически больно.  
Роберт не может сдержать улыбку, расплывающуюся по его лицу.  
– Я не мог устоять.  
Джимми улыбается в ответ, но улыбка быстро сходит с его губ, он обеспокоенно хмурит брови.  
– Я продолжаю мыслями возвращаться к Киту. Он написал письмо, и он пытался удержать меня от встречи с Грантом. Как будто он знал, что Грант – это недостающее звено.  
– Ты думаешь, Кит убил её? – спрашивает Роберт.  
– У него был мотив. У него была возможность, я уверен. Может, Грант сделал это для него? И он уже лгал мне прежде. – Джимми снова сжимает кулаки. – Ублюдок. – Он срывается из-за стола.  
– Куда ты собрался?  
– А ты как думаешь? – рявкает Джимми, стремительно пересекая комнату, чтобы снять пальто с вешалки. – Я собираюсь переговорить с Китом…  
Роберт бросается к Джимми и останавливает его.  
– Прямо сейчас? Пейджи, уже поздно. Ты устал, ты не мыслишь здраво. Просто… переспи с этой мыслью, пожалуйста?  
Джимми смотрит на него, и что бы он ни увидел в лице Роберта, это разглаживает его собственное яростное выражение.  
– По крайней мере, подожди до завтра – продолжает Роберт. – Кит никуда не денется.  
– Может, и нет, – глумливо усмехается Джимми. – Он выглядит так, словно уже давно крутит роман с Белой Леди.  
Роберт замолкает. Может ли статься, что нечистая совесть Кита топит его в веществах, изменяющих сознание?  
– Всего одну ночь. Пожалуйста. Прибереги свои остроты.  
Джимми тяжело вздыхает и поворачивается к нему.  
– Ладно. Одну ночь.


	17. Chapter 17

Отдых плохо даётся Джимми; он не может заснуть до четырёх утра. Он лежит в кровати подле Роберта, тревожно ворочаясь и перебирая в уме всё, что он узнал за последние несколько дней. Ничего из этого не подсказывает ответов, только порождает новые вопросы.  
Когда Джимми встаёт, солнечный свет пробивается сквозь шторы, протянувшись длинными полосами по кровати. Он паникует из-за того, что проспал, пока не замечает на ночном столике сложенный клочок бумаги с элегантным почерком Роберта:

_Пейджи,  
Не беспокойся, я взял Скарлет с собой в школу. Всё хорошо. Спи хоть весь день, если хочешь; ты это точно заслужил. ♥  
Роберт_

Джимми удаётся урвать лишний час беспокойного сна, прежде чем он решает покончить с этим. Он одевается и едет в Кингстон, чтобы переговорить с Китом.  
Солнечный свет – будто насмешка над джимминым внутренним раздраем. Его мир перевернулся с ног на голову, но всё вокруг осталось неизменным. Несмотря на то промышленных масштабов дерьмо, что за последнее время обрушилось на Джимми, миру нет до этого ровным счётом никакого дела.  
Джимми пытается продумать план атаки, но не может выкинуть из головы мыслей обо всей этой лжи, о том, как самые близкие люди предавали его снова и снова. Он включает радио и перебирает станции. Ничто не усмиряет дикого зверя внутри, но он и не думал, что это поможет.  
Джимми молотит в дверь квартиры Кита. Некоторое время Кит не отвечает. Джимми гадает, не ушёл ли тот на весь день. Затем тихий голос по ту сторону двери спрашивает:  
– Пейдж, это ты?  
– Впусти меня.  
– Ты один?  
– С чего бы мне не быть одному?  
Ещё несколько секунд проходит в молчании, затем Джимми слышит, как открывается дверь. Кит высовывает голову, дверная цепочка всё ещё на месте. Джимми старается не морщиться от ужасного вида Кита. Его синяк теперь – выцветшее зеленовато-жёлтое пятно на его надломленном носу. Поделом ублюдку.  
– Ты не можешь быть здесь, – говорит Кит, краска сходит с его и без того бледного лица. – Тебе нужно уйти.  
– Я не причиню тебе вреда, – говорит Джимми. – Нам нужно поговорить.  
Кит стреляет глазами в разные стороны.  
– Уходи, Пейдж.  
Джимми напугал его, это очевидно. Но как?  
– Я не уйду, пока ты не скажешь мне, почему разворошил всё это после пяти лет. Полагаю, ты задолжал мне хотя бы это.  
Кит закрывает глаза и трёт их измождённой рукой. Он вздрагивает, резко отдёргивает руку.  
– Просто… уходи, пожалуйста. Это не безопасно.  
– Знаешь, что? Мне всё равно. Ты не можешь просто сбросить бомбу вроде этой и отправить меня восвояси, когда я начну задавать вопросы.  
– Это было раньше… – Кажется, что Кит собирается продолжить это предложение, но не делает этого.  
– Раньше, чем что?  
Кит открывает дверь и выглядывает наружу, будто ища кого-то. Джимми использует эту возможность, чтобы оттолкнуть Кита в сторону и зайти внутрь. Кит захлопывает дверь и запирает её на замок. Он с тоской смотрит на Джимми.  
– Ты и правда совсем ничего не знаешь?  
– Может, ты мне расскажешь? – спрашивает Джимми, подступая к нему. – Начни с того, почему ты послал мне то письмо.  
– Потому что я умираю.  
– Вот и славно. Чтоб ты сгнил, сукин ты сын.  
Кит меняется в лице.  
– Ты это не всерьёз.  
– Ещё как всерьёз. – Джимми садится на диванный подлокотник. – Дай-ка угадаю, все эти годы сидения на наркоте наконец-то тебя доконали?  
Кит едва заметно пожимает плечами.  
– На самом деле, никто точно не знает, что это такое. Но судя по всему, это какой-то вирус, который разрушает стену, защищающую меня от болезней. Рано или поздно любая болезнь или инфекция может стать фатальной, потому что моё тело не может с ними бороться.  
– Это лечится или…  
Кит мотает головой.  
– Ты не поверишь, если я скажу тебе, сколько врачей не верит, что это заболевание вообще существует. Для него ещё нет названия. Фигня в том, что оно может долгое время прятаться в теле. Я мог иметь его много лет назад, даже не подозревая.  
Что-то горячее и удушающее поднимается в джимминой груди.  
– К чему ты ведёшь?  
Кит ёрзает на своём месте.  
– Если у меня была эта штука, когда я был с Шарлотт, то… она могла передаться ей. Скарлет может быть заражена.  
 _Боже мой. Скарлет._  
Молчание наполняет комнату, распространяясь до тех пор, пока Джимми не начинает казаться, что стены вокруг них могут не выдержать. Перед глазами стоит туман из-за слёз. Он ничего не соображает после этого грома среди ясного неба.  
– Почему ты мне просто это не сказал? – Его голос дрожит от сковывающей лёгкие паники.  
– Я хотел. Как только я узнал, я хотел дать тебе знать, просто на случай, если Скарлет… – Кит не заканчивает предложение, заметив яростный взгляд, который вперяет в него Джимми. – Поэтому я приехал к тебе. Я припарковался через два дома от твоего, чтобы собраться с духом. Откуда мне было знать, что ты не захлопнешь дверь у меня перед носом? Ты бы поверил мне, если бы я постучался к тебе в дверь, похожий на живой труп, и сказал, что у твоей дочери может быть смертельная болезнь, у которой нет названия?  
Да, в такой ситуации Джимми, вряд ли бы ему поверил.  
Кит продолжает:  
– Пока я думал над тем, что сказать, я увидел, как к твоему дому подъезжает другая машина. Из неё вышел твой парень, отпер дверь, и ты его поцеловал. Я просто… Это разбило мне сердце, Пейдж.  
Джимми презрительно фыркает, слишком поглощённый паникой и ужасом, чтобы придумать что-то получше.  
– Мы оба потеряли Шарлотт, но ты растишь её дочь и встречаешься с каким-то парнем… – Джимми слышит желчь в его словах, – как будто вы одна большая, счастливая семья. Как будто это по-настоящему. Как будто ты его любишь. – Кит едва не давится словами, словно они пропитаны ядом. – Ты, блять, дал ему ключ! Поэтому я понял, что эти _отношения_ длились уже какое-то время. Такое ощущение, словно после смерти Шарлотт ты просто зажил припеваючи. Как будто она никогда ничего для тебя не значила.  
– Всё было совсем не так.  
– Всё, о чём я мог думать, это то, как она предпочла мне тебя. И каким ты из этого вышел.  
Слова бьют Джимми, как пощёчина. Он хочет с этим поспорить, но у него есть более насущные проблемы.  
– Поэтому я решил, что не хочу с тобой разговаривать, но, конечно, передумал. Во второй раз тебя не было дома, поэтому я пробрался внутрь и оставил письмо у тебя на кровати. – Кит вздыхает. – Обвинив тебя в её смерти, я знал, что ты из штанов выпрыгнешь, чтобы доказать свою невиновность. То же с указанием на то, что Скарлет не твоя дочь. Я подумал, что ты попытаешься узнать наверняка, и если она не…  
Но Джимми не слушает, потому что деталь, поначалу казавшаяся неважной, теперь привлекла его внимание, и он с нарастающей тревогой понимает, что кое-что далеко не в порядке.  
– Если ты передал эту проклятую болезнь Шарлотт, то она могла передать её своему ребёнку, вне зависимости от того, с кем она его зачала. – Джимми чувствует, как ледяная игла пронзает его грудь. – Шарлотт могла передать её мне.  
А Джимми мог, сам того не ведая, заразить Роберта.  
– Ах, ты _ублюдок_ , – ревёт он. Кит не только разрушил джиммины отношения с Шарлотт и предположительно зачал Скарлет, но также оставил после себя мину-ловушку, которая только что оторвала Джимми ноги.  
Кит сжимается при звуке последнего слова.  
– Мне так жаль. Я и понятия не имел, что что-либо из этого случится. Пейдж, ты должен мне поверить.  
Джимми стискивает зубы.  
– Ты лгал мне всё это время. Почему я должен доверять тебе теперь?  
– Зачем мне об этом врать? Какая вообще мне от этого может быть выгода?  
Джимми не знает. Он пытается зайти с другой стороны.  
– Ты знал, что Питер Грант хранит обручальное кольцо Шарлотт?  
Он надеялся, что, бросив это в лицо Киту, почувствует себя лучше, но этого не происходит. Всё это только напоминает ему о том, что, как бы сильно они её ни любили, ни один из них по-настоящему не знал Шарлотт.  
Кит выглядит так, словно его ударили. Его лицо сменяет несколько выражений, прежде чем он говорит:  
– Откуда ты это знаешь?  
– Роберт – «мой парень» – притворился репортёром из Мелоди Мейкера, чтобы попасть в дом Гранта, – говорит Джимми. – Он нашёл кольцо Шарлотт у него в спальне.  
Кит издаёт страдальческий звук и проводит рукой по редеющим волосам. Его глаза наполняются слезами.  
– Ты нанял Питера, чтобы подрезать тормоза на моей машине?  
– Нет! – выкрикивает Кит, выглядя пришедшим в ужас от обвинения. – Я никогда… я никогда не хотел, чтобы что-то из этого случилось, – всхлипывает он. – Это моя вина.  
Джимми тяжело сглатывает.  
– Что ты сделал, Кит?  
Еще больше слёз. Кит прячет лицо в ладонях и начинает рыдать. Джимми не может взять в толк, как кто-то настолько высохший может источать так много слёз.  
– Послушай, если ты что-то знаешь – если ты хочешь искупить свою вину – ты должен пойти в полицию.  
Кит плачет ещё сильнее. Джимми не знает, что думать. Чувство вины Кита – результат наличия совести, или оно порождено инстинктом самосохранения?  
– Мы с Робертом знаем бывшего полицейского. Он офигенный. Может, он мог бы договориться о какой-то сделке для тебя.  
Рыдания Кита на мгновения прекращаются, и он вытирает глаза.  
– Нет, нет, Пейдж, ты не понимаешь…  
– Что тут понимать? Если ты любишь Шарлотт, поступи по совести. Нет никаких физических улик, с помощью которых можно было бы кого-то обвинить. Все зависит от признания. Умрёшь ты, и вместе с тобой погибнет шанс Шарлотт на обретение справедливости.  
– Не могу. Я… я просто не могу.  
У Джимми нет времени на это дерьмо. Он хватает Кита за ворот рубашки и рывком притягивает к себе.  
– Почему? Чего ты боишься? У тебя уже и так смертный приговор. Ты правда предпочтёшь умереть, позволив этой болезни съесть тебя клетка за клеткой, так ни черта и не сделав сам? Господи Иисусе, отрасти себе яйца, блять. – Джимми отшвыривает его, испытывая отвращение к трусости Кита.  
Кит хлюпает носом и обнимает себя руками так, словно ему холодно. Ему требуется мгновение, но он наконец открывается.  
– Когда я узнал, что Шарлотт собирается выйти замуж за тебя, хотя она не знала, мой это ребёнок или твой… я был взбешён. Я пошёл в паб и нажрался. Я расписал всё Питеру Гранту. – Он поднимает взгляд на Джимми. – Но ты должен понять, я никогда, никогда не говорил ему ничего делать. Я любил Шарлотт! Я не хотел её смерти!  
Джимми ожидал подобного ответа – даже готовился к нему – но, тем не менее, удар настолько силён, что он буквально отшатывается назад.  
– Но… но у тебя был самый очевидный мотив.  
– Я знаю. Грант тоже это знал. Потому он меня и подставил.  
Слова вертятся в голове у Джимми.  
– После аварии я спросил у него, не сделал ли он что-то после нашего разговора. Он сказал, что если я когда-нибудь хоть слово об этом скажу, то он сдаст меня в качестве своего сообщника. Поэтому я молчал.  
Джимми моргает, его затуманенные слезами глаза ничего не видят.  
– Пока ты не узнал, что болен… Но зачем ему понадобилось убивать Шарлотт? Он хранит её обручальное кольцо. Я думал, она ему небезразлична.  
– Так и было. Он не пытался убить её.  
Джимми пребывает в замешательстве, пока всё вдруг не проясняется, пока головоломка, наконец, не складывается, и смысл слов обрушивается на него, подобно бетонным блокам. Всё это время он смотрел на произошедшее под неверным углом. Он полагал, что тот, кто подрезал тормоза, пытался убить Шарлотт. Но Шарлотт не была единственным человеком в машине. Чёрт, машина даже не принадлежала Шарлотт.  
Джимми всегда знал, что была причина, по которой он винил себя.

После этого Кит закрылся. Сегодня он ничего больше не скажет.  
Джимми выходит из квартиры и направляется к машине. Он едет домой на автопилоте. Джимми сковало оцепенение – он не чувствовал ничего подобного с того момента, как понял, что Шарлотт мертва. Его разум создаёт состояние полузабытья, как внутри снежного кома, для того чтобы не пропускать боль внутрь. Потому что когда боль настигнет его, она его уничтожит.  
Когда Джимми добирается до дома, он подкрепляет своё оцепенение половиной бутылки Джека. Но опьянение имеет склонность довольно быстро перерастать в печаль, и он остаётся один на один с назойливым голосом в своей голове, который он пытался заглушить, только теперь тот стал ещё громче, усиленный алкоголем.  
 _Твоя вина, Джимми. Твоя вина. Только такой феерический ебанат, как ты, мог выжить после покушения на убийство, когда должны были выпилить тебя. В чём вообще смысл всего этого? Ты полагал, что героически схватишь убийцу Шарлотт и докажешь, что твоим любимым людям не будет лучше без тебя? Скарлет, возможно, даже не твоя дочь… дочь, которая, скорее всего, заражена болезнью, которая убьёт её прежде, чем она достигнет совершеннолетия. Болезнью, которой ты, скорее всего, наградил Роберта – так держать, разрушь и его жизнь в придачу. Тебе действительно были нужны новые доказательства того, что всё, к чему ты прикасаешься, превращается в дерьмо?_  
И так далее. Джимми даже не пытается с ним спорить. Выслушивать всё это – его наказание за то, что он убил Шарлотт.  
Затем он слышит новый голос, и тот определённо не в его голове.  
– Папочка! Папочка, угадай, что?  
Джимми поворачивает голову в направлении голоса. Скарлет и Роберт зашли через переднюю дверь. Скарлет забирается на диван рядом с ним и обнимает его.  
– Ты должен угадать!  
Джимми посмеивается.  
– Что такое?  
– Мистер Плант сказал, что мы можем поехать куда-нибудь этим летом!  
– Если твой папочка не будет против, конечно, – напоминает ей Роберт. Он натянуто улыбается Джимми, понимая, что тот упился в хлам.  
– Звучит здорово, – говорит Джимми. – Отдых мне не помешает. – Он целует её в лоб и крепко обнимает. Она такая крошечная подо всеми слоями одежды, в которую Роберт её одел, чтобы не дать замёрзнуть. И если она заражена болезнью Кита, это нужно ей больше, чем когда бы то ни было.  
– Папочка, ты пьяный? – спрашивает Скарлет, потому что он обнимает её так долго, что это становится неловким. Если она не напугана или не плачет, то у Скарлет есть пределы того, как долго она позволяет ему себя обнимать.  
– Скарлет, сладкая, сходи-ка наверх и поиграй там немножко? – предлагает Роберт. – Мне надо поговорить с твоим папочкой наедине.  
– Ему попадёт? – спрашивает она, когда Джимми, к счастью, её выпускает.  
– Нет, конечно, нет, – обещает Роберт, и даже Джимми, несмотря на свой алкогольный фильтр, понимает, что это чёртова ложь.  
Скарлет, впрочем, принимает этот ответ, соскакивает с дивана и несётся наверх.  
Роберт смотрит ей вслед с задумчивой улыбкой и поворачивается к Джимми. Он забирает почти пустую бутылку Джека Дэниелса с кофейного столика.  
– Из горла уже пьём? – говорит он своим порицательным учительским тоном.  
Джимми тянется за бутылкой, но Роберт выхватывает её у него из-под руки. Он ставит бутылку на дальний конец столика и садится подле Джимми на диван.  
– Всё плохо, да?  
Джимми надолго закрывает глаза.  
– Что бы это ни было, мы с этим справимся, – говорит Роберт, возвращая Джимми его собственные слова.  
Джиммины глаза пощипывает от слёз. Он сделал всё, чтобы не думать о том, что узнал, но ему нужно открыться и поговорить об этом, даже если это означает, что всё услышанное реально.  
– Кит сказал мне, что на самом деле произошло той ночью. Питер Грант перерезал тормоза. Но погибнуть в аварии должен был я, – говорит он. – Мне кажется, какая-то часть меня всегда об этом знала. Вот почему я чувствовал себя таким виноватым из-за того, что выжил.  
– О, Пейджи… – Роберт успокаивающе гладит Джимми по руке. – Мне так жаль.  
– Это ещё не самое худшее. – Джимми пытается засмеяться, но звук не выходит. – Кит при смерти. У него какое-то расстройство иммунитета, которое медленно его убивает, и нет никакого способа это остановить. Он не знает, когда заразился, но если оно было у него, когда он был с Шарлотт…  
Лицо Роберта искажается от невероятной боли.  
– О боже…  
– Скарлет может быть заражена. Я тоже. – Джимми на секунду отводит взгляд от Роберта. – И ты.  
Роберт начинает плакать. Джимми тоже хочется заплакать, но оцепенение ещё не прошло. Он чувствует болезненное напряжение у себя в животе. Они не должны были закончить вот так.  
Роберт издаёт сдавленный резкий звук, который застревает у него в горле. Он утирает слёзы дрожащей рукой.  
– Есть ли какой-то способ узнать, заражена она или нет?  
– Не знаю. Может быть. Кит сказал, что доктора даже не знают, что это такое, и существует ли оно вообще. Поэтому я не знаю, как они будут на это проверять.  
Роберт мотает головой в тупом, рьяном отрицании. Слёзы текут всё безудержнее и обильнее, он всхлипывает громче, душераздирающие звуки рвут Джимми на части.  
– Я ведь так и не сказал тебе, как умер Карак, – говорит Роберт, его голос полон боли. Джимми ничего не отвечает, только сплетает пальцы с робертовыми, словно это может удержать их вместе. – Это была вирусная инфекция. Никто точно не знал, какая именно. Это было просто… один день он в порядке, а на следующий… уже нет.  
Джимми чуть сильнее сжимает его руку.  
– Если у Скарлет то же самое…  
Джимми быстро мотает головой.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – говорит он, несмотря на то, что знает, что хорошо уже ничего не будет. – Мы с этим справимся.  
– Кит сказал тебе, где ему поставили диагноз? Может быть… если ты отведёшь Скарлет к тому же доктору, он будет знать, что искать.  
– Хорошая идея, – соглашается Джимми. Он благодарен Роберту за помощь в планировании их следующего шага.  
Они ещё какое-то время сидят в удушающем молчании, Роберт обвивает Джимми руками, Джимми всхлипывает у него на груди, как маленький ребёнок. Роберт спрашивает:  
– Ты знаешь, почему Питер Грант хотел тебя убить?  
– Не имею ни малейшего понятия. И почему он не довёл дело до конца? Может, он был удручён тем, что случилось с Шарлотт, но… Будь это я, меня бы это только разозлило. – Джимми пожимает плечами и принуждает себя выпутаться из уюта робертовых объятий. Он слегка пошатывается, когда встаёт, его ориентация в пространстве ни к чёрту не годится. – Ты приготовишь ужин или я?  
Роберт вызывается готовить, пока Джимми звонит Киту, чтобы узнать координаты врача, который поставил ему диагноз. Кит рад предоставить Джимми информацию, как будто этот поступок каким-то образом может искупить его грехи. Ещё довольно рано, поэтому Джимми звонит в регистратуру и записывается на завтрашний приём на десять часов утра.  
Джимми помогает Скарлет искупаться перед ужином.  
– Что ты скажешь насчёт того, чтобы пойти завтра к доктору? – спрашивает он, высушивая её волосы полотенцем.  
Скарлет кривит лицо.  
– Я не люблю доктора.  
– Это простой осмотр, дорогая. Возможно, тебе сделают укол… – Скарлет в ужасе распахивает рот, её глаза расширяются, – … но меня тоже уколют. Ты увидишь, всё будет хорошо. Тебе уже раньше делали уколы, и ты выжила.  
Скарлет не выглядит убеждённой.  
– Я бы никогда не стал делать ничего тебе во вред, – говорит Джимми. – К тому же, если ты согласишься, то я куплю тебе мороженое после того, как мы сходим к врачу.  
Упоминание о мороженом, кажется, её не убеждает, но она раздумывает мгновение, прежде чем уступить.  
– Ладно.  
Когда Скарлет приходит на кухню, она спрашивает:  
– Мистер Плант, ты пойдёшь со мной и папочкой завтра к доктору?  
– Я бы хотел, сладкая, но мне нужно идти в школу.  
Скарлет награждает Джимми полным отчаяния взглядом.  
– Почему мне нельзя пойти в школу?  
Джимми едва не смеётся, потому что он никогда не представлял, что его ребёнку будет нравиться в школе.  
– Потому что доктор принимает в школьные часы.  
Скарлет надувается, глядя на него.  
– Мороженое, помнишь? – напоминает ей Джимми, потому что обычно это работает.  
– Ты её подкупаешь? – спрашивает Роберт с оттенком улыбки в голосе.  
– Я предпочитаю термин «убеждение». Это звучит намного лучше.  
Роберт цокает языком в знак неодобрения джимминых упражнений в семантике и ставит на стол тарелки с дымящейся едой.  
– Скарлет, очень важно, чтобы ты сходила завтра к доктору.  
– Почему? Я не болею.  
– Может, и нет, но иногда люди могут заболеть и не знать об этом. Поэтому им нужно пойти к доктору, чтобы выяснить. Именно поэтому Карака больше нет с нами.  
– Потому что он заболел и не пошёл к доктору?  
Роберт кивает.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы это случилось с тобой. Я знаю, что тебе нравится то, что мы делаем в классе, но пропустить один день не так уж и страшно. Завтра, когда я приду домой, я с радостью тебе почитаю или сыграем с тобой в игру, всё, что захочешь.  
Скарлет теперь выглядит куда более сговорчивой.  
– Хорошо!  
Роберт глядит на Джимми с самодовольной улыбкой, но она немного грустная, словно разговоры о Караке подорвали его изнутри. Или, может, он чертовски напуган тем, что эта маленькая девочка может заплатить страшную цену за опрометчивость своей матери.  
За ужином они погружаются в свою привычную дружелюбную теплоту, словно напряжения сегодняшних событий практически не существует. Джимми не может понять, притворяется ли Роберт ради Скарлет. Он пока не разрешает себе об этом задумываться. Может быть, чуть позже, когда они с Робертом останутся наедине, он сможет позволить слабости сокрушить себя.  
Скарлет выбирает Роберта для сказки на ночь, потому что она не увидит его целых шестнадцать часов, что, вероятно, равноценно вечности для пятилетнего ребёнка. Уложив Скарлет в постель, Джимми оставляет её с Робертом и идёт в душ. Он стоит под обжигающей струёй воды, позволяя ей омывать себя и растворять щит оцепенения. Глаза щиплет от вытекающих слёз.  
Джимми отводит несколько секунд на жалость к себе. Чем он заслужил этот пиздец? Если это какая-то кармическая плата за то, что он сделал, то почему Скарлет и Роберт должны страдать из-за этого? Что он мог такого сделать, из-за чего Питер Грант хочет его смерти?  
Джимми стоит под струёй горячей воды, пока его тихие всхлипы не сходят на нет. Он одевается и без особых церемоний высушивает волосы. Почистив зубы, он выходит из ванной и обнаруживает Роберта сидящим на краю кровати.  
– Ванная в твоём распоряжении, если нужно, – тихо говорит Джимми, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе.  
Роберт смотрит на него несколько мгновений, как будто ждёт, что Джимми скажет что-то ещё, потом встаёт и отправляется в запотевшую ванную.  
Когда Роберт забирается в постель, Джимми прижимается к нему и утыкается лицом Роберту в шею. Роберт обнимает Джимми за талию. Джимми чувствует, как он вздрагивает от тихого плача. Джимми смачивает робертову футболку слезами, ненавидя каждый судорожный вздох. Но Роберт издаёт мягкие негромкие звуки в джиммины волосы, крепче сжимая пальцами его бёдра.  
Джимми больше не старается проглотить свою боль.


	18. Chapter 18

Утром следующего дня Джимми и Скарлет приезжают в больницу Кингстон на встречу с врачом Кита, доктором Фаллоном. Доктор Фаллон приветствует их тёплой улыбкой и чересчур энергичным рукопожатием, которое напоминает Джимми о заискивающих политиках.  
– Приятно с вами познакомиться, Джимми. Могу я называть вас Джимми?  
– Конечно, доктор Фаллон.  
– Просто зовите меня Бип.  
Бип? О, Джимми так не думает.  
Доктор Фаллон улыбается Скарлет, которая сидит подле Джимми на смотровом столе.  
– А это, должно быть, ваша дочь.  
Джимми раздумывает над этим. Внешне Скарлет копия матери, что Джимми всегда считал плюсом, но теперь это заставляет его гадать.  
– Привет, доктор Бип, – говорит она и машет рукой.  
– Я признателен за то, что вы выкроили для нас время, – начинает Джимми.  
– Рад помочь. Вы ведь были с Китом в Yardbirds, да?  
Джимми всегда удивляется памяти публики. После стольких лет люди всё ещё помнят о его недолгом пребывании в группе, которая, кажется, никогда не имела большого успеха в Англии. Или, возможно, авария добавила ему чуть больше славы. Печально, но, скорее всего, факт.  
– Да, был.  
– Так как много вы знаете об этом вирусе?  
– Я думал, это ваша работа, – тупо отшучивается Джимми.  
В ухмылке доктора Фаллона читается – _расскажи мне что-нибудь, что я ещё не слышал._  
Джимми прочищает горло.  
– Кит сказал, что он разрушает стену, которая защищает от болезней.  
– Хорошее объяснение. Этот вирус уничтожает иммунную систему, поэтому пациент оказывается уязвим для болезней и инфекций. В конечном итоге эти болезни или инфекции становятся фатальными. Поэтому сам вирус не убивает. Это не привычный вирус, и люди, заражённые им, демонстрируют самые разные симптомы, в зависимости от заболевания. Из-за того, что он похож на другие болезни, его часто не диагностируют.  
Скарлет поглощена журналом, который она взяла из зала ожидания, поэтому Джимми не слишком переживает из-за того, что этот разговор происходит при ней. Велика вероятность того, что она вовсе их не слушает.  
– Значит, если у меня или моей дочери это заболевание, – говорит Джимми, – то что-то вроде чёртовой простуды может нас выкосить?  
Доктор Фаллон пожимает плечами.  
– Если вирус достаточно развился, то да.  
Джимми пытается вспомнить о том, чем они со Скарлет болели за эти годы. У Скарлет то и дело случались простуды, преимущественно из-за её настойчивого желания играть под дождём и снегом, но ничего серьёзного. В общем и целом, Джимми тоже был вполне здоров. Может, они не заражены. Но это явно не та ситуация, в которой стоит полагаться на удачу.  
– Я так понял, – спрашивает Джимми, – он может прятаться в теле несколько лет?  
– Может потребоваться некоторое время, чтобы вирус разрушил иммунную систему до той степени, когда у пациента начнут проявляться ярко выраженные симптомы. Медицинское сообщество до сих пор многого не знает об этом вирусе. Было всего несколько случаев за последние годы.  
– Как оно начинается? Это похоже на простуду или…  
Доктор Фаллон качает головой.  
– Из того, что мы знаем, вирус передаётся через жидкости. Так что прямой контакт крови, – он бросает быстрый взгляд на Скарлет, – и, э-э, другие виды жидкостей.  
Реакция Кита, когда Джимми его ударил, кажется теперь намного понятнее.  
– Если кто-то был заражён и зачал ребёнка, этот ребёнок тоже будет инфицирован?  
– Проще говоря, я бы сказал, да, это верно. Как правило, передача от матери к ребёнку более вероятна, особенно через грудное молоко. Вашу дочь кормили грудью?  
Джимми чувствует, как ледяной холод поднимается вверх у него из живота.  
– Да…  
Доктор Фаллон медленно выдыхает.  
– И нет никакого лечения? Вообще никакого?  
– Медицинская наука так далеко ещё не продвинулась.  
– Как вы на это проверяете?  
– Говоря упрощённо: анализ крови. Однако существует период интервала, когда тест может показать ложно-негативный результат – примерно от трёх недель до шести месяцев с момента заражения и до появления измеримых антител.  
– Это уже давно пройденный этап, – мрачно говорит Джимми.  
– Тогда анализ должен дать предельно точные результаты, – обнадёживающе говорит доктор Фаллон. Он идёт к двери.  
Джимми снова прочищает горло.  
– П-подождите. Что… что говорит ваше чутьё, понимаете? Есть ли у неё это… Она была бы с ним рождена. Должен был быть какой-нибудь знак того, что что-то не так? Как она могла прожить так долго, если её иммунная система плохо развивалась… или вообще не развивалась?  
– Джимми, я понимаю ваше беспокойство. Вы правы, если бы она была заражена, для неё было бы проблематично достичь этого возраста без каких-либо признаков осложнений, но я уверен, что мы все почувствуем себя намного лучше, когда будем знать наверняка. Мне жаль, что я пока не могу дать вам другого ответа. Как бы тяжело это ни было, нужно подождать и посмотреть, что покажут результаты анализа.  
Джимми кивает.  
– Да, я понимаю.  
– Медсестра подойдёт к вам через минуту, – говорит доктор Фаллон, прежде чем выскользнуть за дверь.  
Джимми раздумывает, стоит ли ему спросить о тесте на отцовство, просто чтобы быть уверенным. Даже если бы он узнал, что Скарлет ему не родная, изменило бы это что-нибудь? Стал бы он любить её меньше? Имеет ли это вообще значение? Как сказал Роберт, отец – это больше, чем просто донор спермы. Отец находится рядом с ребёнком, обеспечивает его и заботится о нём. Кит ничего из этого не делал.  
Будь Карак жив, Джимми любил бы сына Роберта так же горячо, как он любит Скарлет. Почему это должно быть по-другому?  
Когда в кабинет заходит медсестра, Джимми вызывается первым, чтобы подбодрить Скарлет. Он закатывает рукав, позволяя игле вонзиться в кожу. Он улыбается Скарлет, как бы говоря «всё в порядке», изо всех сил старается согнать страх с лица. В первую очередь, Джимми отец. Отец защищает своих детей.  
Когда наступает очередь Скарлет, Джимми не перестаёт улыбаться и говорит:  
– Не бойся, – но его голос звучит глухо. – Это совсем не больно. Раз и всё.  
Скарлет доверяет ему настолько, чтобы расслабиться, и иголка входит внутрь. Она наблюдает за процедурой с почти пугающим спокойствием, как будто встреча со страхом лицом к лицу придаёт ей храбрости. Это чересчур зрело для Джимми.  
Медсестра вынимает иглу и говорит:  
– Доктор Фаллон сообщит вам результат по телефону где-то через три недели.

Роберт не любит тишину, но когда он задерживается на работе допоздна, неизбежно наступает затишье. Он держит на столе небольшой радиоприёмник, но топ-40 с металлическим призвуком не может заменить оживлённого детского гула, который стоит здесь днём.  
Странно, что Скарлет нет в его кабинете, что сегодня после занятий он не увидел застенчивой улыбки Джимми. Он гадает, как прошёл джиммин со Скарлет визит к врачу, и что покажут анализы. Нет сомнения, что Джимми неделями будет терзаться в ожидании, беспокоясь не только за себя, но и за Скарлет с Робертом.  
Роберт никогда особо не задумывался над тем, как умрёт, но он знает, что будет часто размышлять на эту тему, пока не будут готовы результаты анализов.  
Отрывистый стук в открытую дверь кабинета заставляет Роберта поднять взгляд от стола. На пороге стоит высокий, хорошо сложенный мужчина с золотой серьгой в ухе. Роберт окидывает его оценивающим взглядом, потому что, эй, он ведь всё равно чувак.  
– Чем могу помочь?  
– Мистер Плант, я полагаю?  
– Это я.  
Мужчина пригибается под дверным косяком и проскальзывает внутрь, подходя к столу Роберта. Роберт не думает, что этот парень один из родителей его учеников, но при более пристальном изучении лицо мужчины кажется знакомым.  
– Моё имя Ричард Коул.  
Кровь Роберта превращается в лёд.  
– Я так понимаю, вы навещали моего партнёра по бизнесу: Питера Гранта, – продолжает Коул, не замечая потрясённого робертова молчания (или возможно, получая от него удовольствие), потому что он подходит ближе, его фигура возвышается над Робертом, отбрасывая длинную тень.  
Роберт чувствует дрожь в ногах, несмотря на то, что сидит.  
– Откуда вы это знаете?  
– Ну, если кто-то запомнил номера машины, на которой вы приехали, когда наносили визит мистеру Гранту, то это не так уж и сложно… – Коул замолкает, пристально глядя на Роберта. Он поднимает бровь, в то время как на его лице появляется ухмылка. – Простите, вы случайно не из Бирмингема?  
Роберт не знает, что думать об этом неожиданном отклонении от темы.  
– Эм, да.  
Ухмылка Коула становится шире.  
– Я так и подумал. Понимаете, я встречал много людей в клубах – мужчин и женщин – и я могу забыть лицо, но я никогда не забываю рот. – Он протягивает руку и берёт Роберта за подбородок, проводя большим пальцем по его нижней губе. – Особенно тот, который так хорошо мне послужил.  
Тошнотворное осознание поднимается у него в животе. Так _вот_ почему у Коула знакомое лицо.  
Роберт борется с соблазном откусить Коулу палец, но Джимми предупреждал его, на что способен этот парень, да и сейчас он слишком потрясён, чтобы сделать ещё что-то, кроме как тупо пялиться и потеть.  
Если Роберт это переживёт, то он, по крайней мере, сможет поделиться с Джимми презабавным анекдотом за чаем с плюшками: «Ты ни за что не угадаешь, кому я однажды отсасывал…»  
Коул убирает руку.  
– Я надеюсь, Джимми ценит то, что имеет.  
– Ты знаешь о Джимми? – говорит Роберт слегка ноющим тоном.  
– Да, Роберт, я за тобой следил. Постарайся сосредоточиться.  
Роберт знает, что Коул пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы купить ему мороженого и предаться воспоминаниям.  
– Чего ты хочешь?  
– Для начала, я хотел бы знать, зачем ты был дома у Питера Гранта, – говорит Коул.  
– Он тебе не сказал?  
– Я хочу услышать твою версию.  
– А если я тебе не скажу?  
Коул наклоняется ближе, его голос низкий и тихий.  
– Если не скажешь, ну, я знаю о Джимми. Я вас обоих уделаю так, что мало не покажется.  
Роберт обдумывает свои возможности. Ложь ему не поможет, так что этот вариант отметается. Правда подвергнет Джимми опасности, особенно если Коул и Грант такие головорезы, как говорил Джимми. А отказ говорить поставит под удар его карьеру, равно как его и джиммину личную безопасность. Может ли Роберт договориться с Коулом, каким-то образом его подкупить?  
– Ты кажешься разумным парнем. Должен быть какой-то способ решить это полюбовно, – говорит Роберт, в его голосе слышен намёк.  
Коул улыбается так, будто всё понимает, его улыбка мрачная и жестокая.  
– Что скажет Джимми?  
– Джимми об этом не узнает. – Джимми всё ещё не в себе после того, как узнал о длительном романе Шарлотт с Китом; предательство Роберта – а именно так Джимми это воспримет – его уничтожит. У Роберта разрывается сердце. Изменить Джимми кажется немыслимым, но если это то, что он должен сделать, чтобы его защитить…  
Может, в какой-то отдалённой точке в будущем Роберт сможет усадить Джимми и объяснить ему, что это была не его вина, что Коул наебал их обоих.  
– Не так всё просто, – говорит Коул.  
– Назови свою цену.  
– Мне, конечно, очень льстит предложение, – усмехается Коул, – но не думаю, что это тот случай, когда у тебя получится откупиться ртом или жопой.  
Есть вероятность – маленькая, но есть – что это не имеет никакого отношения к Шарлотт или Джимми. Ступай осторожно, дорогой Роберт.  
– Может, скажешь мне, что ты знаешь, а я восполню пробелы?  
Коул сжимает губы в тонкую линию, но поддаётся.  
– Я знаю, что ты приходил к Питеру Гранту домой, прикинувшись музыкальным журналистом. Очевидно, что это полная херня.  
Роберт просто решает поверить, что Коул провёл собственное расследование. Будет неблагоразумным попасться на вранье.  
– Что-то ещё?  
– Ты спрашивал про Yardbirds и Bad Company и ушёл при довольно подозрительных обстоятельствах.  
– Всё так и было, – говорит Роберт, разводя руками. Он знает, что дольше тянуть уже не сможет.  
– Так зачем ты на самом деле приходил? Что пытался разнюхать?  
Время вышло. Роберт открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, когда в открытую дверь входит мисс Хамильтон.  
– Ой, Роберт, я не знала, что ты ещё здесь! – говорит она, будто бы смущённая вторжением. Но как она могла не знать? Её кабинет рядом с его собственным. Она заворачивает прядь волос за ухо. – Эм, когда закончишь, почаёвничаем?  
Роберт не знает, правда ли она зовёт его пить чай (иногда чай – это просто чай) или предлагает ему лёгкий выход из неловкой ситуации, но как бы то ни было, он пользуется предоставленной возможностью отделаться от Коула.  
– Конечно, дай мне минутку.  
Она улыбается в ответ и исчезает из виду.  
Он смотрит на Коула, который ему улыбается. Вернее, улыбается только его рот. Глаза остаются безучастными и всё ещё сверлят Роберта холодным взглядом.  
– Рано или поздно удача от тебя отвернётся, Роберт.  
– Какая удача? Отец не должен хоронить собственного сына, – говорит Роберт, беря на вооружение свою личную трагедию.  
На лице Коула появляется выражение, которое, как кажется Роберту, может быть сочувствием.  
– Соболезную твоей утрате, – говорит он, поворачиваясь к выходу. – Будем на связи.  
Роберт слышит, как тяжёлая поступь Коула эхом отдаётся в коридоре. Он выскальзывает из кабинета и смотрит, как тот уходит. Как только Коул садится в машину и уезжает, Роберт решает, что теперь безопасно зайти к мисс Хамильтон. Вероятно, ему стоит начать называть её Одри.  
– Так кто этот здоровяк? – спрашивает она, когда Роберт заходит в её пустой кабинет.  
Роберт размышляет над ответом.  
– Кое-кто, кого я когда-то знал.  
– Ты, кажется, был не очень рад его увидеть.  
– Ты подслушивала? – О господи, сколько она услышала?  
– Я не слышала никаких ужасных, переворачивающих жизнь с ног на голову секретов, если ты об этом беспокоишься. По крайней мере, я не думаю, что слышала.  
– Так ты на самом деле не хочешь выпить со мной чаю? – спрашивает Роберт, полушутя. Ему бы не помешало отвлечься.  
Лицо Одри светлеет от предложения.  
– Ну, если ты угощаешь…

Когда Роберт добирается до дома, Джимми уже готовит ужин. Он не представляет, как у Джимми получается функционировать в разгаре этого эмоционального хаоса. Должно быть, на каком-то уровне домашние дела помогают ему поддерживать определённый ритм, чтобы сохранять вменяемость. Роберт, однако, замечает бутылку Джека, стоящую рядом с плитой, и он сомневается, что Джимми использует виски для готовки.  
Джимми улыбается, когда Роберт заходит на кухню. Господи, до чего же, чертяка, хорош. Роберт всё ещё не может до конца принять тот факт, что кому-то настолько обалденному есть до него хоть какое-то дело.  
– Я уже думал, ты не придёшь, – говорит Джимми.  
– Я всегда в твоём распоряжении.  
Джимми улыбается его словам. Он готовит на плите что-то, пахнущее чесноком. Скарлет расположилась на диване, смотря телевизор. Роберт кладёт руку Джимми на талию и целует его в щёку. Джиммин рот изгибается в улыбке.  
– Какая-то особая причина для задержки? – говорит он, стараясь, чтобы вопрос звучал небрежно. – Я не докапываюсь или что-то такое, просто… я волнуюсь.  
Конечно, Джимми видит его насквозь, и чувствует, что его что-то беспокоит, несмотря на его отчаянные попытки это скрыть. Роберт пожимает плечами и говорит:  
– Потом расскажу.  
– Херня, – шипит Джимми себе под нос. – Говори сейчас.  
Роберт не осознавал, как это выглядит со стороны. Сразу после предательства Шарлотт Джимми может подумать, что Роберт тоже ему изменяет.  
Джимми стоит в ожидании удара, и Роберт наносит его.  
– Ко мне сегодня приходил Ричард Коул.  
Джимми округляет глаза, но Роберту кажется, что он замечает на его лице облегчение.  
– Что? В школу?  
– Он хотел знать, зачем я приходил к Питеру Гранту.  
– О господи… – Джимми какое-то время просто смотрит на варево в кастрюльке, прежде чем сделать огонь поменьше. – Ты не… Ты ему сказал?  
– Я был не вполне уверен, что делать. Мне повезло, нас прервала коллега. Думаю, Коул просто разведывал обстановку, понимаешь? Грант, должно быть, рассказал ему о моём визите, и он выследил меня по номеру машины.  
Джимми мотает головой в знак недоверия.  
– Не надо было мне тебя впутывать.  
– Я сам решил впутаться, – напоминает ему Роберт. – Ты был против.  
Это не разглаживает тревожных складок у Джимми на лбу, и его идеальные губы кривятся от подступающих слёз. Он берёт бутылку Джека и делает долгий глоток. Роберт его не останавливает.  
– Он тебе угрожал? – говорит Джимми, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Не насилием, что показалось мне странным. Он сказал: «Я знаю о Джимми», так что, полагаю, он планирует обнародовать наши отношения. – Нет смысла упоминать о том, что, э-э, лично связывает Роберта с Коулом.  
– Ты можешь потерять работу…  
– Если кто-то в это поверит, – говорит Роберт, делая пренебрежительный жест рукой. – Мы оба были женаты на женщинах, мы оба пережили невообразимые трагедии, твоя дочь в моём классе… – Он пожимает плечами. – Большинство людей просто предположат, что мы друзья по несчастью, и оставят нас в покое.  
– Может быть, – говорит Джимми, его голос звучит отстранённо.  
Роберт кладёт руку Джимми на плечо.  
– Мы можем позвонить Бонзо после ужина и спросить, что он думает. Может, мы что-то упускаем.  
Они едят в атмосфере искусственно сфабрикованного счастья, поддерживаемой ради Скарлет. У Роберта получается лучше, благодаря как практике, так и тому факту, что еда сегодня просто отпад. Его комплименты поднимают джиммин дух, и настроение становится чуть более домашним.  
Полчаса спустя на кухне убрано, и Джимми наверху готовит Скарлет ко сну. Роберт остаётся внизу, обернув телефонный провод вокруг пальца, пока рассказывает Бонзо о своей встрече с Ричардом Коулом.  
Когда Роберт заканчивает, Бонзо издаёт задумчивый звук.  
– Ты не думаешь, что нам надо пойти в полицию? – спрашивает Роберт.  
– Ну, представь, что ты коп. Ты узнал, что джиммина невеста ужасным образом его предала. Потом она оказывается мёртвой. Что бы ты подумал?  
– Что он к этому как-то причастен.  
– И что насчёт Кита? Если он пойдёт в полицию, то они, скорее всего, не купятся на его историю о том, что за всем стоит Грант. В конце концов, у Кита был чертовски хороший мотив, чтобы желать смерти Джимми и Шарлотт.  
Конечно, Грант всё продумал.  
– И почему два менеджера захотят убить своего золотого гуся? – продолжает Бонзо. – Навряд ли из-за того, что Джимми хотел уйти из группы; если бы он погиб, он вообще не смог бы играть, и какая им с этого выгода? Они бизнесмены. Они бы нашли путь уговорить его впрячься обратно.  
– Значит, в полицию нельзя звонить?  
– Ну, да. Я имею в виду, у тебя даже нет состава преступления. Никаких физических доказательств, которые указали бы на кого-то конкретного. По тому, как сейчас обстоят дела, слишком легко предположить, что Джимми сам всё подстроил. – Роберт порывается было встать на защиту Джимми, но Бонзо его обрывает. – Я знаю, что он этого не делал, но так будет думать полиция. Слишком большой процент насильственных преступлений совершаются мужьями, парнями и прочими полюбовниками жертвы. Если что-то крякает, как утка, то, скорее всего, это утка и есть.  
Роберт вздыхает, проводит рукой по волосам.  
– Я не говорю, что я им не доверяю, – говорит Бонзо, – но скорее всего, вы тупо время потеряете и наживёте новые проблемы.  
– Нам просто нужна полицейская охрана, по крайней мере, для Скарлет.  
– Они не могут следить за вами вечно. Когда след остынет – а так и будет, потому что я сомневаюсь, что кто-то из этих ребят сознается – копы просто снимут охрану, и явятся Грант с Коулом. Это только отсрочит неизбежное.  
– Так что нам делать? – спрашивает Роберт, его голос ломается.  
– Привозите Скарлет ко мне. Она будет в безопасности. Я скажу Джимми, что надо делать.  
– Он наверху со Скарлет, но я могу позвать его к телефону…  
– Нет, я скажу ему, когда притащит сюда свою задницу.  
– О… – Ужас расползается внутри у Роберта. Он не знает, почему Бонзо не хочет говорить ему о плане или почему он скажет Джимми только лично, но вряд ли это что-то хорошее. – Эм, как долго Скарлет понадобится у вас остановиться?  
– Пару дней, по крайней мере. А теперь давай, ноги в руки, пока не стемнело. – Бонзо вешает трубку, прежде чем Роберт успевает возразить.  
В смятении Роберт преодолевает ступеньки по одной. Он обнаруживает Джимми в спальне Скарлет подтыкающим ей одеяло. Джимми слышит робертовы шаги и поднимает взгляд, на его лице отражается тревога. Он шепчет что-то Скарлет, прежде чем встретить Роберта на пороге. Роберт отводит его в сторону, чтобы они могли поговорить, не боясь быть услышанными.  
– Так что сказал Бонзо?  
Роберт теребит браслет на запястье.  
– Он сказал, что от копов помощи не дождёшься. И вообще, они первым заподозрят тебя.  
И без того тоскливое выражение джимминого лица мрачнеет ещё больше.  
– Поэтому он хочет, чтобы мы привезли Скарлет к нему, чтобы они с Пат пару дней за ней приглядели. И, эм, он сказал, что, когда ты приедешь, скажет тебе, что делать.  
– Он тебе не сказал?  
Роберт мотает головой.  
– Если Грант и Коул следили за нами, то они не узнают, что она у Бонзо?  
– Бонзо гораздо лучше подготовлен к чему-то такому, чем, скажем, Джонси.  
Джимми выглядит задумчивым, несколько мгновений кусает нижнюю губу. Он смотрит в направлении спальни Скарлет.  
– Ты ей скажешь?  
Роберт кивает и заходит в комнату, Джимми плетётся за ним. Лицо Скарлет светлеет при виде него.  
– Ты бы хотела отправиться на ночёвку к дяде Бонзо? – спрашивает Роберт, садясь возле неё на кровать.  
– Сейчас? – Её реакция примерно такая же, как если бы Роберт сказал ей, что они поедут в Диснейленд.  
– Да, будет весело, – говорит Роберт.  
– А Джейсон там будет? Он разрешает мне играть со своими динозаврами.  
– Конечно, будет. Он тоже там живёт.  
Скарлет полностью поддерживает эту идею, поэтому с готовностью помогает Джимми собирать в её чемодан одежду и игрушки. Примерно через полчаса они выходят из дома и загружают вещи в грузовик Роберта. Роберт садится за руль, потому что он знает дорогу, и Джимми не любит водить по ночам. В дороге Скарлет засыпает минут на десять, её убаюкивает рокот мотора и шорох асфальта под колёсами. Джимми просто смотрит в окно на проносящийся мимо ночной пейзаж.  
Когда они достигают места назначения, Бонзо встречает их с нервной улыбкой, словно разделяет их боль. Скарлет забегает внутрь, чтобы поприветствовать Пат и Джейсона, и Джимми смотрит, как его дочь исчезает в гостиной, где по полу разбросано множество пластиковых динозавриков. Господи, он так сильно её любит, что ему трудно дышать.  
– Спасибо тебе большое, – говорит Джимми Бонзо, потому что, правда, этот парень спас их.  
– Не проблема. Вы семья. – Он хлопает Джимми по плечу и смотрит на Роберта. – Сдристни-ка на секундочку, будь другом, – по-доброму говорит он. Роберт делает, что сказано, и присоединятся к Пат и детям в гостиной.  
Как только Роберт скрывается из виду, Бонзо ведёт Джимми на кухню, где они могут поговорить, не будучи потревоженными. Джимми садится на один из пустых стульев.  
– Так в чём же план? – спрашивает он, стараясь изгнать страх из своего голоса. – Как, по-твоему, я не дам Гранту и Коулу нас прикончить?  
Вместо ответа Бонзо достаёт сзади из-за пояса и кладёт на кухонный стол маленький, похожий на игрушечный, пистолет.


	19. Chapter 19

Джимми тут же отшатывается от пистолета, словно подвергается какому-то искушению, просто находясь с ним рядом.  
– Воу, полегче, ты же не серьёзно.  
– Я думал, ты за дочку волнуешься, – говорит Бонзо.  
Джимми не может поверить, что до этого дошло, что хладнокровное убийство – его единственный выход.  
– Должен был другой путь. Каким образом это сойдёт мне с рук?  
Бонзо садится за стол напротив него.  
– Когда всё сделаешь, вложи пистолет в его руку и пальни пару раз. Так у него на руке пороховой след останется. – Джимми только мотает головой, поражённый. – Подними его другую руку и царапни ей себя, чтоб выглядело так, как будто ты его пристрелил из самозащиты. Пистолет ко мне не приведёт; об этом тебе не нужно беспокоиться.  
Джимми открывает рот, закрывает его, наконец, находит слова.  
– Это вообще не сработает.  
– Да, есть дыры и место для скептицизма, но физических улик должно хватить, чтобы против тебя не выдвинули обвинений.  
– Должно…  
– Это моё профессиональное мнение.  
Джимми тупо смотрит на оружие. Он даже не раздумывает, откуда оно взялось, где Бонзо его достал.  
– Я никогда в жизни не стрелял из пистолета.  
– Тут много соображать не нужно. Целишься в грудь, жмёшь на курок.  
Джимми встаёт и начинает мерить шагами кухню.  
– Нет-нет, ну же, должен быть другой способ. Почему я должен это сделать? Кит должен его пристрелить; это он всё разворошил после пяти лет! И ради чего? Потому что он думает, что Скарлет его родная дочь? Ну, как-то, блять, поздновато для этого, что ли? Что насчёт меня, а? Я должен взять себе грех на душу, чтобы он всю жизнь не давал мне покоя?  
Он раздражённо кряхтит и зарывает пальцы в волосы.  
– У меня нет выбора, да? Я должен с ними встретиться.  
Бонзо глубокомысленно кивает. Он не выглядит счастливым от происходящего, но это едва ли можно считать утешением.  
Джимми вздыхает, снова опускается на стул. Бонзо показывает ему, как заряжать пистолет, и обучает базовой технике безопасности. Джимми смотрит и слушает в каком-то тумане. Если он это сделает, то пересечёт черту, к которой никогда даже близко не подбирался. Подобные деяния неизбежно меняют человека, даже если у него не было выбора. Он никогда не сможет спать спокойно. Но пока Грант и Коул живы, они угрожают джимминой семье.  
Джимми думает об улыбке дочери, её смехе, о том, как она свела их с Робертом, как она смотрит на них обоих, словно они сильнейшие мужчины в мире.  
Джимми засовывает пистолет за пояс джинсов, прикрывая его рубашкой. Теперь он понимает, почему Бонзо ничего не сказал Роберту. Тот, конечно, попытался бы остановить Джимми. Он вознамерился бы найти другой способ, которого в действительности не существует. Если бы он знал о плане, то это сделало бы его соучастником джимминого преступления. Всё должно было случиться именно так.  
– Если сможешь, постарайся, чтобы это произошло у тебя дома, – говорит Бонзо, когда Джимми встаёт. – Это не значит, что ты должен позвать его пропустить по рюмашке, но ты понял.  
Джимми кивает. Сможет ли он жить в доме, где убил кого-то? Если бы знал, где упало тело, где именно ковёр забрызгала кровь, сможет ли он каждый день ходить по этому осквернённому месту?  
– Если со мной что-то случится, – говорит Джимми, – убедись, что Скарлет останется с Робертом.  
– Сделаю, что смогу.  
Скарлет не кажется слишком обеспокоенной, когда Роберт и Джимми укладывают её спать. Джимми благодарен, что она не особо любопытствует, почему они остаются на ночь здесь, а не у Джонси. Он не знает, как, представ перед её любопытством, сможет, улыбаться и скрыть от неё пугающую правду.  
– Я люблю тебя, – говорит ей Джимми, заключая в объятия. – Больше всего на свете.  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, папочка. – Скарлет, кажется, не замечает веса его слов, но она определённо должна видеть ужас и боль в его глазах. Если это так, то она ничего об этом не говорит, только целует его в щёку на прощание.  
Джимми борется с искушением снова её обнять, но он не хочет беспокоить её излишней навязчивостью. Никогда не узнаешь, видишь ли своего ребёнка в последний раз; знай мы это, мы бы никогда их не отпускали.  
Когда они выходят на улицу, прохладный ночной воздух пахнет скошенной травой. Если бы снаружи не было так холодно, Джимми услышал бы стрёкот сверчков, но единственные звуки, которые он слышит – это шорох шагов по гравию. Джимми никогда не привыкнет к тому, как тихо за городом. Тишина почти оглушительная. Какое-то мгновение он смотрит вверх на звёздное небо, прежде чем скользнуть на пассажирское сидение грузовика.  
Пистолет впивается Джимми в спину, когда он прислоняется к спинке сидения. Роберт с любопытством на него смотрит.  
– Что Бонзо тебе сказал?  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Я не вправе разглашать.  
– С каких пор ты стал премьер-министром?  
– Не переживай, любимый. Я обо всём позабочусь, – обещает Джимми, глядя в окно. Прежде чем Роберт успевает что-то сказать, Джимми говорит: – Помнишь, когда мы в последний раз были у тебя в грузовике ночью?  
Тень улыбки появляется в уголках робертова рта.  
– Да. – Он протягивает руку и переплетает пальцы с джиммиными. Они сидят так долго и без слов, пока Роберт не включает зажигание.

Когда Роберт уходит принять душ, Джимми разбирает пистолет и прячет его в один из гитарных футляров. Нет причин для того, чтобы Роберт заглянул туда и нечаянно обнаружил проклятую штуковину. Но Джимми ощущает присутствие пистолета, словно он прямо над его кроватью.  
Ни одному из них не удаётся хорошо поспать этой ночью.  
Когда Джимми просыпается, Роберта нет. Прикроватные часы показывают 10:58 утра. Теперь это больше всего напоминает обратный отсчёт. Поверхность времени скользкая, точно масло, и нет возможности удержаться.  
Джимми находит на прикроватном столике написанную от руки записку от Роберта:

_Пейджи,  
Вы с Бонзо единственные люди, кому я мог бы доверить свою жизнь – или жизнь моего ребёнка.  
Что бы ни случилось, я горжусь нами. ♥_

Джимми утирает слёзы, которые скатились по его лицу.  
Он остаётся дома, держа заряженный пистолет за поясом джинсов. Он наблюдает. Он выжидает. Он пьёт. Потребление алкоголя, вероятно, вызовет осуждение, когда ты ждёшь убийцу, но ему нужна нормальность. Виски расслабляет его нервы, и прямо сейчас его нервы напряжены, как дети, наевшиеся сладкого.  
В какой-то момент после обеда Джимми вырубается на нижних ступеньках лестницы. Он просыпается от звука открываемой задней двери. Джимми незамедлительно реагирует, проматывая в голове варианты действий. Первое – он может ринуться туда с пистолетом наперевес. Но нет, это безрассудно и как-то совсем уж тупо. Или второе – он может спрятаться и застичь непрошенного гостя врасплох.  
Джимми распластывается вдоль стены рядом с дверью. Он крепче сжимает пистолет и вопреки всему надеется, что проникший в дом, будь то Грант или Коул, просто уйдёт и никогда его больше не побеспокоит. Его сердце колотится в груди, когда он слышит приближение шагов.  
– Вспоминаешь старые времена, Пейдж? С кем лучше всего их вспоминать, как не со мной?  
Джимми застывает. Он не слышал этого голоса пять лет, но он узнал бы его везде.  
Питер Грант. Он, должно быть, увидел джиммину машину перед домом и решил, что он дома. Глупо. Застал, называется, врасплох, хотя надежда ещё остаётся.  
Джимми не произносит ни звука. Если он заговорит, Грант по звуку определит, где он находится.  
– Я немного обижен тем, что ты послал своего парня поговорить со мной, – говорит Грант, его голос становится громче, когда он подходит ближе. – Да ещё и под таким смехотворным прикрытием.  
Хичкоковские объёмы Гранта появляются в поле зрения, когда он входит в коридор. Джимми направляет на него пистолет и рычит:  
– Не двигайся.  
Грант смотрит на Джимми так, словно тот что-то маленькое и милое. Пистолет его, кажется, не пугает, на что Джимми, впрочем, и не надеялся.  
– Пушка, Пейдж? Серьёзно?  
– Ты угрожал моей семье.  
Грант пожимает плечами.  
– Необходимое зло. Но это бизнес. Не принимай на свой счёт.  
– Ни черта подобного! – наступает на него Джимми. Грант поднимает руки, отступает назад. – Теперь я знаю, что случилось. После того, как мы с Шарлотт объявили о помолвке, Кит нажрался и наткнулся на тебя в баре. Может, он хотел нашей смерти, может, и нет. Но это не важно. Семя упало на благодатную почву. Пьяное нытье Кита показалось тебе идеальным алиби. Ты подрезал тормоза на моей машине. Или, может, сказал Коулу это сделать.  
Какая-то тень пробегает по лицу Питера, но он ничего не говорит.  
– Какую бы роль ни сыграл во всём этом Кит, он был в ужасе. Он правда мог думать, что это был несчастный случай, пока не поговорил с тобой. Он знал, что ты в этом как-то замешан. Поэтому ты пригрозил ему молчать. Если бы он заговорил, ты сказал бы полиции, что он был заказчиком. Ты бы утянул его за собой. А может, и нет. У Кита определённо был мотив, чтобы хотеть моей смерти или смерти Шарлотт. Это была идеальная подстава.  
– Ты не можешь ничего из этого доказать, – говорит Грант.  
– Может, и нет. Но мне и не нужно. – Джимми приставляет дуло пистолета к подбородку Гранта.  
Но когда Грант проник внутрь, Джимми не слышал, как закрылась задняя дверь, что позволило второму непрошенному гостю проскользнуть в дом, позади Джимми, и прижать холодный металл пистолета к его шее.  
– Бросай пушку, Пейдж.  
Джиммино сердце уходит в пятки. Ему не нужно оглядываться назад, чтобы понять, что голос принадлежит Ричарду Коулу. Даже если бы Джимми никогда не встречал этих двоих, он мог бы почувствовать излучаемую ими опасность. Она исходит от них горячими волнами, словно от взрыва сверхновой. Люди, подобные им, оставляют после себя только опустошение.  
Джимми совсем не подфартило.  
– Не заставляй меня повторять, – говорит Коул.  
Джимми делает, что ему говорят. Коул забирает пистолет одной рукой. Как Джимми мог быть настолько беспечным? Он должен был застрелить Гранта, пока у него был шанс.  
Джимми старается не шататься, чувствуя слабость в ногах.  
– Поедешь с нами, – говорит Грант.  
– Куда?  
– Это неважно, – говорит Коул. – Мы сейчас выйдем на улицу. Там ждёт машина. Ты в неё сядешь. Если попытаешься дать кому-то знак, я их пристрелю. Если закричишь, я пристрелю тебя. Потом, когда твоя дочь придёт домой, я пристрелю её тоже. – На каждом предложении он тычет пистолетным дулом Джимми в шею.  
От страха, камнем висящего у Джимми на груди, ему становится трудно дышать.  
– Ты понял?  
Джимми едва удаётся кивнуть.  
Грант мясистой лапой хлопает Джимми по плечу, заставляя его подпрыгнуть. Он толкает Джимми вперёд, и Джимми чувствует, как двигаются его резиновые ноги. Джимми знает, что если он сядет в этот фургон, они его прикончат. Но что он может сделать? У него больше нет оружия, нет физического преимущества.  
Может, ему удастся попытать счастья на шоссе.  
Фургон без опознавательных знаков припаркован снаружи напротив джимминого дома.  
– Залезай, – говорит Грант, открывая заднюю дверь фургона. Сидения практически голые, коврового покрытия тоже нет, только голый металлический пол. Это явно не увеселительная поездка.  
– Ты не хочешь этого делать, – говорит Джимми, его голос дрожит.  
– А вот тут ты ошибаешься.  
– Джим?  
Джимми рывком поворачивается на голос. Джонси стоит на крыльце, с обеспокоенным любопытством глядя на Джимми. В руке он держит поводок, который натягивает его собака. Ледяной страх сковывает джиммину грудь и крепко сжимает.  
 _Нет, нет, не позволяй им убить Джонси…_  
Джимми выдавливает улыбку, изо всех старается уверить его в том, что всё в порядке.  
– Джон, привет. Как оно?  
– Не жалуюсь, так-то. Разве тебе не пора забирать Скарлет из школы?  
Собака лает раз, другой, словно чувствуя угрозу.  
Джимми посмеивается, совершает пренебрежительный жест рукой.  
– Я тут съезжу кое-куда по-быстрому с ребятами. Роберт приведёт её домой. У него есть ключ. – Джимми не набожен, но, господи, он очень, блять, надеется, что Джонси услышит между строк крик о помощи. Джонси знает, что Джимми никогда не свалит свои обязанности на Роберта, если только не застрянет на работе. И, боже, Джимми потребовалось пять лет на то, чтобы снова начать с кем-то встречаться – откуда у него вдруг возьмутся новые друзья? Друзья, которых он предпочёл бы дочери?  
– А, ну тогда ладно, – говорит Джонси, но его голос не лишён скептицизма. – Повеселись там.  
Как только Джонси скрывается в доме, Грант заталкивает Джимми в фургон. С одной стороны оборудована скамья, и он садится туда. Грант залезает следом за Джимми и закрывает двери. Коул садится на водительское сидение и заводит двигатель.  
Джимми не рассчитывает на то, что полиция придёт к нему на помощь. Он должен спасти себя сам. Он не силён в боевых искусствах и не награждён выдающейся мускулатурой, но если он будет действовать осторожно и с умом, то сможет использовать эффект неожиданности, как преимущество. Других вариантов у него попросту нет.  
Когда фургон едет вниз по улице, Грант смотрит на Джимми и говорит:  
– Зачем ты соврал своему приятелю?  
– О чём ты?  
– Ты сказал, что твоя дочь в школе. Мы знаем, что это не так.  
На каком-то уровне Джимми знает, что это всего лишь техника запугивания, Грант пытается таким образом расшатать ему нервы, но, господи Иисусе, они следили за каждым их шагом. Скарлет…  
Дерьмовее уже некуда.  
– За кем ты ещё следишь?  
– За Китом Релфом, для начала. Ты не хочешь объяснить, почему он ходил сегодня в полицию? Я полагаю, без тебя тут не обошлось.  
Значит, за Китом тоже следили. Это объясняет его параноидальное поведение оба раза, когда Джимми к нему приходил, словно он ожидал увидеть кого-то гораздо страшнее.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил в то, что это совпадение – ты начал ходить к Киту, и через несколько дней после этого он идёт в полицию?  
– Я не могу контролировать его действия. К тому же это он всё начал. Почему бы не взять в оборот его вместо меня? Он всё равно при смерти. – Джимми чувствует себя гондоном, говоря это, но он обменял бы чью угодно жизнь в обмен на безопасность своей семьи, особенно жизнь друга-предателя, который одной ногой в могиле.  
– Кит у нас тёмная лошадка, – говорит Грант, – но ты бы ему поверил? Вряд ли. Но если бы добропорядочный гражданин вроде тебя подтвердил бы его историю, ну, понимаешь, это придало бы его скандальным заявлениям некоторое правдоподобие, учитывая, что ты был жертвой того несчастного случая.  
– Не называй его так, – глумливо усмехается Джимми, находя в себе силы, чтобы заговорить. – Это не было несчастным случаем. Ты её убил. Не столь важно, была она мишенью или нет. Ты ведь любил её?  
Ярость сходит с лица Гранта, и Джимми впервые видит на нём боль.  
– Ты не знал, что Шарлотт будет в этой машине. Ты хотел убить меня. Чего я не могу понять, так это почему. Даже если ты хотел подставить Кита, зачем убивать меня? – Джимми надеялся на подтверждение теории о любви, но этого не произошло. У Кита и Джеффа было больше мотивации на этом фронте.  
– Саймон предупреждал меня на твой счёт, – говорит Грант через мгновение. – Он говорил, что от тебя забот не оберёшься. Ты суёшь нос, куда не просят.  
– О чём ты?  
– Ты не помнишь?  
Джимми медлит с ответом.  
Грант говорит с уверенностью человека, который точно знает, что эта информация никогда не покинет фургон.  
– Когда Саймон занимался делами Птичек, он сказал мне, что ты вынюхивал относительно финансов. Я подумал, раз уж мы объединились с Микки Мостом, ты не будешь гадать, куда уходят все деньги. У нас всё было налажено. Мы зарабатывали хорошие деньги. Но ты просто не мог так всё оставить.  
– Я ведь… я ведь так ничего и не нашёл… – Джимми пытается вспомнить, какую информацию он мог обнаружить, если Грант готов ради неё убить. Его воспоминания о днях до аварии достаточно туманны, но он смутно припоминает, что финансы группы казались немного расплывчатыми, как будто им переплатили в паре концертных площадок или занизили плату за студийное время. Но определённо ничего криминального.  
– Но ты мог бы, – подаёт голос Коул. – Ты бы продолжил копать, точно так же, как со смертью Шарлотт. Но ты выкопал только собственную могилу.  
Печальная новость в том, что Коул, вероятно, прав. Всё происходящее тому в подтверждение.  
Джимми тяжело сглатывает, надеясь, что его голос не задрожит.  
– Ты присваивал деньги группы, – говорит он в поражённом осознании. Кит и МакКарти к тому моменту были слишком накачаны наркотой, чтобы что-то замечать, а Криса, вероятно, это не слишком волновало. Но Джимми с его деловым умом заметил.  
Шарлотт лишилась жизни из-за такой незначительной вещи, как деньги. Именно тогда, когда Джимми думал, что ему уже ничто не сможет причинить боль, осознание рассекает ему грудь и рвёт его на части.  
– Ты обобрал нас, и Шарлотт расплатилась за это. – Джимми сжимает кулаки.  
– Мы только одалживали деньги, – говорит Грант так, словно пробует эту защиту. – Никто не планирует подобные вещи. Всё случается само.  
Джимми хочет сказать ему прекратить нести бред, но чем больше Грант говорит, тем больше Джимми может узнать.  
– Но предположим, ты работаешь менеджером в туре по пять концертов в неделю с отвратительными условиями транспортировки, и может быть, тебе нужно немного стимуляторов, чтобы со всем справиться, и ты думаешь, какого чёрта, это оправданные расходы. Потом в другой раз ты сталкиваешься лбом с каким-нибудь зарвавшимся владельцем клуба, и тебе нужно немного таблеток, чтобы снять напряжение. Потом, может, роуди слишком вымотан, чтобы делать свою работу, и ты впрягаешься за него, и меньшее, что группа может сделать – это заплатить за твоё время, так?  
Джимми не может поверить в услышанное.  
– Но так это начинается, – говорит Грант. – Скольжение по наклонной. И в один день ты обнаруживаешь, как берёшь из кассы, чтобы заплатить за машину, по счетам и всё такое. Ты возвращаешь деньги назад, и никто от этого не умирает.  
– Но кто-то _умер,_ – резко вырывается у Джимми. – Почему ты просто не…  
– Что, отпустить? – глумливо усмехается Грант. – Ты раскапывал информацию, которая уничтожила бы мою семью. Моя жена была на восьмом месяце беременности; нам нужны были деньги. Что бы ты сделал на моём месте?  
– Так, значит, ты разрушил мою семью, чтобы защитить свою собственную, – тупо говорит Джимми.  
– Либо мы, либо нас, Пейдж. Это жизнь. Не веди себя так, будто ты не поступил бы так же, если бы роли распределились иначе.  
Джимми знает, что он бы так не поступил.  
– Но ты убил не того человека. И ты не смог покуситься на мою жизнь снова. Тебе повезло, что аварию сочли несчастным случаем. Выживший пассажир, умирающий позднее, вызвал бы подозрения.  
– Нет, если это было бы похоже на суицид, – как бы невзначай говорит Коул. Джимми внутренне холодеет. – Но на тот момент убивать тебя было бесполезно. У тебя были заботы поважнее.  
Джиммина кровь снова закипает, угрожая извергнуться наружу. Грант не только убил Шарлотт и таскал деньги у группы, но также забрал её обручальное кольцо и держал его у себя. Джимми вспоминает, как Шарлотт улыбалась, когда он сделал ей предложение, как наполнились слезами её глаза, как кольцо без труда наделось на её безымянный палец. Теперь оно в ящике ночного столика её убийцы.  
Это, чёрт побери, неправильно.  
Фургон теперь на шоссе, направляется на юг. Джимми не может понять, куда они его везут. Если они продолжат движение на юг, то выедут к мосту Альберта. И что потом? Пристрелят его и выбросят тело в Темзу?  
Джимми осматривает внутренность фургона. Он не видит никаких цементных блоков, ничего тяжёлого, чтобы утянуть его на дно, если Коул и Грант решат избрать этот путь. Но может, это не имеет значения. К тому времени, как джиммино тело найдут, оно может оказаться в милях от Лондона. И это если не брать в расчёт ускоряющих разложение воды и речной фауны.  
– Прости за это, – говорит Грант, шаря под скамейкой. Он находит примотанный к металлу скотчем шприц, наполненный какой-то жидкостью.  
– Вы меня усыпите?  
– Можно и так сказать, – говорит Коул с резким смешком. – Мы могли бы просто пристрелить тебя, и на этом всё, но гораздо лучше представить передозировку наркотиками как суицид, особенно с твоим прошлым. Копы легко купятся на передоз.  
– Но не моя семья, – говорит Джимми, слыша дрожь в собственном голосе. Потому что – глубоко внутри – он знает, что Коул прав.  
– Как они это докажут? В твоей медкарте рецепт на валиум, который ты взял примерно через шесть месяцев после аварии, а потом прекратил принимать, – объясняет Коул.  
Страх шарфом оборачивается вокруг джимминой шеи. Откуда, чёт возьми, Коул знает, что написано в джимминой медкарте?  
Коул продолжает:  
– Может, ты прекратил принимать таблетки, потому что почувствовал себя лучше, но я думаю, твоя семья и друзья знают, что это полная хрень. Кто скажет, что ты не вогнал себя в депрессию и не решил покончить со всем этим?  
– Я никогда в жизни не принимал, – Джимми морщится, глядя на шприц, – что бы это ни было.  
– А вот тут самая мякотка, – говорит Коул, – потому что может, ты экспериментировал с наркотиками и нечаянно принял слишком много. Ты бы не знал свою дозу, верно? Ты просто хотел на время избавиться от боли.  
Джиммино сердце колотится в груди. Ему нужно действовать сейчас, пока ещё не слишком поздно. Он не сомневается, что у Гранта есть пистолет; Гранту нужно подстраховаться на случай, если Джимми начнёт дёргаться во время инъекции.  
Он скользит взглядом в сторону двери. Она заперта. Он ни за что не успеет отпереть замки вовремя.  
Грант слишком массивен, чтобы с ним драться. Это громадина шести футов ростом и почти триста фунтов весом. Даже если Джимми удастся нанести один хороший удар, это его не вырубит. Только оружие сможет достаточно его замедлить, но у Джимми ничего нет. Он не видит выступа пистолета Гранта. Тот, должно быть, заткнул его сзади за пояс. Никаких шансов. Он всё предусмотрел.  
Чего Грант точно не станет ожидать, так это того, что Джимми добровольно решит воспроизвести худший момент своей жизни. Момент, который непоправимо всё изменил. Никто не ждёт от Джимми такого безумства.  
И именно поэтому он должен это сделать. Эффект неожиданности.  
– Прости меня за это, Пейдж, – снова говорит Грант, протягивая руку за пистолетом.  
Времени не осталось. Пора действовать.  
Джимми встаёт и бьёт Коула в затылок. 


	20. Chapter 20

При виде джимминой машины, припаркованной возле дома, Роберт начинает подозревать неладное. У него внутри всё цепенеет от ужаса. В последнее время Джимми раскапывал тяжёлые, тёмные тайны. Тайны, за которые кто-то готов убить. Что, если Грант и Коул застали Джимми врасплох, и…  
Роберт вздрагивает при мысли о том, что кто-то мог причинить Джимми боль. Это уже слишком, невыносимо даже думать об этом.  
Что, если Джимми всё-таки не убили? Что, если он там, бездыханный, все ужасающие откровения последних нескольких дней стали для него непосильны?  
Нет-нет-нет. Джимми _не стал бы_. Только не теперь, когда ему постепенно начало становиться лучше. Если бы Джимми правда был способен на самоубийство, разве он не сделал бы этого в худший момент своей жизни – после аварии?  
Джонси подбегает к двери, когда Роберт подходит к джимминому дому. Он выглядит так, словно изо всех сил старается не паниковать.  
– Ты слышал что-нибудь о Пейджи? – спрашивает Роберт.  
– У нас проблемы.  
Сердце Роберта камнем падает в груди.  
– Что не так?  
– Джимми уехал с двумя странными типами некоторое время назад. Он сел в белый фургон без опознавательных знаков.  
– Ты… как они выглядели?  
– Один был такой здоровенный. Залысины, большая борода…  
Роберт чувствует, что может потерять самообладание.  
– Питер Грант…  
Глаза Джонси расширяются.  
– Так ты его знаешь?  
– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты позвонил в полицию, – умоляет Роберт.  
– Конечно! Я сразу понял, что что-то не так. Он должен был забрать Скарлет. Когда я спросил, что он делает, он сказал, что поедет куда-то с друзьями. Джимми не заводит друзей. Ему потребовались годы, чтобы познакомиться с тобой. И он назвал меня «Джон». Он никогда так не делает, если только не злится на меня, а он казался довольно дружелюбным.  
Глаза Роберта увлажняются от едва сдерживаемых слёз. Каждая частичка его существа кричит о том, что нужно что-то сделать, но что он может?  
– Скарлет не в школе. Мы подумали, она будет в безопасности, если мы на несколько дней перевезём её в другое место, – поспешно говорит Роберт.  
– Джимми ничего об этом не сказал, – говорит Джонси так, словно понимает. – Он сказал что-то вроде: «О, Роберт может просто привести её домой».  
– Наверное, он не хотел, чтобы они узнали, что она не в школе.  
– Я запомнил номера и тип фургона. Уже кое-что. И они поехали на юг. Не знаю, значит ли это хоть что-нибудь.  
Роберт качает головой.  
– Я… я должен позвонить Бонзо. – Он поворачивается, направляясь к джимминому дому, но Джонси его останавливает.  
– Подожди, не надо… Пойдём к нам. Я думаю, что они поджидали Джимми внутри. – Джонси обеспокоенно выгибает бровь. – На всякий случай.  
Роберту не нужно повторять дважды.

В тот момент, когда джиммин кулак встречается с черепом Коула, Грант хватает Джимми и с силой швыряет на пол. Но удар выполнил своё предназначение. Голова Коула дёргается в сторону, он убирает руки с руля. Фургон кренится, отправляя своих пассажиров крутиться в воздухе.  
Грант пригвождает Джимми к полу и заезжает кулаком ему в живот. Джимми почти уверен, что костяшки Гранта коснулись пола. Воздух выходит у него из лёгких, он задыхается. Каждая клеточка его тела отчаянно нуждается в кислороде.  
Фургон всё ещё вихляет, пока Коул пытается восстановить управление.  
Джимми делает крюк пальцами правой руки. Он выбрасывает вперёд руку, целясь в трахею. Если бы Джимми мог нормально дышать, у него были бы силы, чтобы порвать Гранту дыхалку своим импровизированным когтем. Но столкновения достаточно для того, чтобы Джимми мог выиграть несколько драгоценных секунд. Выкатившись из-под Гранта, он сканирует взглядом пол в поисках пистолета или шприца. Ничего.  
Джимми хватается за переднее сидение для баланса. Ему нужно вырубить Коула и остановить фургон. От нового удара фургон съезжает с дороги, направляясь прямо в телеграфный столб. Джимми мысленно готовится к столкновению, но Коул выворачивает руль в другую сторону.  
Плохая идея.  
Мир катится и кружится, тошнотворно вращаясь. Джимми с такой силой ударяется головой об пол фургона, что ему кажется, будто его мозг съезжает с места. Металлическая скамья бьёт по ногам. Рука врезается в стену фургона и хрустит так, словно кость раскололась на мелкие кусочки.  
Но Грант тоже перекатывается, отскакивая от стен, точно пинболльный шарик. Джимми смутно припоминает что-то о массе объекта и скорости, прежде чем Грант врезается в него. Грант хватает Джимми, сжимая его рёбра так сильно, что тот боится, что грудная клетка сломается, как птичье гнездо. Боль пронзает его насквозь. Джимми слышит хнычущий звук, и понимает, что он исходит от него самого.  
Затем всё замирает так же быстро, как и началось. Фургон больше не движется. Коул падает лицом на руль. Джимми не собирается тратить время, проверяя его пульс. Он не видит, где пистолет, но это не важно. Нужно выбраться. Как можно скорее.  
Джимми отпихивает от себя тело Гранта, и взрыв боли раздирает его изнутри. Он не представляет, как до сих пор может двигаться, но когда твоя жизнь в опасности, вещи вроде боли и усталости отходят, как минимум, на второй план. Он ползёт по полу фургона и отпирает замок на задней двери здоровой рукой. Он тянет за ручку и чувствует, как кто-то сжимает его локоть, впиваясь пальцами в комок нервов, в который превратилась его сломанная рука.  
Джимми ослабляет хватку, агония кромсает его на части. Его тело словно охватывает огонь, давление в черепной коробке нарастает, выдувая из головы все мысли. Его зрение затуманивается, в глазах темнеет. Грант не отпускает, каждый палец пыточным остриём зарывается глубже в джиммину кожу, нервные окончания будто бы вырваны с корнем и выброшены наружу.  
Джимми сражается с болью и тянет за ручку двери. Он извивается, как животное, попавшее в ловушку, отчаянно пытаясь избавиться от боли. Он оглядывается через плечо на Гранта. Джимми пинает его и попадает во внутреннюю сторону локтя, заставляя его отцепиться. Боль в джимминой руке ослабевает до терпимого уровня, и он снова может дышать.  
Джимми ползёт к двери фургона, но Грант хватает его за волосы и тянет назад. Фатальный жест. Джимми позволяет ему себя притянуть, разрешая рукам Гранта сомкнуться на его саднящих, надтреснутых рёбрах. Потом Джимми резким движением головы бьёт Гранта прямо в нос. Череп не так-то легко пробить; а вот удар по лицу – это совсем другое.  
Нос Гранта взрывается, точно шарик с водой. Джимми чувствует что-то тёплое и липкое у себя в волосах. Хватка Гранта ослабевает, и Джимми вываливается из фургона. Он тяжело приземляется на правое плечо. Вспышка боли, точно молния, пронзает его сломанную руку. Джимми встаёт, не обращая внимания на жгучую боль, терзающую его нервы, и выбегает на дорогу.

Бонзо всегда умел успокаивать Роберта, даже в самые эмоционально-напряженные моменты. Должно быть, причина в полицейской подготовке.  
– Из того, что я слышал, наряды уже отправлены. Если они поехали на юг, то попытаются пересечь один из мостов. Они поставили кордоны на большей части самых проезжих дорог. И они знают, какую машину искать, и номера, так что всё схвачено.  
Роберт свернулся на диване в гостиной у Джонси, подобрав колени к груди. Телефонный провод комично протянулся из кухни к дивану.  
– Что, если они не найдут его вовремя? Что, если он…  
– Эй, эй, перестань. Джим - малый башковитый. Он выберется.  
Роберт поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть через окно на задний двор, где две дочери Джонси играют с собакой. Он завидует их неведению о той панике, которая душит каждую его клеточку. В детстве есть что-то чудесно хрупкое, что-то, что нужно оберегать во что бы то ни стало.  
– Они убьют его, Бонз. Ты это знаешь. Джимми был… Джимми был их изначальной целью.  
Бонзо тяжело и хрипло вздыхает в трубку.  
– И я уверен, Джимми это знает. У него есть ты и Скарлет; ради семьи человек будет драться, как зверь.  
– Но этого не всегда достаточно. Есть удача, и слепой случай, и хаос, вещи, против которых нельзя сражаться. – Карак и Шарлотт погибли по жестокой воле абсолютного хаоса; Роберт и Джимми до сих пор носят шрамы.  
– Разве не ты у нас оптимист? – говорит Бонзо, пытаясь шутить.  
– Боюсь, сегодня не лучший день для этого.  
– Позитивное мышление не повредит… Погоди-ка секунду, у меня тут второй звонок. – Бонзо тут же отключается, и Роберт вздыхает, тяжело оседая на диванных подушках. Он не знает, почему, но эта связь с Бонзо, пусть и тонкая, приносит ему необычайное спокойствие. С Бонзо он всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности. Если кто-то и сможет помочь ему в этой ситуации, это будет Джон Бонэм.  
Джонси подходит и облокачивается о спинку дивана.  
– Ты как, держишься? – спрашивает он с выражением боли на лице, словно разделяя агонию Роберта.  
– Я просто… я просто хочу, чтобы он был в безопасности, – шепчет Роберт. – Я не могу снова потерять кого-то. Только не так. – Свежие слёзы собираются в его глазах. – И, господи, что будет со Скарлет?  
Джонси обходит диван и садится возле него.  
– Я никогда не переживал потерю так, как это было у вас с Джимми. Я видел, как потеря отнимает друзей и разрушает семьи, всегда будто что-то обрывается. И это пугает меня, потому что я знаю, что придёт мой черёд. Что-то ужасное случится с кем-то, кого я люблю. Я потеряю одну из девочек или Мо, или моих родителей, или Джима, или Скарлет, или тебя.  
Роберт не предполагал, что Джонси включит его в этот ряд, что едва не вызывает у него новый поток слёз.  
– Словно моя жизнь – это сон, и скоро я проснусь, – продолжает Джонси. – Однажды я очнусь, и всё навсегда исчезнет. Говорят, что первая рана всегда самая глубокая, да? Я всегда надеялся, что те трагедии, свидетелем которых я стал, смогут меня в какой-то степени подготовить к тем ужасным вещам, которые когда-нибудь случатся, но, конечно, ты никогда не можешь быть готов к чему-то такому.  
Роберт собирается что-то сказать, но тут в трубке снова звучит голос Бонзо:  
– Они нашли Джимми.


	21. Chapter 21

Джимми просыпается в пустой больничной палате, не чувствуя боли благодаря морфину. Шторы отдёрнуты, внутрь вливается оранжевый свет заходящего солнца, что в этой обстановке кажется неприличным. Он оглядывает себя. Его правая рука заключена в плотный гипс и примотана к телу. Похоже, он ещё не скоро сможет поиграть на гитаре.  
Он долгим взглядом смотрит на пустой стул возле кровати, словно желая, чтобы там кто-то появился. Почему-то кажется неправильным, что с ним здесь никого нет. Последний раз, когда он был в больнице, там, по крайней мере, были родители.  
Может, причина, по которой здесь никого нет, в том, что никто не знает, что он пострадал. Джимми поворачивает голову и видит на краю стола телефон. Дотянуться до телефона – адская пытка для его сломанных рёбер, но со второй или третьей попытки ему удаётся сомкнуть пальцы на трубке. Он набирает свой домашний номер, но гудки идут и идут, и никто не отвечает. В конце концов, Джимми сдаётся, звонит в квартиру Роберта.  
Ответа нет.  
Паника сдавливает его грудь. В качестве крайней меры он набирает номер Джонси, и от звука бесконечных гудков у него внутри всё падает.  
Как это возможно, что ни один из самых важных людей в джимминой жизни не доступен в трудную минуту? Предполагается, что чем дольше ты живёшь, тем прочнее почва под ногами, но сейчас Джимми чувствует себя более одиноким, чем когда бы то ни было.  
В отчаянии он набирает последний номер. Голос на другом конце провода оказывает на него привычно успокоительное действие.  
– Алло?  
– Мам? Это я.  
– Джим! Что такое, дорогой? Что-то не так?  
– Я, эм… – Он медлит с ответом, словно он снова ребёнок и собирается признаться в чём-то, за что его могут наказать. – Я, кажется, в больнице.  
Мама ахает.  
– Господи боже мой, что случилось? Ты в порядке? Где Скарлет?  
– Она… она с другом. Она в безопасности… – Он замолкает, не желая слишком сильно её беспокоить.  
Мама, впрочем, не собирается этим удовлетвориться.  
– В какой больнице?  
Джимми изучает браслет у себя на левом запястье.  
– Эм, больница Роял Бромптон.  
– Почему так далеко?  
У него в голове всплывают смутные воспоминания об аварии.  
– Это долгая история.  
– Ты сможешь всё мне рассказать, когда я приеду.  
– Н-нет, подожди, не… не приезжай. Тебе нет смысла ехать в такую даль ради меня. Я не… я в порядке, кажется. Слегка помят, но на этом всё. Мне кажется… я позвонил тебе, потому что хотел услышать твой голос.  
– О, Джим, – вздыхает мама, но она умеряет свою прыть. – Я рада, что ты в порядке.  
– Да, я тоже. – Он собирается сказать что-то ещё, но дверь в палату открывается. – Эм, мне пора.  
– Хорошо. Береги себя.  
– Обязательно.

Бонзо уже в больнице вместе со Скарлет к тому времени, когда туда прибывает Роберт. Дверь в джиммину палату закрыта, и Бонзо сидит рядом, как будто охраняет её от вторжений.  
– Он в порядке? Что произошло? – спрашивает Роберт.  
– Джимми немного путается в показаниях, – говорит Бонзо так, словно он ведёт расследование, – но было много свидетелей, которые сходятся в главном. Судя по свидетельствам очевидцев, белый фургон, в котором увезли Джимми, разбился где-то в Окли. Очевидно, водитель погиб при столкновении. Джимми выбрался через заднюю дверь и выбежал на улицу. Его похититель преследовал его пешком, но не очень удачно вписался в уличное движение.  
Роберт морщится от этих слов.  
– В фургоне нашли пистолет, принадлежавший одному из подозреваемых, – продолжает Бонзо. – Ни одного выстрела произведено не было. Они также нашли шприц с какой-то неопределённой субстанцией. Вероятно, наркотики.  
На глазах у Роберта выступают слёзы.  
– К нему можно заходить?  
– Конечно, мы со Скарлет уже были у него после того, как полиция взяла показания.  
Роберту не нужно другого разрешения. Он открывает дверь и заходит в палату.  
Там аппараты, трубки, запах антисептика и ярко-белые стены, но всё, что видит Роберт– это Джимми, лежащий в центре всего этого. Он кажется маленьким и хрупким на постели, как раненый птенчик. Его пустой и невидящий взгляд безучастно устремлён в неведомую даль.  
– Пейджи?  
Джимми поднимает голову, и на его губах появляется улыбка. Потом он начинает плакать. Быть сильным не так уж и легко, думает Роберт.  
Роберт садится на стул подле Джимми и кладёт руку ему на гипс. Он гадает, что течёт по трубке, подсоединённой к джимминой вене. Наверное, какие-то чудодейственные обезболивающие.  
Джимми протягивает здоровую руку и накрывает ладонь Роберта своей. Он так много пережил, и буквально на пороге вступления в новую жизнь… Что, чёрт побери, произошло в том фургоне?  
– Я так рад, что ты в порядке, – говорит Роберт.  
– А не должен, – тихо говорит Джимми.  
Роберт чувствует, как по его позвоночнику пробегает холод.  
– Пейджи, ты расскажешь мне, что случилось?  
Ему требуется несколько секунд, но в конечном итоге он говорит:  
– Это была моя вина. – Его голос искажён горем. – Шарлотт погибла, потому что Грант и Коул хотели убить меня. Они присваивали себе деньги группы и подумали, что я узнаю, потому что я пытался разобраться в финансовой стороне. Кит был прав; я её убил.  
– Пейджи, это не… Нет. – Роберт не знает, существует ли комбинация слов, способная освободить Джимми от того отравляющего чувства вины, что он в себе носит.  
– Если бы я не копался в финансах группы, этого бы не произошло.  
– Откуда тебе было знать, что происходит? – возражает Роберт. – Ты знал только то, что были какие-то ошибки в расчётах. Им не следовало воровать, вот что. И они не должны были подрезать тормоза на твоей машине. Вся вина на них.  
Джимми не отвечает, на его лице читается боль, словно этот разговор заново разбередил его старые раны.  
– Как ты можешь лежать здесь и винить себя, но теми же устами говорить мне, что в том, что случилось с Караком, нет моей вины?  
– Потому что не было такого, что заболеть должен был ты, а вместо тебя заболел Карак.  
Роберт проводит рукой по волосам. Джимми невозможен. Он решает сменить тему.  
– Как ты повредил руку?  
– Я сделал так, что Коул разбил фургон.  
Роберт пытается представить, как ужасно это должно было быть – воссоздать худший момент своей жизни, чтобы спастись.  
– Полагаю, это сработало. – Он облизывает губы и продолжает, – Бонзо сказал, в фургоне нашли шприц.  
– Они думали, что передоз будет выглядеть более правдоподобным способом самоубийства. – Слёзы катятся по джимминым щекам, и Роберт вытирает их большими пальцами. Джимми зажмуривает глаза, словно ребёнок в попытке прогнать бабайку. – И они были правы.  
Роберт вытанцовывает на цыпочках вокруг этой эмоциональной мины.  
– Почему они хотели убить тебя теперь? Потому что ты расследовал несчастный случай?  
Джимми медленно кивает.  
– Я убедил Кита пойти в полицию. Очевидно, они за ним следили и заметили, что я вдруг дважды навестил его после пяти лет, после чего он пошёл в полицию… Это их встревожило. Они решили, что полиция, скорее всего, не поверит Киту, но поверит мне. Всё, что бы ни сказал полиции Кит, сочли бы голословными утверждениями, но я был жертвой той аварии. Я обнаружил, что тормоза подрезали. Я знал о деньгах. Я был более опасным свидетелем, поэтому они решили убедиться в том, что я не заговорю.  
Роберт не может поверить, как близок был к тому, чтобы потерять Джимми. Если он слишком сильно углубится в эти мысли, то они его сломают, поэтому он гонит их прочь. Сейчас ему нужно быть сильным для Джимми.  
– Но теперь мы в безопасности, правда?  
Ещё один кивок. Джимми поворачивает голову, что должно быть непростой задачей, и смотрит на него.  
– Ты бы поверил в то, что это было самоубийство?  
– Н-нет, конечно, нет, – отвечает Роберт, потому что так следует сказать. Но он бы всегда задавал себе этот вопрос.  
– Не лги мне, – говорит Джимми, его голос срывается. Слёзы текут с новой силой. – Какая-то часть тебя поверила бы в это. И это моя вина, я это знаю. Я был ужасен. – Он давится всхлипом и вытирает лицо здоровой рукой. – Вы со Скарлет заслуживаете лучшего. Поэтому я постараюсь стать лучше. Я обещаю.  
– Вот так просто? Что насчёт результатов анализов?  
– Ну, если они окажутся положительными, тогда мне точно не стоит попусту терять время, да?  
Роберт улыбается, обрадованный оптимизмом Джимми. Его взгляд скользит к гипсу на джимминой руке.  
– Похоже, твои возможности будут временно ограничены. Ты знаешь, я буду счастлив помочь тебе с делами.  
– Это будет не так-то просто, если учесть, что живёшь ты далековато, – говорит Джимми с тенью улыбки на губах. – Может, тебе стоит задуматься о переезде.  
– Цены у вас там кусаются, – ноет Роберт. – Не всем быть богатыми рок-звёздами, знаешь ли.  
Джимми почёсывает щёку, что должно ему стоить определённых усилий.  
– Господи Иисусе, Роберт, переезжай к нам уже. Ты и так там практически живёшь.  
Роберт распахивает рот в изумлении.  
– Ты… ты серьёзно? Пейджи, это честь для меня, но я всё ещё учитель Скарлет до мая.  
– Бля, – ворчит Джимми, вздыхая так, что, кажется, из него выходит весь воздух. – Забей, не обращай внимания. Меня тут накачали обезболивающими. Я брежу.  
– Мне кажется, ты хочешь, чтобы я к тебе переехал.  
Джимми закатывает глаза.  
– Ну, может, и хочу. Только, блять, не говори об этом так, как будто это что-то особенное.  
Роберт смеётся и затыкает ему рот поцелуем.

Какое-то время спустя в джиммину палату заходит Джонси, и Джимми чувствует, как его переполняет чувство сожаления при виде исполненного боли взгляда друга. Видок у него, должно быть, ещё тот.  
– Ты бы видел остальных, – шутит Джимми, но шутка не удаётся.  
Джонси криво улыбается в ответ и осторожно садится на стул возле кровати.  
– Я так понимаю, тебе лучше?  
– Жить буду, – говорит Джимми. – Думаю, это стоит отпраздновать.  
Джонси широко улыбается, как будто Джимми его действительно порадовал.  
– Определённо.  
Джимми мгновение-другое изучает лицо Джонси.  
– Прости.  
– За что?  
– За всё, – говорит Джимми, глядя на металлические поручни сбоку кровати. – Я был занозой в заднице, а ты проявил столько понимания.  
– Ты семья, – просто говорит Джонси. – Семья и должна быть занозой в заднице.  
– М-м, скрываем чувства при помощи юмора. Я хорошо тебя обучил.  
– Это чудо, что ты вообще способен на искренние чувства с Робертом.  
– Кто сказал?  
– Мы бы тут с тобой сейчас не сидели, будь это не так.  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Может быть. – Он слегка поворачивает здоровую руку, просто чтобы посмотреть, в каком месте под кожу втыкается игла капельницы на запястье. – Я собираюсь стать лучше, – говорит он. – Ради Скарлет, ради Роберта, ради тебя.  
– Это такая честь, быть на последнем месте в твоём списке.  
– Эй, Роберт вообще-то будет со мной жить.  
Джонси округляет глаза.  
– Ты попросил его переехать?  
– К лету, да. Так будет лучше для Скарлет, с двумя родителями в доме.  
Джонси награждает его многозначительным взглядом.  
– И лучше для тебя.  
– Давай притворимся, что я совершаю какую-то великую жертву, позволяя Роберту въехать. Я имею в виду, он же хиппи; его, наверное, заводит альтруизм.  
Джонси смеётся, и Джимми жутко, блять, рад, что он жив и может это услышать.

Джиммины родители прибывают в больницу к вечеру. Мама вбегает в палату первой, крепко его обнимает. Волна облегчения пробегает по джимминому телу при виде родителей. Папа садится подле Джимми и кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
– Вам не стоило ехать в такую даль из-за меня, – говорит Джимми. – Я же сказал, я в порядке. – Глубоко внутри он рад, что они с ним, но не смеет показать, насколько сейчас уязвим.  
– Ой, глупости, ты наш сын! – возражает мама. – Ты думал, что я не примчусь, если ты скажешь мне, что ты в больнице?  
– Да уж, пожалуй, это было ошибкой, – говорит Джимми с полуулыбкой.  
– Роберт присматривает за Скарлет? – спрашивает мама так, словно они знакомы.  
– Да. Они дома. – Джимми старается свернуться на кровати, но его треснутые рёбра кричат в знак протеста. Он не имеет ни малейшего представления, как он будет спать без обезболивающих. Он любит спать на боку; ему просто неудобно на спине, но малейшее отклонение в сторону посылает горячую волну боли по его рёбрам. Весело получается.  
Мама убирает волосы с джимминого лба.  
– Господи, ты такой бледный. Ты совсем не высыпаешься?  
– Это долгая история.  
– Ты сказал мне это по телефону.  
– Потому что так и есть.  
– Ну, теперь мы здесь, – говорит мама, ставя ещё один стул рядом с папиным. – Ты можешь хотя бы рассказать, как оказался на больничной койке со сломанной рукой?  
И Джимми рассказывает. Он рассказывает им всё, начиная с того, как нашёл записку у себя дома, и заканчивая своим расследованием несчастного случая. Он не скрывает ничего, даже своих отношений с Робертом и сомнений в отцовстве. Когда он заканчивает, то видит, что глаза его родителей увлажнились и покраснели. Джимми не осознаёт, что тоже плачет, пока мама не протягивает руку и не вытирает слёзы у него со щеки.  
– Мне так жаль, что это с тобой случилось, – говорит она.  
Папа судорожно вздыхает и сжимает джиммину руку.  
– Эти люди, которые угрожали тебе и Шарлотт…  
Джимми знает, к чему он клонит.  
– Они мертвы.  
Папа кивает так, словно рассчитывал получить этот ответ.  
– Что насчёт Скарлет? Ты… когда вас обоих проверяли, ты не мог договориться о каком-то анализе, чтобы убедиться…?  
Джимми мотает головой.  
– Если бы я не был твоим родным сыном, это имело бы значение?  
– Ну, нет, но я бы перемолвился парой слов с твоей матерью.  
Мама смеётся, и Джимми тоже улыбается.  
– Я думал об этом, – признаёт Джимми, – но в конечном итоге это не так уж важно. Я её отец, а она моя дочь.  
Они какое-то время молчат, потом мама спрашивает:  
– Ты как-то устроился на время после выписки? – Джимми слышит подтекст в этом предложении. Она хочет помочь, хочет быть с ним.  
– О, эм, я удостоил Роберта этой чести, потому что не знал, что вы приедете.  
– Уверена, он не будет против, – говорит мама.  
Джимми не смеет с ней спорить. Если она хочет остаться на несколько дней и помочь по дому, так даже лучше.  
– Я бы хотел с ним познакомиться, – говорит папа, всех удивив. – Отец должен знать своего будущего зятя, разве нет?  
Джимми стонет, притворяясь смущённым, но он рад тому, что его отец так хорошо это воспринимает. Он рассуждает так, что, возможно, едва не потеряв собственного сына в ужасной аварии – дважды, – можно довольно-таки эффективно научиться не париться из-за его сексуальных предпочтений. – Пожалуйста, не называй его так, когда вы встретитесь.  
– Обещаний не даю.  
Мама и папа остаются на всю ночь подле джимминой постели, принося ему воду и поправляя подушки. В какой-то момент ночи заходит медсестра с новой дозой обезболивающего, и Джимми спит так хорошо, как не спал уже несколько недель.


	22. Chapter 22

Следующим утром Роберт приглядывает за учениками, занятыми пальчиковым рисованием, когда в кабинете звонит телефон. Голос на другом конце, без сомнения, приводит его в радостный трепет.  
– Привет, это я. Я подумал, что надо бы предупредить тебя заранее – когда придёшь домой, тебе придётся иметь дело с моими родителями, которые захватили тут власть ради моего же блага.  
До Роберта доносится звук женского голоса, журящего Джимми.  
– Какой же это захват власти? Мы просто хотим поближе узнать избранника нашего сына, Джим. Не остри тут.  
Джимми вздыхает в трубку.  
– Слышишь, слышишь? Я бы не стал тебя винить, если бы ты забрал к себе Скарлет на пару дней, пока им не надоест.  
Роберт посмеивается, его сердце восторженно порхает в груди.  
– Мне так или иначе надлежит познакомиться с твоими родителями, Пейджи. Значит ли это, что тебя выписали из больницы?  
– Да, я вроде как пообещал им, что они смогут остаться на несколько дней и помочь мне по дому, пока ты на работе, – говорит Джимми так, словно глубоко сожалеет об этом решении.  
– Это замечательно! Я рад, что о тебе позаботятся, пока меня нет.  
Ещё один вздох.  
– Я сломал руку. Думаю, я способен выполнять элементарные действия без того, чтобы спалить дом.  
– Сломанные рёбра сами себя не исцелят. Тебе нужен отдых.  
– Вообще-то, они исцеляются сами, Роберт. Кости именно так и работают.  
Джиммина мама встревает:  
– Джим, что я тебе говорила про остроты? Он твой парень. Веди себя хорошо.  
– Ну короче, я тебя предупредил, – говорит Джимми, и Роберт буквально слышит, как тот закатывает глаза. – Скоро увидимся. Или нет.  
– Ха-ха.  
– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Джимми. Робертово сердце поёт от счастья.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Это привлекает внимание Скарлет, и когда Роберт кладёт трубку, она спрашивает:  
– Это был мой папочка?  
– Да, это был он, и он очень ждёт встречи с тобой.  
– И с тобой! – настаивает Скарлет, и Роберт знает, что она права.  
Когда Роберт приводит Скарлет домой после школы, дом полон аппетитных запахов. Джиммины родители и правда захватили власть на кухне, но они бросают всё, когда заходит Роберт.  
– Бабушка! Дедушка! – Скарлет кидается им навстречу, цепляясь мистеру Пейджу за ноги. – Вы видели, папочка сломал руку!  
– Да, мы видели! Поэтому мы здесь, чтобы ему помочь.  
Роберт прекрасно себя чувствует, стоя позади, потому что он никогда не был на высоте, знакомясь с родителями человека, с которым он в отношениях. Каким-то образом все слова покидают голову, и он либо треплется без умолку, как идиот, либо почти ничего не говорит, что производит удручающее впечатление. Он надеется, что это будет последний раз, когда ему придётся это делать.  
Мистер Пейдж – первый, кто с ним заговаривает.  
– Роберт, да? Приятно наконец-то с тобой познакомиться. – Его рукопожатие крепкое и сильное, и Роберт уже в панике. Ему так и не удалось постичь секретов хорошего рукопожатия, поэтому он старается не уступать мистеру Пейджу в силе. – Эй, полегче, парень, ты тут не орехи колешь!  
– Ох, простите! – Роберт отдёргивает руку, будто обжегшись. – Простите, это моя орехо-дробильная рука. – Когда слова слетают с губ, он понимает, что это, вероятно, была не самая удачная фраза.  
Мистер Пейдж лукаво улыбается.  
– Ну, в таком случае, я рад, что я не Джимми.  
Роберт молится, чтобы земная твердь разверзлась и поглотила его.  
– Теперь я вижу, от кого он унаследовал своё чувство юмора. – Он пытается улыбнуться, но улыбка выглядит так, будто он морщится в ожидании пощёчины. Ему нужно напомнить себе, что отец Джимми, вероятно, совершенно не похож на его собственного, и тот факт, что джиммины родители так радушно его приветствуют, только это подтверждает.  
– О, не смущайся. Джимми очень хорошо о тебе отзывается, ты знаешь.  
Роберт не знал, что так сильно краснеть вообще возможно.  
– Не… не об этом, надеюсь.  
Мистер Пейдж смеётся, хлопает Роберта по плечу и бросает взгляд на миссис Пейдж.  
– Он мне нравится.  
Миссис Пейдж отпихивает мужа в сторону, чтобы представиться.  
– Господи, Джимми ни слова не говорил о том, какой ты красивый!  
Роберт посмеивается, потирая шею сзади.  
– Могу представить, что он не стал бы.  
– Он всегда был очень скрытным, – говорит миссис Пейдж. Она забирает робертову ладонь в свои. – Так приятно с тобой познакомиться. Когда Джимми сказал, что встречается с учителем Скарлет, я представляла тебя эдаким напыщенным стариком-профессором английского.  
– В таком случае я, э-э, я рад, что не оправдал ваши ожидания.  
– Знаешь, будь я на двадцать лет моложе, я бы подумала о том, чтобы увести тебя.  
– Так, мам, хватит, – говорит Джимми с лестницы, в его голосе слышна нотка раздражения.  
Роберт кидается Джимми на помощь, а мистер Пейдж говорит:  
– Джим, мне кажется, я говорил тебе не перенапрягаться! Мы принесём тебе тарелку, когда ужин будет готов.  
Джимми вздыхает, и Роберт помогает ему спуститься с лестницы.  
– Я сломал руку, Роберт, а не ноги, – тихо ворчит Джимми. Он спускается вниз и говорит: – Мам, как бы сильно я ни хотел избежать того, что, как я уверен, станет неловким ужином, мне кажется, я должен присутствовать в качестве моральной поддержки.  
– Ой, глупости! Мы справимся.  
– Моральной поддержки для _Роберта_ , – поясняет Джимми.  
– И хлеб, и зрелища, – шепчет Роберт, и Джимми ухмыляется.  
– Папочка! – Скарлет выскакивает вперёд и обхватывает его за ноги.  
– Привет, дорогая. Я какое-то время не смогу тебя поднимать, – говорит Джимми, ероша ей волосы.  
– Это ничего, я рада, что ты дома.  
Джимми понимает, что родители на него смотрят, и что Роберт обнимает его за талию. Роберт не уверен, как должен повести себя в этой ситуации – не оскорбит ли их каким-то образом, если он будет слишком сильно лапать Джимми, и не покажется ли он им холодным и недостаточно заботливым, если он не будет к нему прикасаться? Джимми смотрит на них и говорит:  
– Так, э-э, вы правда не против?  
– Что ты хочешь, Джим? Мы уже не молоды; пройтись колесом будет тяжеловато. Мы счастливы за тебя, – по-доброму говорит мистер Пейдж. – А теперь пойдём, ужин почти готов.

Две недели спустя Роберт будит Джимми от послеобеденного сна.  
– Пейджи, с тобой хочет поговорить доктор Фаллон.  
Доктор Фаллон. Результаты анализов. Ох, блять. Воздух моментально становится густым, словно Джимми вдыхает сироп. Он чувствует головокружение, несмотря на то, что лежит.  
– О… – Роберт помогает ему встать с кровати, но даже его прикосновения не облегчают джимминого состояния – на его спине проступает пот, ладони становятся липкими, ноги трясутся. – Он… судя по его голосу, было похоже на то, что он собирается сообщить плохие новости?  
– Уверен, что всё в порядке, любимый, – говорит Роберт, но Джимми думает, что слышит нотку беспокойства в его голосе. Потому что если результаты анализов будут положительными, Роберт тоже заражён.  
Джимми видит снятую телефонную трубку на кухонном столе, и семена паники прорастают в его животе. Он не сможет вынести ещё одного удара судьбы или кармы или чего там ещё, что в ответе за те катастрофические злоключения, которые ему пришлось пережить.  
Дрожащей рукой Джимми подносит трубку к уху.  
– Алло?  
– Мистер Пейдж? Привет, это доктор Фаллон из больницы Кингстон. Я слышал о вашей небольшой аварии. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
– Это, э-э, это напрямую зависит от того, что вы мне скажете.  
– Ну, результат вашего анализа и анализа вашей дочери оба негативные, так что это должно улучшить ваше самочувствие, да?  
Джимми открывает рот, но не может произнести ни слова. Внутри облегчение растекается по венам, его клетки перерождаются и обновляются, приспосабливаясь к этой новой реальности.  
– Д-да, абсолютно. Спасибо вам.  
– Нет проблем. А вы не переутомляйтесь. Это я вам как врач говорю.  
– Спасибо… – Джимми всё ещё потрясён, когда вешает трубку, но как только Роберт подходит ближе, вопросительно на него глядя, Джимми падает в его объятия и плачет.

_Три месяца спустя…_

В день похорон Кита льёт дождь, и Yardbirds наконец-то воссоединились на кладбище, чтобы нести его гроб к могиле. Джимми насквозь промок, и размытая почва засасывает его парадные ботинки, подобно зыбучему песку. Гроб отполирован до блеска, но показное сияние не скрывает того факта, что вода, просочившаяся в сосновые доски, вызволила запах смерти и разложения.  
Крис Дрейя и Джимми идут в голове гроба, а Джефф Бек в середине. Джим Мак Карти и Пол Сэмвелл-Смит в изножье. Джимми не видел Пола со времён судьбоносного концерта в Оксфорде в 1966-ом, когда Пол ушёл из группы, и Джимми принял эстафету в качестве временного басиста.  
Как только несущие опускают гроб в гидравлический механизм, установленный над могилой, они отступают в стороны и присоединяются к толпе, окружающей могилу. Дождь стучит по их зонтам, и Джефф спрашивает Джимми:  
– Ты не привёл Роберта? – Нет сомнений в том, что ему любопытно познакомиться с человеком, завоевавшим сердце Джимми – читай: своим соперником.  
– Ему незачем здесь быть, в общем-то. Он не знал Кита.  
Они стоят молча, пока сестра Кита, Джейн, читает короткую надгробную речь, и на краткий миг Джимми проникается к ней глубоким сочувствием. Потом гроб опускают в землю.  
– Ты всё ещё его ненавидишь? – тихо спрашивает Джефф.  
После происшествия с Грантом и Коулом Джефф позвонил Джимми, желая узнать детали. И Джимми всё ему рассказал.  
Джимми пожимает плечами.  
– Какой в этом смысл? Что сделано, то сделано. Шарлотт тоже была не без греха. – Он смотрит на гроб, пока тот опускается, и чувствует, как его накрывает волна сожаления. – Думаю, я всегда собирался его простить. Просто я хотел бы сделать это, пока он был жив. Но держаться за вещи вроде гнева или горя… это пустая трата времени.  
После того, как гроб закопали, оставшиеся Yardbirds продолжают стоять возле могилы под проливным дождём.  
– Надо бы устроить реюнион, – говорит Джимми. – На один вечер. Благотворительный концерт или что-то вроде того.  
– Ему бы это понравилось, – кивает Крис.  
Джефф с любопытством смотрит на Джимми.  
– Думаешь, что ты у него в долгу?  
Джимми думает о том, что если бы Шарлотт не умерла, то она могла бы вернуться к Киту. Может, с ним ей было бы лучше. Она никогда бы не узнала этого из-за Джимми. Но более важно то, что если бы Кит не послал Джимми то письмо, то он никогда бы не предал убийцу Шарлотт правосудию.  
– Может, и да, – говорит Джимми, его грудь сжимается от непроизвольных спазмов при виде свежей могилы. Ему кажется, что он плачет, но трудно сказать наверняка из-за дождя.

_Июль 1976_

Летом Джимми на неделю выходит в отпуск и везёт Скарлет и Роберта в Диснейуорлд. Он узнаёт, что Роберт никогда раньше не был в парке развлечений, поэтому Джимми настаивает на том, чтобы они прокатились на всех аттракционах, и эта идея находит горячую поддержку у Роберта и Скарлет. Первые два дня посвящаются исследованию Волшебного Королевства. Они берут Скарлет на Jungle Cruise, каноэ и ривербоат, пока она не убеждает их в том, что слишком большая для детских аттракционов, поэтому они отправляются на Пиратов Карибского Моря и в Дом с Привидениями. Роберт и Скарлет единогласно заключают, что их любимый аттракцион – это Фэнтезилэнд, в то время как Джимми предпочитает Площадь Свободы.  
Минни Маус фотографирует их на фоне Замка Золушки. Дома у Джимми имеется множество фотографий его самого, Скарлет, Шарлотт и даже Роберта, но почти нет снимков их семьи целиком, словно он всего лишь эпизодический персонаж в документируемой истории. Были целые годы, когда Джимми вообще не фотографировался, поэтому он думает, что важно запечатлеть этапы становления своей новой семьи.  
Третий день они проводят на полях для гольфа и в деревне шопинга. Роберт совсем не умеет играть в гольф, и Джимми смеётся над его нелепым замахом.  
– Отличный удар, Арнольд Палмер, – дразнит Джимми, прежде чем встать рядом с Робертом и показать ему, как это делается.  
– Помнится мне, ты говорил, что не очень-то хорош в спорте, – ноет Роберт.  
– Я вырос в деревне. Много пространства для тренировки.  
На четвёртый день они посещают недавно открывшийся аквапарк, где Джимми смотрит на них с безопасного расстояния, лёжа на белом песке под пляжным зонтиком. Роберт учит Скарлет плавать, и Джимми ещё больше в него влюбляется.  
Тем вечером они расположились в своём номере в Контемпорари Тауэр, Скарлет заснула, положив голову Роберту на колено. Джимми сидит подле него на полу, опираясь на одну из кроватей, и они потягивают игристое белое вино.  
– Я так рад, что мы это сделали, – говорит он, удовлетворённо вздохнув.  
– Ты определённо знаешь, как доставить мужчине удовольствие, – шутит Роберт. – Я так не развлекался с тех пор… ну, с тех пор, как мы начали встречаться.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что я мог просто вывезти тебя в какой-нибудь заброшенный парк и раскурить с тобой косяк? Чувак, да я переборщил с этим отпуском. Вы дёшево обходитесь, мистер Плант.  
Роберт посмеивается, его рот изогнут в той кривой ухмылке, которую Джимми так хорошо знает.  
– Я просто неприхотливый.  
– Теперь это так называется? – Джимми прислоняется к нему, их головы соприкасаются. – Ну что ж, Мистер Неприхотливый, мы уезжаем двадцать девятого, поэтому у тебя есть ещё целых три дня, чтобы насладиться Волшебным Королевством.  
Роберт на какое-то мгновение затихает, резко изменившись в лице.  
– Что, что не так? – спрашивает Джимми. – Ты же не собираешься расстраиваться из-за отъезда, а? Скарлет и без того будет умолять нас остаться…  
– Дело не в этом, – говорит Роберт едва слышно. – Это… Сегодня… Прошёл год с тех пор, как Карак…  
Ох, блять. Отчаяние сжимает джиммино сердце, и он может отчётливо распознать грусть в робертовых глазах, ведь он годами видел то же самое в собственном отражении. Вина.  
– И ты забыл…  
Роберт кивает, судорожно вздыхая.  
– Если бы ты не напомнил мне число, я бы… – Его нижняя губа подрагивает, и он мотает головой. – Я ужасный отец.  
– Нет, это не так, – настаивает Джимми. – Посмотри на неё.  
Роберт роняет взгляд на Скарлет, которая заснула у него на коленях, обнимая крошечными ручками плюшевого медведя – его подарок ей на день рождения.  
– Она тебя обожает, – говорит Джимми так, словно это не очевидно. – И если Карак хотя бы вполовину такой же добрый и любящий, как его отец, то он бы не хотел, чтобы ты терзал себя из-за этого.  
Роберт вытирает мокрые глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Я _забыл_ его, Пейджи.  
– Но ты вспомнил.  
Роберт осторожно проводит рукой по волосам Скарлет.  
– Он должен был быть здесь с нами.  
Джимми кивает.  
– Мне жаль, – тихо говорит он, сплетая пальцы с робертовыми.

_20 августа 1976_

На первом этаже джимминого дома царит небывалое оживление. Джонси с дочерьми резвятся в гостиной, пока Пат и Мо болтают на кухне, покрывая глазурью торт ко дню рождения Роберта. Скарлет на заднем дворе играет с Джейсоном и Страйдером, новой собакой Роберта, которая должна стать сюрпризом на день рождения. Бонзо сейчас с Робертом, помогает ему запаковать и перевезти последние оставшиеся вещи из его квартиры в джиммин дом.  
Джимми смотрит, как дети играют на улице, телефонный провод протянут по комнате, пока он разговаривает с Джеффом Беком, который занимается организацией готовящегося трибьют-концерта/воссоединения Yardbirds. Не угасшая влюблённость в Джимми служит причиной его подчёркнутого стремления угодить.  
– Поздравляю с продюсерством, кстати, – говорит Джефф. – Тебе уже давно пора было продвинуться.  
– Спасибо, пока всё идёт замечательно.  
– Ты ещё думаешь о том, чтобы снова играть?  
– Постоянно, – признаётся Джимми со смешком. – Не могу дождаться. – Реюнион будет первым разом за шесть лет, когда Джимми сыграет на гитаре на сцене. – Не затми меня, Бек. Я слегка не в форме.  
– Сомневаюсь. – Джефф замолкает, затем: – Что там за шум? У тебя вечеринка?  
– У Роберта день рождения.  
– Он счастливчик, Пейдж. Я знал, что должен был заполучить тебя, пока у меня был шанс.  
– Я рад, что ты этого не сделал. Без обид.  
Джефф смеётся. Теперь они могут об этом шутить, и это ощущается так, будто они вернулись в добрые старые времена.  
Роберт приходит домой примерно полчаса спустя, Бонзо следует за ним с гигантской коробкой в руках. Роберт видит собравшуюся толпу, и на его губах расцветает улыбка.  
– По какому случаю гудим, Пейджи?  
– У тебя же день рождения, помнишь?  
Роберт моргает.  
– Это всё ради меня?  
– Конечно. Мы твоя семья.  
Роберт открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и тут замечает на диване собаку, положившую голову на колени Скарлет. Он садится на корточки, чтобы почесать щенка за ушами.  
– А кто это тут у нас? Как тебя зовут?  
– Страйдер, – гордо сообщает Скарлет. – Мы взяли его для тебя.  
– Правда? – Роберт смотрит на Джимми. – Вы дарите мне собаку?  
– С днём рождения! – говорит Джимми с натянутой улыбкой, потому что, бля, что если Роберт кошатник? Может, он предпочёл бы экзотическую птицу?  
Но Роберт широко улыбается и гладит Страйдера по голове, целует его в морду, и Джимми с уверенностью может сказать, что Роберт один из тех людей, которые относятся к питомцам, как к своим детям.  
Стульев за обеденным столом на всех не хватает, поэтому, когда ужин готов, все собираются в гостиной, чтобы поесть. Дети сидят на полу, взрослые скучиваются на диване. В результате Джимми сидит на коленях у Роберта, но тот, кажется, совершенно не против.  
– Здорово видеть, как хорошо ладят Бонзо и Джонси, – говорит Роберт, глядя на них двоих, стоящих на кухне. Бонзо смешивает для Джонси коктейль, и тот восторженно наблюдает за процессом.  
– Ты думал, что они друг другу не понравятся? – спрашивает Джимми.  
– Я опасался, что Джонси, возможно, придётся не по нраву Бонзо, потому что они полные противоположности.  
Джимми посмеивается.  
– Джонси нужен кто-то громкий и буйный в его жизни. – Джонси отпивает из стакана, который протянул ему Бонзо. Он морщит лицо, скривившись так, словно только что отхлебнул бензина, и Бонзо раскатисто хохочет и хлопает его по спине.  
Роберт улыбается и смотрит на Джимми с такой нежностью, что тот едва ли не отводит взгляд, потому что это слишком. Он чувствует, как любовь разливается по его телу, тёплая и успокаивающая, точно виски  
– Спасибо, – говорит Роберт, и Джимми требуется мгновение, чтобы осознать, за что Роберт его благодарит. Год назад Роберт был одинок, оплакивал потерю сына и свой распавшийся брак. Теперь он окружён людьми, которые его любят, и без усилий вплетается в ткань джимминой семьи.  
Джимми приобнимает Роберта за плечи, проводя кончиками пальцев по его шее сзади.  
– Обращайся.  
Раздаётся стук в дверь, и Джимми соскальзывает с колен Роберта, чтобы открыть.  
– Кто это? – спрашивает Роберт.  
– О, я пригласил кое-кого, кого, как мне сказали, ты был бы счастлив увидеть.  
– Пообещай, что это не мои родители.  
– Нет-нет, не переживай. – Джимми отворяет дверь, на пороге стоит Морин, неловко улыбаясь, словно не уверена, что ей следовало приходить.  
– Ты, должно быть, Джимми, – говорит она. – Приятно, наконец, с тобой познакомиться.  
– Морин? – Роберт встаёт и отпихивает Джимми в сторону, чтобы с ней поговорить. – Пейджи тебя пригласил?  
Её улыбка разгорается ярче при виде Роберта, вся неловкость исчезает. Она кивает, говорит:  
– Он очень обаятельный. Я понимаю, почему ты в него влюбился.  
Роберт берёт её за руку и ведёт внутрь.  
– Ты правда не против? Я имею в виду, тебя всё это устраивает?  
– Я уже очень давно не видела тебя счастливым, Роберт, – говорит Морин, накрывая его ладонь своей. – И, по крайней мере, если я не могу тебя получить, не сможет и ни одна другая женщина.  
Роберт с гордостью представляет её всем остальным, и Джимми вполне доволен собой.  
Тем вечером, после того, как все гости ушли и дом погрузился в тишину, Джимми и Роберт вместе лежат в постели, а Страйдер свернулся у них в ногах. Джимми пытался убедить пса в том, что на полу намного удобнее, но Страйдер на это не купился.  
– Спасибо за чудесный день рождения, – говорит Роберт, крепче прижимаясь к Джимми.  
– Всегда пожалуйста. – Роберт проводит пальцем по шраму на джимминой руке, и это мягкое прикосновение начинает его убаюкивать. – Я хотел бы подарить тебе нечто большее, но моя любовь и жизнерадостная собака – это пока что всё.  
– Это всё, о чём я только мог мечтать, правда. – Роберт замолкает. – Ну, собака была неожиданностью.  
Джимми ухмыляется, чувствует, как Роберт запускает руку ему под футболку, ощущает жар его пальцев у себя на бедре.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь подумал, что я тебя разлюбил, – говорит Джимми. – Я пустил всё на самотёк с Шарлотт… – Он вздыхает, решает не продолжать. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что его сердце совсем перестало болеть из-за Шарлотт, но боль всё меньше и меньше, когда он о ней думает.  
– Этому не бывать.  
Джимми ему верит. В конце концов, опыт – суровый учитель. Он кладёт руку Роберту на талию и притягивает его ближе.  
– Как думаешь, ты когда-нибудь расскажешь о нас своим родителям?  
– Они будут в ужасе, – говорит Роберт с натянутой улыбкой, и Джимми осознаёт, что до сих пор многого не знает о человеке, которого любит.  
– Честно признаться, я думал то же самое о своих.  
– Ну, ты едва не умер, и это смягчило удар. После такого начинаешь смотреть на вещи в ином свете. – Джимми ухмыляется. – Но я не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу убедить их понять. Они никогда не узнают, что у них есть внучка.  
– Им же хуже, я полагаю, – говорит Джимми, утыкаясь носом Роберту в шею. Он закрывает глаза и вдыхает запах Роберта. Он предвкушает грядущий реюнион, с нетерпением ждёт, когда будет снова играть на гитаре на сцене, вернув себе тем самым дни безмятежной юности. Он хочет увидеть, как взрослеет Скарлет, надеется состариться вместе с Робертом.  
Впервые за годы Джимми смотрит в будущее.

_Пусть то, что встарь сияло и слепило,  
В моих зрачках померкло и остыло,  
И тот лазурно-изумрудный рай  
Уж не воротишь никакою силой, –  
Прочь, дух унылый!  
Мы силу обретём  
В том, что осталось._

Уильям Вордсворт


End file.
